Two Hearts, Two Renegades
by LightningRapunzel
Summary: Ondine doesn't know who or where she is, only that she's in the TARDIS with someone called the Doctor. He doesn't know either. The TARDIS pulled her in - but why? 11/OC
1. Prologue

The girl was desperate. She had nothing – she'd only escaped because of him.

_But he doesn't know. How would he? He's alone. _

Wearily, she cupped the box in her hands, her lifeline. Her body shivered from the cold; the ground pained her naked feet, drew scarlet.

She did not even notice. Her attention was purely on her salvation.

"Find me," she whispered, pressing her lips to its smooth surface. "Find me."

The box glowed with a soft blue-green glow, and with her last ounce of strength, she threw it into the air.

_Find me. _

She closed her eyes, and smiled.

And her body erupted into gold fire.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello :) This is my first fanfiction, and I plan to continue it, so I hope you enjoy it! Please tell me what you think, I would love you muchly :D**

**Lightning xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

"See, that's the thing, Pond. You humans are just too – _ow_!"

The Doctor rubbed the back of his head, and he frowned.

"Sonic screwdrivers hurt."

Amy couldn't help herself; she giggled.

"What, nine hundred years and no-one's ever hit you with this thing?"

The Doctor spluttered. "Well, in a word, no! And I'll have that 'thing' back, if you please."

Amy twirled the sonic screwdriver in her hand, deliberating.

"Only if you promise not to insult us humans."

He pouted – in the way that only he could.

"That wasn't an insult! It was a statement – _ouch_!"

He muttered some Gallifreyan profanity – one the TARDIS tactfully didn't translate.

"You don't do not-insulting very easily, do you?" Amy teased, dancing away from him and flopping into one of the console seats.

He ignored her and continued to tinker with his beloved time machine, pausing to run his fingers over the cold keys of the typewriter-keyboard. Something dinged, and the Doctor fiddled with various dubious-looking knobs.

"Rory!" he suddenly yelled. Amy rolled her eyes as her husband stuck his head up from below the console floor.

"Ah, good. The TARDIS hasn't gone all explodey-wodey, so I'm guessing the thermo-couplings are properly plugged in. Probably 'cause we haven't a skirt problem…" He shot a look at the two of them, and Amy raised an eyebrow as Rory spluttered, flushing. "Right then! I'm dropping you two off for a bit. You need fresh air. Go get chips or something, whatever strange food you like."

Amy snorted at the phrase 'strange food', and Rory rolled his eyes.

"And why are you 'dropping us off'?" Rory asked sceptically.

"Well, don't you humans get homesick?" The Doctor yanked on a couple of levers. "I'm taking you to Leadworth. You need to return home every so often."

Amy and Rory glanced at each other, feeling suddenly guilty, but said nothing. Neither dared make a snarky comment about Gallifrey to the Doctor, not even Amy; that was too far, even for her.

So they went with the Doctor, - Amy reluctantly handing over his beloved screwdriver – and he left them in Leadworth, pausing only to remark on the "stupid duck pond with no ducks."

Amy and Rory were still bemused as to why he'd done this. Never before had he taken them back to Leadworth, because, quite frankly, he found it supremely unexciting.

So why?

Shrugging, the two of them headed to the café nearby.

* * *

><p>The Doctor sat on a console seat, his face solemn, worried, even.<p>

He'd needed both Ponds out of the TARDIS. He hadn't wanted them to see what had come knocking.

Slowly, hesitantly, he uncapped his hands, and the ethereal whisper flooded the console room.

_"Find me. Find me…"_

A thousand different emotions surged through him. Someone needed him, someone knew he existed.

Someone that he had never dared to believe _could_ endure. He'd accepted that none could, not after the Master had gone and dragged the rest of them back into nothing.

He moved the box between his fingers, turning the ideas round in his mind, its signal like opium to an addict. Oh, how he yearned to answer the call. How he longed to find this other. For what lonely traveller does not want to find a kindred spirit?

But he remembered, horribly, what happened the last time he'd followed the voice of a box, the last time he'd 'got mail'.

_"You're like a nine-year-old trying to build a motorbike in his bedroom!"_

_"I got the arm, and Uncle here got the spine and the kidneys…"_

"_God _knows_ what this will do to me…"_

_"OPEN THIS DOOR!"_

He shook his head to clear the memories.

"I can't. I can't, I can't."

The TARDIS hummed gently, soothing his mind.

"What do I do, dear?" he asked despairingly. "I always know. But I don't, not now." He ran a hand through his hair, muttered something vaguely frustrating.

The TARDIS resonated through his mind, something that seemed to say, _Hearts, not head_.

"You want me to be _impulsive_? _Now_? Of all times, you want impulse _now_?"

Gentle amusement rolled through his consciousness, and he frowned.

"Oh, I give up. In all my nine-hundred years, _you_ are the most maddening being I have _ever_ met. You're worse than Pond – and _that's_ saying something."

He was sure that, had the TARDIS had a mouth, she would be laughing at him, and chagrin washed over him.

_Go_, the TARDIS urged him. _Go. Go._

He groaned, his fists grasping his hair as if he would tear it out.

"I can't be impulsive about this. You of all people know what happened before. I… I almost lost you." His voice was subdued as the memories rushed in unwillingly.

Still the TARDIS, his beloved, beautiful machine, urged him. Soft, tender. He was a man swayed only by calm persuasion; it was often why he and Amy clashed. Alpha to alpha.

He sighed, his hand covering his face, his posture tense. His foot twitched as he mulled it over. He was uneasy. Tempted. He was not religious – no, he'd never been that – but in all his years, where there lay temptation, there lay trouble. That was the way of things.

Another line ran through his mind, broke his pondering.

_"No, but I always took you where you needed to go!"_

Abruptly, a wry smile cut through his hesitancy, and his eyes fixed on the centre of the hub.

"Bringing up memories, are we? That's cheating. I could almost call it extortion."

Another sense of mirth cascaded over him, and he chuckled.

"All right. You got me. We'll go. Alone, this time."

The TARDIS understood.

Amy and Rory could wait five minutes more.

He grinned, and suddenly leapt up. He pulled levers, flicked switches. He almost felt delirious, and as the TARDIS shook and whirred, beginning to follow the signal, he laughed.

"_Geronimo_!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Aaaand we're off! Please review, I have fish custard for those who do! ****What? You don't like fish custard? Sigh. I'll eat it all myself then. But please review anyways, you know you want to :D**

**Lightning xoxo**

**Also, thank you to those who've added this to their alerts already - much love to you!**


	3. Chapter 3

The TARDIS knew. Oh, she always knew. All the things, his future, his decisions, his choices. She always knew. And she never pushed for them; only did as she must. As she had always done.

But not this time. No.

_Alone too long. Always alone. My thief. My Doctor. _

She knew, and she watched.

* * *

><p>The Doctor, as usual, bounded around the console, his hearts singing at the thought of answering that enigmatic call. The TARDIS had all but eradicated his doubts. He trusted her, just as she trusted him, her mad, thieving man. He was muttering again, still amazed at what the box meant. What it could mean.<p>

Oh, the possibilities!

He allowed himself a grin, and he danced around the hub, more carefree as he'd been in a long, long time.

The box in question sat conspicuously on a seat, and every few seconds his eyes darted to where it lay, still whispering its plea.

He'd never been so distracted in his life – his bowtie was undone, and he didn't even care. He ran a hand through his chaotic mop of dark hair, his puzzlement blatantly obvious.

"It can't be, I mean it really, really can't! What do you think, dear? No point asking you, that's a stupid question, you already know the answer, of course you do, you smug sexy thing, you. You know, and you won't tell me – but where's the fun in that? Me, I'm all for fun, yet all the same it's a little frustrating knowing that you know and I don't know. But whatever it is that you know and I don't know I will know. That's a guarantee."

He adjusted the zigzag plotter, pulled the aptly-named wibbly lever, and a warm whirring noise echoed. His eyes locked on to the scanner, and a faint smile played on his lips.

"Let's have a look at you, eh?"

The Doctor swung the scanner round, tapped a few keys, and glanced at the flashing screen, at the rings and circles only he could decipher. He paused, and tilted his head.

"Now, why would you be doing that?"

He leaned closer, his eyes almost squinting as he concentrated. His hand rapped the side of the monitor, as if to clear the screen.

Then he drew back, shouting, his expression one of abject shock.

"_Why_? Why is it – oh, you stupid, _stupid_ thing! Why? _Why_ are you doing that?"

The floor trembled, and he tripped, narrowly avoiding smacking into the glass.

"What did you do that for?" he exclaimed, staring at the glowing centre of the console. The TARDIS grumbled, shaking the glass platform again, and he rolled his eyes.

"Fine, fine! Yes, I'm being temperamental, and no, you are _not_ helping! You're being _dragged_ to that signal – you're not following, but being dragged – and I don't have a _clue_ why!"

The TARDIS suddenly groaned, and the Doctor was thrown off his feet, landing smack bang at the bottom of the steps.

"What was that?"

He was hurled underneath the console, crashing into the underside of the hub, wires tangling round him. The TARDIS jolted once more , causing him to cling desperately to a stair support.

As she tumbled wildly throughout time and space, he heaved his body out of the mess of wires and back to the steps. Groaning, he hauled himself near-upright.

"Stabilise," he gasped. "Need you to – screwdriver –"

His hearts stopped as he realised just where his screwdriver was, and his eyes located the exact spot.

His jacket. On the other side of the platform.

The Doctor cursed.

He yelled as the TARDIS twisted, and a blinding flash of light exploded throughout the room. Instinctively his eyes shut, and he held on for dear life as his beloved lurched uncontrollably.

"_This is extremely very not good!_" he yelled, his feet slipping, legs flailing as everything jolted, faster and wilder, it was coming, something coming closer and closer and closer -

Absolute stillness fell.

The Doctor peered up at the console.

"Happy now, are we?" he remarked sarcastically. He got to his feet, stretching. "That was _not_ what I'd call a geronimo experience, my dear."

A warm hum embraced his mind, and, grudgingly, he smiled.

"All right. I know. Not your fault. Now, let's get back to work."

He leapt up the steps – and froze.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A cliffhanger - aren't I evil? xD I'm really getting into this story now, and I have an idea of where it's going! Again, muchos love to my alerters and my reviewers - you are as cool as bowties and fezzes, honestly :D**

**Please review! Fezzes for all who do!**

**Lightning xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

Sprawled on the glass floor was a girl, dressed in torn and burnt clothing, barefoot, her hair tousled, wild. She was unconscious.

The Doctor was astonished.

"What?" he cried. "_What_? But _how_? How did she get _in_?"

The TARDIS nudged him. _Look at her. Listen to her._

He did, and his eyes widened.

"No…."

He knelt beside her, and placed a hand on her chest.

"Two," he breathed. "She…"

He laughed joyfully, and ran to his jacket, extracting the sonic screwdriver. He moved it over the girl's body, and glanced at the readings.

"She is," he whispered. "Oh, Rassilon. She really is."

He pocketed the screwdriver and lifted her in his arms. Her long curly ginger hair draped over his arm, and he took her to his room, where he lay her gently on the four-poster.

Now, this was unusual. He rarely let anyone in his private chambers, and yet here he was putting a complete stranger in his bed. He didn't know her. Not her name, her personality, her face.

But he trusted her instantly. She was the one who had called out to him for help.

_Never could resist a cry for help_, he thought wryly, as he watched her lie there. _And now look where it's got me. _

He sat beside him, close, but restrained, and let his gaze wander over her. He'd felt the urge to dress her in something cleaner, to give her something more comfortable to sleep in, but propriety held him back. _I'd be pretty put out myself if I woke up to some stranger undressing me._

A wry smile formed as he studied her. _Oh, but Rassilon, she is beautiful. Tiny, but perfectly formed. Pale skin, petite hands, feet. And that hair… flaming ringlets that frame her face._

_No_, he thought hastily, restraining himself like he always did. _No, I can't. I always lose them. I can't ever do that. Not again. Rose, Reinette… lost. _

He wanted to wake her up, to find out her name. _Oh, not just her name. I want to know her everything._ He wouldn't though. Neither would he explore the folds of her mind. That would not do, though how he was tempted, so, so curious.

_Temptation again. So where's the trouble?_

Her chest suddenly heaved, and his eyes dilated as he watched a swirl of gold billow from her mouth.

"So that's why you're sleeping," he mused. His lips curved. "How old must you be, I wonder?"

He couldn't stop the excitement that raced through his soul, that lit his very essence. A quiet laugh escaped his lips, and he looked up at the ceiling, grinning as wide as he could. Were it not for the fact that he didn't want to leave her, he would have dashed round the TARDIS, yelling his joy. He could feel his beloved machine's happiness mingle with his own, and their shared exhilaration was almost too much for his hearts to take.

Almost. Not quite.

_You knew of this, didn't you? Oh, you knew._ He smiled, and the TARDIS enveloped him in a blanket of love.

_Thank you, dear,_ he whispered.

His hand reached out and touched a curl that had fallen over her face, gently easing it back over the pillows. _Better._

His mind wandered to Amy and Rory, and guilt crept in, hung at the edges of his mind. He shook his head.

_I live in a time machine. They don't have to know how long I was… will be gone for. _

His gaze rested on the sleeping woman, and the guilt instantly vanished.

_No. All I care about, right now, is her. Am I being selfish? Probably. I've gone so long without indulgence I doubt I'd recognise selfishness if it hit me in the face. _

A memory of a cricket bat resurfaced, and he rubbed his jaw ruefully. What a day that had been…

The girl suddenly stirred, and his eyes snapped to her face.

Slowly, she blinked – _oh, her eyes are exquisite, so clear and oceanic!_ – and in a language that was joyfully familiar to him, she spoke.

"Who are you?"

He smiled, replied in kind. "I'm the Doctor. I –"

He got no further, because she had sat up and seized his hands, her eyes blazing.

"You are he." Her hands pressed to his chest, and she smiled tearfully. "It is you. I thought… I thought… that you wouldn't… I didn't know…"

"Easy," he soothed, for once restraining his incessant babbling that was his personal tendency. "Why don't we start with who you are?"

She looked down, a faint blush staining her alabaster cheeks; this he rather liked.

"I… I do not know," she admitted, flushing. Gently, he touched her chin, tilted her head up to look into her eyes.

"Not even your name?" he pushed.

"Ondine," she whispered. "I know that. But who I am…" She trembled. "I don't even know why I grabbed you like that. Something forced those words out of me. I'm sorry."

_Ondine. A delicious name. Yet she has no idea what she is, who she is. _

"Don't apologise," he said softly, a smile quirking the corners of his lips. "I understand completely. Regeneration can do this to you."

A delicate eyebrow creased. "Regeneration… oh!" Her eyes went wide. "I'm a Time Lord…"

"Yes," he confirmed, secretly glad he wouldn't have to explain all _that. Nightmare_. "You are speaking Gallifreyan, after all."

"And… you understand me! Then you –"

"Also a Time Lord. Supposedly the last, though now, it seems that statement must be corrected." His grin was teasing, and Ondine felt her mouth curve in response.

"I'm sorry that I can't tell you anymore," she said quietly. "Believe me, I wish I could remember."

"You will," he soothed her. "We always do, Ondine. Now," he touched her hand gently, "I expect you'll be wanting a bath of some sorts, and some… clothes." He flushed a little as he said this, and she laughed.

"Yes, please."

He held out his hand, and she took it as she rose off the bed. She stared at the room.

"Yours?" she guessed, her eyes flickering. He nodded.

"Mine. I'd say welcome to my humble abode, but that's terribly cliché and to be honest, she's not humble."

Her eyes sparkled, and her laughter rang through him like silver bells.

"I'm sure she's lovely, Doctor. We are in your TARDIS, I presume?"

"Right in one." He whirled round. "Bathroom's through there, wardrobe is… oh, she's moved it because I annoyed her. I'm sure it'll turn up, she likes you. When you're done, she'll guide you to wherever I am. Unless you'd prefer to eat something? There is a kitchen, I can cook you whatever you'd like, really, I –"

He paused. Ondine was smiling, her shyness lessened in lieu of his – _oh, no_ – his _babbling_.

_Not again. _

He slapped a hand over his face. "I always do this. Sorry, sorry. I'll just leave you to it."

He exited without looking back, and he was sure he could hear the TARDIS laughing.

* * *

><p>Ondine sighed, and fell back against his bed. She laughed, a soft sound of relief.<p>

She felt something brush at her mind, and her eyes locked on the ceiling.

_TARDIS?_

A warm hum answered her. She smiled.

_Hello. Is he always so… busy?_

Amusement flickered at the fringes of her thoughts, and she laughed again.

_I see._

She rose, elegant despite her bedraggled appearance, and glanced at the bathroom door.

_Yes. _

She wasted no time in running a hot, luxurious shower which loosened her muscles and soothed her uptight body. She stayed there even after she was clean, just enjoying the rhythm of the streaming water. She didn't know how long it had been since she was so relaxed, but she guessed it had been a while. Hardly a pleasing thought.

She stepped out of the shower to find a large white towel hanging on a hook. Quickly she dried herself, and after dressing herself in the undergarments she found on the counter, she opened her mind.

_Where's the wardrobe, TARDIS? _

She felt a psychic tug. She let it pull her through the bathroom door and through another entrance.

Her eyes widened.

_Three floors? Three? _

Her gaze wandered over all of it, taking in every rack, every rail of clothing. Clothing from every planet, from every period in time.

She giggled, and hurried down the steps to the nearest rack.

* * *

><p>The Doctor ran his fingers along the edge of the console, smiling. His euphoria was still very much present; he doubted it would fade for a very long time. Questions of each kind ran through his brain, and his eagerness to have them answered intensified as adrenaline pulsed through him.<p>

_Ondine. Ondine. Ondine. _

And, right out of the blue, he sensed her. He whirled round, and a grin played with his mouth as he drank her in.

"Hello."

Her answering smile was shy. "Hello."

_Her clothing suits her. Far too well. No, no, stop. Don't think that. _

She was dressed in an icy blue, satin-esque button-less shirt with bell sleeves, and slim black jeans with knee-high buckled black boots. Her glossy chestnut hair was curling about her shoulders, and her piercing azure eyes captivated him.

_A flaming beacon. Oh, this is just not fair._ He rubbed his jaw.

"Would you like something to eat?"

_At least that was coherent. _

"If it's no trouble," she replied quietly.

"No trouble at all," he assured her. He held out his hand. "Let's go."

Five minutes later, she was sat at a table opposite him, a plate of omelette in front of her. She ate, and a delicious warmth enveloped her.

"It's good," she declared happily, taking another bite. He watched her appreciatively.

"I'm glad you like it," was all he said, transfixed by her. She tilted her head.

"Won't you have anything?"

He shook his head. "No, but thank you. I'm not hungry."

_At least, not for food. _

_No!_

He forced that darker side of him to withdraw, to bury itself. _Not worth the risk. Not now. Not ever. _

"So, Ondine… what's on the agenda for today?"

She abruptly felt mischievous, and her eyes glinted.

"Why, have you planned anything?"

He had to laugh. "I'm afraid not. Sorry to disappoint you there. But there are plenty of places we can go. Nothing like being spontaneous. Up for it?"

A rueful smile graced her lips. "Doctor… would you mind if I rested today? I still don't feel… me. I don't remember a lot, and it confuses me."

"Oh! Of course I don't mind. Not at all." _How could I forget that?_ "You haven't remembered anything more?"

"No." Anguish crossed her features, only to be replaced by neutrality. "I haven't."

He reached across the table to take her petite hands in his.

"Don't fret, my dear. It will come back to you in time."

Ondine suddenly plunged into recall.

_Fires… fires everywhere. _

_Dying, all dying. _

_Him, the Master, dragging them in, pulling them back, further and further – _

"Ondine!"

He yanked her back into reality, and she stared at him, horrified.

"I'm sorry," she blurted, backing away so fast she knocked her chair over. "I'm so sorry."

Concern creased his brow. "Ondine? What is it?"

She shook her head, her lip trembling.

"Forgive me, I –"

She turned, and fled.

He stared, nonplussed.

_What happened to her?_

Without thinking, he ran after her.

_What has she done?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, what _has_ she done? -evil grin- you'll find out soon enough, lovelies, don't you worry. Meanwhile, buckets full of love to all you new alerters and reviewers! Hugs to you all - hugs cause I've run out of fish custard, sorry. **

**Please, please review! Even if it's criticism, all reviews are highly appreciated! You just know that hyperlink is calling to you :D**

**Lightning xoxo**

**Also - do I have to put a disclaimer at the beginning of each chapter? Several stories I've read have them - is it compulsory? Cause I think it's obvious the Doctor ain't mine... though gosh how I'd love him to be ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

He followed her at an even pace, letting her run her terror away. If he tried to stop her, to shout after her, she'd only avoid him for longer. He knew, from the look in her eyes, that part of her memory had returned, and he was worried. Something had terrified her, and he fully intended to find out what. He was an inquisitive man by nature, and he enjoyed a mystery.

Though this time he would feel no enjoyment, only concern.

_What has you so troubled, my dear?_

He could hear her rapid, shallow breathing, and his brow creased.

_She's crying. Oh, Rassilon. _

Quietly, he rounded a corner, and found her sat against the wall, knees drawn up. Her chestnut hair fell over her face, and her shoulders were shaking.

He approached her. When she made no move to run from him, he knelt, and took her face in his hands.

"Come here," he murmured. She shrank away from his touch, eyes wide. He realised his mistake, and held up his hands, horrified.

"No! I wasn't going to do _that_!"

_No, I'd never… does she really believe I would?_

She watched him as if he were going to attack her. He fought a sigh.

_Obviously, yes. _

"I just want to help," he said softly. "Please, let me help you."

He gazed at her, earnest, anxious. She bit her lip.

"I remember," she whispered. "Burning, all that burning."

"What burned?" he asked, his eyes locked on hers. "Tell me. Tell me, love."

_Love? Why did I –_

"Everything. It all _died_. The city, the forests, the mountains…"

His hearts constricted. "Where, Ondine? Where was this?"

She looked at him, grief-stricken.

"Gallifrey."

Instinctively, he pulled her into his arms, and she wept against his chest.

"I know, I know," he murmured. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"And I ran," she whispered. "I ran and ran and never stopped."

"And you hid, for so long," he finished. "But where? Where did you hide? How?"

She pulled back, and her cerulean eyes were expressive, almost sly.

"Dwarf star alloy."

He smiled. "Ah. No wonder you lived. Nothing can escape that."

"They say you did," she said hesitantly. He ran a hand through his hair, sheepish.

"Yeah… It was built around my TARDIS."

"Oh."

"Hmm."

Tentatively, she reached out and touched his face. His skin was cool to the touch. _Time Lord flesh. _His_ flesh._

"The Oncoming Storm," she whispered. "Destroyer Of Worlds. What names they have for you."

"For good reason," he said shortly. She tilted her head.

"True. And they call you the Doctor."

"I call me the Doctor too, you know."

"That, and your nickname, Theta."

"That too," he acknowledged, a wistful look emerging.

She smiled. "I was known as the Renegade… before they all passed."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Renegade?"

"I brought a human to Gallifrey. I loved her, she was everything to me; the High Council were appalled that I would mate with a much lowlier species." Her lips thinned. "Therefore, I was seen as a betrayer. She died soon after – I suspect Rassilon had a hand in it. And I was exiled. Never to return."

His gaze was livid, and suddenly Ondine could see why he was knowing as the Oncoming Storm. It was there, all there in his eyes.

"Where did you go?"

"To Earth, for a time. Other planets, ones that either did not know of Time Lords or ones that held no ill will against them. And then, I heard of the Time War. I did not come. I did not wish to fight for a race who had banished me. And I knew that something terrible would end it, so I hid. I hid where I could not escape."

_It's dwarf star alloy, though, so…_

"You're here _now_. How did you even get _out_?"

"I built a spaceship out of the alloy. I flew it into a supernova to break it open. Idiotic, perhaps. I escaped the supernova with a vortex manipulator ," she smiled wryly, "but I was badly hurt. It caused me to regenerate… and I sent out hope. A message that only you could decipher. I knew you were out there. I'd heard stories of the man who killed his own kind. I desperately needed you. I'd grown tired of being alone, so alone for centuries."

He frowned.

_Centuries…_

"How old are you?"

Her eyebrow quirked, and her lips twitched. "What an impertinent question, Doctor. How forward you are."

"No, no, but please. Tell me."

"I am six-hundred and eighty-three."

"Ah."

"And you, Doctor?"

His smile was rueful. "Nine-hundred and seven. Too old."

"I'm sure you've been told this many a time, but you don't look it."

He laughed quietly. "Thank you. Neither do you."

They both fell quiet, studying each other, caught in their own bubble.

_Beautiful_, he marvelled. _Her eyes… perfect. Exquisite_.

He cupped her face in his hand, his thumb gently caressing.

"What now?" she asked softly. "What will we do?"

"I have no intentions of letting you go," he assured her. "I cannot lose you, not now." _I've lost everyone else, but you… I'm never losing you._

She grinned, and fell into his arms.

"The Renegade and The Doctor, travelling the universe," she said against his shoulder.

"Quite right," he agreed, smiling. He rose, pulling her up with him. "Now! Where to?" He bounded down the corridor. "There's a moon made of plastic. _Plastic_! And there's a whole civilisation that thrives on it! Can you imagine? _People_, on a moon of _plastic_!"

Ondine laughed to herself.

"Oh, Theta. What am I going to do with you?"

His head appeared from the end of the corridor.

"Come on! We haven't all day, you know!"

She raised an eyebrow.

"You live in a time machine. You have all the days you could ever want!"

He grinned. "Well yes. But _come on_! Pick a planet; any planet."

She ran up to him. "Rather impatient, aren't you, Theta?"

"In a word, yes. Time waits for no man, as someone once said – and it never waits for me." His eyes twinkled – _ancient, but so childlike_, she mused. She tapped his nose.

"You can wait five minutes. I'm going to the wardrobe."

"Why?" Bemused. She laughed.

"Because, Theta, you are wearing the most ridiculous outfit I have ever seen. What _is_ that tied round your neck?"

"It's a bowtie," he said proudly, fiddling with it. "Bowties are cool."

It suddenly struck them how comfortable they were around each other. They barely knew one another, yet they felt like they'd been close for years.

_I like this_, the Doctor thought. _Being with her… near her. I feel good. Happy, even. Is it because she's of Gallifrey?_

He hardly knew, and he definitely did not mind.

"Bowtie." She tested the word out on her tongue. "Right. I see. Still makes no difference. Come on! Wardrobe!"

She grabbed his hand and dragged him down a passageway. He spluttered.

"No! I happen to like this outfit, thank you. Even without a fez."

Ondine didn't know what a fez was, and it was clear that she didn't care to find out.

"Tough."

A smile materialised on the Doctor's face.

"Nope, not happening." He suddenly yanked on her hand and she toppled backwards into his arms. He lifted her with ease, throwing her gently over his shoulder.

"Hey!" she shouted. "Put me _down_!"

"No," he said cheerfully. "I'm quite enjoying this, actually. And yes, I am stronger than I look. Although, my dear, you are what is recognised as petite, and therefore you are somewhat easy to carry."

She blushed, and he smirked.

"Now, whatever shall I do with you?" he mused aloud. "Hmm…"

His mind wandered to all the possibilities – not all of them virtuous – and his TARDIS laughed. His cheeks went faintly pink, yet his eyes glittered.

The smell of chlorine abruptly invaded his nostrils, and a sly expression appeared on his features.

_Oh, yes. _

A door had materialised at the far end of this particular passageway, and he headed towards it, Ondine loudly protesting all the while, her hands slapping his shirt-covered back (to little effect).

The door opened as he approached it, and he kicked off his boots, Ondine still draped over his shoulder.

She had gone very still.

"Theta, what are you doing?" she asked quietly. He laughed darkly, and she shivered.

"This."

He entered the room, and, grinning, he tipped her backwards into the swimming pool.

She hit the water with an almighty splash, and sank below, only to re-emerge, coughing and spluttering.

"You… you…" she glared, and he laughed.

"Yes, Ondine, my dear?"

She glanced at his toes. "You have strange feet."

He looked at them. "Oh, really? I –"

Whatever he was going to say next was obliterated by water, as Ondine had reached up, grabbed the fabric of his trousers and yanked him in with her.

He broke the surface of the water, coughing. She grinned.

"Nine hundred years old, and you still fall for tricks like that!"

He appraised her, running a hand through his soaked mop of hair.

_Oh, she's good. She's clever. Yes. _

She swam closer to him, so close that their bodies were near touching. His eyes pierced hers, and his hands gripped her waist.

_No, you can't. Not now. Risk, remember?_

He told his mind to shut it.

Ondine felt faint, and he smiled.

"Are you unwell? Strange," he whispered, his lips so close to hers she was near-begging, "Time Lords rarely fall ill. What ails you so?"

His eyes scorched, and she would have sunk below the water if he hadn't been holding her.

He angled his head, his lips now infuriatingly out of reach.

"You can't speak? Oh dear. Perhaps this will remedy it."

_Too late. _

He kissed her.

_I give in. _


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: As the Joker once said, "And here... we... go!" Enjoy, lovelies :)**

* * *

><p>She responded instantly, and her teeth nipped his lip. He groaned, pulling her closer.<p>

_Yes… yes…_

For one glorious second, their minds merged, and their pleasure was one.

Then reality sank in.

The Doctor broke away, gasping.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't. Not fair to you." He let go of her and backed away. She watched him, unsure.

"Theta? What's wrong?"

_Can't do this. Can't give in. _

He was desperate to keep that side of him under lock and key. His dark impulses, his urges. All of them, buried deep within his soul.

_Wrong? Oh everything, love. I can't go there, because once you let me, I won't ever stop. This face I wear, the mad scientist, the eager explorer, that's the face I wish to wear. You don't know what lies underneath, do you? Would you even want to?_

_And now _I'm_ the one running. Don't come closer. Don't. I want you, yes. But I can't. _

"I shouldn't have done that," he muttered. "Forgive me."

She stared at him, incredulity painted on every inch of her oh so glorious visage.

"For what? Why are you apologising? For a _kiss_?"

"Yes! Yes, a kiss!" he hit back. She flushed. He waved his hands about, frantically trying to put his thoughts into coherent speech. "I'm not… every time I do something like this, I lose them. _I lose them_! Do you even _know_ how that _feels_?"

Her eyes flashed, and her hands held his head.

"I lost my mate. Did you forget that part? He was human, and he died. So yes, Theta, I know _exactly_ how it feels!"

She was out of the pool before he could react, her feet slapping against the tiles.

He swore, something he rarely did, and anger shot through him.

"Stupid, stupid! Oh, what was I _thinking_?"

The TARDIS was reproachful, and he glared at the ceiling.

"Yes, I know I'm an idiot! You don't need to tell me that!"

A huge wave swept over him, and he appeared a second later, spitting water, wiping chlorine from his eyes.

"That was unnecessary!" he shouted. "And _highly_ unfair! You _always_ take their side! Why I even bother…" He swam to the edge of the pool and climbed out, muttering.

Without even a backwards glance, he headed to the shower, his face stormy.

* * *

><p>Ondine ran, fighting to bury the emotions that hurtled through her like a storm. She was unused to the strength of such feelings, and it left her dazed.<p>

_Why did he do that? I thought… _Tears filled her eyes as she sprinted down corridors, and it was several minutes before she collapsed, physically exhausted. She always ran to deal with her emotions, it helped her cope.

A door appeared in front of her, and the TARDIS nudged her towards it.

_Bath. It'll do you good, child. _

"Thank you," Ondine whispered, and stumbled into the room. She ran herself a bath; she needed to mull things over, and a bath would undoubtedly help.

She undressed and eased herself in, the hot water making her gasp then shiver with warmth.

Which, horribly, made her think of what had happened in the pool. Electricity jolted through her, and her stomach fluttered.

"Damn it," she muttered. She pressed two fingers to the side of her temple, frustrated. And then, just because it made her feel better, she let loose a string of Gallifreyan curses.

She just could not believe him. She knew how damaged he was – hell, she could see it in his eyes – but couldn't he see how hurt she was too? Both of them were broken, the last of their kind, fighting for survival – and here he was, pushing her away. Scared to let her in.

"I'm not human," she whispered. "I won't fade away like his others did. I'm constant, always there."

_Why can't he see that?_

She trickled water from her hands, watching the droplets hit the water like bullets. The noise echoed through the room, and she was aware of how lonely she suddenly felt. She hadn't connected with anyone so strongly as she had the Doctor. And it wasn't just for the reason that they were Gallifreyan. She'd hated most Time Lords. No… they had something. She and her Theta.

_Wait…_ my _Theta? Why am I being so possessive?_

She shook her head. "Not mine. Shouldn't think like that."

She leaned back, resting against the end of the bath, her head touching cold enamel. The tips of her auburn hair dipped into the water, stuck to her skin. She watched the ripples; they soothed her, and she sighed.

_I've only known him… oh, I haven't even known him for a day! Yet… _

_No, you're being silly. You've been influenced too much by humans. Breathe. You're acting like a little girl. Idiot. _

Frowning, she climbed out of the bath. Wrapping a towel around herself, she made her way to the wardrobe.

* * *

><p>The Doctor rummaged through the drawers, hunting for that particular bowtie he often favoured. It didn't take him long before his eyes blazed, and could have burned through walls as his gaze swivelled to the direction of the console.<p>

"All right, dear, where have you hidden it? No, don't you go all coy on me! Where have you put it? You know I love that one! Have I annoyed you that badly? It's my life, not yours. I can handle this, and, like always, I will handle it excellently."

The TARDIS made a noise of amusement, and he rolled his eyes.

"Just give it back. Now."

Silence.

Angrily, he slammed the drawer shut. He left the top button of his shirt undone; no point, since his beloved bowtie was AWOL.

_Oh, I know why you're doing it_, he fumed. _For the reason that I ran away again. You don't like seeing me abstain. You'd say I've gone too long without love. But who's to say I love her – that I will love her? Just because she's a Time Lord does not mean I have to fall into bed with her!_

The TARDIS gently admonished him. He glared.

_No! Don't you reprimand me. Don't you dare. It's my life, I'll do what I damned well want. _

"Oh."

He whirled round – and his cheeks pinked.

Before him stood Ondine, dressed in – _oh, Rassilon_ – a towel.

_Not fair. Oh, no, never fair… damn it. I said I wouldn't. I can't… _

"I'm so sorry, I'll go –" she stammered, and made to move, but his hand caught her wrist.

"No. Don't go." His voice was only a little hoarse. She blushed.

_Too exquisite._

Inwardly, he cursed the TARDIS. It was obvious how she'd set this up.

"I think I should. You…"

She couldn't finish. The words wouldn't come. She wanted to be angry with him, gods, how she wanted that. Yet she couldn't.

He pulled her to him, their bodies flush against each other.

"I should get dressed," she whispered. He looked at her, suddenly hyper-aware of her proximity.

"Yes. That would be best." His lips touched her cheek. "Definitely best." Kissing a trail to her throat. "In fact, I'll dress you myself. _Much_ easier…"

She sighed as he concentrated on that pulse-point, and then she snapped. Her knees buckled. But his hands deftly caught her, and supported her body as he suddenly kissed her, his lips blazing on hers.

"Supposed… to be angry... Theta..." she gasped. He laughed softly.

"Yes, we were, weren't we? Bang goes that, as they say."

_What the hell. If I fail, I fail. I take risks every day. Might as well continue. _

He suddenly broke away, earning a cry of annoyance from Ondine. He smirked, eyeing her dishevelled and ardent state.

"You might want to get dressed, love. That towel does nothing for my, ah, _hunger_."

Grinning, he left her standing there, speechless.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I do love a bit of flirty Doctor, don't you? ;) I do promise the real action will kick in soon. Both plot-wise and relationship-wise. There is a plot to this story, it's not just mindless fluff (though wouldn't that be delightful? ;) ). **

**So, review, my darlings! Much love to those who reviewed last chapter, your enthusiasm is what keeps me writing! **

**Lightning xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you to Mrs 11th, who was the one sole reviewer! Come on, lovelies, please review, it only takes a minute :)**

* * *

><p>Had he indulged his childlike tendencies, he would have skipped down the corridors. A wide grin was toying with his mouth, and he smoothed his hair back, a previous incarnation's comment floating merrily round his head.<p>

_"Yep, still got it." _

He laughed, and swung over the rail onto the console platform. He spun round, and flopped into a seat. His hearts were pumping the fastest they ever had. He felt centuries younger.

_Amazing what a bit of kissing will do_, he marvelled. _I should try it more often. _

The TARDIS hummed, amused. He rolled his eyes.

"What do you want, a medal?"

She murmured two words that made his eyes widen.

_Amy. Rory. _

His lips formed an 'o', and the TARDIS whirred.

_Yes. You can't leave them back in Leadworth. _

"No… I suppose not." He didn't mean to sound unenthusiastic, he was fond of the Ponds, but he wanted a little more time alone with his Renegade.

"Just a little longer," he almost pleaded. "And then we can go back to saving the universe, okay?"

The TARDIS sighed, but he felt acceptance curl around his mind, and he smiled.

"Thank you," he whispered. He ran a finger along the console rim, a smile curving his lips.

"So, Theta," came Ondine's voice as she entered the console room, "where to?" She vaulted over the railings, grinning. He grinned back.

"Like I said, pick a planet. Any one, any place. Any time."

"Haven't done this in a while," she said cheerfully, turning handles and pressing buttons. "I'm thinking perhaps somewhere in the Hadriana Galaxy – Theta, why are you looking at me like that? And, oh, Rassilon, _why_ do you have the brakes on?"

The Doctor's eyes were wide. He felt extremely… weird. Never, in his lifetime, had anyone simply come up to the hub and piloted the TARDIS like she was doing. He almost felt _possessive_ of his blue box.

"I like the noise!" he defended. "And I wasn't looking at you in a particular way."

She snorted, and then a huge smirk emerged.

"And you don't even have the stabilisers on! Good grief, Theta. I mean, really, can you even fly her properly?"

His eyebrows shot up into his hair, and his eyes narrowed.

"Yes, I'll have you know that I can, thank you."

She laughed. "You know, you're adorable when you're moody like that."

A blush crept up his cheeks, and Ondine mentally high-fived herself.

_Two can play the flirt game, Doctor. Don't think you've got the upper hand. I'll put you in your place soon enough. _

She pulled a lever, and wiped her hands. "And we're off." She sat back in a seat, a smug look on her face. "Alright, Theta?"

He was so dumbfounded it took him several moments before he met her laughing gaze.

"You're not used to this, are you?" she said happily. "Another pilot, I mean."

"No," he admitted. "I'm not. I have companions, and they help sometimes, but they never fly the TARDIS solo."

"You don't trust them to."

"It's not trust. It's…"

"You think they'll fly it wrong."

"Well… yes."

She burst out laughing. She didn't stop for a solid minute, and she looked at him, tears of mirth in her eyes.

"Oh," she choked, "oh, you are priceless, Theta, you really are. You worry about them flying it wrong when you… you… can't… even fly it… yourself!"

That set her off again, and she rolled around, unable to control the glee that bubbled inside of her.

The Doctor simply watched, his cheeks burning. He moved away, tugging at his bowtie.

_Embarrassed. That's new, never felt that before._

The TARDIS hummed, and he sighed.

_Take her side again, why don't you?_

The platform shuddered, and he slipped, crashing to the floor.

Ondine stopped laughing instantly, and ran over to him.

He was still. His eyes were closed, and her hearts raced.

"Theta? Theta!" She fell to her knees beside him, and her hands clasped his head. "Theta, wake up –"

She yelled as she was flipped over, and her Theta leaned over her, smirking.

"Too easy," he murmured smoothly. He leant closer, so his breath tickled her lips. "Much too easy."

She began to laugh, but gasped as his lips found that point on her neck, and her whole body tensed. Her hands grasped what they could of the glass platform, and her back arched. He laughed softly, sending sensations up her spine.

"Beautiful," he whispered, and his lips met hers in a searing kiss.

And then he pulled away, pulling her up.

"Come on, Renegade. Time to go explore." He grinned at her outraged expression. "We can play kiss-chase later."

He leapt off the platform, grabbing his jacket as he went. He opened the door and stuck his head out.

"Beaches. Interesting. Looks vaguely like –"

"It's Govash, Theta," Ondine said, smiling. "Let's go say hello, shall we?"

"Govash?" His expression became animated, and a gleam appeared in his eye. Ondine laughed.

"Be nice, Theta. The Govani are lovely people… just don't tick them off again, okay?"

His eyebrow rose. "how do you know about that?"

"You'll find gossips in every species," she said slyly, and winked. She took his hand, and they headed along the beach.

It wasn't long before they came across several natives, wandering their paths away from the main citadel.

"Hello!" Ondine called out, smiling. They looked at her suspiciously.

"Who be you, stranger?" one said. His skin glowed gold, his eyes black as pitch. He looked human in shape, but his skin and scaled chest suggested another species.

"Travellers," Ondine replied easily. "I'm the Renegade, and this is the Doctor."

The one who had spoken came forward, though his posture still denoted suspicion.

"The Doctor?" he asked quietly.

"Uh oh," the Doctor murmured.

"The Time Lord?" the Govani continued, ice creeping into his tone.

"That'll be me," the Doctor replied, adopting a cheerful demeanour. "What can I do for you, uh…?"

"Aranahtsi. Prince Arahnatsi," he said curtly. The Doctor's eyes widened.

"King Tutsahna had a son? What year is this?"

"3486," Aranahtsi said coolly. The Doctor coughed.

"Blimey, I've been gone a while."

_What? When did you…?_ Ondine began.

_3275_, he replied. Ondine stifled a grin.

_You bad boy. They're still offended. What did you do?_

_Nothing!_

_Theta…_

_All right, all right. I may have mentioned how their sacred temple looked more like a ruin –_

_Theta!_

"No doubt my father will want to see you," Aranahtsi said, interrupting their conversation. His companions came forward, drawing swords.

"I really don't think those are necessary," the Doctor began. "Not a fan of violence, me, really I –"

"Theta, shut up." Ondine looked at the Govani. "We'll come, but you don't need those. We're not armed."

Aranahtsi ignored her, and motioned to his men.

"Take them to my father."

Ondine squeezed the Doctor's hand as they were led to the citadel.

_Normal day for you, isn't it_? She teased. His smile was wry.

_You could say that, yeah. _

_Well. Let's just hope that _somebody_ stays polite. _

The Doctor shot her a look.

_Oi! It was unintentional –_

_I'm teasing, Theta. We'll get out. Who knows, this guy's daddy might even be nice. _She wrapped his mind in a layer of reassurance. He coughed, looking guilty.

_Ondine?_

_Yes?_

He bit his lip.

_That part about nice?_

She eyed him sternly.

_What of it?_

_He's really not. _

Ondine nearly slapped him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And the action begins! I'm so excited for this story, I really am!**

**Virtual cookies to those who can guess which reincarnation he was thinking of and which episode :D**

**Review! :)**

**Lightning xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you to all those who reviewed last chapter - you get a free fez! :D**

**Disclaimer: The Doctor ain't mine, but Ondine is. Oh, and so are these characters, the Govani :)**

**Hey ho, let's go, as the Ramones would say xD**

* * *

><p>The citadel was beautiful. Pure white-stone buildings with glittering windows and tall pillars. If seen through a human's eyes, one might have said it resembled Ancient Greece.<p>

As per usual, the Doctor was jabbering away, gesturing wildly at their surroundings. – something that irked Aranahtsi, for his expression became one of aggravation.

"… and look at those towers! They definitely weren't there last time, I mean, you've really outdone yourself. Fabulous architecture, it really is, and believe me, I've seen a lot…"

Ondine squeezed his hand, to avoid Aranahtsi skewering her lover before they'd even got to the palace.

_Theta, calm. You're babbling. _

He paused mid-flow and glanced at her as they walked. A slight smile lit his features.

_Am I? Habit. _

_I can tell_, she teased. His eyes twinkled.

They came to a pair of carved-stone doors. The guardsmen either side stood to attention as Aranahtsi addressed them.

"I come to address our most esteemed King Tutsahna," he said, his right palm placed flat over his heart. The guards bowed their heads and opened the doors. Aranahtsi glanced at the Doctor, and then he went through the doorway. Ondine followed, pulling the Doctor with her.

_This'll be interesting. _

They entered a hall with high black beams, black-stone pillars and a marble-esque floor. It was sizeable, and reminded the Doctor of the Academy on Gallifrey – _oh how I miss that place, _he thought he mentally smacked himself. _Don't mope. No point._

At the opposite end was a huge stone pyramid of steps, with a silver seat perched on top.

On that seat sat Tutsahna. He eyed his vistors warily, his eyes flickering, reflecting the licking flames of torches either side of his pedestal.

"So," he said softly, "the Oncoming Storm has returned to my lands. As to why I am most bemused, for you of all should remember what occurred the time before."

The Doctor adjusted his bowtie and began to speak, but Ondine stepped forwards. She bowed.

"Actually, sir, I brought us here. Had I known the Doctor had offended you so, I would have taken us elsewhere. It's my fault, not his."

Tutsahna tilted his head.

"And pray, girl, who might you be?"

She adopted a look that stated 'demure'.

"Ondine, sir."

"Human?"

_Ignorant bastard._

Ondine smiled faintly, dropping her façade of modesty.

"Time Lord."

The reaction from Tutsahna's courtiers was immediate. Gasps, widening eyes. Muttering ensued, and Tutsahna leaned forward.

"Time Lord? But he is the last." Plain disbelief.

Ondine met his gaze assertively, fire behind her eyes.

"Clearly not," she said calmly. "I stand before you now as a Gallifreyan and Time Lord."

Tutsahna was not best pleased. His peers were shocked, and whispers bounced off the walls.

"And what of your relationship with the Doctor?" he asked. "Mate?"

The Doctor suddenly pulled Ondine to him. His eyes were steely.

"Yes. Mate," he said firmly.

Ondine melted inside.

_Mate_? She whispered.

_Well, if our kisses are anything to go by…_ he teased. She blushed.

_Theta…_

_I'm not going to lose you, love. I'll never do that. I'm yours, just as you are mine. _

Tutsahna frowned.

"And she's as dangerous as you."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"At least."

Tutsahna gripped the sides of his seat. His eyes blazed.

"Kill them," he said harshly.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, utterly unafraid. He calmly advanced towards the king, ignoring the spears pointed at him. All his attention was upon the king. Danger pulsed through every beat of his hearts, as tangible as heat.

_Ancient. Forever. _

"You don't want to do that," he said levelly, his eyes fiery, revealing every year of his life. " You really, _really_ don't want to do that. And if I were you, Tutsahna, I'd watch my Mate. Really. Watch her."

Tutsahna's eyes slid to Ondine, and he let out a howl of rage, standing up out of pure fury. His body shook with emotion.

Ondine was standing in the middle of the hall, smiling. In one hand she held a silver tube.

"Lipstick," she said lightly, and pouted. "The good stuff. Isn't that right, Aranahtsi, dear?"

"You… all blue… pretty trees…" Aranahtsi crooned, twirling round.

In fact, every guard was either spinning in uneven circles or sat on the floor, grinning and giggling.

And they all had a dark red stain on their cheek.

"Hallucinogenic," the Doctor said cheerfully. "Should wear off in a few hours. Till then, nothing can do. Could use them as a source of entertainment, I suppose. No harm in that."

Tutsahna roared, his face livid. The Doctor smiled faintly.

"And this is where I leave you, Tutsahna. You caught me once; you'll never do it again. That's a guarantee." He spun round and clapped his hands together. "Ondine? We're going."

His Mate grinned. "But I was having so much fun!"

"You've done enough kissing. I might start to get jealous."

She winked. "I think you're already there, darling."

The Doctor pulled her to him, tucking her body – _oh so petite_ – under his arm. They began to walk away.

"Oh, and sorry about your temple, Tutsahna," he called over his shoulder. "It's lovely, it really is."

Ondine snorted, and he kissed her hair as they sauntered to the doorway.

"Doctor!" Tutsahna bellowed. "You know what will happen now. It won't be long before the universe knows of her existence. And then what will you do?"

"What I always do," he replied calmly, not turning round. "Save her."

And they headed to the TARDIS.

* * *

><p>As they tumbled into the blue box, Ondine broke away from his hold. He cocked an eyebrow, confused.<p>

"What is it?"

She looked uneasy, and made her way up the steps.

"What happens, Theta? What happens when the universe _does_ discover me? What then?"

He came up behind her, his arms curving round her waist. He wasn't usually so physical around others, but with Ondine, he felt a need to be. For reassurance.

For love. Yes. He loved her. And it wasn't out of a necessity to love, no; he simply did.

"I'll protect you," he said softly. "I will never let anything come between us. That I promise."

She bit her lip.

"You can't always be here." She hated herself for saying that, but she had to. Every other love had been taken from her. She was a loner, forever solitary.

_The way it was and will be._

The Doctor's grip tightened around her, pushed her closer to him.

_Oh, believe me, I will_, he whispered silently. _For you, always._

"Ondine, love, I will never, _never_ leave you. Your home is here. With me. And I will always take care of you, whatever it takes." His lips nuzzled her neck, and he felt her give slightly, felt her relax as he said the words that made them all believe.

"Trust me, I'm the Doctor."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there we are. I couldn't resist a bit of fluff, I'm a hopeless romantic ;) **

**They really should heed Tutsahna's warning though... that's all I'm going to say, folks :P**

**Review, please! They feed my motivation, and I'm eternally grateful for every one :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Wow, thank you all for reviews! Mrs 11th - yes, he's a bit of a romantic :D **

**Simpa007 & alyssa love - glad you like it :)**

**Neko Noke - I try and update as often as I can :) I'm happy you like it so much! **

**Lady Brid - Thank you :D I didn't start it with an adorable intention, but that's how it is, and to be honest, I love it too :) **

**And now for an appetiser...**

* * *

><p>He watched her sleeping, watched her eyelids flutter ever so slightly. He smiled and ran his finger along her arm as they lay together, sprawled across his bed.<p>

_Mine. All Mine. And it will never change. Ever. _

"Morning," she mumbled. He chuckled, mouth turning up in amusement.

"How did you sleep, love?"

"Quite well, considering I don't need to sleep." She opened one eye. "How long have you been staring at me?"

He didn't answer, only leaned forwards to steal a kiss from her. She closed her eye, welcoming his touch. His hand curved around her waist, and she smiled.

"Bit demanding today, aren't we, darling?"

He kissed her throat. "Well, as you are Mine, I need to mark you as such." Light, teasing, but with an undertone of urgency. She ran her fingers along his chiselled cheek.

"I think, my love, that such _marking_ was accomplished a few hours ago."

His grin was devilish. "_You_ may think that. But _I'm_ not done with you yet."

She looked at him, and her eyes widened.

"No, Theta – _no_! We can't stay in bed all day – _stop_ it, you!" she said, laughing as he kissed her stomach, his fingers dancing on her oh so sensitive skin.

He looked up at her, a wicked glint in his eye. She rapped his cheek.

"Enough. Much as I'd love to stay in bed –"

"And believe me, you will –"

" – I need to eat. And shower."

His lips lit fires in her belly. "Ondine, dearest, you could go without showers for a week and still smell better than any other female; you know how Time Lords' bodies work. So stop looking for an out, love – because, quite frankly, there isn't one."

He went back to exploring her body, satisfied with his logic, but Ondine sat up, gently pushing him away.

"Honestly, Theta. I need to eat."

He gazed at her, pale skin, flaming curls, brilliant azure eyes.

"Beautiful," he whispered. She smiled.

"Flattery, my dear, will get you some places. But that does _not_ include several more hours in this bed."

He laughed. "A man can dream."

"Of course. Doesn't mean it'll become reality." She swung her legs over the edge, searching for her clothes.

_Where are my clothes?_

"Um, Theta?"

"Yes, love?"

"Where are my clothes?"

He grinned. "Oh, you mean those maddening things that used to be on your body? Well. They're here, there… everywhere, in fact."

He gestured, and Ondine blushed as she eyed several scraps of fabric littered on and around the bed.

"Certainly intense," she murmured. His eyes smouldered.

"I'm an impatient man."

Sighing happily, she grabbed his shirt – _his_ clothes weren't torn at all, she noticed wryly – and slipped it on, doing up a few choice buttons.

He stared at her, drank in every inch of bare flesh, marvelled at how _goddamn good_ she looked in his clothing.

"Coming?" she asked lightly. He slipped on his trousers, and crushed his mouth to hers.

"Only if you are." He smiled slyly, and her cheeks pinked.

"What _have_ I unleashed?" she cried, mock-exasperated. He smirked, and lifted her in his arms.

"Oh, if only you knew, love."

He carried her to the kitchen, where he gently set her down in a seat and started rummaging in cupboards.

"What are you hungry for? There's all sorts. Bacon, beans, bread and butter… though personally I can't stand any of that."

She raised an eyebrow. "Surprise me."

Fifteen minutes later, he set down a plate of fish fingers and a bowl of custard on to the table.

"Interesting." She picked up a fish finger. "What is it?"

"Hey, you used to live on Earth." He tapped her nose. "It's a fish finger."

"Right…" She dipped it in the custard. "Here goes."

She took a bite and chewed slowly.

"Well?"

She grinned. "It's good."

"Finally! Someone else who appreciates the brilliance of fish custard!" He was beaming, and Ondine shook her head, smiling.

_Just too adorable…_

They ate in comfortable silence, feeling no need to fill it with inane chatter. They studied each other, liking what they saw.

_His hair… oh, Rassilon, I could play with it all day. _

_ Her eyes… so exquisite. I could lose myself in them. Yes. _

They both blinked, and their cheeks reddened.

They'd established a psychic link.

"You marked me fully, didn't you?" she murmured. He nodded.

"Yes. I can feel you and your emotions, just as you can me."

She touched his hand, and her emotions strengthened within him.

"Physical touch," she mused. "Well then..."

She gazed at him, and the full force of her dark desires hit him.

_Oh, Rassilon…_ he groaned. _Women._

"You were the one who wanted to stay in bed," she teased. He licked his lips, betraying his innermost instincts.

"It's an excellent idea."

"Yes, but, like you, I like to go places. Go see the universe. What do you say?"

He was, for once, completely silent.

She licked custard off a fish finger, eyeing him speculatively.

"You're hiding from someone, aren't you?" she guessed. He waved his hand ambiguously, his expression vague.

"Not hiding, exactly. Before you tumbled into here, I had two companions. I only meant to leave them for a few minutes –"

"But I threw those plans out the window," she laughed. "I'd apologise, I really would, except I'm quite glad I'm here now."

"As am I. However, my guilty conscience – and the TARDIS – is urging me to go pick them up."

She laid a hand on his.

"If you want to see them, we'll do that. There's nothing stopping us, Theta."

He smiled ruefully. "Oh, but there is. You see… I like it being just you and I. It… it feels good. And I don't want to 'break the spell', as humans would say. I don't want anyone else on board yet."

She cupped his cheek, rubbing the slightly-stubbly skin with her thumb.

"I understand. We can wait. Just say when, and we'll go. Okay?"

He marvelled at how easily she'd fitted into his life. She was making decisions for them both, he'd Marked her, claimed her as his own.

And this was only the third day they'd known each other.

"Thank you," he whispered. She gave him a look of tenderness, and both his hearts melted.

_Wonderful._

"You're welcome," she said softly.

She got up, brushing her hand along the table, and moved away from where he sat.

Ondine paused, and looked over her shoulder, her expression suddenly mischievous, her finger on her lip.

"I'm going for a shower. Join me?"

His eyebrow quirked, and moving faster than Ondine thought possible, he swept her up into his arms.

"What a _good_ idea," he declared slyly, and without further ado headed to the bathroom.

Her laughter echoed all along the hallways.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I couldn't resist a bit of fluff to keep you guys happy while I outline the plot, though I hope I haven't stretched into 'M' territory. Have I? Let me know your thoughts on that :)**

**Review, please. I'll love you forever :D**

**Lightning xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you for reviews! Much obliged. As I have had requests, and because I believe it would have become so anyway, this story will now be an 'M' rating, for reasons that will become clear. So - Lady Brid, sashaxh and Lorna Roxen - this chapter is dedicated to you three. I hope you like it :) **

* * *

><p>The whispers grew. They grew and grew, louder and louder, until the universe swelled with them, because suffused with echoes and snatches of the same story.<p>

A story that made the universe and all its beings apprehensive.

_Second Time Lord._

_ Oncoming Storm._

_ Mate. _

_ Renegade. _

_ Her. _

_ Ondine. _

Species met, conversed, wondered if these whispers were true. But they knew debating was pointless. Such whispers were always correct. Space and time never lied. The Doctor had a Mate, and she was Gallifreyan.

This terrified them more than they would admit.

If he had a Mate…

_"First comes love, then comes marriage…"_

So went the old Earth child-song, and they all knew what came next.

Ripples ran throughout the universe, and the whole of space waited with bated breath.

Waited for a child's cry.

* * *

><p>"I told you not to touch it!"<p>

"It was a statue! How was I to know –"

"_Sacred_, Theta! Why do you always _bloody_ touch the sacred stuff?"

"I just do!" he shouted. "Now run!"

They sprinted through the corridors, an army behind them. Ondine easily matched the Doctor in speed, despite her height, and they hit the stairway.

"I swear," she gasped, "if you ever do this again, I'll kill you. I mean it."

He laughed, and grabbed her hand, pulling her down the steps.

"You're the one running in heels, love," he pointed out, glancing at the scarlet patent shoes. _Delectable_. "Five-inch."

"Because I like being able to look you in the eye when screaming at you! Do you know how irritating it is to prove a point when you're eye-level to that person's chest?"

He grinned. "I can imagine."

"Smug bastard."

"Extremely. Now move it."

They raced along hallways, laughing despite the danger.

A blaster beam smashed a window in front of them, and Ondine frowned as she felt the Doctor's excitement.

"No, no – _no_!" she screamed as they ran straight through it, the Doctor laughing. She closed her eyes as they plummeted – and she hit something soft.

Something living.

The thing groaned.

"You know, for someone so small, you really pack a punch," the Doctor muttered beneath her, her body curled up foetal-position on his. She uncurled herself, smacked his chest and rolled off his stomach.

He sat up, ran his hand through his hair, and his tone was just on the side of sarcastic.

"All right?"

"I landed fine," she said smugly. "How about you, honey? I didn't bruise you, did I?"

He rolled his eyes and stood up, brushing off his jacket. He held out a hand to her to help her up.

"_Get them_!" someone shrieked; they both looked up to see their pursuers watching. Ondine glanced at her beloved, and they ran down the alleyway.

"Where the _hell_ did you leave the TARDIS?" she yelled.

"Somewhere!" he hit back. "Why do I have to keep track! You live in there too!"

"Yes, but she's _your_ damn TARDIS!"

"Again: you live there, she likes you, she's yours too!" he cried, exasperated. She groaned.

"Use your sonic screwdriver, idiot!"

"Ah, yes!" He whipped it out and pressed the button, searching for our refuge. His eyes lit up. "That way!" He swerved and ran down a narrow alleyway, rounded a corner – and ran smack into his beloved blue box.

Ondine came up behind him, and collapsed into giggles as she saw him hit the TARDIS.

"Oh, of course you'd find _that_ funny," he said sarcastically. "Come on, come on, _in_."

Cries of outrage echoed from mere metres behind them, and Ondine cursed.

A spear flew straight past her and slammed into the TARDIS – millimetres from the Doctor's head. He inhaled, his hearts freezing.

Ondine's eyes widened, and he yanked her inside, shoving the door shut.

She let out a noise of pure relief, and they both slumped to the floor, laughing. He put his arm around her as they leaned against the doors, and she rested her head on his chest.

"Never taking you anywhere again," she mumbled. He smiled, running a hand through her hair.

"But that'd be boring, love."

"At least the poor TARDIS would stop getting impaled by spears."

The ship hummed then, agreeing, and the Doctor snorted.

"I see. Come on, up you get." He lifted her effortlessly, and leapt up the steps to the console. "Just taking her to the vortex, we'll be safer there."

He pulled a lever, flicked a switch and twisted a handle, and the TARDIS began to move. Thankfully, he'd adopted (though grudgingly) the habit of keeping the stabilisers on – although he still left the brakes on, that familiar whirring a source of continual comfort to him. He knew the TARDIS didn't mind – oh, if she did, he'd know. He'd _definitely_ know about it.

"So now they have two sightings of me," Ondine mused. He came over and crushed her gently to him.

"Nothing will happen."

"Then why do I have such a bad feeling about this?" She looked up at him, almost desperate. "Something is coming, Theta. Something big. I don't know what, but it is. And it's not good."

He sighed, glancing away.

"Ondine…"

"Don't you _dare_ try to dismiss this." Her eyes blazed, and she seized his jacket. "Don't detach yourself ! Listen to me! The universe is full of whispers. They know of me, of us. There will be a backlash; they are all terrified of one Time Lord, and now there's two. You know something will happen – don't deny it!"

His eyes were raging in return, and he grasped her head, pressing his forehead to her own.

"I am trying so hard to keep you safe," he said harshly. "I know what they say. I know the gossip, the rumours that are spreading. That Earth song reverberates through space. I am fully aware of what they are all waiting for."

"And what if it happens?" The question was out of her mouth before she could rein it in. "What then, Theta?"

She was close to tears now, and instinctively he pulled her close to him, stroking her hair, soothing her.

_Protect her. Calm her. Mine. Beloved. _

"Sshh," he whispered. "If it happens, it happens. Whatever occurs, you'll be safe. Didn't I already promise you that? I never break my promises, never."

"Don't make ones you can't keep," she mumbled.

"Look at me." He tilted her head up so she met his gaze. "This is the one promise that I can keep and will never break. Believe me, love." His eyes searched hers, seeking her trust, willing her to have faith in him. "I would not say these things if I did not think they were definite."

A single tear fell from her eye, and he kissed it away, pressing his lips to her soft skin.

"I love you," she whispered. He smiled, his eyes tender.

"As I love you," he murmured, and touched his lips to her forehead. "Come to bed."

She nodded, and gently he raised her, his hands round her waist, under her knees. He carried her to their room, where he laid her on the bed and kissed away all her worries.

_Even sad, she's beautiful. _

As they made love, they were tender, warm. They both needed reassurance, both needed security. Every embrace, every touch was tender bliss. His lips were soft upon her naked back, his fingers deft yet gentle as they caressed her breasts, trailed along her stomach, traced her thighs, explored deep within her. And when he sheathed himself inside her, they both cried out in joy, and stars burst behind their eyes as they stared at each other in pure wonder.

They lay together as one, his body still joined with hers, and they slept, her figure on top of his, perfectly content.

In the morning, they woke, and, smiling, they nestled together under the sheets, her legs tangled with his, his hand on her stomach. Happy. Untroubled.

_As it should always be. _

He smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So... bit of lemony goodness for you there ;) Was it enough, you greedy things? :P Anyway, I do hope it wasn't too angsty for you - let me know what you think! **

**Review!**

**Lightning xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello! Just want to say thanks to those who reviewed and added this to their alerts :)**

**Anya - believe me, I love those 'dark urges' moments too. I think you'll like this chapter ;)**

**Ourania-Annais - I'm touched that you always look forward to this. Means a lot :D**

**Lady Brid - Hehe, it's only because I try and stay tasteful instead of sounding coarse :P Hopefully you'll like this chapter even more ;)**

**Lorna Roxen - thank you, my dear. Glad you've stuck with this, makes me happy :D**

**Just a heads-up: my work experience starts tomorrow, so updates may be slower than before. I'll try and be as quick as I can, but no promises. Hopefully this bit will make up for any unreasonable waiting :)**

**Onwards we go!**

* * *

><p>"Wrong. Wrong. Utterly <em>wrong<em>!"

The Doctor watched, amused, as Ondine looked appalled at the museum's display.

"How wrong can you _get_? It's clearly _not_ from the Valatine Galaxy. How could they not _know_ that?" She threw her hands up in the air, exasperated. "This is the Delirium Archive! Largest museum in the whole entire cosmos, and they can't even get the simplest artefact information _right_!"

He grinned. "Exactly how I feel. You haven't even seen the Gallifreyan relics yet."

"Oh, _Rassilon_." She passed a hand over her face. "Do I want to? Bound to be totally – _why_ _are you_ _laughing_?"

His eyes sparkled as delight flooded his whole being.

"Do you know how long it's been since I could share this with someone and have them feel the same way I do?" he said, smiling. "I couldn't do this for decades, not even with the Master."

Despite her irritation, her lips curved, and she ran her fingers along the glass casing of the exhibit in front of her.

"Just you and me, then."

"Oh, yes." He grinned. "The Doctor and the Renegade, saving the universe."

"Quite right too." Her eyes twinkled. "Come on, I want to see our things."

It wasn't long before she found something.

"Theta…"

The Doctor looked up from studying a display. "What?"

"Old High Gallifreyan."

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Well, it would be!"

She shook her head. "I know, but it's a message. On a Home Box."

He cocked his head, coming over. "What does it say?"

"'Hold on.'"

"What, you can't read it? No wonder, you're only six centuries old. Let me try."

"_Oi_! Almost seven hundred, thank you very much! And that's what it says: 'Hold on."

He peered at the ancient cube, his eyebrows twitching.

"There's more," Ondine said softly. "'Hold on to the vortex.'"

The Doctor's eyebrows shot up. "Meaning…?"

"I have no idea. 'Hold on to the vortex… sweetie.'"

"'Sweetie'?"

She nodded, her brain still scrambling. "Yes, 'sweetie.'"

His eyes widened, and he stared at the cube.

"No…"

Apprehension shot through Ondine as her Mate's expression became unnerved.

"What? What is it?"

No answer.

Instead he took out his sonic and zapped the display.

The glass casing shattered, causing alarms to blare immediately. He grabbed the box and raced down the hallway.

"What are you _doing_, you madman?" Ondine cried, sprinting after him.

"It's my writing, my stuff!" he shouted back.

"_Our_ writing, you mean!"

"Exactly! Come on!" He bounded into the TARDIS, and Ondine groaned as she followed him, closing the door behind her.

"Theta, what aren't you telling me?"

"… the thing is, she shouldn't even be able –"

"She?" Ondine's mouth went dry. "Who's 'she'?"

"Her."

Ondine approached the console and glanced at the screen.

A woman with corkscrew curls and a mischievous smile was sitting in a cell, dressed in a long black dress. She was simply lying on the bunk, her eyes

"Her name is River Song," he said quietly. "She's a time traveller, like you and I, only our timelines are back to front. Her past is my future, and vice versa. She keeps popping up, for reasons that I don't know, that I can't know. She's a good friend, if a little teasing –"

"Heard that, Doctor," came a voice from the screen.

He blinked. River Song was smiling at the camera, and she waved her fingers.

"Bugging the TARDIS was surprisingly easy," she continued. "And I see you have a companion… or should I say Mate?"

Ondine's eyes dilated.

"How…?" she whispered. River winked.

"Spoilers."

"I hate you," the Doctor muttered. River laughed.

"No, you don't!" she said cheerfully. He rolled his eyes.

"Why did you write that, River? On the Home Box, _why_?"

"Oh, sweetie, do you really think I'd just give you the answer? That it'd be that simple?" Her eyes glinted. "You'll find out soon enough, Doctor."

"You _wrote_ it?" Ondine said in disbelief. "Old High Gallifreyan!"

"I had a good teacher," River explained, her expression full of implications. She smiled again. The Doctor swallowed.

"Right." His voice was hoarse. "Right. Hmm. Well. Okay. Anything else I should know?"

She shook her head. "Spoilers," she repeated, touching her lip. "Just… enjoy the fireworks."

His eyes bulged. "What?"

"Bye-bye, sweetie. Ondine, nice to meet you. Again." She winked, and the screen went black.

Ondine stared at the Doctor. He stared back at her.

They both exploded with incredulity.

"_What_?"

* * *

><p>"How? <em>How<em> did she know my name? How does she know Gallifreyan? _Why_ is she in prison?"

He closed his eyes, his hand over his face.

"First question: rephrase that one. Second: she's already met you. Third: I dread to think. Fourth: the same answer to the third," he said curtly. Ondine sighed.

"All right. I'm going to the kitchen. I need fish custard. Coming?"

For once, he declined.

"No. I need to think."

"Never stop, do you?" Her tone was wry, and he rubbed his jaw.

"No, and neither do you. I know what you're like. Stop worrying."

"Same to you. Look at me, Theta."

Reluctantly, he met her gaze, and she kissed him, trying to ease his tensions. His hand curved on her hip, and the other cupped her jaw as he melted against her.

"Better?" she whispered. He smiled, touching his lips to her nose.

"Much."

She took his hand. "I know just where we can go."

She led him to their room, where slowly she undressed him, gazing at his nakedness in pure delight. He growled, the sound rumbling low in his chest.

Immediately he was on her, by her, touching her with promises of love as he removed every piece of clothing from her delicious body. His whispers of ecstasy almost sent her tumbling over, but he laid her on the thick carpet, gentle, effortless. His eyes glittered, and her back arched as he began kissing a trail up her legs, closer and closer to her core, _higher, higher, oh Rassilon, yes, please, higher –_

She cried out as he deliberately stopped just before he could reach that sweet spot, and he chuckled darkly.

"You think I was going to give that to you so quickly? Oh, no, love. No. I intend to ravish you. Yes. What say you, beloved? Yay or nay?"

She whimpered as his fingertips grazed the insides of her thighs, and her whole body trembled with anticipation. His lips set her skin ablaze, and she grasped the carpet as he tried her, tasted her, sent her keening for his touch, his fingers, tongue, lips, _anything_. His hair brushed her breasts, teased her as he angled her throat to press his mouth to that oh so sensitive spot there. Electricity thrummed through her, and her legs twitched. She found herself arching towards him, desperate, seeking the only thing she knew would save her from certain insanity.

He sat back, smiling. She stared, shocked. His lips curved deliciously.

"Storm-tossed maiden," he whispered. His eyes glowed with desire, and her body shuddered with inherent need. His gaze travelled all along her, drinking in her wild appearance, the tightness of her posture, her sheer anxiety for his touch.

Suddenly he moved so fast he was almost a blur, and then she cried out as he continued his wicked assault on her. His eyes met hers as he stole a hot, sinful kiss from her cherry mouth, and his fingers teased her nipples, sending rivulets of fire rushing through her veins. She caught her breath as he plundered every inch, worshipping her as if she were his goddess.

His thoughts invaded hers, and there was only one word, one dark, delectable, decadent word.

_Mine. _

Then, their minds merged, and she gasped as his lust combined with hers, it was too much, too hot, hungering, desperate, _his eyes, oh that look, his touch, need him, need him now –_

He plunged into her, at last giving it all, and she screamed, twisting, pulling him deeper and deeper as they rode out their shared frenzy.

"Mine," she managed to say as he drove her higher, into a maelstrom of emotion, _yes, yes, yes, more, now -_

"Yes," he gasped, his eyes wild. "Yours."

One final thrust, one last cry, and they tumbled over the edge.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did that all satisfy your lemony cravings? I should hope so ;) Anyway, review, and I'll try and get the next chappy up asap :D**

**Lightning xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay, two chapters in one day! I'm spoiling you all, but this chapter was begging to be written. It was actually really hard to write, and I got a bit emotional. But it had to be done. I know it's short, but it was all that was needed. **

* * *

><p>It had been a month and a half since they'd taken the Home Box, and nothing of note had happened. No hints, no attacks, no overtly ominous whispers – nothing.<p>

Except now.

Ondine was crouching on the bathroom floor, weeping. Her whole body was trembling, and the tiled surface was stained with blood.

_No, no, no. I can't, I didn't – _

Tears ran down her face as emotion flooded through her, and the Doctor inhaled as her mind merged with his, pleading for his comfort.

_Theta… _

Her agony was so terrible that he stumbled.

He dropped everything he was holding and rushed to his beloved.

"Ondine, what – oh, _Rassilon_! What happened, love?" He knelt beside her shaking form, pulling her to him, ignoring the blood tainting his clothes.

She looked up at him, her eyes distressed.

She choked, so upset she was stammering. "L-l-look…"

His eyes travelled to a dark clump of blood and tissue, and his hearts froze, his face draining of all colour.

_No. Please, no. Not that. No!_

"Oh, my love," he whispered, pain lacing his voice. He swallowed, forced himself to speak. "I didn't even realise. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know," she sobbed, her face white. "I only realised when I… when I…"

She collapsed into fresh anguish, and he rocked her, soothing her fears.

"I'm so sorry, love," he whispered brokenly. "I'm so, so sorry."

_My child_, his mind wondered. _That was my child. _

_ I could have been a father. _

Grief suddenly surged through him, and he fought to hold back his own tears, closing his eyes. The TARDIS enveloped them both with reassurance, and he bit his lip.

Never had he felt anguish so quickly. Never. Not even after losing Rose.

He hadn't even been aware of what grew within Ondine's womb, and now…

Now it had been ripped away from him.

The animal within him howled, and he broke.

He clasped Ondine to him, enfolded her in a cage of arms, and together they sat, shocked sorrow overwhelming them.

They didn't emerge for days.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As I said, very difficult to write. I hope you found it as sad as I did. Review, please, and you'll see what happens next. **

**Lightning xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Wow, the sheer number of reviews has astounded me! **

**Mrs. 11th, Lorna Roxen - I agree. Very sad indeed :(**

**Lady Brid - I'm glad you approve of the 11th chapter. Thank you, I try to write well :)**

**Neko Noke - Sorry! It had to happen :( I'm happy you loved the 11th chappy though. **

**Ourania-Annais - thank you, my lovely. Much appreciated (btw I love your author name!) :)**

**blackcat711 - hello, I'm pleased you're enjoying this so far!**

**And we continue. Short, but I'd rather give you chapters little and often, keep you happy. I hope you approve. **

* * *

><p>Sadness hung in the air.<p>

The TARDIS cleaned the bathroom for them, but one question hung in the great ship's mind: what to do with the almost-baby.

It was tiny, but it could have been something. It was worth everything to her beloved duo, and she didn't dare ask her Doctor what to do with it.

It. It. It.

So tiny it hadn't even been defined properly.

In the end, she took the almost-baby away, and quietly, respectfully dealt with it. She felt pain, she was tied to both her passengers, she felt what they felt.

She hummed softly as Ondine sat on the steps of the console, offering consolation. The Time Lord smiled sadly.

"Thank you," she whispered. She touched the hub, and comfort trickled into her being. Her hand played with her sonic screwdriver – a present from the ship, given before tragedy had struck.

Ondine did not know where the Doctor was. He had retreated into the belly of the TARDIS, needing space, time to mourn. He had never believed anything could affect him so strongly. He had burnt planets, destroyed civilisations, ended his own people – but it was a small mass of almost-something that had reduced him to a near-broken shell. Something so slight, and yet so meaningful.

He could not hide his sadness with manic behaviour. No, not this time. Not only would it have been wrong, it would have hurt Ondine.

And hurting her was the one thing he could never do.

He had no idea how he would explain this all to Amy and Rory – if he ever could. He certainly did not want them seeing him like this. He hated anyone watching him weak, emotional. It wasn't his way.

Ondine, on the other hand, experienced emotion easily. She didn't hide it like her Mate did. If she was sad, it was obvious. If she was happy, it was clear.

And right now it was abundantly plain what she was feeling.

She curled up on the steps, closing her eyes.

_Sleep_, the TARDIS soothed her. Out of nowhere, a pillow and a blanket eased Ondine's discomfort, and gratefully she sank into oblivion.

The Doctor found his beloved sleeping there. He watched her for moments, watched her expression change as she dreamed.

Then, gently, he lifted her, and carried her to their room, where he tucked her beneath the sheets of the bed. It reminded him of the first time he saw her, and a pained smile curved his mouth.

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and, sighing, he lay beside her, needing her proximity. Her presence calmed him, he suddenly realised. Helped him to breathe.

_Ease the pain. _

He curled his body around hers, and buried his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent.

_Sleep. _

The TARDIS filled him with lethargy, and he fell into sweet nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review, please. I appreciate every one, even if it's only a sentence. **

**Lightning xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello! Another update for you lovelies. Grateful for all my reviews. Muchos love.**

**Miri - Duly noted. Don't you worry, plot will thicken soon :D**

**Mrs 11th & Anya - Amy? Rory? Heheheh. All in good time. **

**Lorna Roxen - I love how dedicated you are to this. Can't thank you enough. Ourania-Annais - likewise. Thankies!**

**blackcat711 - He's the Doctor, he always has a plan. Well, theoretically ;)**

**We'reScrewUps - Thank you, Tumbleweed! Love you too :D**

**Allons-y, peeps...**

* * *

><p>It was another two days before he felt ready to face the world.<p>

_Enough is enough. I can't bring what we lost back. _

Ondine touched his arm, and he looked down at her. Her eyes were gentle, reassuring.

_No. We can't_, she agreed softly. _Time to move on._

He took her hand, and they walked through passageways to the TARDIS greenhouse, where they found a small blue flower. Quietly they picked it, and sealed it in inside a tiny time bubble that that TARDIS had placed by the soil. It looked as though the bloom was frozen within glass – but unbreakable glass.

Ondine cupped it in her hands, and they made their way to the doors of the ship. They swung open, and the two Time Lords gazed at the stars that gazed back, before glancing at each other.

His eyes were warm, and Ondine pressed her lips to the globe she held.

Then, she cast it into space, and they held each other, watching the sphere drift away.

She looked up at him, and he kissed her forehead.

"Let's go somewhere," she said. "Travel. Get out, see the universe."

He stroked her cheek. "Would you like to meet my companions?"

Her lips curled into a smile.

* * *

><p>The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, and he was immediately assaulted by a long-limbed ginger creature.<p>

"Where have you been?" Amy cried, her dark eyes blazing. His eyebrows pulled together, trying to avoid choking from her grip round his neck.

"It's only been an hour…"

Amy pushed back to glare at him more.

"For us, yeah. But you… I know you, Doctor. Where did you go this time?"

"Theta?"

Amy glanced past the Doctor, and her eyes widened.

Ondine stepped out of the TARDIS, and she smiled.

"You must be Amy, right? And Rory?"

The man in question shook her hand, his eyes curious.

"No offence, but who are you?" he asked. The Doctor grinned.

"This, Roranicus, is Ondine. She's a Time Lord, like me." He was beaming like a five year old with a new shiny toy, and Ondine rolled her eyes.

Amy raised her eyebrows.

"I thought you were the last of your kind, Doctor?"

"So did I, until Ondine appeared. Quite literally, actually – she materialised in the TARDIS." He almost bounced, he was so gleeful. Ondine touched his arm.

"Calm down, you madman. It's nice to meet you both. I take it you're used to his frenzied behaviour?"

Amy giggled. "_Oh_ _yeah_." She grinned, and the Doctor cried, "Oi!", looking most affronted, until Ondine jabbed his arm playfully, and a grin broke his slighted façade.

They all piled into the TARDIS, laughing, the door banging shut behind them. Ondine and Amy headed to the kitchen, where they made various snack-things, and within five minutes everyone was crowded round the table.

They sipped drinks, exchanged pleasantries, and ate what the Time Lords considered good and the humans… not. Amy settled for cake, looking dubiously at the vanilla chicken and chilli strawberries on offer.

Rory spoke up then, asking the question he and his wife were both dying to know.

"So how long _have_ you been gone?"

The Doctor thought for a second.

"Hmm… Two and a half months? Yes, that's it. Two and a half months."

Amy looked ready to kill him, but Ondine leaned forwards, laying her hand on Amy's.

"It's my fault. I… I was desperate. I needed to find him."

She proceeded to tell the two mortals everything, and by the end their faces were shocked, their eyes as wide as they could go.

"Wow…" Rory breathed. "I mean, really, _wow_."

Amy's face was solemn, and she squeezed Ondine's hand.

"I'm sorry you lost your Mate," she said softly. Ondine smiled sadly.

"Thank you. It was a long time ago, but it still hurts sometimes."

The Doctor's voice brushed her mind then.

_Are we going to tell them about…?_

_No_, Ondine said quietly. _Not the baby. Not yet. Not ready._

His reassurance soothed her thoughts.

_All right, love. When you feel prepared. Whenever that may be. We don't have to at all, if you feel that way. _

_ No, they deserve to know, as they've been your companions for so long. Just not yet, okay?_

_ Your choice, beloved. _

"Doctor, our room is still existent, right?" Rory asked.

"Of course! And your beds with a ladder."

Amy groaned, and Ondine cracked up laughing.

"What?" the Doctor said, bemused. "Why are you giggling?"

"You gave a married couple _bunk beds_?" Ondine cried, staring at him in astonished amusement.

"Beds, _with a ladder_! They're _cool_!" he protested. Ondine snickered.

"So if _we_ had bunk beds, Theta?"

Realisation dawned.

He blushed.

The three companions collapsed into hysterics, and didn't stop even when the Doctor abandoned them for the console room.

"Oh," Amy gasped, "oh, that was _brilliant_, Ondine! I've never seen him so embarrassed like that, _never_!"

Rory grinned. "You're good for him. Keep his ego down a bit."

Ondine smirked. "Oh believe me, I do that every day."

"You go, girl," Amy said cheerfully, and the two girls high-fived.

* * *

><p>"No clues for the Home Box mystery then?" Amy asked, wandering round the hub. Ondine shook her head.<p>

"No. Neither Theta nor I can think of what River meant."

Amy's expression became curious.

"Ondine?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you call him Theta?"

Ondine smiled.

"It was his nickname on Gallifrey. Theta Sigma."

"Oh." Amy looked away, running her fingers over a switch. "He never told me."

Ondine tilted her head, testing the air with her mind.

"Amy."

"Hmm?" She glanced at Ondine, ashamed for reasons she couldn't quite comprehend. The Time Lord's face was gentle.

"If there's one thing you should know about your Doctor, it's that there are many things he hasn't told you. Some he probably never will. He's over nine centuries old, Amy. He has countless secrets, things he'd rather forget. There are things I'll likely never know either, and I'm his Mate. You have to accept that."

Amy nodded, suddenly feeling very childish. _Jealous. I'm jealous. _

"Don't be," Ondine said softly. Amy blinked. Ondine smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. I can pick up your emotions, it's a Time Lord thing. Though Theta seems to be oblivious to that ability. He never uses it." She laughed. "Out of practise, probably. He's been alone too long."

Amy raised her eyebrows. "He's had companions."

"Yes, but they only stay for a while. He's not had a constant companion for eons."

Amy looked uncomfortable, and Ondine pinked slightly as she grasped the meaning of her words. "Damn, sorry, that sounded awful. I can be a bit blunt."

"It's fine," Amy reassured her quickly. "I'm not expecting to spend the rest of my life travelling the universe."

"Most companions hope to," Ondine murmured, sadness creeping into her tone. Amy came over, and pulled the Time Lord into a tight, comforting embrace.

"Your Mate… before the Doctor… she was everything to you, wasn't she?"

"Oh, yes," Ondine whispered. "Yes, she was."

Amy crushed the petite girl in her arms, and they both stayed silent, caught in the pull of emotion.

"But hey, I've got him," Ondine said, smiling. "And he's quite a handful. Fantastic. _Brilliant_. But a handful."

"Oh, you don't need to tell _me_ that!" Amy smirked. She pulled Ondine with her up the steps. "Come on! I've decided we're having a girls' night in."

"Since when?"

"Since _now_. No buts. You need one; hell, _I_ could do with one too."

Grinning, Ondine allowed Amy to drag her to the cinema room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And... we're off again! I thought it about time those two should make their reappearance, and I know a few of you were clamouring to see them, so there you have it :)**

**Review, lovelies!**

**Lightning xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello again! For those who ask about the plot... -evil grin- You're in luck. I sincerely hope this satisfies you. **

**I hit 50 reviews! This is fantastic, thank you all! **

**Mrs 11th - Glad you enjoyed it :)**

**Ourania-Annais - It just happened. I'm quite happy they gelled together so well. Imagination is a wonderful thing :D**

**Lady Brid - haha, I'm so pleased it got that reaction! Tee hee, she's such a flirt... xD**

**We'reScrewUps - thank you, my lovely! (Get your stories back on here, you hear me? :P)**

**XxxWeepingAngelsxxX hello! I almost cried too... actually, I _did_ cry. It was a hard scene to write, but it's great to know you love the story!**

**And now... -rubs hands together- let's start the show, shall we?**

* * *

><p>"Can I fly, please?" he shouted. Ondine grinned.<p>

"Nope! My turn. You can pilot later!"

"She's supposed to be piloted by _six_!"

"Says who?"

"The _manual_!"

She looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Would that be the manual you threw into a supernova?"

His eyes widened.

"How do you _know_ that?"

She laughed and jabbed backwards with her thumb.

"Oh, Amy may have mentioned it at some point."

The girl in conversation leaned over the railings lazily, snuggling close to Rory.

"If you're going to talk about me, at least talk in a language I can understand," she said dryly. Ondine chuckled, her eyes drinking in her lover.

"Sorry, it's a habit when he's around. He was asking - well, _screeching_, really - about how I knew about a certain manual and a supernova."

Amy burst out laughing, and didn't stop for at least a minute, much to the Doctor's bewilderment.

"Yeah, Doctor, it may have slipped out," she said teasingly, after composing herself enough to form a coherent sentence. Rory snorted, and she giggled as he kissed her.

"Ugh, kissing," the Doctor whined, pulling a face. Ondine rolled her eyes, grabbed his face and crushed his lips with hers.

It wasn't even a second before his hands curved on her hips, and his fingers massaged her bare skin. A low rumble vibrated through his chest, and he sighed against her mouth, tasting her tongue with his own.

She broke away, her eyes dancing with mirth, producing a cry of indignation from her beloved.

"Ugh, huh?"

He scratched his cheek, like he did when he was nervous – or in this case, cornered.

"Well, when you demonstrate like that.."

"Oh, get a room, you two," Amy shouted, looking at them with an exasperated expression. The Time Lords grinned.

_You know, that's not a bad idea…_ Ondine mused.

_Yes. It's very distracting trying to fly the TARDIS when all you're wearing is a shirt and a tight skirt,_ he said wryly. _And when you're expecting my child._

She smiled slyly, and twirled round, allowing him to admire her entirety, her full belly, the swell of her breasts.

_You like this skirt_, she said quietly, her eyes scorching as she leaned back on the railings_. Oh, you really like this skirt. Want to know how I know?_

"Tell me," he whispered, advancing towards her.

Rory coughed. Neither Time Lord so much as glanced towards their companions, too absorbed in each other.

"Uh, guys?" Amy said loudly. "_Guys_?"

"Tell me how you know." The Doctor's voice was roughened, and Amy threw up her hands in despair, sighing.

"Right, I'm out of here. Come on, stupid face."

The humans left in a second, and the Doctor pressed his body over Ondine, one hand behind her back, the other trailing her throat.

She smiled, and leaned close to his ear.

"You've been… _fantasising_."

His fingers inched up her thigh, and she ran her hand down his chest. They both shivered, and his hands cupped her belly. He looked at her, a fire within his eyes.

"I'm so sorry," he murmured. "I'm so sorry."

Like lightning, he twisted the knife that appeared in his hand, and she screamed, her hands dropping to her stomach, tears pouring.

The blood was everywhere, yet he didn't, _wouldn't_ stop.

_Kill the child. Kill the child. _

_ Yes. _

"_Theta_!" she shrieked. "_Theta_!"

* * *

><p>"<em>No<em>!"

He sat upright, sweat dripping from his body. He was shaking, so badly that at first he didn't realise.

But then he stared, and disorientation swept over him.

_What? _

_What?_

_Where am I?_

And then the dread set in.

He was naked save for a worn pair of trousers, and in a tiny, cold brick-wall room. Silvery light filtered through a tiny window, and he stood up, his hearts thundering as panic flooded his being.

He was utterly alone.

"Ondine," he gasped. "Amy. Rory. Ondine."

"Ah. You're awake."

A man stepped from the shadows, and the Doctor eyed him warily.

The stranger smiled lightly, his deep yet lilting voice immediately unnerving his captive.

"How do you feel, Doctor?"

"Where am I?" he asked quietly. "Who are you? And what the hell have you done with my Mate?"

The man laughed, his dark eyes appraising the Time Lord.

"You've been here for months, Doctor. Yes, _months_. But of course you would not know that. You see… I needed to find you. The last Time Lord. I could not have you wreaking havoc upon the universe, no, not anymore. You've done enough damage. As to exactly where you are… well. I'm not going to say. Keep you in ignorance. It'll amuse me. The universal genius, for once completely in the dark. Not even… halfway out."

The Doctor's eyes blazed, and he stood up, his posture one of pure fury.

"You will tell me, and you will tell me _now_."

Suddenly, a shriek broke the quiet, an agonised scream that tortured his mind, sent him into gasps as the pain tore through his thoughts, joined with him, pleaded with him to _make it stop_ –

His face drained of all colour, and he trembled.

"Ondine," he whispered.

The man smiled dryly.

"She's quite the fighter, your little Renegade."

"Let her go. She is nothing, you don't need her. You have me." Hoarse, weak.

He cursed. He despised showing any sort of weakness – and this stranger, this complete unknown was tearing it out of him by the ton.

The man laughed. He laughed and laughed, and his eyes glittered as he rubbed his jaw, gazing at the Doctor in sheer mirth.

"Oh, you foolish man. You think I don't know who she is? _What_ she is?"

He moved closer, forcing the Doctor to back against the wall. The man's hand flattened against the cool bricks, and his eyes pierced his prisoner's.

"She will prove… useful to me," the stranger said calmly. "To us all. You thought you could keep her safe. You _promised_ her you could."

His lips were at the Time Lord's ear, and his next words broke the Doctor's heart.

"You _lied_."

He straightened and stepped back, his eyes cold, calculating, a ghost of a smile lingering at the edges of his mouth.

"I am known as Deórsa," he spoke softly. "And everything you thought you knew, everything you thought happened… a lie. Well… _almost_ everything."

He dissolved into the dark.

The Doctor sank to his knees.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh dear. Oh dear oh dear. What _has_ he got himself into? I'm sure you're buzzing with questions, lovelies - hit me with 'em, by all means! :)**

**In the meantime, I'll write asap... I dread impatient followers :P**

**Lightning xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Reviews have really spurred me on, yay!**

**Quick warning: this chapter is quite a bit darker than the others. Don't say I didn't tell you!**

**As I wrote this, I was listening to All The Strange, Strange Creatures by Murray Gold. Brilliant piece of Dr Who soundtrack, really fitted! Listen if you want :)**

**sashaxh - dreams tend to speed everything up :P**

**Lady Brid - Plotlines are fun :D and aha, you'll just have to wonder, won't you? xD**

**Ourania-Annais - I hope my message cleared up any confusion for you!**

**padmay97 - hello my lovely! Happy to deliver :)**

**blackcat711 - your enthusiasm astounds and excites me. You're brilliant. You're still living, right? Cause here's the next bit for ya!**

**Simpa007 - hey there! haha I've never heard that before... I'd say yay but I'd hate it if you actually had fallen off and hurt yourself!**

**Mrs 11th - can I just say, you are amazing and I love you. Your reviews inspire me to carry on so much. Your enthusiasm is just... wow. :D**

**Bada bing, bada boom. Onwards! **

**(Reminder: fairly dark, if a little disturbing. Apologies for any offence it may cause!)**

* * *

><p>Deórsa smiled as he watched her shiver, watched her shake with exhaustion. The chains were the only thing holding her upright as she knelt helplessly, arms suspended above. Her alabaster flesh was exposed; all that was covered of her body was her nether regions. Her chest was bare, and stained with tell-tale scarlet. He knelt before her, and smiled softly, drinking her in.<p>

"Hello, love."

She glared at him, defiant even through her agony. "You do not call me that."

"No?" he chuckled, and his eyes glittered. "Not yet. But I will. Soon."

In her fury, she swore at him in Gallifreyan, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you are charming. Yes, you're quite the catch."

Her eyes widened.

He had spoken Gallifreyan.

"You speak –"

"Yes. Quite well, if I say so myself."

"How?"

He grinned wickedly. "Oh, my darling! You think I'm going to tell you? _Really_? You should know better."

She hissed as the blade traced her collarbone, as he toyed with her hearts – literally. The two bloody circles oozed crimson, and the tip of his knife grazed her nipple, making her inhale sharply. He straightened and strolled away, lazily twisting the dagger between his fingers.

"As I understand it, you are the Doctor's Mate. My, my. Do you love him? Silly question, really. I can see it in your eyes. So emotional. You look almost human. But then, you had a human as a former love, didn't you? You even lived on Earth for a time, after Rassilon destroyed her."

Anger pulsed through her veins, white-hot, searing.

"How do you know of this?" she hissed, fighting to control herself from cursing him in the words that brought civilisations to their knees. Anger solved nothing.

"Time Lords are easily tracked, Renegade. You leave traces everywhere. I watched you. I was curious. The betrayer of her own kind. And when the Time War erupted, I thought I'd lost you. But then… whispers grew. Of a second survivor. I knew it was you. My little Renegade."

Had any ordinary being heard him, they would have believed he spoke to a lover. But the menace in his eyes betrayed any false sentimentality, even as his cool hand cupped her cheek, his thumb stroking the soft skin. His lips brushed her forehead, his long ink-black hair tickling her face. She strained away from his touch, desperate to evade his poison. He laughed in her ear, sending shivers through her body.

"The question now is… what do I do with you? Hmm?"

"If you tracked me, why did you take him too?" She asked. "You didn't need him!"

Deorsa's silken chuckle echoed through her.

"He's the Doctor, sweetheart. If there's one thing I've learned about that man, it's never to leave him free. There's a reason he was dubbed 'The Oncoming Storm'. Besides, now I have two Time Lords. The last two in existence. How about that, eh?"

"Bastard," she whispered. "You let me find him. You let me live. You knew I was alive. You knew I'd call to him for help."

He pulled back, his eyes appreciative. He rubbed his lower lip, analysing her. His lips quirked.

"Clever girl. I had both of you right where I wanted you. Fascinating what you'll do when you're desperate, Renegade. You weren't even thinking straight."

"I was dying!" She yelled, her expression livid. He sighed, waving his hand in a careless motion.

"Excuses, excuses, love. Although I must say, I do prefer this regeneration." His finger traced the lines of blood trickling down her chest, his hand curving to cup her breast.

"Get _off_ me," she snarled, flinching from his toxic caress.

"Ah, is your Doctor possessive, darling?" Poisoned-honey tones. Amused. "Should I run, be scared? He always hated people touching his things, didn't he?"

His finger brushed her nipple, and a sickened scream tore itself from her throat.

"_Don't touch me_!"

In that moment, she wanted nothing more than for her wonderful, brilliant Doctor to hold her tight and soothe away her nightmare.

But he was trapped in it too.

_Theta!_ She shrieked. _Theta!_

"I wouldn't bother trying to contact your beloved, Renegade. He's as helpless as you are… though not _nearly_ as delicious."

_How did he know?_

"_Stay away_." Her voice was trembling now, her eyes wide in dread. It was taking all she had not to crack under the terror she felt. Never had she felt like this, _never_.

But then nobody had ever done this to her.

He rolled his eyes and grasped her chin, his mouth mere centimetres from hers.

"Oh relax, sweetheart, I'm not going to take you to my bed. No. I just want to watch you succumb. Weaken. I want to see how long you can last before you give up. I want to torture you. I want you to scream, and every time you do… he will hear it. He can hear us talking now. And it's killing him, darling. It's really killing him." Mock-sadness painted itself on his face, and he tapped his lip. "Do you know – I think for the first time in his life he doesn't know what to do."

She bit her lip, determined not to cry out again.

_Oh, Rassilon, Theta heard everything, he knows! I can't scream, I can't beg, I can't, I can't! I can't let him suffer! Rassilon, please, please keep him strong. Keep me strong, I have to be – _

"Do you, Doctor?" Deorsa cried out, smirking. "You have no idea. And while you sit there like a little lamb, all fragile and feeble, I'll play with your dearest. Do you mind? I do love new toys, you see."

Ondine knew that the Doctor would be furious, eyes blazing like a thousand newborn suns, his face set in rage.

Deorsa laughed. "She's quite the pretty thing, Doctor. I'm not surprised you fell hopelessly in love with her. And she carried your _child_! That poor, innocent babe. Or… _did_ she? You can't know. You have no clue how long you've been here, if that pregnancy was even _real_. Highly amusing."

Ondine stared.

_How could that baby not be real? How? My child!_

Her mind was shrieking with horror, with disbelief.

Deorsa laid a hand on her stomach, his eyes mirthful. Her flesh crawled in disgust.

"Am I going to tell you the truth? No. I like leaving you in the dark. Ignorant. Afraid. One day, perhaps, you'll know. Until then…" He stood up, dusted off his suit and slowly sauntered away, his gaze gloating.

"… You'll just have to wait."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So... what did you think? Too dark? I have a tendency to be quite twisted when I write... let me know your thoughts, lovelies!**

**Lightning xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Wow, number of reviews is amazing! 11 last chapter! You are all awesome!**

**Couple of questions that people have been asking, and I'm sorry but I can't answer them! As River would say, "Spoilers!"**

**padmay97 - glad you loved it!**

**Lorna Roxen - hopefully this will satisfy you :)**

**blackcat711 - HUZZAH! No comment on your musings :P**

**sashaxh - fair warning, apologies if you found it too dark, unfortunately that's how I tend to write. This won't be over with any time soon, sorry.**

**Ourania-Annais - thank you, my dear :D**

**Mrs. 11th - no comment ;) what I will say is that Deorsa is delicious :P Then, I always prefer the bad guys, haha!**

**Faldora Estrazi - hello dear! Wow, thank you for that, what a wonderful thing for you to say! :D**

**BeatnikFreak - as are you :D GET THAT STORY UPDATED ALREADY! :P**

**We'reScrewUps - yes, maybe, and HEHEHEH. xD**

**The show must go on! -pulls back curtains - enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Deorsa tapped the cigarette free of ash, rolling the thin paper cylinder between his fingers. A curious Earth habit. He liked it, though. It didn't harm him like it would a human.<p>

His thoughts turned to Ondine, and pleasure coursed through him as he brought the roll-up to his lips and inhaled.

_She's more fragile than she realises. He'll break her. Consume her. And she does not know. She's so blinded by her love for him that she cannot truly see him. _

"My Doctor," he whispered, exhaling a billow of smoke. "Oh, if only she understood all that you've done. What you _will_ do."

"She does," came a soft, subdued tone. "She is a Time Lord. She sees it all: what could be, what came to pass."

The Doctor's eyes were pained, and Deorsa knelt before him, tilting his captive's head up to meet his gaze.

"Then she knows the choices you have."

"Who are you?" the Doctor asked quietly. Deorsa smiled pityingly, and crushed his cigarette.

"It doesn't work like that, my friend."

The Doctor snapped.

"Then how _does_ it work?" he seethed, suddenly straining against his bonds. "Tell me, Deorsa. Tell me how to play your game."

Deorsa watched the dust of his cigarette trickle to the floor before softly speaking.

"It's not a game, love. At least, not with you. I only play with your beloved."

Fire burst within his soul and the Doctor hissed, fists clenching.

"You will do no such thing," he snarled. "She is mine!"

Deorsa ran a finger down the Time Lord's face, his eyes unreadable.

"Not anymore," he whispered. "I claimed her."

The Doctor's face whitened, and the beast within him roared.

"I had her long before she ever found you, Theta Sigma. Long, long before. She belongs to me. She just doesn't know it yet. I've watched her for two hundred years. Waiting for her. She needs to be protected. And not just from you."

The Doctor couldn't stop the sceptical words that escaped his mouth then, along with a slight edge of possessiveness.

"You sound like you care."

_And she's mine, you fool. Never yours. She will never be yours, even if you have claimed her as you so profess. She's my beloved. Mine, and mine alone._

Deorsa laughed. "No, I don't care for her. My plaything. I simply keep her. Keep her hidden from the universe. She's more dangerous than she knows. I guard her. You weren't part of the plan… but how could I resist taking you too? The Oncoming Storm… in my hands. Do you have any idea how _wonderful_ that is?"

Wild elation lit his eyes, and his hand held the Time Lord's cheek, seeking understanding.

"You're a thing of beauty, Sigma. I'm going to hate killing you, I really am." He pressed a quick, hot kiss to the Doctor's lips and withdrew, a dark grin twisting his mouth.

The Doctor was horrified, and he recoiled, disgust rippling through him as Deorsa eyed him hungrily.

"How old are you?" the Time Lord asked, pushing away his revulsion as he studied the man in front of him. "You're not human, that much I know, so how old?"

Deorsa laughed. "What a question! Shall I answer? Hmm." He traced his lip, deliberating. The Doctor closed his eyes as frustration welled within him, and Deorsa grinned.

"You don't like not getting answers, I see. Does that irritate you? Infuriate you?"

The Doctor smiled faintly, looking at him from under his eyelids.

"In all my nine hundred years, never have I met someone as maddening as you. And your arrogance suggests that you are at least a century younger than I am. Probably more. I'd put you around seven and a half centuries, personally. If that. You're overconfident, reckless. You haven't seen or done half the things that I have."

Deorsa tilted his head, examining the man before him.

"Fascinating." The word slid out of his mouth like a serpentine hiss.

The Doctor's eyes flickered, unreadable, unsettling.

"Which then begs the very simple question: what are you?" He stared up at Deorsa, his mind racing with all the possibilities.

In the end, though, he could only be one thing, and one thing only.

Deorsa licked his lips, seemingly entranced. His eyes flickered with some unknown emotion.

"Tell me, then," he whispered. "Tell me what I am."

_Does he know? He must know… oh, Rassilon, he can't be ignorant, surely? _

He looked Deorsa up and down, assessed him as if he were an experiment. His eyes glittered, and he suddenly had no desire to escape. None at all. The man in front of him intrigued him far too much.

_ All right. I'll play the game, boy. But we play by my rules._

The Doctor laughed, and his grin was so sudden it unnerved his abductor.

"Spoilers," he said softly.

* * *

><p>Three cells down, Ondine was smiling.<p>

_You can't hide it forever, Deorsa. He'll find out... well. Actually, I think he knows. Yes, he does know. As do I. We knew as soon as we saw you. But we played the fool. We're not as weak as you assume. And we know who you are… what you are. Which puts you in a very hypocritical position. What will you do once we tell the universe? And we will, oh, we will certainly tell. And then what?  
><em>

Deorsa's two captives smiled.

"Start running," they whispered. "Run."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There we go! Any questions? -evil giggle- oh, I love where this is going!**

**Review!**

**Lightning xoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hello all! I have a request to make - I have a lot of silent alerters and readers. Please tell me what you think! Leave a review - I value your opinion, I really do, and it only takes a second!**

**sashaxh - so do I xD**

**blackcat711 - Hells yea!**

**Lady Brid - Not answering, no comment. I'm just going to keep you guessing :D**

**padmay97 - also not answering, no comment xD**

**BeatnikFreak - happy to keep you happy :)**

**Faldora Estrazi - thank you :D**

**Ourania-Annais - Yay, I love applause xD**

**We'reScrewUps - YOU'LL GET THEM. :P**

**And now, ladies and jelly babies, we continue...**

* * *

><p>The woman ran her fingers along the wall, sighing.<p>

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, pressing her forehead to the cool stone. "I'm so sorry, Doctor."

"Doctor Song! Someone to see you!"

She looked behind her to see a tall, muscular man dressed in blue standing before her bars. He grinned a dazzling grin, and her heart fluttered before she told it to _get a grip._

"Doctor Song. It's a pleasure." His languid accent rolled deliciously off his tongue, and his eyes twinkled. She made her way to where he stood, eyeing him suspiciously.

"And who might you be?" she asked. He swept her a bow.

"Captain Jack Harkness, ma'am." His eyes wandered over her figure, and he smiled. She raised an eyebrow.

"See something you like?"

"That would be telling," he said slyly. His eyes suddenly sobered. "But there is a serious reason I came here. The Doctor."

Her reaction was instantaneous, and she gripped the bars.

"What's happened? What's the date?"

"He's disappeared," Jack said quietly. "Gone. Nobody knows where. There are no traces of him anywhere. Nothing new, anyway."

"Deorsa," she whispered. "Oh, no."

Jack's eyebrow quirked, and he leaned close. "What did you say?"

She bit her lip, guilt flickering across her eyes.

"I can't tell you, Jack. I can't. Our timelines are back-to-front."

"I know. That's why I came. You need to help. We have to find him."

"And his Mate."

His eyes widened. "Mate?"

"Yes. He has a Mate now."

"Well, _damn_," he murmured. River laughed.

"She's pretty, Jack. Don't get any ideas now, will you?"

He threw her a rueful smile.

"You know me too well, and I've only just met you. She human?"

River shook her head, and pulled Jack close to whisper in his ear.

"Time Lord."

He inhaled, staring at her with shocked eyes. "_Seriously_?"

She nodded, and he whistled.

"Wow."

River turned away from him. "I can't help you, Jack. I can't interfere. I'm sorry."

He seized her hand and spun her round. His lips met hers through the bars, and she kissed him back, brief yet lingering, before pushing him away.

"Coercion won't work, Harkness."

Anguish crossed his face, and he grabbed the bars.

"River, please, I have to find him. I have to. Someone's got him, and he can't get away. I don't even know where the TARDIS is!"

Her eyes blazed, and she seized his jaw, forcing him to look at her.

"You don't understand. I can't help you, because I _can't_. That event has already happened for me, and I can't go with you. I can't interfere, because it could rip a hole in the universe. You of all people know about holes. So please, appreciate and accept that there is nothing I can do."

In frustration, Jack turned away, rubbing his jaw – _damn, she's got a_ _grip_ – and he began to walk, trying to bury his desperation.

"At least… not this version of me," River said calmly, watching him go.

He froze, and slowly revolved to look at her.

She winked. "You'll see me again, Jack."

He sauntered over to her, the wicked glint in his eye suggesting exactly what he thought of seeing her again.

"Oh, yeah?"

She leaned near, her lips centimetres from his.

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>Ondine sighed. She knew she couldn't get out of the cell – not yet.<p>

_Dwarf-star alloy again_, she thought bitterly. _Clearly Deorsa's taking no chances. _

She pushed away the tray of food that lay half-eaten on the floor, unwilling to taste any more. She wasn't hungry, hadn't been for a long time. She only ate for the sake of escaping starvation.

She closed her eyes, and let her mind wander. She could feel the Doctor, feel his emotions – but something was blocking full telepathy.

_Telepathic inhibitor,_ her brain answered blankly. _Only reason I can feel him is because we're bonded. _

Right now, all he was feeling was rage. Pure rage.

It woke her up completely, and her hearts raced, her breathing quickening.

"Theta," she gasped. "What's wrong?"

She tried to comfort him through their link, to soothe him, but his fury didn't abate, and it swathed her like fire.

It overwhelmed her, and she curled into herself, shaking.

_Stop, please, calm_, she begged. _Enough, stop! Stop!_

Then, as suddenly as it had come, it faded, only for apology to filter through. She could still feel anger bubbling beneath, but concern blanketed it.

_What's Deorsa done? Oh, Rassilon, what has he done?_

* * *

><p>"How dare you," he said softly. "<em>How dare you<em>. You _bastard_."

Deorsa grinned, tossing the tablets in his hand.

"Call it an experiment, Doctor. Let's see how she fares, shall we?"

"You'll _kill_ her!" he roared. "You will kill her! Do you understand that? And you know what else? You do this, and there won't be a single thing holding me back from _tearing you apart_. And I promise you: you do _not_ want to go through that."

Deorsa sighed, examining his nails.

"It's too late. She was given it less than a minute ago."

All of a sudden, blinding pain ripped through the Doctor, and he gasped.

"No. _No_!"

* * *

><p>Ondine writhed, the sickness combined with the agony overwhelming her. Her breathing was rapid, and her hearts were pounding.<p>

She clutched her stomach, heaving. Her vision blurred, and desperately she clawed the floor as the pain coursed through her, making her whole body shake.

"Damn it," she rasped. She coughed, and her head spun.

_Theta…_

She collapsed, and oblivion took over.

But her body was still shuddering.

* * *

><p>"<em>Why<em>?" he screamed. "Why would you _do_ that? _Why_?"

Deorsa laughed. "I was curious."

"You fed her aspirin! _Aspirin_!" He was so angry he could hardly speak, and his fists clenched. He forced himself to speak more calmly, attempting reason. _The only way_.

"She'll die. Please. Let me help her." His eyes widened with desperate imploration. "_Please_!"

He hated begging, but right now he didn't give a damn about his dignity. Ondine was dying and he had to save her.

Deorsa knelt, a smirk on his chiselled features.

"Who'd have thought it? The Oncoming Storm… reduced to begging. I believe I rather like this. Yes. We should do this more often, don't you think?"

"Deorsa, please. Take me to her," the Doctor said quietly, his eyes anxious. "Do whatever you want to me, just _please,_ _let me see her_."

Something flickered in Deorsa's eyes, and he stood up.

He walked over to the isomorphic control panel by the entrance, and spoke softly.

"We're moving him. Put him in with her. Don't ask questions, Murdoch – just do it."

Four armed guards unchained the Doctor and dragged him away. He glanced at Deorsa before he was hauled out of the cell, and what he saw made his hearts constrict.

He'd looked uneasy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So... you like? :)**

**Lightning xoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hello again! Two in one day! I'm on a roll xD**

**BeatnikFreak - yay for shipping! xD**

**We'reScrewUps - I'll try not too ;)**

**MandaPanda89 - hello! kickass name, by the way :D I love him too!**

**bamX5-837 - sorry! here's another bit for you :)**

**blackcat711 - Stop shredding the paper, I've another chappy for you :P**

**All aboard? Excellent...**

* * *

><p>The door slid open, and he stumbled inside.<p>

The nightmare before him made him freeze in horror.

_No…_

Pale-faced and trembling, Ondine lay curled up on the floor, a pool of fluid surrounding her.

_Sick… oh, Rassilon, she's so ill._

"No," he whispered. He ran over to where she lay, and lifted her into his lap, ignoring the wetness that coated his feet. He held her head, stroking her hot skin.

_Too hot._

"Ondine, Ondine. Darling, it's me. Come on, love, look at me, look at me. You have to wake up. For me. I need you. Please. Just wake up."

She stirred restlessly, her eyelids fluttering, but not opening. Her face was covered with a sheen of sweat, and her whole body quivered.

He pressed a heated kiss to her forehead, emotion surging through him.

"I'm going to make you better, love. Like I always do." His voice cracked, and angrily he blinked back tears.

He held her body with one hand and stripped off her meagre clothing leaving her exposed before him. He laid her gently on the ground before tearing off his own. Then, he eased her limp form on top of his, her head resting on his chest, and wrapped his arms around her.

"This may hurt a little," he whispered, and he inhaled.

He pressed his body close, wrapped his legs around her, flesh to flesh, and gasped as it began.

He could feel the toxins entering his body, leaving hers, and he fought a scream as pain racked through him. Her own body convulsed, and she let out a keening cry, shaking with the pain.

"I'm sorry," he gasped. "I'm so sorry, darling. But it's the only way."

He forced his skin to absorb her poisons, dragged the aspirin into his bloodstream, all the while biting his lip to hold back a shout of agony that was rapidly building up inside him.

She rolled off him, gasping, her eyes wide with shock.

"Theta? What are you _doing_?"

"Saving you," he grunted, squeezing his eyes as the toxins attacked his system. "You – can't – die."

"_Neither can you_!" She made to hold him but he hissed and glared at her.

"_No_! Don't – touch me. Not yet. I can survive this. You – _can't_." His face scrunched up in suffering, and her hand clapped to her mouth as she watched him, hot tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

Shakily, she sent him love and reassurance through their bond, and he smiled grimly.

"Thanks, sweetheart."

His back arched, and he cried out, before falling silent and still on the cold stone ground.

She crawled over to him, leaning over his pale form.

"Theta?"

Tiredly, he raised his hands to give her a thumbs-up.

She laughed and slapped his chest lightly. "Oh, you have to joke, don't you, you stupid, brilliant, wonderful man!"

He chuckled quietly, eyes closed.

"My darling, when the world is dark and all light has gone out, what do we have but humour?"

She smiled, shaking her head. "Always the philosopher."

"Always. How do you feel, love?"

"Better, thanks to you. You?"

"I've been healthier," he said wryly. She leant over and kissed his nose.

"I love you," she whispered.

"You're beautiful," he murmured back.

"Well, isn't this all _lovely_?"

Ondine glared at Deorsa. He eyed her body with a lascivious stare.

"Don't look at my Mate like that," the Doctor said softly. His eyes were open now; he sat up and raised an eyebrow, challenging him. "She's mine. My girl. Not yours. Want me to make it official to you?"

Deorsa smirked. "You could try. But I told you I claimed her long before you ever knew of her existence."

Ondine reacted at that. She stood up, glaring.

"You can't claim me. I was never yours."

Deorsa lifted an eyebrow, and his eyes glinted.

"Oh, _really_? I find that hard to believe… _a ghrá_."

She whitened, and stumbled.

The Doctor was on his feet immediately and he caught her, his arm snaking around her waist, squeezing her hip.

"That's enough," he growled. "Let her be, Deorsa."

Ondine stared up at Deorsa, her eyes wide.

_No…_

_Yes_, his voice murmured silkily, suddenly _there_ in her head. _I told you I'd find you. You thought you could run from me? You truly thought this?_

Her mind raced, panicking.

_ How did I not recognise him before? How?_

The Doctor stepped forwards. "You will let alone. _Now_."

Deorsa grinned. "Oh, I'm leaving. But I look forward to her… explanation for all this."

The door closed behind him with a subtle hiss, and the Doctor looked at Ondine. Her eyes were filled with dread, and he stroked her cheek, the stronger of the two even though he was riddled with pollutants.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: -giggles- I always leave you on a cliffhanger, don't I? Ah well... review!**

**Lightning xoxo**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I'm back, with another update for you hungry people! I must say, waking up to 11 review emails was rather wonderful - hugs to all of you!**

**BeatnikFreak - well, call 999 then :P If you die, you'll never find out what happens now, will you?**

**padmay97 isn't he just? Deorsa is delicious though ;)**

**MandaPanda89 - haha really? awesome! I need to catch up on Torchwood actually...**

**Ourania-Annais - Never fear, another chapter is here! :D**

**Lady Brid - hehe I try :P -is madly scrolling down, trying to find 9th Doctor reference- I had no idea I'd stuck it in...? xD go sleep, you madwoman!**

**Faldora - yes, it is Irish he spoke. He has a particular fondness for the language. I'm glad you know what it means :D But I'm curious as to who you think Deorsa is - PM me!**

** - Yay for kudos! I'm happy you like this so much!**

**blackcat711 - heheheh. Have fun trying to figure it all out! :P**

**We'reScrewUps - yes, yes I do :D **

**Allons-y, mes amis...**

* * *

><p><strong>Paris, France, 1881<strong>

_She spun around, laughing, her eyes twinkling behind her mask. Her dress billowed out as she twirled, and her smile dazzled her partner._

_"Ah, monsieur, you dance well," she beamed. He bowed his head, lips quirking._

_"Likewise, mademoiselle."_

_The music ended, and the ballroom echoed with applause. Her partner kissed her hand, and withdrew, melting into the masquerade crowd. She sighed, turning round, happiness coursing through her._

_It was then that her eyes fell on someone._

_Someone so strange, yet so familiar._

_He was leaning in a doorway, watching her. His long auburn hair shone in the candlelight, tied to one side, and a slight smirk played with his mouth._

_Arrogant, confident. He was a man who knew what he wanted and he knew how to get it._

_Hello, he murmured. She inclined her head, and he came over to her. His azure eyes twinkled, and he bowed, drinking every inch of her in._

_"So far from home, mademoiselle," he marvelled, his head tilting in wonder._

_"I could say the same about you," she countered. He laughed – a delicious sound that slicked over her – and spoke._

_"Might I enquire as to your name?"_

_She took his hand as the music struck up once more, and they began to dance._

_"I am known as Ondine here," she answered, her cat-green eyes scrutinising the masked stranger. "And you?"_

_"Aidan, my lady." He lifted her effortlessly, his hands tight on her waist as they spun. Her hearts constricted as his gaze smouldered, and she smiled slightly._

_"Well, Aidan… what brings you to France?"_

_He pulled her close, the music swelling between them, and his lips were inches from hers._

_"You," he whispered._

_She smiled._

* * *

><p>Ondine bit her lip.<p>

"I thought he was dead," she said quietly. "I thought he'd perished."

"Apparently not," the Doctor murmured. His hearts grew angry, and Ondine recoiled.

"Theta, please. Don't be like that. Please, I couldn't bear it."

"How could you love him?" he asked softly. "He _tortured_ you!"

Her eyes filled with tears, and furiously she forced them back.

"He never used to be like that. He was… he was _wonderful_. And yes, I loved him. We were together for a century, before he started becoming…. like he is now."

Her tone was so defiant it startled him, and she pushed him away.

"Don't go all possessive alpha on me! I _know_ what I did, and I don't need you judging me!"

His eyes flared up, and his gaze turned to one of disbelief.

"Oh, you _cannot_ still love him!"

Her eyes widened in surprise.

"_No_!" she gasped. "Why would you think that? Oh, why does it always come down to _jealousy_?"

Her hurt look woke him up, and he blinked. He reached out to touch her hand, but she flinched. He looked at her, hurt, regretful.

"Love, please. I'm sorry. I just… why?"

"Because I loved him," she whispered. "And he loved me."

Something clicked in the Doctor's mind.

_He's jealous. That's why he's hurting her. He's marking her in every way he can. Oh, Rassilon. _

"Your psychic link re-established itself, didn't it?" he guessed. She flushed, looking away.

"Yes," she admitted. "I can feel him now, just as you can feel me."

Possessiveness spiked through him, but he restrained himself from screaming at the walls. He forced logic to override emotion as he mulled it over in his brain, the revelations hitting him hard.

_She may not love him, yet she still has feelings for him. That's why the link re-opened. And he… wants her. Would he? Would he do that to her?_

He shivered just to think of it.

"Theta…"

He looked at her warily. She shook her head.

"He won't. He won't do that to me."

He laughed bitterly. "Damn right he won't. You're mine. He may have claimed you before, but that bond faded. I love you, and I'll be _damned_ if he touches you again."

Ondine's frustration slunk in. _Why are they always so possessive? Why?_

_Natural instinct, love_, came a silky-smooth accent. _Males always protect what is theirs. _

Every single fibre of her body went on high-alert.

_ I'm not yours, Aidan. Not anymore. _

He sighed. _You are. You just can't see it. But you will. Soon._ _Remember Paris? The dancing, the music… the morning after?_

Images of that fateful night flickered through her psyche. Heat rushed through her body, and she clenched her fingers together.

_Of course I remember_, she replied softly. _How could I forget?_

She could sense his desire, his warm smile, and guilt crept in at the fringes of her mind.

_Don't, Aidan. Leave me be. _

His laugh was gentle, amused.

_You'll see. He is nothing compared to me. _

His presence vanished, and she opened her eyes.

The Doctor was watching her, alarmed.

"Ondine. Your… _emotions_."

Inwardly she swore. _Damn. He felt them._

"He showed me memories," she said softly. "Of what we once had."

He tensed. "I see."

She reached out to hold his hand. "It's not important, Theta. Really. He thinks he'll get me back… but I'm not leaving you. I love you far too much to run to him. Understand that. Please."

His lips brushed her forehead, seeking forgiveness. "I do. It's not your fault, I know that."

Tenderness enveloped both of them, and she sighed against him, falling into his lap, her head resting against his chest. He shivered, fighting a cough, and she sat up, anxious.

"Oh, love, you're sick still." She frowned, squeezed his hand. "Lie down. It'll pass through soon enough. Come on." Gently she helped him to rest flat on the ground, and his eyes closed.

_I love you_, he said weakly.

_I love you too_, she soothed him. _Now, sleep_.

His thoughts lulled into dreams, and she touched his cheek.

_Sleep. _

She glanced at the doorway. Her eyes hardened.

_Aidan?_

He was there instantly, his pleasure swathing her thoughts.

_Yes, love? _

She steeled herself for her next words, and took a deep breath.

_ We need to talk._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HAHAHAHAHAH :D Okay, mad laughter over. But his identity is not as simple as that, my friends. Oh, no... ;)**

**Till next time!**

**Lightning xoxo**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Bonjour mes amis! Are we all good? Good. I bring another update for you :D All this gossip about finally knowing who Deorsa is... *cough cough* I say nothing. You haven't read it all yet :P**

**Ourania-Annais - oh, he is, isn't he? ;)**

**padmay97 - I do like my cliffhangers, yes xD and possessive men are cute... most of the time. :L**

**MandaPanda89 - I officially envy you! I'm British and we don't get Torchwood till Thursday. Highly unfair :(**

**blackcat711 - Room? Thinking? With possessive men around? Hahahahaha. Not happening. **

**We'reScrewUps - aww thank you, sweetie, love you! :D**

**Lady Brid - good good :) I know, thank you! I'm so excited xD**

**And we pick up where we left off... I'm going to hide now. You'll see why. **

* * *

><p>Ondine gazed around her as she was escorted to Deorsa. The walls were white, with long lines of light running through them. The corrugated floors scraped against her feet, but she ignored the pain, focusing instead on where she was.<p>

_Spaceship. Definitely. I can see the Kalahil Galaxy… Deep space… _

_ He's hiding. _

She laughed; the idea seemed so absurd to her that she couldn't stop the amusement running from her mouth.

_He's afraid of being caught. Yet he's taken the most infamous being in the universe. They'll realise Theta's missing. Even his enemies will start to worry, because without him, they're nothing. He balances them. Keeps the order. _

_ But now Aidan's back. Three Time Lords in existence. _

Fear shot through her as she realised._ We'll be hunted down. They can't risk having three left in the universe. _

They came to a double-door entrance, and the soldiers turned and left, leaving her completely alone.

For a second, she was tempted to run and find her Theta, find him and escape from this nightmare, but she found herself knocking on the cold metal.

Her hearts quivered, her brain screamed to run, _run away!_

Too late.

The door opened, and he stood there, his eyes warm. He stepped back, his arm out wide, pleasant, welcoming.

"Please, come in."

She entered, hesitantly, her eyes taking in everything before her. It looked like a large lounge area, with red and black furniture, white walls. There were doors leading off into other areas – areas she forced her mind not to think about.

The door clicked softly shut, and she could feel him behind her.

"There's a wardrobe to the left. Please, go and find something to wear." His voice was gentle, and it confused her.

"Why are you doing this, Aidan?" she murmured.

"Because I don't want you wandering around with your assets exposed to all and sundry."

She rolled her eyes. "You know exactly what I meant."

She knew she wouldn't get an answer from him – _not yet _– so she headed to the wardrobe, dressing in the first things she picked out.

To his credit, he left her to dress alone, and when she returned she found him standing by a window, gazing out at the stars.

He seemed to sense she was there, because he turned round to look at her.

His smile was warm.

"You look beautiful."

She eyed him warily. "Aidan, don't."

"Am I not allowed to compliment you?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"You think you can win me back. You can't. I belong with the Doctor."

"Ondine. Please. Look at me."

Her eyes met his, and instantly their bond unlocked. She gasped as a maelstrom of emotions surrounded her – warmth, lust, love, jealousy, desperation, anger, concern… remorse.

"Tell me he could never do that to you," Deorsa said urgently. "Tell me he could never join with you the way I can."

He was standing in front of her now, and his hand held her cheek.

"You had your chance, Aidan, and you ruined it," Ondine replied quietly, her eyes burning. "You abused me, and I'm not coming back."

"A ghrá…" he whispered. "You can. You _have_ to. You and I –"

"_No_!" She pushed him away. "Why can't you _understand_? I love Theta! He is _everything_ to me, and you hurt him in ways that I can't even begin to imagine. You hurt _me_. You think I'm going to just fall into your arms and act like those things never happened?"

An inferno raged in her oceanic eyes, and she tilted her head.

"Oh, and one more thing."

A sharp pain exploded on his cheek, and he raised an eyebrow, rubbing the skin gingerly.

"You slap hard," he said softly, more thoughtful than hurt.

"That was for putting both my Mate and I through hell," she hissed. "Now back off. Let us go. I don't know what kind of game you think you're playing, but I don't like it. Give us the TARDIS back, Aidan. Let us leave. "

He surprised her by laughing, and his eyes gleamed wickedly.

"Oh, my darling," he chuckled. "You think I have your TARDIS?"

She paused, and looked at him cautiously.

"Of course you have it. Where else would it be?"

"You tell me. I don't need it; I have my own." His smile was mocking, and her hope shattered.

"You mean someone has it?"

He looked mock-thoughtful. "Well, yes, I assume so."

She wanted to scream at him. Horror filled her as she realised that she truly did not know what to do.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "And now, my love…"

The room disappeared, and dread shot through her as she saw where she was.

_Rassilon… he can't… he never…_

"You bastard," she whispered. "You fucking bastard."

"Quite," he said, smiling. Triumphant, exultant. She made herself keep from shouting, even though the horror of where she was fully occupied her head.

_Please, no, no, no!_

She was in a TARDIS console room.

_His _TARDIS.

Suddenly, he was pressing buttons and pulling levers, and she let out a cry of panic as it hit her.

_No!_

She felt the ground tremble, and desperation wrenched her to the doors. She tried to unlock them, but they wouldn't budge, even when she hit them over and over.

_Nothing._

"Theta!" she screamed. "_Theta_!"

She couldn't even feel him. Terror gripped her and she sank to the floor, shaking.

"No use screaming, darling. You were the one who wanted to talk; you should have thought better before coming here," Deorsa said lazily, sitting back on a chair and watching her lose control. "You knew what I was – didn't you ever stop to think what I might have?"

She leapt up and ran to the hub, making him laugh.

"Isomorphic, Ondine. They aren't going to work for you. Type-60 TARDIS. Much better than your Doctor's Type-40."

The tears were falling now, and as she hit him she was sobbing brokenly, her words barely decipherable through the onslaught of her emotions.

"_Take me back_!" she shouted desperately. "_Do it_!"

His hands lifted her over his shoulder, as easily as if she were a child, ignoring her slaps and blows, and he ascended the stairs into a corridor.

"No," he said calmly. "You're mine."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: -peeks out from hiding place- don't kill me! I do love this chapter, though...**

**Lightning xoxo**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: So, I'm still alive -cheers- but the general reply is that you're out for my blood :S But calm your jets, I'm back with more for you!**

**padmay97 - nooo! don't murder me! you'll never find out what happens if you do!**

**Simpa007 - this soon enough for you? :)**

**MandaPanda89 - huzzah, torchwood tonight! Hehe I love plot-twists :D**

**Lady Brid - haha, so I'm safe for now... don't worry, you will get your answers :P**

**Jo Brookes - why, thank you :) He is a fiend, isn't he? xD As to the Doctor's opinion... -bites lip- I say no more!**

**Ourania-Annais - thankies :D stop asking me questions you know I can't answer! :P**

**blackcat711 - um, breathe, dearie, breathe :P -hands you bandages- you okay now?**

**Here we go... I'm retreating into my hidey-hole because if you were out to murder me before... you'll be out to bloody slaughter me now.**

* * *

><p>The Doctor awoke instantly. He didn't feel sick anymore, but as he looked around, dread lined his mind, and he sat up.<p>

"Ondine?"

He spun round, and panic rose within him as he saw that he was alone.

And he couldn't feel their bond.

"Ondine!" he shouted.

_Ondine! Where are you?_

"_Ondine_!"

"Ah, good, you're awake," came a coolly amused accent. The Doctor stared around, his temper rising.

"She's not here, Doctor. She's with me," Deorsa said calmly, his voice echoing off the walls. "Only… we are at least a light-year away from where you are. Shall I tell you how it came to be so?"

"Give her _back_ to me," the Doctor demanded, fury coursing through his veins. Deorsa laughed.

"Your Renegade, she wanted to talk. So I told her to come to my quarters – which she did. But you know what I didn't tell her?"

The Doctor's hearts skittered. Deorsa smiled.

"She came into my TARDIS. Not yours. Mine."

The Doctor's hearts froze, and horror gripped him.

"_No_…"

"And right now she's sleeping. I don't want to wake her, so I'll say farewell. You won't see her again, Doctor. I'll make her Mine. She'll never want you again. Why would she, when all you could give her was a dream?"

Silence fell.

The Doctor roared, and his fists slammed into the wall. He was so enraged that he didn't even feel the pain as his skin cracked and bled and his bones screamed in protest as he hit the wall over and over.

_Ondine… oh, my darling, why? Why did you ever go to him?_

He sank to the floor, his forehead pressed to the wall. Utterly broken.

_I can't get out. And I lost her. I lost her. _

His shoulders heaved as emotion overwhelmed him, and his cheeks became wet as his desperation spilled over.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he wept. "I'm so sorry."

And then his hearts broke.

* * *

><p>She watched him warily as he moved around the kitchen, cooking various dishes. He glanced at her, and his brow creased in concern.<p>

"You must eat something, a ghrá. You'll waste away otherwise."

"I'm not touching anything made by you," she said coldly, her posture guarded.

_I'm not taking any more risks. I don't know what he could do. _

"I'd never spike it, Ondine. I'd never do that," he said evenly.

"I don't know _what_ you'd do!" she shouted, suddenly incensed. "You could _completely_ take advantage of me with drugs, and _then_ some!"

He smiled wryly as his fingers deftly blended ingredients. "My love, if I was even inclined to do something as repulsive as force myself on you, I could quite easily do it without the use of a narcotic. You are fairly petite, you know."

"You've abused me every other way; I don't see what's holding you back," she retorted, her eyes narrowed. He laid down the bowl he was holding, wiped his hands, and turned to face her.

"Don't you remember what I said, love?"

Her gaze hardened. "Enlighten me."

He leant forwards, his elbows resting on the counter.

" 'I just want to watch you succumb. Weaken. I want to see how long you can last before you give up. I want to torture you. I want you to scream.' Remember those words, a ghrá?"

Fear rippled through her.

"Oh, I never meant _harming_ you," he murmured, eyes glinting. "No. In fact… I meant _entirely the opposite_."

His mouth stole a greedy kiss, and she gasped, her hands reaching up to push him away.

But his fingers closed on her wrists, and he sighed into her.

_Oh, how I have missed you, my little Renegade. _

_ Get off me. _

He smiled against her lips. _Make me._

She shivered.

_Was that desire I felt in you_? Amused, teasing.

_No_, she hit back vehemently. He laughed.

_A little too quick to reply, my love. And your scent is telling a different story. _

She cursed inwardly. Of course he would smell pheromones.

_I can't… _

"You are _not_ him," she snarled. He smiled lazily.

"No. I'm a damn sight better. Admit it, darling: you miss what I gave you."

"You never made me happy. Theta does. He is everything you are not."

He smirked.

"So he's bad in bed?"

Her eyes widened, and she let out a cry of outrage.

He laughed, his dark eyes gleaming with mirth.

"I'll have you know he's _exceptional_ in bed," she hissed, her cheeks flaming. He leaned closer, his look one of utter decadence.

"How do you know? It could have all been a dream. And if it was… why, you only had my skills to draw from. Ergo… my excellence is proven." He leaned back, satisfied, a smile teasing the corners of his mouth.

Outrage mixed with desire then as she looked at him.

_His skin, his clothes, his lips… no! You can't! Theta!_

"You know you want me, Ondine. I can read it in your face. You can't deny it. So don't even try."

His hand traced patterns on her skin, and her breath caught.

"See?" he murmured. "Even the slightest touch sends you into a daze. Could he ever do that to you? Truly?"

She could not speak, even as his lips touched hers in a gentle yet firm kiss. Her mind was in a stupor – coherency was nigh-on impossible.

His hand cupped her cheek, seeking something deeper, and she trembled.

"No," she whispered against him. "_No_."

_You lie, Ondine. You want me, I can feel it. Let yourself go. Forget him. Forget all else. There is only you and I. _His voice slid through her like melted chocolate.

She began to shake as desire welled within her, and tears formed.

"Stop," she begged. "_Please_!"

But it wasn't a plea for respite.

_Oh, Rassilon! I can't!_

In one swift movement, he had lifted her over the counter and on to his lap. His mouth sought hers, despite her pleas, and she began to keen as her body betrayed her, her legs tightening around his.

"Please," she implored desperately. "Let me go."

"But you don't want to, my love," he said softly, his fingers brushing her cheek, his eyes tender. "Even a fool could see that."

She was weeping now, and he pulled her down to his chest, his lips on her head, soothing her, his hands holding her to him.

"There, love. It's alright. It's perfectly fine, you're fine, darling. Nothing is wrong."

His arms rocked her, and he let her sob, knowing that she'd soon give in. That she'd soon let him take everything she had.

_Yes._

He smiled.

_And what a pleasure that shall be._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm just going to run now... :L**

**Lightning xoxo**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Okay, I survived! I just want to say thank you to all my wonderful reviewers - I have over 100 reviews, which, as the 9th Doctor would say, is fantastic! So, muchos love :D**

**Lady Brid - I know, I'm very evil ;)**

**Simpa007 - ninja! hehe I can totally see that!**

**Snowy702 - aww, thank you! :D**

**MandaPanda - I'm glad you're one of the few reviewers not out for my blood, haha! I did watch it! OMG Jack! :O**

**padmay97 - yes, please, please don't kill me. It'll hurt. :P**

**blackcat711 - it will get better, I promise you. Things are always darkest before the dawn ;)**

**Ourania-Annais - Thank you, my dear :)**

**We'reScrewUps - Because I'm evil! mwahaha... :P**

**Ready? Good. Allons-y!**

* * *

><p>"The Doctor…"<p>

"The Doctor…"

"Where is the Doctor?"

Whispers. Cries. Screams.

And nobody knew.

Except one.

* * *

><p>He moved within her, slow, lazy, and she cried out, her hands gripping his back, her lips crushed by his as he sought dominance. His hand travelled up her leg and along her thigh, curving over her hip. His smile was wicked, and his mouth closed on her breast. She writhed instantly as his tongue flicked her skin, her hands fisting on the bed, grasping the sheets, her breath coming hard and fast as he thrust faster, his eyes gleaming.<p>

"Yes," she begged. "Please."

"Missed me, love?" he murmured equably, his lips plundering her body. She keened, her eyes rolling into her head as his mouth claimed her pulse-point.

She could do nothing but whimper as his ministrations came quicker, his thrusts deepening. She arched her back as the storm overrode her, and she screamed.

"_Theta_!"

* * *

><p>Ondine awoke, shaking, her body hot and glistening with a sheen of sweat.<p>

She looked around. She was alone, Deorsa was nowhere in sight. She could feel him though; he was in his chambers, and he was highly amused.

She groaned, her cheeks reddening. Of course he would be entertained. He'd seen every bit of her dream.

She glanced at her sheets.

They looked like the aftermath of a hurricane.

_Good dream, darling?_

_Go away_, she muttered, closing her eyes and flopping back on to the bed. He laughed.

_If you needed satiating, love, you only had to ask_, he said slyly. She blushed.

Why do you sleep? He asked. She rolled her eyes.

_Because the more I sleep, the less I have to deal with you._

"Well, then," came a teasing tone, "I shall have to ensure you never sleep again."

She drew the covers up to her as she eyed him warily. He leant forwards against the foot of the bed, smirking.

"Oh, don't do that on my account. There's nothing I haven't seen before."

"Get out."

"Feisty today, are we? Before you practically fell into my arms… and I must say, that was quite the enjoyable experience, my love."

"It will never happen again," she hissed.

"Oh, I doubt that," he said smoothly. He leapt over the wood of the bed-end, and she backed up against the headboard. He paused, raising an eyebrow.

"Frightened, a ghrá?"

_More than you could ever know. Oh Rassilon, Theta, where are you?_

His eyes burned, and he tilted his head.

"He's not coming for you, Ondine. He'll never come."

She glared, and sat up, her eyes piercing his.

"He will always come for me. Wherever I am, whatever happens, he'll come. And you'd better watch out when he does, Aidan, because you'll wish you were never born."

He smiled crookedly. "Ah, but you never told him, did you?"

"Told him what, exactly?"

His whisper sent chills shooting down her spine.

"Who I am."

She was silent, her eyes wide in realisation. Deorsa chuckled.

"No, I thought not," he said quietly. "He knows _what_ I am, but _who_… no. You kept that juicy little secret all to yourself."

"He will _destroy_ you," she said harshly. "Like he did so many others."

Deorsa smiled.

"Darling, he never could. I am what remains of Gallifrey… and you know how the Master's death broke him. He won't destroy me, because he can't. You and I are all that is left."

"He won't care. You hurt me. He'll never let you exist once he catches you. And believe me," she whispered, her gaze fiery, "he _will_ catch you. There's no doubt about that. And you will die."

"And doesn't that depress you, darling? Won't you miss your Aidan?" His voice was mocking, and she sighed.

"How could I miss you when you never made me happy?" she said softly.

"I did once. You loved me." His smile was wry. "There was, I believe, talk of beginning a family."

"And I thank Rassilon it never occurred," she replied coolly. "You would have made a terrible father."

"I beg to differ; I would have been _excellent_."

_He doesn't know. _

Regret washed through her, and his gaze snapped to hers.

_Shit. _

"Why the regret, love? Why… _oh_." His eyes widened, and he sat back. "Oh, _no_. _No_!"

He laughed, laughed hysterically, and he slapped the bed, his incredulity spilling over into manic gestures.

"You sneaky little _thing_! You never _told_ me! Oh, this is _excellent_." He leaned closer, his eyes searching hers, mirth at the edges of his mouth. "What happened, Ondine? Did you abort it, too afraid that it would turn out like me? Hmm? Or did you lose it?"

"Stop it, Aidan."

"I have a right to know; it was my child in there. Now tell me."

"You don't need to know – let go of me!"

His hands pinned her to the headboard, and his face was hard.

"No. Not until you tell me."

"Aidan –"

"No. Tell me. Tell me what happened to it. _Tell me_, Ondine."

She struggled against his iron grip, and he shook his head.

"There are other ways I can find out, Ondine. You know you don't want that, but you also know that I _will_ do it. So come on, love: just tell me."

"_No_," she hissed. "Fuck you, Aidan."

He flung her onto the bed, and she screamed as he straddled her, his knees locking her to him. Deftly he grasped both of her wrists in one hand, and using his belt he tied them to the bedpost. She shrieked as he placed both hands either side of her head, and he kissed her, absorbing her rage as he closed his eyes.

She fought as he entered her mind, and she threw all her mental defences up, desperate to keep him out.

He tutted. "Ondine, you know I can crush these in a second."

And he did.

Memories flooded through her, and she resisted his presence with every ounce of strength she had.

But it wasn't enough.

He flicked through her recollections like the pages of a book, ignoring her frantic cries.

She was ten, she was fifty, she was a hundred, two hundred, three-hundred, four –

"Aha," he murmured.

Tears began to run from her eyes as he slowly analysed each and every memory she had of him.

"No," she wept. "_No_!"

A bed, a night, lips, delight.

Fury, desperation, sadness, grief.

Loss.

_Yes._

He smiled, and plunged into a memory.

* * *

><p><em>Ondine cupped her belly, horror welling within her.<em>

_She knelt, sobbing as pain wracked through her body, as every inch of her creation wrenched itself from her to slip bitterly to the floor._

_She began to cry out in Gallifreyan, her words incomprehensible through her agony. Blood pooled around her, and tears gushed as she gently picked up the almost-child. It lay limp in her bloodied hands, and she closed her eyes, raising her face to the heavens in anguish._

_Lost, lost, lost – everything that was him, all lost –_

_She placed her almost-baby on the tiled floor, and collapsed beside it, weeping._

* * *

><p>Deorsa opened his eyes, and he stared at Ondine.<p>

"Miscarriage," he whispered, as if he couldn't quite believe it. She trembled beneath him, in turmoil. Reliving that had not been pleasant, and she kept her eyes shut, fighting the torment of the remembrance.

"Miscarriage," he repeated, and he laughed a laugh devoid of any joy. "Oh, you're certainly prone, aren't you?"

"Leave," she said quietly. "You got what you wanted. Now get out."

Slowly he slid off her, and she lay there, unmoving. He glanced at her briefly, before departing, closing the door gently behind him.

Ondine curled up, and she pressed her cheek to the soft duvet.

_He went too far._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So... review! Much obliged :)**

**Lightning xoxo**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I can't seem to quit the angst, can I? Well, you get a lil' bit of plot today! And I'm speaking to all my silent readers again - I have 37 alerters, and less than 10 of you have ever reviewed. And last chapter I got 52 visitors, but only 7 reviews! So please, please tell me what you think! **

**BeatnikFreak - thank you -bows- :D**

**Lady Brid - yes, they are :) **

**Lorna Roxen - hehe thanks! **

**padmay97 - No I won't! Stay alive :P Wow, scarier than the Master, really? That is a massive compliment, thank you xD you may change your view of him later... or not. **

**Jo Brookes - He is very twisted, and very complex. I can't answer that, sorry! Yay for citrus :P **

**blackcat711 - ahaha. perhaps this chapter will change your view of him.**

**Ourania-Annais - thank you, my dear. Oh yes, he is. Delightfully complicated :D**

**Let us continue...**

* * *

><p>Inside his cell, the Doctor was lying flat on the floor, his chest rising and falling. His eyes were closed. He'd stopped the tears hours before, but his mind kept switching to his beloved, and where she was. He could no longer feel her; he had no idea how badly Deorsa was treating her.<p>

And it scared him.

_I'd rather hear her hurt than hear nothing at all. At least then I'd know if she was still…_

He slapped himself. _No! Why are you thinking like that? You idiot. Get up. Get out!_

He leapt to his feet, and started feeling the walls, searching for something, anything that would give him an out.

"Ah, ah, ah. That is entirely pointless."

The Doctor glared, and he glanced at the ceiling.

"Is she alive? Tell me. Is she alive?"

Deorsa laughed. "My dear Doctor, do you really think I'd kill the last female of our species? Really? Such a low opinion of me."

"I need to know, Deorsa. Don't play games with me; don't ever, ever think you're capable of that."

Deorsa's amusement was obvious. "Why don't I let her speak? You can see for yourself."

Silence, and then a soft voice echoed through the Doctor, instantly revitalising him.

"Theta?"

His eyes widened.

"Ondine," he gasped. "Oh, my darling. Has he hurt you? What has he done?"

"Oh, Theta," she said shakily. "I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen, I never – "

"Hush, love," he soothed her. "Did he harm you?"

An unmistakable chuckle sounded.

"No, no, Doctor. In fact I did quite the opposite. She's not surrendered yet… but she will."

The Doctor felt sickened.

_His hands, his lips all over her…_

He shook his head, disgusted.

"Ondine, listen to me," he said urgently. "I am coming for you. I will find you. And I will keep you safe, do you hear me?"

"Oh, I'd love to know how exactly you plan to do this." The Doctor knew Deorsa was smirking. "There's no way out."

The Doctor suddenly smiled.

"There's always a way out," he said softly.

* * *

><p>Deorsa leaned back in his chair, sipping on his wine.<p>

"I care not what you do with the Doctor. He's all yours; I don't give a damn whether you kill him or let him rot in that cell. I only need her."

"The Doctor has many enemies, Deorsa. You are really so willing to let them rip him to shreds?"

Deorsa smiled faintly. "If it pleases you. He is of no importance to me; do what you will with him."

"Excellent." The woman sat back, satisfied. "So you will have no concerns regarding our plans for him."

He laughed. "Madam, I quite approve of them. Considering his past record, and Ondine's history, it's highly appropriate. Rest assured that when you carry them out, I'll be there watching. I might even make _her_ watch. A final goodbye."

"Fitting." Her gold eyes flickered, and she toyed with her hair. "When can I take him?"

"Whenever suits. You already have his TARDIS; he is yours."

"Of course." She stood up, and he rose with her, setting his wineglass down. She moved towards him, and she smiled. "Deorsa."

"Endellion." He bowed, and kissed her hand. "Till our next encounter."

"I look forward to it," she replied teasingly, and left the room.

"Oh, I'm sure you do," he said wryly. "If it's anything like the last time, you little minx."

Shaking his head, he sauntered back to his TARDIS.

Ondine was waiting for him, seated by the console, and he appraised her.

"Expecting me, darling?"

"They're going to kill him, aren't they?" Her voice, he noted, was surprisingly steady. He ran a finger along his jaw, intrigued.

"And how, my little Renegade, did you deduce this?"

"The look on your face. And the fact you just handed him over to Endellion. She always kills her prizes."

He tilted his head, curious. _She must have bugged me. Clever girl._

"You know Endellion?"

Ondine raised an eyebrow. "She was the one who caused my first miscarriage. You slept with the woman who killed your child."

He paused, deliberating.

"How did she?" His voice shocked her; he was gentle. His eyes were soft, concerned.

"High concentration of radiation. I survived, but…" She bit her lip, and surprise arose as he gently enfolded her in his arms. She couldn't feel any malice or evil within him, only love and reassurance, along with a bubbling of anger.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "Had I known –"

"It wouldn't have changed a thing," Ondine said, quietly cynical. "Don't pander to me. Just don't."

He looked at her, his dark eyes… _hurt?_

_ Hurt? How is he hurt? He hides his emotions, he wears a mask!_

"You think I don't care," he murmured. "You think I'm heartless."

"Of course you're fucking heartless." She laughed bitterly, pushing him away to glare at him. "You screw with my mind, you terrify me and you turn me into a trembling wreck. Yet I still have feelings for you."

His gaze softened.

"After all this time?"

"Yes," she whispered. "And I can't go there, not now. Not ever. You broke me, and I can't trust you."

_So petite_, he mused. _So fragile._

"A ghrá," he murmured. "What can I do?"

"Leave me alone," she said. "Let me be. I cannot love you the way you want. Neither can you love me. So let me go."

"I cannot," he replied quietly. "I have to keep you safe."

"Safe?" She stared. "How is this safe? Tell me how locking me in here after abusing my mind is safe! How making me break is moral! How, Aidan? Tell me how!"

He turned away. "I am nothing compared to what could destroy you out there."

"You are the worst," she hissed.

He smiled sadly. "I was the best."

"No longer." Her voice was harsh. He sighed inwardly.

_Oh, my love. My lonely goddess. _

"I will not set you free," he said steadily, eyes closed. "You mean too much to me. Ondine; the last female Time Lord. My Mate. My beloved."

"I will never be your beloved."

_Oh, my darling. What we could have done, said…_

"You may not hold me dear, Ondine," he said softly, turning back to face her, "but I would not lose you for all the worlds. I may not be your beloved, but you are most certainly mine."

He left her standing there, speechless.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes. He is, as I said, delightfully complicated. I wonder what you all think of him now... :)**

**Lightning xoxo**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: hello all! I'm back with more :)**

**padmay97 - yes, he does. aww, I'm glad you enjoy it so much!**

**Simpa007 - thank you :D**

**MandaPanda89 - this chapter might help you make up your mind :) and yes, he is truly gorgeous!**

**BeatnikFreak - hehe muchos thankies! Y'know, there's nothing stopping you from telling others about this story... :P**

**Jo Brookes - 'like a duck' made me giggle xD he does indeed have a heart (or two) :)**

**Snowy702 - Let's see shall we? and as for your enquiry... you'll find out :D**

**Ourania-Annais - yes there is! It's okay, get your work done :)**

**Mrs 11th - hello! I've missed your great reviews :D hehe no I didn't, I got it from the German folktale :)**

**So, here we go! I included a song quote because it really fits this chapter. Hope you like!**

* * *

><p><em>Words like violence break the silence<em>_  
><em>_Come crashing in into my little world__  
><em>_Painful to me, pierce right through me__  
><em>_Can't you understand, oh my little girl?_

_All I ever wanted, all I ever needed__  
><em>_Is here in my arms__  
><em>_Words are very unnecessary__  
><em>_They can only do harm._

_- Enjoy The Silence, Depeche Mode_

The Doctor smiled as the door slid open with a hiss.

"Took you long enough," he said as Jack helped him up. He laughed.

"Nice to see you too, Doc. New face. I _like_ it."

"Easy, Jack," a woman said, amused. "I might get jealous."

"River!" The Doctor cried, seeing the woman behind Jack. She smiled.

"Nice beard you've got there," she teased. He stroked it.

"Yes, I've grown quite fond of it these past few days."

She laughed, and he pulled her into a hug.

"How long have you been here?" she asked, concern lining her face. The Doctor ran his tongue along his teeth, evidently thinking.

"Months, apparently. I don't even know, but judging by the length of my beard, I'd say six, roundabout."

"You look dead," River commented dryly. The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, _thanks_! Where's Ondine?"

"Who?" River said, confused. Jack's expression cleared.

"His Mate," he explained. River's eyebrows shot into her hair.

"_Mate_?"

"She's a Time Lord. Long story, no time to explain." The Doctor pulled on the pale blue shirt Jack held out for him, quickly buttoning it, ignoring the appreciative look Jack eyed him with. "No bowtie… shame."

Jack snorted. "Bowtie? Really, Doc?"

"Yes. Bowties are cool. Come on," he said, heading towards the exit and peeking out. "How did you find me, Jack?"

"Took me a while, didn't it?" he said, lips twisting in a wry smile. "I asked around. I knew to look for the TARDIS."

The Doctor's head whipped round, eyes wide, attention instantly caught.

"You found her?"

"No-one knows where she is, Doctor," River said quietly. "Nobody's known for quite a while. Someone's got her hidden."

"I was able to track the last place the TARDIS came – her residual energy trails - which led us here, but she's vanished," Jack said softly. "Somebody's put a residual block on her."

"Which means we're dealing with someone clever," the Doctor mused. "Yes. I need to find my TARDIS. Now."

"What about Ondine?" River put in, looking alarmed.

"I can't get to her without the TARDIS. Especially considering where she is."

"Which is where?" Jack cried, staring as the Doctor started to run down the corridor. "_Doctor_!"

River sighed, glancing at Jack. He took her hand and they followed their Time Lord.

"Doctor, will you _please_ explain why you're racing about?" Jack said, exasperated.

"Ondine is in a TARDIS. Only it's not mine. We were caught by a Time Lord, Jack. His name is Deorsa. And he took Ondine away from me. He is also, as you humans phrase it, her ex. But he still believes she is his. Certainly, their psychic bond has re-established itself. He kept both Ondine and I unconscious for around six months, sending us both into a dreamland. I still don't know what was real and what wasn't. I don't even know when we were taken."

Anger crossed his face, and he closed his eyes.

"He tortured her. And he made me listen."

His eyes flew open. "There's a reason I'm called The Oncoming Storm. And he is going to rue the day he was born." His expression darkened, and his lips thinned. "Forever. Isn't that right, Endellion?"

The woman stepped out from the corner, smiling.

"Marvellous speech, Doctor. I mean, really, it was gripping."

Ten armed guards stepped out of the shadows, guns raised.

"Where is she?" he asked quietly. "What has he done to Ondine?"

"I neither know nor care, Doctor. You are my only concern. He can do whatever he likes with her," Endellion replied levelly, her eyes gleaming. She looked at Jack and River, who had both cocked their guns. "Oh, put them down. You're outnumbered."

"No, don't shoot," the Doctor said warningly. "Don't – no! Oh, _why_ do I have a face that nobody listens to?"

He flattened against the wall , a pained look twisting his features as River and Jack both spun round in a blur of bullets and lasers, firing non-stop at the soldiers, who dropped like flies.

They straightened, shooting each other a smug glance.

"Not bad," Jack remarked. River smiled.

"Thank you, sweetie."

"Now, would you mind telling us why you need me?" the Doctor asked, gazing intently at Endellion, his expression unreadable.

She smirked, and suddenly at least forty more guards surrounded them.

"Still think you can escape, Captain?"

Even Jack could see how outstripped they were, and reluctantly he let his gun drop to the floor, River following suit.

"Much better," Endellion said evenly. "As for your question, Doctor… why don't you wait and see?"

She motioned to the soldiers, and reluctantly the three of them were marched away.

_Hold tight, Ondine. I'm coming._

* * *

><p>Ondine was left alone for days. Whenever she tried to find Deorsa, she couldn't. She knew he didn't want to be found, but she didn't care.<p>

_Why would he have said that? He doesn't love me. He can't. _

"Please," she whispered to his TARDIS. "Please, let me see him. I have to talk to him."

She felt a slight tug in her mind, and she turned around.

"Thank you," she murmured. She began to follow the faint pull, until it grew, and she knew he was near.

_So close…_

Her hand closed around a small brass doorknob, and hesitantly she pushed the door open.

She stepped into the room, and her eyes dilated at what she saw.

She stood in a huge chamber lined with bookshelves, and there were stands with various artefacts and objects. Sofas and chairs were littered about the room, and her eyes fell on a pair of booted feet resting on a coffee table.

"Why are you here?" His voice was cold, his body hidden by the back of a large red armchair.

"I came to speak with you," she said calmly, her voice betraying none of the hesitancy her mind suddenly felt.

A book slammed shut, and the chair swivelled round. His eyes were unreadable, his hands steepled.

"Then speak."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you like this? What have I done?"

He rose fluidly, his height startling her even though she'd noted it so many times before.

"You left me." His voice was soft. She glared.

"I meant to. You almost killed me, Aidan. I needed my life back."

"You were with child. My child. And you never told me."

"I never knew till after," she responded flatly. "And I did not try to find you because I wanted to protect this child. It deserved a life without abuse."

His brow creased, and his accent was subdued.

"You believe I would hurt our baby?"

"I know it," she hit back harshly. "You wouldn't have settled for scarring just me. You'd use our child as an excuse for your darkness."

He turned away. "Even after all this time, you still don't understand me."

"I understand you perfectly." Ondine said coolly. He laughed bitterly and faced her, his eyes burning.

"No. No, you really, _really_ don't. Didn't I ever tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

He looked at her, his expression softening.

"I was a father once. To a little boy. He was beautiful, like his mother. But she wasn't Gallifreyan. Rassilon killed her. And the boy. Just as he ordered the death of your human mate. It broke me, Ondine. I left Gallifrey. I could not stay where such horror had befallen me. Don't you understand?"

Ondine stared, and then she saw it.

She saw how despairing a man he was.

"I…"

"So next time you accuse me of wanting to hurt a child, think." His voice was icy.

"Aidan."

He smiled sadly. "Now you pity me. Don't. Just accept that I need you. You were… _are_… still so precious to me. I can't lose you, not even to him."

She closed the gap between them and her hand flattened against his chest. She could feel his heartbeats, familiar, reassuring. She could sense his inner conflict, and she touched his cheek. He closed his eyes, sighing.

"Tell me you still want me," he murmured. "Please. Ondine. Please."

_He's open_, she realised. _He hasn't let his emotions loose like this for so long…_

_ I don't know where we're going. _

_ And it scares me. _

"I can't," she said softly. "I'm Theta's."

"You knew him for a fraction of the time you knew me," he replied quietly. "Please. A ghrá, please."

She leant her forehead against his chest, her hands clasping his waist.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"No," he said. "No…"

She looked up at him, and his face frightened her more than his actions had ever done.

He was lonely, so, so lonely, and desperate.

His hand cupped her cheek, and he whispered the simple words that made her break.

"I am yours. Forever."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So... yes. You like?**

**Lightning xoxo**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey all –**

**While I'm writing the new chapter for you, I've made a poll for you guys on my profile page to see who wants Ondine to end up with who. The fact that some of you are torn between them makes me curious, so please vote - you can vote for both, if you're really torn, haha - and I'll put up the next installment as soon as I can!**

**Lightning xoxo**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Wow, I got 10 reviews for last chapter - much love to you awesome peeps! If you haven't voted for who you want Ondine to end up with, go vote on my poll on my profile page!**

**Simpa007 - glad you enjoyed it :)**

**BeatnikFreak - he is, isn't he? xD aah, I love Riverjack!**

**Jo Brookes - Spoilers :P ah yes, well, I aim for conflict :D**

**padmay97 - really? you hate him? shame :P hope you get well soon!**

**Lee - hello! hehe I'm pleased you like it :)**

**MandaPanda89 - hehe, I'm all for making people torn.**

**blackcat711 - oh, can't they? :P**

**Ourania-Annais - Yay! :D**

**Snowy702 - he did have a beard before, but your review reminded me to mention it, so thanks for that :)**

**sashaxh - wow, that's passionate haha. You'll just have to wait and see ;)**

**Bring on the plot!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Paris, France, 1881<strong>_

_Deftly he unlaced her corset, and his lips brushed her throat. She melted into his touch, and he spun her round, catching her mouth with his. His fingers pulled her corset away, and unbuttoned her skirt, letting it fall to the floor. He lifted her into his arms, their lips never parting, and he laid her gently on the four-poster._

_He wanted to ask of her certainty, to ensure that she desired this, but as she caught hold of his cravat and pulled him down with her, that worry instantly vanished, and he knelt between her legs. His fingers traced up her thigh, and she sighed, her hands undoing his shirt and tearing it from him in her frenzied need._

_"Beautiful," he whispered. "A ghrá."_

_She smiled, and her eyes entranced him._

_He slid his trousers off with the ease of a man who had loved many, and he leaned over her. Their mouths met in a blazing, sinful kiss, and his fingers delved deep within her core, making her gasp against him, her back arching. He teased her nipples with his tongue, and she began to cry out for him as the coil inside her tightened with every passing second. His soft laugh resonated within her soul, and she couldn't breathe as his fingers sent her into storms of ecstasy. His lips trailed down her stomach, and he lingered over that sensitive little nub near her core. His tongue swept out to taste it, and she shouted his name, her thighs clenching around him, her hands digging into the mattress._

Oh, Rassilon, yes, please, please –

Now!

_He slammed into her, and she rocked with him as pleasure rode over both of them in waves. He thrust, the rhythm gaining pace, their hearts racing until, at last, with a hoarse cry and a vehement scream, they both plummeted into paradise._

_They sighed against each other as the maelstrom subsided, and he rolled so she lay on top of him, their bodies still joined as one._

_"Beautiful," he repeated wonderingly. She pressed a weary kiss to his chest, and his hand tangled in her hair. She nestled closer, and he wrapped his arms around her supple form, perfectly content._

_He wasn't letting go of her any time soon. Oh, no._

I'll never leave her. Never. She's mine.

Yes,_ she murmured sleepily. _I'm yours.

_He smiled, and closed his eyes._

* * *

><p>Ondine backed away. "You don't mean that. You can't."<p>

Why is he doing this?

She could feel his love, his respect for her. It should have reassured her.

Instead, it terrified her.

"You're frightened," he said. His eyes grew concerned. "I frighten you. Even now."

"You always frighten me," Ondine said quietly. "Especially with your sudden mood changes. One minute you're violating, and the next you're loving. I can't live like this. I'm constantly on edge."

He sat back in his armchair, his eyes never leaving her face.

His expression cooled, and he crossed an arm over his body, the other bent upwards, a finger stroking his jaw.

_Damn. _

He smiled darkly, and stood. He loosened his tie, and went over to a nearby table, where he poured a glass of something amber, and drank it down in one. He tossed his suit jacket on to a chair, and rolled up his shirt sleeves.

"Tell me, darling," he began calmly, walking towards her, "which of those am I doing now? Hmm?"

He flung his glass into the fire almost carelessly; it smashed, and Ondine stared at him, uneasy, her hearts beating unsteadily.

"Aidan, don't."

His expression darkened. "Don't do what, a ghrá?"

"Act like this. Just don't."

He pressed close against her, and she arched back, her eyes slowly widening.

"Don't," she whispered. "Don't."

His finger traced her cheekbone, and she fought not to shiver as his gaze pierced hers.

"You think I have a choice?" he whispered. "I was born to dominate. I was born to terrorise. I don't know anything else. And it _excites_ me, a ghrá. To watch you tremble, watch you give in to me. I _crave_ it."

"You are not him," Ondine pleaded. "Listen to me; you are not your father. You are your own person. Live your own life; don't do what he wanted just because he wanted it."

"But _how_? How can I _not_?" he roared, and his fist slammed into the wall, millimetres from her head. "After all this time, I can still feel him. Feel him pushing me. I can't stop it, Ondine, I _can't_."

His eyes blazed, and she could see all of time and space within them, fires burning, planets crumbling.

It was horrifying, and she closed her own.

"Look at me." His voice was soft.

"Aidan…"

"_Look at me_!" he screamed. She did, and shock pulsed through her veins as he kissed her.

But it wasn't lustful. It was desperate, a cry for help.

He was the one breaking now.

"I can't, I can't, I can't," he whispered. He sank to his knees, and looked up at her.

Her hearts stopped.

A single tear fell from his eye.

"What am I?" he said brokenly. "Why do I even _exist_?"

She dropped to her knees before him, and she took his face in her hands.

"You're you," she murmured. "And you have a chance to start again. Please. For me."

"But I will always be this," he whispered. "I will _always_ be angry. I will _always_ be full of fire. I burn at the centre of Time. I was _born_ to do so."

Ondine gazed at him.

"No. I refuse to believe that," she disagreed softly. "I never believed it."

And her lips touched his, gently. She withdrew, and he stared at her, incredulous.

"Why?" he asked. "Why now?"

She smiled sadly. "Because it is only now that I truly see you."

She rose, and departed, leaving him stunned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Was that ambiguous? I think it's ambiguous. Hehehehehe... so yes, go vote on the poll!**

**Lightning xoxo**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: bonjour, peeps. We good? Good. The general consensus is that Deorsa is bipolar. Well. Not medically, but he certainly has bipolar tendencies.**

**Simpa007 - ambiguous means vague :) yes, I thought we could do with some of his background...**

**blackcat711 - breathe, sweetie, breathe :) I promise you all shall be resolved... but not in the way you hope or expect ;)**

**MandaPanda89 - as I said, he has such tendencies. But there are other reasons he acts like this, which shall be explained :)**

**Jo Brookes - wow, thank you for the long review! He does indeed, yes. Ah, as to that I'll leave you to keep guessing... :P**

**padmay97 - Oh, my. YES! YOU SAID IT! :D haha yes I am, now :P**

**Hyuuga Youka - hello! I'm happy you're sticking with it, I'm really flattered you like this. I try and update as often as I can :D**

**Let's pick up where we left off, shall we?**

* * *

><p>The Doctor sat on a red-leather armchair, his eyes drinking in everything before him. Endellion watched him. He smiled faintly.<p>

"What exactly do you hope to achieve by capturing me, Endellion?"

She laughed. "Oh, but you already know the answer to that question, Doctor. You've known the minute Deorsa took your Mate."

"No, no, you misunderstand me." He rubbed his jaw. "Why me, Endellion? Why not Deorsa? Surely you know what he is?"

"He paid a price for your capture. Besides, I have no interest in seizing him. You are the one known as The Oncoming Storm, Doctor. You are the one who crushed your own civilisation."

He chuckled. "You're lying. He didn't pay you at all. He threatened you. Who is he, Endellion? Why does he inspire more fear than I? What has he done? And why have you let him take Ondine? She's a female Time Lord; her body is worth everything, yet you simply let him abduct her. Why?"

She rose to her feet, turning away.

"You really are as insightful as they say," she said, amused. "I can't hide anything, can I?"

"Oh, you could try. But I don't miss a thing. One example would be the fact that you've slept with him."

She spun round. "And how do you know this?"

He tapped his nose, a wry look on his face. "You reek of him. So, Endellion… he threatened you, slept with you… would he kill you? Possibly. It depends on whether you anger him, doesn't it?"

He leaned forwards, eyes intense. "You're afraid of him, madam. All of you, you're scared of what he could do. But why? What _is_ he?"

She shook her head. "I can't tell you, Doctor. Neither would I, if I could."

"Endellion, please. You must tell me." His eyes were persuasive, and he stood up, his gaze never leaving her. "Tell me who he is."

She looked at him.

* * *

><p>Ondine stirred, and she nestled comfortably against the hard muscled body that slept beside her, the flesh familiar in its coolness –<p>

Her eyes shot open and she leapt back with a cry of horror, narrowly avoiding stepping on shards of glass.

_Glass? What? Why is it… why am I even – no! _

"_What the hell?_"

Deorsa opened one eye lazily. "Hello, love."

"What are you doing in here?" she asked warily. She looked around, and her eyes widened.

Hangings were torn, objects were smashed with glass, metal and wood littering the floor, and her clothing lay utterly destroyed about the room.

As did his.

Unease crawled through her, and she paled.

"No… _no_…"

He rolled, leaning on his elbow, watching her mind scramble.

"You don't remember?" Mildly amused. "My. It was intense, I'll tell you that much. You even sliced my back open."

Her face flushed. "What? I –"

"You have sharp nails," he explained, eyes gleaming. "Sharp words, too."

"But you… I…"

He seemed highly entertained now. "What, love? Spit it out."

She sighed, and forced the words out of her.

"Did we have sex last night?"

His smile was dry. "You're honestly asking me that question?"

Fear began to tug at her heart, and she looked at him frantically. "Aidan, please. Tell me we didn't. Tell me the only reason we're both undressed is… because…"

He began to laugh. "And what other reason would there be, darling?"

"There must be one!" she spat. "I would never have slept with you last night, never!"

"Ondine, Ondine. Look at yourself. You still have your underwear on. And so do I," he soothed her. "We didn't. Don't you remember?"

"No," she said curtly. "I don't."

"Must have been that Dravinian wine you drank last night. I did warn you. It's strong even for Time Lords," he said softly. She eyed him suspiciously.

"Show me."

He beckoned. "Come here, then. I'm warm in here; I'm not moving."

She rolled her eyes, but climbed on to the bed, where he knelt, and, smiling, he touched her forehead with his.

* * *

><p><strong>Hours before...<strong>

"Why did you kiss me?"

Ondine turned, her face calm. "You needed reassurance. It was the only way to soothe you."

He laughed, shaking his head. "I see."

She moved away. "No. You don't. You think I had romantic intentions. I'll tell you now; that wasn't the case."

"You're lying."

She stared up at him, her eyes aflame.

"No. I wasn't."

He stepped closer, and his hand touched her cheek.

"So beautiful."

He kissed her, and she sighed into him.

Then she slapped him, and shoved him back, wiping her mouth.

"Bastard."

He grinned. "Always."

He slammed her up against the wall, and she shrieked. She clawed at him in her desperation, and ripped his shirt.

He paused, a devilish smile tilting his lips.

"Well, I had no idea you were so… animalistic." He pulled the remains away from him, leaving his upper half bare.

Ondine's mouth ran dry as he eyes travelled down, drinking in his strong, toned torso, and pink spots appeared on her cheeks. A colour that did not go unnoticed by Deorsa, and he smirked.

"Like what you see?"

She pushed past him, and he grabbed her arm.

"Oh, no, darling. Don't you dare."

She swung round, and her fist connected with his stomach.

She heard a crack, and pain shot through her fingers.

He wasn't even gasping, and, livid, she snatched up a vase and brought it crashing down on his head. Shards rained down on both of them, and he pulled her into a tight embrace, shading her from the glass.

"No!" she hissed, and her nails raked his back in loathing as he locked her to him, her violent urges beginning to emerge.

"I don't want you hurt," he murmured into her ear. "And please don't smash the other vases. 12th Century Earth artefacts. Nor make ribbons of my skin; your nails are really quite sharp, you know."

"Do you think I care?" she muttered, her voice muffled by his chest, muting the twisted delight Ondine felt at causing him pain. He laughed, the sound rumbling low in his chest.

"By all means, continue to destroy my room. I changed my mind. I daresay it could do with a clean-up."

Anger flared, and she went about the room, tearing at anything and everything. Fabric, glass, wood, metal. She screamed insults, yelled verbal knives. Nothing escaped her fury, and she ignored her bleeding hands as she tore the bed hangings from their rails, tore them into strips and letting them drop as if they had done her a personal injury. She hurled glass at the walls, threw picture frames to the floor.

At last she ceased, breathing heavily, her muscles aching from the exertion. She felt the pain in her fingers, and she turned as Deorsa coughed behind her.

"Finished, love?"

She gazed at him, saying nothing. He opened a cabinet and poured her a glass of clear liquid – one of the few glasses that hadn't been ruined – and handed it to her, merely saying, "It will help with the pain, though be warned, it's fairly strong."

She sipped it, liking the sweet taste, and she nodded gratefully. He picked up a long strip of bed-hanging, and gently he took hold of her hand, wrapping the fabric round, letting it soak up the blood. He did the same with the other, and she bit her lip.

"Sorry," she said softly, drinking more of the fluid. He chuckled.

"Oh, I found it quite refreshing, love."

She closed her eyes – and instantly they flew back open as she felt her clothes being deftly torn from her body.

"What are you doing?"

"My turn," he grinned. "I think it only fair, since you just annihilated some of my most precious belongings. Including your poor bloodied fingers."

His tone was teasing, and instinctively she brought her hands up, a defensive stance.

"No."

He flipped her into his arms, and before she could protest he laid her down on the bed, sweeping debris on to the floor.

"Rest, love," he murmured. "You're exhausted, look at you."

He got in beside her, pulling the duvet over both of them. She flinched away, and he shook his head.

"No. I won't. You're safe. I wouldn't do that. Please, sleep."

Warily, she snuggled under the covers, and he watched her, a smile on his face.

"Beautiful," he whispered.

"Heard that," she mumbled, and he laughed.

* * *

><p>Ondine blinked, staring at him. His expression was tender.<p>

"I never touched you. Not like that. How could I? I'm not that sort of man, love, I've never been."

"You took care of me." Her mind was numb with shock. He inclined his head.

"Of course I did. I couldn't leave you bleeding like that. How are your fingers, by the way?"

Now that he had mentioned it, she felt her hands stinging, though when she let him peel back the makeshift bandages, only faint marks remained.

For once, she was thankful for being a Time Lord.

"Will you trust me? At least a little more?" he asked softly. She tensed.

"Aidan…"

"It's all I ask." He kissed her fingertips. "Nothing more. When you decide… let me know."

His lips brushed her forehead, and she stayed silent as she listened to the sound of his footsteps leaving the room.

"Damn," she muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: He's not that bad... much ;) Let me know what you think, eh? :D Don't forget the poll!**

**Lightning xoxo**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Bonsoir! I come with another update, you lucky things :P I hit 150 reviews too, wahey! Many hugs to you brilliant people!**

**padmay97 - yes, he has morals. He's a gentleman, really :) haha but you should like him!**

**MandaPanda89 - I hope you enjoy this one :)**

**Lady Brid - ah, that's all right. Hope you had a great holiday! He's not an arse... much. Oh, charming! :P**

**Jo Brookes - She's not a sadist but Deorsa brings out the violence in her. And yes, I do take pleasure in that, mucho xD Old Western indeed!**

**Snowy702 - aww, do you love him? Yippee! :P**

**Mrs 11th - really? shame. will you hate him, after this, I wonder? :)**

**Ourania-Annais - haha! I'm glad it amused you :D **

**Simpa007 - you're welcome :) thankies!**

**Right, let's get the party started! As a heads-up, I Miss You by blink-182 is a very fitting song for this chapter :)**

* * *

><p>The Doctor stared.<p>

"He can't be. He _can't_!"

Panic etched itself on his ageless face, and he gripped the chair in desperation as his eyes urged her to deny it.

She shook her head. "It's true."

He let out a cry of despair, and his gaze pierced hers.

"Endellion, listen to me. You have to stop him. Whatever he's planning, you have to stop it. _Please_! Let me go!"

"You think I'm just going to let you walk out of here? And give you back your precious TARDIS?" she scoffed. "I'm not a fool, Doctor."

His expression turned to one of fury.

"_Listen to me_! He will destroy each and every one of you. He doesn't _care_ about rules, he doesn't _care_ about promises. You know what his father did; he will follow in his footsteps! I'm _begging_ you, you must let me go to him! He has Ondine! Do you know what he plans to use her for? Oh, you are a fool indeed for allowing him to have her…" He buried his head in his hands, frustration spilling over.

Endellion watched him, unease creeping in.

"Doctor."

He wasn't to be calmed, however, and continued to press his point.

"Endellion, I killed thousands, and I have so much remorse for my actions. He'll do the same, but remorse? He won't even feel it. He doesn't care. He has what he wanted; there is _nothing_ stopping him from wreaking havoc now. Ondine won't be able to stop him. Only I can."

She sat opposite him, eyes calculating. "What if the only way you could destroy him was by destroying her too? Could you do it? Could you end the love of your life?"

Pain flitted across his face. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Doctor, I'm not stupid. I know what he wants her for. I've seen the looks he gives her. If he achieves his aim… what would you do? Allow it to occur?"

"It's her choice; I cannot choose for her," he replied quietly. Endellion laughed, running her hand through her black-blonde hair.

"Ah, how noble you are!"

His eyes darkened.

"You laugh as if this were all a game."

"My dear Doctor, the fact that you see Deorsa achieving his aim as a possibility suggests that you have little faith in your Mate."

"Ondine is slight, and Deorsa is near a foot taller. She would not be able to stop him even if she wanted to." His tone was curt. "And if he has already… I will _end_ him, Endellion, and there is _nothing_ you can do to halt me."

Her lips curved in satisfaction.

"Oh, but there is, Doctor. You are not an unstoppable force, however much you like to think so. You have limits."

"I'm an unpredictable man, Endellion. You do not want me as your enemy," he warned her. "And I have little to lose. A desperate man is a dangerous one."

She leaned back in her seat, appraising him.

"You'd kill Deorsa? One of the last of your kind? _Really_?"

His lips twisted grimly.

"I killed them all before. What's stopping me now?"

He leaned forwards, and the look in his eyes would have made lesser men tremble.

"I'm a ruthless man. I stop at nothing to get what I want. You took me from the love of my life. There will be consequences, Endellion. If I were you I'd start running. _Now_."

He settled back, and smiled a disconcerting smile.

"I don't suppose you have any bowties, do you?"

* * *

><p>Deorsa tipped the pills into his hand, one, two.<p>

He set the vial down on the counter, and, swilling water in his mouth, he tipped the tablets in and swallowed.

_This has to work. _

He wiped his lips, and sighed.

He wanted stability, he wanted peace. He didn't want chaos – well, not this side of him.

He closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>"Papa! Papa!"<em>

_He grinned and picked the little boy up, swinging him round and round. The child giggled, his bright blue eyes sparkling, his blond curls wild in the wind._

_"That's my boy! One, two – three!"_

_He tossed him into the air, earning a terrified shriek from the boy, and nimbly caught him, laughing, rubbing his nose against his son's._

_His love watched them, a smile on her rosy lips, her brown eyes warm. Her auburn hair blew in the breeze, and his hearts stopped as he soaked up her loveliness._

_"Don't drop him, Eric," she warned. He smirked._

_"I'll try, sweet."_

_She laughed, and shook her head, amused._

_I love you, she said softly. His gaze was tender._

_As I love you._

* * *

><p>Deorsa's eyes flew open. He touched his cheek – startled, he felt wetness.<p>

Anguish clutched him as the faces of his loved ones swam before him, and he grasped the counter as if it was the only thing holding him up.

"Ariane," he whispered. "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm so sorry I couldn't save Reuben."

He bit his lip, and turned away from his memories.

He wished for once that he was mortal. _Then I could die, and die forever. _

He hated himself, hated what he was doing to Ondine. He knew that grief had driven him to insanity, to cruelty.

_But I don't know how to stop it. _

He only knew that he needed her. Needed Ondine. She at least kept him partly stable, kept him from falling into the abyss.

_And she doesn't understand this. _

_She never will._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thoughts? Opinions? Changes of hearts?**

**Lightning xoxo**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Well hello there! I have returned with more! Most of you are feeling some sort of sympathy for Deorsa... hehe :)**

**This chapter is dedicated to Jo Brookes, whose amazingly fantastic and very long reviews are just excellent. Thank you!**

**Simpa007 - haha oh good :D**

**Snowy702 - The Doctor's very hot, especially when pissed xD**

**Jo Brookes - I don't do easy predicaments, me. Guess all you want, I'm dropping no spoilers at all! -bows- thank you, my dear! **

**Mrs 11th - Ooh, harsh :P**

**MandaPanda89 - Then read on, my friend, read on :)**

**padmay97 - I'm saying nothing...**

**Ourania-Annais - Just a tiny bit, eh? :P**

**Vamos, amigos... Or geronimo, as the Doctor would say...**

* * *

><p>"What are you <em>doing<em>?"

Deorsa turned – and winced as Ondine slapped him. The glass slipped from his grasp and smashed on the floor, but neither of them noticed.

"How _dare_ you," she said harshly. "You thought you could just end it? You thought you could just leave me stuck in a TARDIS? A TARDIS that's _isomorphic to you_?"

He touched his cheek. "Ondine, what –"

"You thought you could kill yourself and leave me here?" she shouted angrily.

"No! I –"

"You _bastard_," she hissed. "You –"

"Ondine!" He seized her face, forcing her to stop. "I wasn't trying to kill myself."

"Then _what_?" Her eyes blazed. "_Why_ would you take pills? Are you addicted, is that it?"

"No! _No_!" he cried. "Oh, good _grief_…"

"Why? Tell me why, because I can't think of any other reason than –"

"They're _stabilisers_!" he shouted. "They're stability drugs! Are you happy now?"

She backed away, shocked, her eyes wide.

"You mean you –"

"I'm trying. I'm trying to suppress it. I'm trying to…"

"You're trying to be a better person," she whispered. "Oh, Aidan."

He turned away, ashamed. His words came out tinged with sarcasm, hiding his uneasiness.

"You sound like you care."

"What kind of question is that?" she cried, exasperated. He spun round and moved closer, his eyes aflame.

"But do you? Do you care?" he pressed urgently. "Do you?"

"Of course I bloody care!" she hit back. "Of course I care about you!"

"That's all I need to know," he said simply.

He took her face in his hands and kissed her.

_She tastes just like I remember. _

Ondine closed her eyes, and her hands grasped his shirt as their mouths explored the other's.

He broke away, and kissed her nose tenderly.

"You didn't struggle," he breathed, astonished. "You didn't push me away."

"I couldn't," she said softly. "Not anymore."

She touched her lips to his cheek and walked away.

* * *

><p>Ondine let the tears fall. She hated what she had done, given into him… oh, but she loved it. He was familiar, he was…<p>

"Oh, Rassilon, no," she whispered. "No, no, no."

He was comforting.

_Theta, I need you. Please, please. _

"Come back to me," she wept. "Please. I'm so sorry."

She had kissed Deorsa out of her own volition; would the Doctor even love her after he knew the truth?

One thing she did know: he would skin Deorsa alive.

But that thought… it filled her with horror.

She felt protective of Aidan.

"No!" she cried. "Oh Rassilon, why? Why?"

_But his lips… soft, sweet – _

She swore, and leant her forehead against the wall.

"Ondine?"

"Please go," she said quietly. "Just leave."

She could feel his confusion, his anxiety for her.

And it broke her.

"Go!" she sobbed. "For Rassilon's sake, just go away, please." She began to cry fully, and she felt his hands on her shoulders.

"Ondine, tell me what's wrong." His voice was gentle, soothing. "What is it?"

"_You_!" she gasped. "Don't you get it? _You_! You're the reason why I'm like this, why I'm so _damn conflicted_!" She laughed bitterly, though she winced as she sensed his hurt, his uncertainty, and turned around to face him. "Oh, don't give me those hurt looks. If you're going to act innocent I want your other side back. At least then I knew where I stood."

He pushed back, eyeing her warily.

"Don't tempt me, a ghrá."

"Ah!" She pointed with her finger. "There! Now I know."

"No. Don't push it," he warned. She could see the fire igniting in his eyes, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Or what, Aidan? What will you do?"

His hands shot out and pinned her to the wall. His gaze seethed.

"You never understand, do you? When you act like this, I react. And you will not like my reactions, a ghrá, so I suggest you stop it now."

She glared defiantly. "Make me."

He threw her over his shoulder, ignoring her angry yelling. He took her to the console room, where he sat her down in a seat – and tied her to the chair.

She stared furiously, and struggled against the leather straps.

"How _dare_ you!"

"You would not cease. Do not blame me for this," he replied calmly, his hands moving controls, seemingly uninterested.

"You let me out, and you let me out _now_," she demanded. He shook his head, and a dry smile played on his lips.

"No; I quite like you there. You're rather beautiful when you're angry, you know." His eyes smouldered, and Ondine cursed inwardly as she felt electricity thrum through her soul.

"My temptress," he whispered. He licked his lips. She shook her head.

"Don't. No. _No_!"

Too late. His mouth captured hers in a sizzling kiss, and she trembled as his thumb brushed her throat, lingered over her pulse point. Her head tilted back, and she sighed into him.

"Yes," he smiled. "That's it."

"You're a bastard," she whispered against his lips.

"Born and bred, my dear. But would you really have me any other way?"

She didn't answer. He chuckled darkly.

"No, I thought not."

"Untie me." Her voice was a dry rasp, and his fingers danced along her thigh.

"But you look so delicious like this. Why alter perfection, love?"

"Flattery will get you nowhere," she murmured. He smirked.

"No. But it will take you to places you can only dream of."

"Aidan, no."

His mouth brushed her collarbone. "I thought you wanted this. Don't lie to me, a ghrá. You've wanted me for so long. And now you have your chance."

_Don't give in, darling. Resist him. You can do this, sweetheart. _

Her eyes widened.

"Theta," she gasped.

Deorsa's eyes narrowed. "Get out of her head, Time Lord."

Ondine looked at him, and Deorsa's blood chilled as she spoke in a cold, flat tone.

"No. You leave her be. Because god knows I am coming for her, and I will personally ensure you never touch her again. Is that clear?"

"Oh, crystal," Deorsa said softly. "But you should know that her faith wavers, Doctor. She's kissed me; who knows how long it will be before she lets herself fall into my arms?"

"A very long time," came the icy reply. "A very long time indeed. So long, in fact, that it has its own name. It's called forever."

Ondine inhaled sharply, and she stared wildly.

"He was here," she gasped, her chest heaving. "My Doctor."

"And he'll never get you back," Deorsa said calmly. "Empty promises, a ghrá. Now, let's get you rested, shall we?"

She smiled. "No. There'll be no resting, Aidan. Not now. He's coming. And I won't ever give in to you."

"You already did," he murmured. His eyes gleamed. "Oh, you already did, love."

She looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Aidan, it was a kiss."

He laughed. "I should give you Dravinian wine more often. You're quite the she-wolf in bed, love."

Her face whitened.

"No," she whispered.

He smiled, and his gaze was triumphant.

"Oh, _yes_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeaahhhhh... I'm guessing all sympathy you had for him has just thrown itself out the window... heh heh. **

**Lightning xoxo**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Wow, 11 reviews for last chapter! And a fair few strong opinions too :P**

**Simpa007 - hehe :)**

**padmay97 - yay for psychic connection! Well, possession, really :P**

**nat-nav - he is, I know. Glad you're enjoying it!**

**Mrs 11th - quite right too xD**

**blackcat711 - closer and closer...**

**Snowy702 - you'll see why :)**

**Jo Brookes - yay long review! I will point out that it is entirely plausible that he could have put her underwear back on ;) partypartypartypartyparty indeed :D haha you have a strange but awesome mind :P**

**MandaPanda89 - poor sympathy... OMG! TORCHWOOD WAS AWESOME! I LOVE GWEN! :D**

**Ourania-Annais - your review made me laugh, twas quite amusing xD**

**Lorna Roxen - merci beaucoup!**

**Lady Brid - awww, hurray for the Doctor. By the way, the last line of your review made me squee with happiness! :D**

**Shall we resume? I think so.**

* * *

><p>"I'm done," she whispered. "Oh, Rassilon, I am so done with you."<p>

She was shaking, so strong were her mingled feelings of anger and hate.

_How could he do that? Why?_

The answer was simple, though.

_Because he could. That's it. Just because he could. _

That knowledge forced a bitter laugh from her.

"And you know something? I almost fell back in love with you. Yes. I nearly let myself take solace in your arms, and oh gods, I am so glad I didn't."

His eyes narrowed. "Ondine…"

"No, you listen to me. I want you to take me to Theta, and leave me the _fuck_ alone. I am never going to give in to you again, that you can take as spoken fact. God, I was such a _fool_ for thinking you could change! Why I _ever_ thought you could be a better person I _do not know_!"

A flicker of a smile played with his mouth, disconcerting her.

"If that is what you wish."

She stared, confused. "What?"

"You want to see your beloved Doctor. Your so-called Mate. Who am I to deny you this? We will go. If it gives you pleasure, I will not refuse you such an opportunity."

He suddenly looked so devious that it frightened her, and her brain screamed at her to change her mind.

_He's planning something. Get out! Don't do it! Don't fall into his trap! No!_

"All right," she said cautiously, measuring her words as they rolled from her tongue.

_I have to play his game. I have to be careful. _

He raised an eyebrow.

"No words of gratitude? No thank you at all? Nothing?"

"I would, if you deserved it," she said coldly, turning around, "but someone like you will never justify anything so good."

With that, Ondine walked away.

And casually, she flipped him off.

* * *

><p>The Doctor opened his eyes as the door slid open. Jack was watching him worriedly, and River squeezed the captain's hand.<p>

Endellion entered, her eyes sweeping over the three of them.

"Are you ready, Doctor?"

"Ready for what?" Jack said, looking uneasy, his posture instantly tense. "Where are you taking him?"

The Doctor rose to his feet, his face betraying no emotion.

"Let's find out, shall we?"

Endellion smiled. "Facing it with dignity. How honourable of you, I must say. But I need you too, Captain. And you, Ms Song. We wouldn't want to separate you from your darling Doctor, now, would we?"

They stood, and Endellion did not miss how Jack remained slightly in front of River, protecting her, nor how his hand held hers in a tight grip.

"Ah, how tragic. Star-crossed lovers." She laughed quietly, her eyes flickering with mirth. Jack's lips thinned, and he made to step forward, but River placed her hand on his chest.

"No, sweetie," she whispered. "Don't."

Jack's eyes blazed, but he did not move.

"Wise," Endellion commented dryly. "Come. I'm sure you're just dying to see what's going to happen."

They filed out, flanked by armed guards, and walked down the long corridor.

It was only when the Doctor heard the entrance behind him hiss shut that he let the dread into his hearts.

_Help me, darling. Help me. _

_ Because for once I don't know what's coming._

* * *

><p>Ondine was hiding in the depths of the wardrobe, trying to belie the fear that threatened to drag her under.<p>

_I don't know what he's hiding. What he's scheming. Oh, Rassilon, I don't know what to do. _

"Help me," she whispered. "Please, help me."

Something hit the floor behind her with a thump, making her jump.

She turned, and her eyes widened.

"No…"

She picked it up, and laughed. She laughed and laughed, and looked up at the ceiling.

"Thank you," she murmured, utterly grateful.

For the first time, she felt a thread of warmth brush at her mind, and she smiled.

_I know now. Oh, yes. I know. _

She grinned.

* * *

><p>"Quite right, yes. You're taking him now? I see. I'm certain you won't mind if I bring his little Renegade along now, will you?"<p>

Deorsa smiled as Endellion gave her assent.

"Wonderful. I will meet you there. And don't let him near anything. He's resourceful, Endellion. He'll use anything and everything to escape."

He hung up, and laughed to himself.

"Oh, my darling, you are in for a treat."

"You know I despise your treats," came a cool accent.

"A ghrá, I never gave you any." He was amused, and he rubbed his jaw, thinking. "However… perhaps you might call seeing your beloved Theta for the last time one."

She rolled her eyes, and fought not to scream at him, hiding her emotions. _Any sign of unusual feelings, and he'll catch me fast as a bullet._

"Don't toy with me, Aidan."

He held his hands out wide, mock-innocent. "Who said anything about toying, love?"

Her eyes fell to slits as she watched him. "Just take me to Theta. Now."

He swept her an elegant bow, all the while his calculating gaze never leaving her form.

"Your wish is my command, darling."

He pushed buttons and pulled handles, and Ondine felt the rumbling of the TARDIS beneath her feet.

_Now it begins._

_ I'm coming, my love. I'm coming to get you back. _

_ And then we can be free._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ehehehe, everything's in motion now... xD**

**Lightning xoxo**


	32. Chapter 32

Bang, bang, the Doctor's dead,

Bang, bang, the thief's own head.

Bang, bang, the Time Lord sighs,

Bang, bang, it's all a lie.

Bang, bang, a man will fall,

Bang, bang, a man will call.

Bang, bang, the Doctor dies,

Bang, bang, a baby cries.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: It seems you're either a) frustrated by Deorsa, b) bemused by the little verse, or c) both. Hehe.**

**Simpa007 - you'll see... :)**

**padmay97 - hehe I'm so happy you love it! And... heh. No comment. **

**Jo Brookes - Read on, my friend, read on :D**

**We'reScrewUps - Yup, I did :)**

**MandaPanda89 - yay!**

**Snowy702 - Yes I did! OMG! Doctor! :O**

**Ourania-Annais - Ugh, I despise Holden. Eesh. Oh, but I LOVE vagueness! :P**

**I think a continuation is needed here. Allons-y!**

* * *

><p>It became apparent that the ship had landed, for neither of the three of them could feel the rumble of the engines. Jack shot the Doctor a look full of worry and tension and fury. The Doctor shook his head slightly, alerting Jack.<p>

"Don't try anything," he whispered. "They will use it as an excuse to hurt one of us. And you know who they'd pick."

Jack's face tautened, and his eyes fell on River. His heart thudded as he took in every inch of her glorious face.

No. He couldn't.

They walked down the ramp of the spaceship, the three of them flanked by armed guards.

What they saw made them stare in surprise, and they looked at each in uncertainty.

It was a perfectly innocent-looking meadow. Sunlight streamed, and flowers littered the grass, the edges of the pasture fringed with trees.

Their bemusement was obvious, and they blinked in the shine of the sun.

"Where are we?" the Doctor asked, peering around.

"Earth, Doctor. England, to be precise," Endellion answered calmly, coming up behind them. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

_Oh, how ironic. They choose somewhere pleasant and happy-clappy to bring about my death. Yes, how brilliant. _

"There's something else," he murmured. He whirled round, his eyes accusatory. "What are you hiding from me?"

She smiled, feigning innocence. "I don't know what you mean."

His eyes narrowed, and he held up a finger in warning.

"You know exactly what I mean. You're using a perception filter, Endellion. Don't play games with me. Show me."

"Ah, good. You haven't started yet. Excellent," came a silken accent, full of satisfaction.

The Doctor turned, and his eyes widened.

"My love," he whispered.

Ondine stared at him, and a heart-breaking smile emerged.

"Theta," she said softly. Her eyes shimmered, and he laughed shakily as their psychic link flared to life.

Love, lust, relief, sorrow… it was all there.

Emotions surged through them as if a storm was raging within their hearts.

Her hearts ached to hold him, to keep him protected. All she wanted right then was to shield him from the universe, to hide away with him.

_Gods, how I've missed him._

_Darling, how badly did he hurt you?_ he asked urgently. _Tell me._

It was only then that Ondine looked at him. _Really_ looked at him.

_Oh, Rassilon._

_ Theta, you're sick_, Ondine whispered, horrified. _You're not healing._

She was right. He was bruised and broken, and his skin was covered in lines of tell-tale scarlet. The skin around his eyes was shadowed with fatigue, and his face was as pale as death. He looked so damaged… and yet so strong. His stare was aflame with defiance, and his stance was unwavering.

Even now he was protective.

_I'm fine_, he soothed her. _I will be. Don't worry, love._

Deorsa smirked as he held her, his gaze assessing.

"This is all very well and good, yes, but why don't we continue?"

"You bastard," the Doctor said quietly. "You damn near destroyed her."

"And I'll continue to do so, believe me," Deorsa murmured, his fingers caressing Ondine's skin, making her shiver. The Doctor's anger flooded through her, and she gasped as it hit her full-force.

Endellion watched this with a speculative gaze, and her lips twitched.

"My, my. Possessive creatures, aren't you?"

"She's the last female of our species, of course we're going to be possessive," the Doctor said angrily, unable to tolerate her any longer.

"I agree," Deorsa said with a knowing look, and his hand brushed Ondine's stomach.

The Doctor's hearts froze.

"No…"

Ondine's eyes filled with horrified tears, and she stared up at Deorsa.

"You didn't," she choked. "Oh, you didn't. Please. Tell me you didn't."

Deorsa smiled.

The Doctor's skin crawled, and slowly he began to walk towards Deorsa, every step a threat to his rival's safety.

"You went too far," he hissed. "First you steal my Mate – _my_ _Mate_ – you break her and then you get her _with child_? Oh, I tell you now: start running. Because I will find you. And when I do, _I will_ _kill you_. Do you understand me?"

"Perfectly," Deorsa replied smoothly. "But first, let us commence, shall we?"

Ondine's eyes sparkled with tears.

_I'm so sorry, Theta. I'm so sorry. _

Soldiers grasped the Doctor by the arms, and they dragged him away from her, resisting his struggles.

"Remove the filter." Deorsa's voice reverberated through the meadow.

The air before them rippled, and Ondine's face paled as her eyes fell on what had been unveiled before them.

"You can't!" she screamed. "No!"

The Doctor was shaking, his skin ashen as he took in the sight.

"How did you build it?" he asked softly. "It's impossible!"

Deorsa laughed, his eyes gleaming.

"Let's just say… I like fairy tales. I defy the impossible. I just couldn't resist creating this one again for you."

The Doctor fell to his knees.

It was the Pandorica.

"Pandorica 2.0," Deorsa continued. "You like it? I thought something familiar would be a comfort to you."

The Doctor was hauled to his feet, and he looked desperately at Ondine.

_My love, forgive me. _

Ondine simply watched him, impassive. Hurt mingled with confusion washed through him.

_Ondine, darling, please, don't –_

She winked.

Bemusement painted his features, and he barely fought as he was strapped into the Pandorica, the metal snapping around his wrists, his ankles.

The guards stepped back, and Deorsa smiled.

"Goodbye, Doctor. Rest assured I'll take excellent care of Ondine. Oh, she'll be in very good hands indeed."

The Doctor was frantic, and he stared desperately at Ondine.

The doors to the Pandorica began to hiss as they moved to close.

That was when all hell broke loose.

Ondine whirled round and her fist slammed into Deorsa's cheek. He stumbled back, shocked, and she turned and ran, dodging the sudden hail of bullets that followed her; running, her hearts pounding like a score of drums, she leapt into the Pandorica, and then –

The entrance shut with a boom. Ondine sighed in relief.

For the first time in months she felt completely safe.

_I'm here. With him. _

It was the best feeling in the universe, and she laughed as joy swelled within her.

"Ondine? What are you _doing_?" The Doctor asked, perplexed.

She smiled, adjusting herself on his lap.

"Hello, darling."

And then her lips crushed his.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: hola, gente! So... WHO SAW THE NEW DOCTOR WHO TRAILER? GAH IT LOOKS AMAZING!**

**Anywho:**

**General consensus was HUZZAH THEY'RE BACK TOGETHER and OH MY GOD SHE'S PREGNANT. Mwahahaha...**

**I would just like to say a huge thank you to all my reviewers. You rock! You all deserve TARDISes. I wish I could give you all one, I really do!**

**MandaPanda89 - haha well there you go :)**

**Snowy702 - yay!**

**Simpa007 - Oh, you dislike him? Really? I had no idea :P**

**Anya - hello! hope you enjoyed your holiday! And... well. Evil is subjective, so I'll leave that to you :) I love how passionate you are about this baby :D**

**padmay97 - yay for funnyness (is that even a word?) xD**

**Lorna Roxen - hurray!**

**Jo Brookes - haha! He is a bit of a bad kitty, is Deorsa. Yes I saw it! my facial expression was this: O.O**

**blackcat711 - what? WHAT? :P**

**Ourania-Annais - KYAAAAAAAA! :D and... yes. He is, as I told Jo Brookes, a bad kitty. :L**

**On with the show!**

* * *

><p>Endellion was aghast.<p>

"Get her _out_!" she screamed at Deorsa. "You cannot let her stay in there!"

He rolled his eyes.

"Calm yourself, madam, your shrieking is most unbecoming," he replied coolly. "She will be quite safe in there, I promise you."

Endellion stared at him, and her tone became accusatory.

"What are you planning?"

He tapped his lips. "My business, woman. Do not seek to pry where you are not welcome. You played your part; I no longer require your services."

Fury erupted, and her gold eyes scorched.

"We had a deal!"

"Yes, to lock away the Doctor, which we have done. You have his TARDIS; though quite how you'll make use of it I've no idea."

She paused, and looked at him guardedly.

"What do you mean?"

He smiled darkly.

"Endellion, my dear, you will not be able to breach his TARDIS. Only those of Time Lord origin or those who possess keys can enter at will. Since you have just lost two possible ways, I'd say your chances of getting inside are _really quite slim_."

Rage suffused her face.

"And you knew this."

He inclined his head. "I did."

She raised her hand, but he shook his head.

"Ah, ah, ah. Don't try it. It will not work. Besides, I do believe they work for me now."

He clicked his fingers, and Endellion's skin blanched as the men pointed their guns towards her.

He sauntered over and took her face in his hand. His dark eyes bored into hers.

"I wouldn't cross me, Endellion. Not if you want to live."

His fingers left bruises on her pale skin, and she backed away, her eyes narrowed.

Deorsa raised an eyebrow. "You may leave. I have no use for you anymore."

Cold dismissal.

Livid, she marched away, and he laughed softly.

His gaze fell on the empty spot where Jack and River had stood before. His smile was wry; he knew they'd escaped during the mêlée.

"Clever humans. You think you can run from me. I know where you run to. You may think you're free… but you are so wrong."

He glanced up at the sky, where he knew Ondine travelled with her Doctor.

"And as for you, my sweet Renegade… I will see you later."

* * *

><p>Jack and River sprinted through the trees, their breath loud, their hearts hammering.<p>

"Where can we go?" River cried. Jack took her hand and pulled her along with him.

"If we can work out where in England we are… I can work out how to get back to Cardiff."

"Wales? Why Wales?"

"Torchwood. I head it. We have plenty of alien equipment there… and we can use it as refuge for now."

They carried on running, and River couldn't help but smell him, and she smiled.

"51st Century pheromones," she said, and laughed. He looked at her, grinning.

"You don't smell so bad either."

She smacked his arm, and he smirked. "Come on… _sweetie_."

"Hey! That's my name for you! Anyone else is _banned_ from using it!"

"Even me?" he pouted.

"Especially you!" she teased, and raced off, leaving Jack standing there, a smile on his chiselled face.

River stopped, and turned. "What?"

He jogged up to her, an all-too-innocent look on his face. "Oh, nothing. Just… admiring the view."

She grinned. "Oh, shut up."

She pulled him in for a kiss, and his strong hands pulled her flush against his body as their tongues mated.

His scent intoxicated her, and vice versa. There was no other place she wanted to be right then than where they stood now. His fingers brushed her hips, and she sighed into his mouth.

He pulled back, and his lips touched her forehead.

"Much as I'd love to continue this," he whispered, his voice heavy with regret and pure desire, "we have to keep running."

She took his hand. "Come on, then. If you're good, I might kiss you again."

"Challenge accepted." He threw her a mocking grin, and together they sped through the woods, laughing as they went.

"We'll need to get hold of money," River said.

"No. We just need to find a couple of quid, find a payphone and get Torchwood to book us a flight to Cardiff."

"You don't even know where we are!" she cried, exasperated.

"It's not near Wales, I know that. It's not hilly enough. It's too flat. I'd say we're somewhere in the south of England. Maybe south-east?"

"Oh, good _grief_," she sighed. He grinned.

"Quit your moaning, Song. You'll get your nice warm bed soon enough."

"I'm going to completely ignore that innuendo."

"You do that."

It wasn't long before they came to a main road, and Jack glanced at the road signs.

"Half a mile to the nearest village. Let's go."

They began to run again, and this time they didn't talk until they reached the parish.

Three taxis, seven apologies and two hours later, and they were sitting in their seats as the plane travelled towards Cardiff. They'd guessed their appearance (him shirtless, her in torn and tattered clothing) would raise several eyebrows and numerous questions, so they'd artfully stolen a passer-by's wallet – which happened to be happily full of cash.

"Oh, my girl's a pickpocket," Jack snorted afterwards. "Brilliant."

"Says you, Mr Light-Fingered," she retorted. He kissed her, and she tutted.

"That your way of changing the subject?"

"Oh, maybe."

She tapped his nose. "Cheeky."

"Always," he smirked, and she laughed, leaning against his chest.

"How long till we're there?"

"About an hour and a half," he murmured. "Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm alright," she said softly. Her hand lay on his chest, and his head rested against hers. To anyone walking past, they would have looked like a normal – albeit tired – couple.

Nobody could have guessed what they had gone through.

Most of the scars were hidden underneath their apparel, and some were still fresh, as River realised when she tried to shift her position and gasped in pain.

"River?" His tone was instantly concerned. "What is it?"

"I'm fine," she soothed him. "A few of the scars just hurt, that's all."

He rested his hand on her abdomen, where she had tensed up, and he lightly probed the area. She hissed when his fingers pressed on one particular spot, and he withdrew his touch immediately.

"I'll get that looked at as soon as we get to Cardiff," he said quietly. She nodded.

"Thank you," she whispered. His lips stirred her blood.

"Anytime," he replied, and squeezed her hand.

* * *

><p>"Ondine," he sighed longingly. "My love."<p>

She smiled. "Missed you."

His lips brushed hers, and they laughed, united in their joy.

"You fool, why did you jump in here with me?" the Doctor asked softly, his eyes disapproving, though his mouth quirked upwards.

She fell against him as the Pandorica began to move, and she glanced up at the tiny screen to her left. Her brow furrowed.

"Theta?"

"Yes, love?"

"Why are we headed to Gallifrey?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun dun DUUUUNNN! Mwahaha... okay, review please, lovelies!**

**Lightning xoxo**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Well hello there! You all seem to be pretty O.O about that last bombshell. Tee hee. But you all loved that Riverjack fluff :D**

**Simpa007 - you'll see ;) Hehe I love Riverjack too :D**

**MandaPanda89 - love it! It's an awesome trailer!**

**padmay97 - Well, not kill you. Maybe maim or seriously injure... :P**

**Jo Brookes - Just wait and see :) **

**Ourania-Annais - KYAAAAA! :P**

**We'reScrewUps - OMG indeed xD**

**Let's resume, my friends. Onwards!**

* * *

><p>Gallifrey.<p>

_Gallifrey._

_Why? _

_How?_

The two Time Lords were full of questions as they gazed at each other in wonder.

"Why would he choose Gallifrey? _How_?" cried Ondine, leaning against the Doctor as gravity took its hold, her body curling up tight against his, her hands holding his shirt.

"I don't know," he replied, teeth clenched. His whole body was straining against the pressure of their travelling, and Ondine winced as she pressed closer to him, his heartbeats pulsing through her.

"It can't still exist, can it?" she shouted in bemusement.

"Of course it _can't_!" he yelled back angrily. "I locked it away, remember?"

It hit Ondine then, and she stared at the Doctor in shock.

"Theta."

"What?"

"Deorsa."

"What about him?"

"Who he is. Didn't Endellion ever tell you?"

"Yes! Of course she – _oh_."

His eyes widened, and he swore.

"No. He can't. He _bloody can't_!"

"He can," Ondine whispered. "Oh, Rassilon, he can."

"I'm a dead man," he said quietly. "Ondine, I'm so sorry. They'll kill you too. There's no way you'd be allowed to live."

"Don't say that," she said roughly, taking his face in her hands and piercing his eyes with hers. "Don't ever say that. He might not do it. You don't know that he will."

"No. Wait. They'll spare you," he whispered, eyes round with realisation. She raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

His gaze was cold fire. "Because you are with child. You're carrying Deorsa's baby. You're under his protection. You won't perish."

Fury rushed through Ondine, and she bit back angry tears.

"I don't want this baby, Theta. How could I?"

His expression was sad. "You loved him before."

"And I loathe him now. He as good as raped me, Theta. A child born of such hate should never exist. I want it aborted. I want it out of me."

A sad smile formed on his face. "It will not be born out of hate, love."

She paused. "What do you mean?"

"My darling." He smiled gently. "There is nothing so terrible as the loss of an almost-life. We lost one once. I would not have you experience it again."

She touched his cheek. "What are you saying?"

"When this is over, we will raise the child as our own. As ours, not his. A child is a thing of innocence, it cannot know evil."

Her eyes filled with tears. "But Theta, it's not yours."

His lips brushed her forehead. "It's as good as."

She bit her lip, unable to speak for fear she would begin to weep.

"I love you, Ondine," he murmured. "And I will love that child as it ought to be loved."

"I love you," she whispered. "I always will."

It was then that all motion ceased.

Ondine glanced up at the screen.

"We're here."

The doors began to hiss open, and they both stared warily, their hearts racing.

"Well, hello there," came a cool, amused tone.

"Deorsa," the Doctor said cautiously. Ondine glared at her past Mate, who leaned casually in the doorway of his TARDIS – it took the shape of a police-box, just like the Doctor's.

"You like it? I chose it specially for you," Deorsa smirked. "A little reminder of home. And speaking of home… well, why don't you take a look?"

They both peered past him, and Ondine felt grief well up within her.

"You bastard," she whispered. Deorsa laughed.

"Harsh language. Not inaccurate, though."

"Why would you do this?" she gasped, fighting the sorrow that threatened to shatter her. "_Why_?"

"Because I wanted to teach your beloved a lesson," came the cold accent. "He destroyed our race, Ondine… and this is his penance."

The Doctor was shuddering. His eyes were horrified, and his face was as white as death.

For he saw nothing. Where Gallifrey should have been there was nothing, only dust and stars. No life, no warmth. Nothing.

And it tore his hearts to shreds as the memories sliced through him, and he began to shake in earnest.

_Fires burning, children crying, men screaming – _

"Stop it," Ondine cried. "Can't you see you're breaking him? Stop!"

Deorsa smiled darkly, his eyes gleaming.

"But that's what I want, love. I want him to feel exactly how I felt. And tell me Doctor: how bad is it? Does it agonise you? Does it horrify you? Hm?"

The Doctor's fists were clenched, his eyes closed, his face contorted in anguish.

"Enough," he rasped.

"No. It's _never_ enough," Deorsa replied cynically. "I want you to _burn_. I want you to _scream_. I want you _break_, Theta Sigma. And then I will take Ondine from you. The final act. How does that sound, Doctor?"

"You will never get her back," the Doctor hissed through the pain of remembrance. "She's mine!"

"Damn straight," Ondine agreed coolly. "Don't ever forget that, Deorsa. I'm his. Even if I do carry your baby within me."

She shot him a look of venom, then hit a few buttons, and the doors closed, leaving her and her beloved alone.

The Doctor exhaled, still trembling. She pressed kisses to his cheeks.

"It's okay, I'm here," she soothed him. "It's all right darling."

"It all came back," he whispered. "Everything. Oh, _God_."

She kissed away the tears that began to fall, and hugged him to her.

"I'm here," she reassured him, though her voice quivered as she tried to hold back her own heartache. "I'm here."

"I killed them. I killed all of them," he gasped. "Oh, Rassilon. I'm a monster, Ondine,_ I'm a damned monster_."

He broke down then, and Ondine began to cry with him as she held him, their emotions intertwined, their agony as one.

"I'm so sorry," he sobbed. "Oh, my love, I'm so, _so_ sorry."

She held him tight, and together they wept, wept for their loss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so I couldn't resist a bit of angst... :P Review!**

**Lightning xoxo**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: I'm so sorry! I know, I haven't updated in almost three days. A scandal. I really am sorry, but I had a minor case of writer's block. It wasn't fun. **

**On the other hand, I hit 200 reviews! Thank you everyone! I don't know what I did to deserve all of them, but thank you thank you thank you!**

**Also, I noticed that I have a lot of new alerters. Please review, you guys! I really love reviews! **

**Simpa007 - very sad, yes... :(**

**Snowy702 - agreed.**

**padmay97 - here is more! enjoy!**

**MandaPanda89 - ah, Craig. I do love him xD**

**Jo Brookes - I actually felt really guilty when I read your review. Oh well. What's done is done. And, as the Joker would say, "It's all part of the plan..." Heh heh. Hope you like this!**

**Ourania-Annais - ooh, burn :P**

**blackcat711 - dayum indeed... and hell, no. I'm not that nice xD**

**Vamos, gente! :)**

* * *

><p>The doors clapped shut with a boom, and Deorsa was left standing there, his eyes on his creation.<p>

"You will always run to him," he mused. "Everyone always does."

He laughed sadly, and turned away, the TARDIS doors closing behind him.

His TARDIS brushed his mind tentatively, offering solace. He smiled.

"Thank you, darling." He ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "I just want her… I _need_ her. I never meant to hurt her. I never meant to scare her. None of that. But I did. And she's in there… with him."

The despair that rushed through him almost made his knees buckle. It was so strong, not white-hot like anger, but cold and hard. His hands clenched, his fingernails pressing like tiny knives deep into his skin. So deep that they drew blood, but he gave it no thought. Instead his mind was fixed on another's pain.

_I don't know why I did it, love. I don't know why I put you through that. Why I lied. Was it compulsion? Was it the trickster in me? The side that I try to keep hidden but always, always emerges at the worst opportunity? Oh, Ondine, you'll never forgive me now. And why ever should you? He is everything I will never be. He is everything I can only dream of being. One simple yet complicated thing. He is a good man. Despite destroying his own people, despite all those terrible, terrible things he has done, he is still better than me. He will never hurt you. He will never lie to you. He isn't capable of anything malevolent. At least, not where you are concerned. No. He will always treat you as you deserve to be treated._

_ But that doesn't mean I have to like it. It doesn't mean I have to accept your exodus. _

_ No._

_ I've never accepted that. _

_ And I never will. _

An image of a sword plunging deep into the Doctor's heart surfaced in his mind, and he couldn't stop the waves of pleasure rolling through him, making him shiver.

"I don't want to hurt her," he whispered, "not at all. But dear _gods_, how tempting it is to kill you stone dead, old man. To end you right as you begin to regenerate. The Oncoming Storm, thundering for the last time. And I know many would thank me, Doctor. Oh, they'd _praise_ me for your demise. They would not dare harm me, or your precious Ondine, because if they did… well. Endellion knew who I was. She did not ever cross me. I could have torn her world to shreds if she had. And now she will speak my name across the universe. She will tell the cosmos of me. Who I am. What I am. What I could do. What I _will_ do. Oh, I am _far_ more dangerous than you, Doctor. I wonder if you realise that. You are no longer the most powerful being alive, man. I am. And you took something of mine. Something I hold most dear. And I will get her back. You can be sure of that. Just watch me, because when I strike, I strike hard. And being who I am… if you even get up off the floor again, it'll be a miracle."

He smiled.

"But there's no such thing as a miracle, my friend."

* * *

><p>Ondine held him in her arms, smiling.<p>

"Perfect," she whispered. The Doctor kissed her forehead.

"Like his mother."

The baby yawned, showing his perfect pink mouth, and Ondine snuggled him to her. He mewed like a kitten, and the Doctor laughed.

"He's so small," he marvelled. Ondine rolled her eyes.

"He is a baby, Theta. He's _supposed_ to be that size."

"I knew that," he grinned. His hand curved over the child's head, and he stroked the downy hair with his thumb. "It's been a long while since I've done anything like this."

"Hello? I've never done this!" Ondine cried. The Doctor smirked, and silenced her retort with a long, passionate kiss.

_You taste like summer berries,_ he said. _I like_.

She smiled against his demanding lips. _Oh really?_

_Really. _

She inhaled his scent – citrus, wild spice, and a faint note of tobacco, though how that was possible she had no idea.

_You don't smoke, do you?_

_ No. I can't stand the burning in my lungs. Terrible stuff. Why do you ask?_

_ You smell like tobacco. _

His grin turned utterly sinful. _Ah._

Her stomach flipped as she watched that oh so decadent smirk appear. _What_?

_Have you forgotten your biology lessons, Ondine dear_?

She rolled her eyes. _I've been distracted by motherhood, Theta. Give me a break. _

He ran a finger down her cheek. _The scent that you are smelling is the result of pheromones. It's what attracts you, all combined into one delicious concoction. It's _my_ scent you're drawn to. The scent which entices that person so strongly belongs to the one who that Time Lord will spend eternity with. Remember, now? _His grinwas teasing._ Never knew I smelt like tobacco though. Interesting. _

She pressed closer to him. _And what do I smell like_?

His lips brushed her throat. _Hmm. Summer berries. Vanilla. Lavender. Rain. Sunshine. And believe me, it all adds up to something utterly delectable. _

She giggled, and pulled him to her.

* * *

><p>"What was that?"<p>

The Doctor eyed her warily. "I'm not sure. Vision? Dream?"

Ondine bit her lip. "Our future? This baby?" She gestured to her stomach, for once unsure.

"I live in hope," he said softly. "I am above all things a dreamer of improbable dreams."

She lightly smacked his chest. "I'd like to think it was more than improbable, Theta."

His eyes warmed. "So would I."

She squeezed his hand.

"Now then!" He looked at the screen, his exuberance restored as he engaged his mind. "What to do… we can't get out of here. No…"

Ondine thought, and the only solution came to her in a grim flash. She looked at him warily.

"The only way to get out is to blow this damn thing up, Theta."

His lips thinned.

"True… but that leaves our survival rate a bit low, doesn't it?" He said unhappily.

A memory suddenly burst into Ondine's mind, and joy filled her to the brim.

"It would, yes. Except I have something. Something that will ensure our survival. We'll get out. And we'll get out alive."

He glanced at her. "Oh?"

She grinned, and pulled an object out of her pocket.

His eyes widened, and his beam was ecstatic.

"Oh, yes. _Yes_!"

She laughed.

"And guess who gave it to me?" she said happily.

His brow creased. "Who?"

Her grin broadened.

"Deorsa's TARDIS."

The Doctor looked as though Christmas had come early.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Heh heh... I shall leave you to ponder things, shall I? And please review, my lovely readers, especially my silent ones! It only takes a sec, and it makes for one happy writer :D**

**Lightning xoxo**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: So, most of you are going, "What did the TARDIS give her?" Mwahahaha...**

**Big warning: This chappy is pure lemony goodness. And I _mean_ lemony. I felt we needed some relief from the drama - I hope you like ;)**

**Also, this is dedicated to Ourania-Annais, who has reviewed every chapter so far! You're awesome! **

**MandaPanda89 - Oh, he so is! And oh lordy Torchwood! Typical Jack haha, but I love him!**

**Simpa007 - Oh, you'll find out... sometime... hehe. Aw, thank you!**

**Jo Brookes - haha, it's fine :) Yeah, Deorsa gets like that. He's quite unstable, really. Huzzah!**

**Snowy702 - tee hee :D**

**Ourania-Annais - I noticed! Thank you so, so much! **

**padmay97 - oh no! Hope it gets fixed! Hehe I'm happy you enjoyed it!**

**alyssa-love - WOW. Thank you for reviewing so much, it was great waking up to so many new reviews!**

**Shall we begin with the lemons? I'm thinking yes ;)**

* * *

><p>"You are quite brilliant, love," the Doctor grinned. Ondine winked.<p>

"I try. Now, let's find a suitable place, shall we?"

She swung round to look at the panels, setting the object on the floor to keep it safe. He shifted beneath her, and she smirked.

"Enjoying yourself down there, are we?"

"A little." His voice was hoarse, and she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Men. They're all the same, whatever species they happen to be."

_ It doesn't help that I have a rather delicious little morsel just sitting on my lap._ His voice rolled through her like silk, and her lips curved in amused exasperation.

_Shush, darling, I'm trying to concentrate. _

_ Of course. Terribly sorry. _

She snorted. _I'd believe that if you weren't laughing. _

His body stilled. _Better?_

_ Much. _

Her eyes scanned the screens, and she pursed her lips.

"The nearest one is –"

"I know, I can see it. You can programme the Pandorica, I assume?"

Her hand rapped his knee. "Yes, Theta. You're not the only technological genius in the universe, you know."

"Quite right," he conceded with an unseen wry smile.

"Good. Now shut up and let me work."

She hit a few buttons, and he groaned in relief as the metal cuffs and bars released, and he flexed his wrists and legs.

"Thank you, love. Much appreciated. And now –"

She gasped in surprise as his hands snaked around her waist, lifted her up and spun her round to face him.

"Theta… what are you doing?" Her eyebrow rose, and he chuckled wickedly.

His hands were unbuttoning her blouse, and she nearly melted at the look he gave her.

"There's a first time for everything, my dear," he murmured. "That includes making love in the Pandorica."

She tipped her head back as his mouth closed on her breast, nipping and suckling, his lips working her mind into a frenzy. Her fingers clenched, and she let out a cry as his hands pulled her blouse away and began to feel every inch of her torso, every part of her soft, sweet skin.

Their minds plunged into each other's, and he laughed darkly, his hands cupping her cheeks so his mouth could plunder hers, his tongue dancing with hers in an impassioned rhythm.

"Oh, how I've missed you," he whispered between heated little kisses. "My beautiful, beautiful Mate."

The scent of sweet reunion was evident as their both their bodies began to awaken, and Ondine's legs contracted against his as her core ached, ached for his touch.

"Stop talking, more doing," she breathed, her fingers undoing his shirt. He smirked.

"I couldn't agree more."

She tore his shirt from his chest, and for moments she just sat, drinking in the glory of his body. Strong yet supple.

_Like a swimmer. Oh, Rassilon, he's delicious. _

Her lips closed on his chest, and he inhaled as she teased his nipples with her tongue. His breathing increased tenfold, and he shut his eyes as her fingers trailed lower, halting at the waistband of his trousers. Slowly, she tugged at the fabric, wanting him to be free of all clothing. He lifted his hips, and she eased his trousers downwards, simultaneously being held aloft by his hands.

_So strong_, she mused. _He never looked it until now._

_Why thank you_, came his amused reply. _I'm glad you find me satisfactory. _

He kicked off his trousers, and she stared at the sight before her.

_Oh, my. _

His chuckle slid through her like the silk of debauchery, and, setting her on his lap, he proceeded to rip her skirt in half, earning a shiver of delight from his beloved.

"I'll find you a dozen more," he murmured sensuously. "But you look so much more delightful naked, darling."

His fingers delved in between her legs, and she inhaled sharply as he found that little but oh-so sensitive bud. He teased it with his touch, and for a minute she forgot to breathe, forgot _how_ to, the pleasure was that intense.

"Don't you agree?" he asked mischievously, his grin one of pure sin. She could do nothing except make small cries of need, of anxiety. Coherency was nigh-on impossible now, for both speech and thought. The mess that was her mind cried out to him, influenced his own feelings as they tangled together in their maelstrom of decadence.

_Please, please, please, Theta, please…_

"Oh, with pleasure, beloved."

His hands gripped her waist, fingers pressing against her butter-soft flesh, and she gasped as he raised her body and eased her on to him. She sighed in pleasure as he bucked his hips, thrusting within her, long and languid, then alternately fast and unrelenting. He drove her wild as his lips set her soul ablaze, as his teeth scraped her pulse-point, as his tongue played havoc with her sanity. Her breathing hit an all-time high as his rhythm changed within her. She could feel something in him, something wild and uncontrollable slowly emerging. His emerald-gold eyes burned into hers, and she saw a thing of beauty, ancient and untamed, something terrible yet wonderful as he pushed deep within her, melded their bodies as one. Their thoughts could have reignited dying suns, could have set light to planets. All four heartbeats pounded desperately, and in the heat of the moment it was almost animalistic. A coil was tightening, tautening further and further as they came closer to oblivion.

_Need her… more, yes, yes, more, gods –_

_ Deeper, oh, please, please, Theta, please – _

The coil snapped, and he roared as she keened, their minds imploding as the waves of ecstasy overrode them like a storm.

* * *

><p>"You are incredible," she murmured sleepily. He smiled, his hand stroking her curls as she rested against him.<p>

"As are you, love. Exquisite."

They were still joined, neither willing to separate and both too tired to do so.

"Makes us the first and only people to make love in the Pandorica," she sighed happily. He laughed softly.

"Yes, I do believe it does." His fingers trailed down her bare back, and a moue of pleasure fell from her lips.

"Definitely the best sex I've had," she murmured. Amusement flooded through their bond.

"The best… _so far_," he replied. Happiness radiated from her, and she laughed.

"If you can better that, my love, I will be one satisfied woman."

"Well, practise makes perfect, as they say. And believe me, I fully aim to do so, my wanton temptress."

She tensed up in delight, and her mouth pressed a kiss to his throat.

"Weren't we supposed to be escaping from said Pandorica?"

"Mm, yes, I think there might have been some sort of plan," he agreed lazily. "Very vague, though. Only an outline."

"Maybe not even that," she purred. "Did we even intend to get out?"

"I'm thinking not," he said languidly. "Not yet. Perhaps not at all."

She smiled. She could feel him deep inside her… and he was waking up.

"It's not even been half an hour," she said incredulously. He grinned darkly, stealing a kiss from her that instantly had her longing for him.

"My darling, you've been around humans too long. If there's one thing you should remember about Time Lords," he pressed his mouth to her throat, making her breath hitch, "it's that they can keep going for a _very_… _long_… _time_."

Her eyes rolled back into her head as he began again, and he smiled to himself.

_You beauty. You absolute beauty. _

_ And you're all mine. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: We like? ;)**

**Lightning xoxo**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: I'm back! It's not a long chapter, I'm afraid, but it sets things in motion. Huzzah! I hope you like!**

**padmay97 - hurray!**

**Snowy702 - indeed ;)**

**MandaPanda89 - I'm happy you loved it! I saw Torchwood this morning - WOW. :D**

**Jo Brookes - The object? Heh heh. No comment :P**

**Ourania-Annais - hot is one way of describing it, yes ;)**

**As our dear 11th Doctor would say, geronimo!**

* * *

><p>Deorsa winced as Ondine's maelstrom of emotions hit him full-force. He still had ties to her, and her pleasure rocketed through him like a hail of bullets. He could feel every touch, every caress that sent her spiralling into bliss.<p>

And he hated it. Hated that the Doctor could do what he couldn't. Oh, he could bed some whore, if he wished, make her scream for him, but it wouldn't satisfy him. He wanted Ondine. He wanted her beside him.

He whispered her Gallifreyan name, let it slide from his tongue. It was heavy, slick like oil as he spoke it. It pained him. He doubted that the Doctor even knew hers, yet the two of them were so much closer than he could ever be with her now.

"A ghrá…"

Her ecstasy was both painful yet intoxicating. He could feel his body responding, and she was not even with him.

He cursed. Memories flooded through him, memories that in no way helped his predicament.

His fist slammed up against the wall as frustration took over, and he closed his eyes, closed his mind. He wanted to tear the Doctor limb from limb, beat him black and blue. His violent urges both unnerved and pleased him, and he flexed his fingers, imagining his rival's hearts crushed and bleeding in his palms. He laughed darkly, his fantasy sending shivers through his body.

_Oh, to make him bleed so freely…_

And he knew exactly why Ondine had jumped into the Pandorica. He'd let her go, intrigued. He hadn't panicked; she'd be thoroughly safe there.

He glanced in the direction of the console, and a twisted smile formed on his face.

"What did you give her, my dear? What could you have possibly given her, hmm?"

Silence. He sighed.

_You always protect them, don't you?_

His TARDIS murmured assent, and he smiled faintly.

_You protected all of them. Even Jack, though he doesn't remember, and quite frankly, I'm waiting for the perfect moment to bring those recollections back. What a shock he'll get. And I doubt he'll be quite so cocky afterwards. _

He poured a glass of his favoured amber liquid, and downed it in one.

"No, I don't think he'll be cocky at all, the bastard."

* * *

><p>Ondine kissed the Doctor's forehead. "Ready to go, love?"<p>

He smiled. "Oh, yes."

They both began to fiddle with buttons and wires, and occasionally they would turn to each other and grin.

"You know, I think I might enjoy this," he commented casually. Ondine raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I don't mean the injuries that we'll probably sustain, no. I mean the fact that I actually get to have an adventure for the first time in forever ever _ever_."

"It's lucky you've got me then," she teased. "And it's so typically you, to find adventure in danger."

"Well, you only live once," he grinned. Ondine snorted, and he hit the last button.

"Right then!" He looked at her, and held out his hand. "Shall we, my lady?"

She took it, smiling. "We shall."

He sat back in the seat, and pulled her onto him, his arms forming a cage around her, protecting her.

"You've got it?" he asked suddenly.

A memory hit Ondine, as abrupt as a bolt of lightning.

_ "Theta…"_

_ The Doctor looked up from studying a display. "What?"_

_ "Old High Gallifreyan."_

_ He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _

_ "Well, it would be!"_

_ She shook her head. "I know, but it's a message. On a Home Box."_

_ He cocked his head, coming over. "What does it say?"_

_ "Hold on."_

_ "What, you can't read it? No wonder, you're only six centuries old. Let me try."_

_ "Oi! Almost seven hundred, thank you very much! And that's what it says: 'Hold on."_

_ He peered at the ancient cube, his eyebrows twitching. _

_ "There's more," Ondine said softly. "'Hold on to the vortex.'"_

_ The Doctor's eyebrows shot up. "Meaning…?"_

_ "I have no idea. 'Hold on to the vortex… sweetie.'"_

She laughed, and the Doctor cocked an eyebrow at her.

"What is it?"

"River. She knew."

His eyes widened. "Oh, I hate her."

Ondine held up the object.

It was a vortex manipulator.

"She _knew_. Oh, Rassilon."

They grinned at each other.

"Ready?" he asked. She nodded.

"Always."

He kissed her, and his eyes gleamed as his hand pulled a lever, and her fingers pressed a button.

"Geronimo."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And we're away! Yay! Did you like it? Did you like the big Deorsa shocker? Heh heh. Review, lovelies!**

**Lightning xoxo**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hello, readers. I have something to ask of you.**

**I'm asking for a few more reviews. Recently, the number of reviewers has lessened considerably, and it's quite saddening, because it makes me wonder if my writing has become uninteresting. It's also why my updates have become less frequent – I don't have as much motivation as I did before. **

**I have 42 alerters, yet only a handful of you ever review. For those of you who do write reviews - I can't thank you enough. However, last chapter gained 56 visitors, but only 6 reviews. It's somewhat disheartening.**

**Of course, I don't expect every one of you to review, that wouldn't be fair, and I realise that many of you may be on holiday. But I would like a few more of you to spend a minute writing something. I value your opinions, I really do, each and every one.**

**So please, as it's not too much to ask – please review. I would really appreciate it.**

**Thank you.**

**Lightning xoxo**


	40. Chapter 40

"Bang, bang, the Doctor dies,

Bang, bang, a baby cries."

The child looked up at his mother, the picture book lying flat on his lap. She smiled, and pulled him to her, inhaling his warm baby-scent mingled with the scent of the bedclothes.

"Mama, why did he die?"

"Who, darling?" she asked, though knowing full well who he meant. He looked at her with wide, innocent eyes.

"The man. Why did he die?"

She kissed his head, burying her emotions. "He died to save those he loved, sweetheart."

"Oh." His brow furrowed in the only way a child's could. "Did it make them happy? That they still lived?"

"Sometimes," she murmured. She looked up, and her eyes glistened as the memories hit her. "Sometimes."

The child didn't see it, but a single tear fell from her eye, and she closed her eyes.

_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry._


	41. Chapter 41

**Hello all! New poll up on my profile! Should Ondine keep Deorsa's baby?**

**Lightning xoxo**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, darlings, I had a few birthdays to plan! But I'm back, babies! **

**WOW. I am amazed by the sheer number of reviews I received after my request. You are all INCREDIBLE. I love you all, and you all get stetsons and fezzes!**

**And I do love how you're all panicking about the Doctor. MWAHAHAHA. **

**blackcat711 - Oh, don't worry, I never planned on giving up, honey. I just needed a boost, and I got it :) And I'll always make you go mad with the suspense!**

**Snowy702 - aw, thank you! You're a sweetie! Haha your review about the Doctor's death made me laugh so much, it made my day!**

**MandaPanda89 - your reviews make me happy, did I mention?**

**Mrs 11th - River knew they'd get stuck in the Pandorica; her message meant keep hold of the vortex manipulator, basically. Sorry for the confusion! Oh, thank you! I'm thrilled you think so! And OMG ARLENE'S BABY! (I adore True Blood :D)**

**Simpa007 - Oh, haha xD don't worry about it. Glad you enjoyed it!**

**To anonymous reviewer - I am, sweetie, don't you worry! Haha River & Deorsa eh? Interesting... I shall say no more. I'm happy I vanquish your boredom!**

**BeckiiRoux - Yay! :)**

**padmay97 - I'm saying nothing ;) The fact that you were torn on the poll makes me laugh evilly. I know, I'm dreadful!**

**Jo Brookes - HAHAHAHAHAHA. **

**Ourania-Annais - I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS! :P**

**alyssa love - ehehehehe...**

**Shall we continue the drama? I vote yes.**

* * *

><p>The Pandorica hurtled through space, and its two passengers yelled and whooped as adrenaline rushed through their veins. They both felt totally alive – more so than they had in months. They grinned at each other, despite the dangers that faced them, despite the horror they had both endured. At that very moment, they felt like they could overcome anything.<p>

_I feel invincible_, Ondine thought joyfully. Her mind was a field of excitement, tinged with only the faintest remnant of worry. Their bond was wide open, and their emotions ran freely between them. It thrummed like a live wire, and anticipation surged through.

The Doctor pressed Ondine closer to him, wanting to keep her unharmed. _I don't want her hurt. If she regenerated…_

Ondine felt his concern, and stroked his cheek, her eyes warm.

_I'll still be here. You don't think something so trivial as a regeneration would keep me away from my Mate, now, do you?_

His eyes softened.

_Am I being silly again?_

She smiled. _Always. But that's how I like you._

The Pandorica juddered violently, making them start in surprise, and his hearts iced over. His arms instantly locked Ondine into a cage of flesh-and-bone, and she pressed closer to him, seeking hope.

_I love you, Theta. _

She felt his tenderness for her radiate through their bond.

_ I love you too._

He strapped the vortex manipulator to his wrist, and kissed her hair, inhaling her soft vanilla-berries scent.

The shaking increased tenfold, and they knew they were close. They couldn't feel the heat however; the Pandorica was far too dense for any sort of heat to penetrate, even heat as intense as this.

_Why, oh why did I pick a supernova_? His brain yelled for the umpteenth time.

_Because it's the only solution, you idiot_! Ondine shouted. _Now hold on_!

They gripped each other as though their hands were vices, and suddenly the doors opened, a rush of scorching heat and ensuing pain met them. It felt like they were physically searing. They were too agonised even to scream, and with only one single thought in his mind, the Doctor pressed the vortex manipulator.

_Get out. Get out. Get out! _

And then, it was silent.

Only the blinding light of a raging star remained.

* * *

><p>He awoke, panting. He hadn't even realised he'd passed out.<p>

But the reason was now excruciatingly clear.

It was pain that had knocked him out. Pain that in no way belonged to him.

"Ondine," he gasped. "A ghrá."

He felt her agony, felt her wordless suffering, and he clutched the wall, his breathing laboured. For once, he didn't care that she hated him. He didn't care that she'd run from him.

No. He only wanted to help her. The beast in him – instead of seeking violence – sought to protect her. _Mine._ _Mate. Protect. Instinct_. The animal growled as pain ripped through him… through _her_.

He forced himself to still his emotions. _Calm. Soothe her._

He sent love through their bond, sent reassurance. He knew she'd disregard it, but he needed to feel like he could aid her. He'd known that such pain would happen – there was no other way of breaking out from the Pandorica – yet he still loathed it.

And then the unthinkable happened.

Her emotions fell silent.

His eyes shot open, and alarm streaked through him. He searched for their bond; _that_ he could feel. But as for any consciousness…

Nothing. Not a single thread of thought.

Which meant she was either unconscious, or –

"No!" he hissed. He whirled around and leapt up to the console, where he began to plot a course, his hands skimming wildly over the controls.

_I'm coming, a ghrá. And when I find you, I'm going to keep you safe. When I find you, I'm going to bind him in dwarf star chains. The bastard couldn't keep you safe. I could. I will. After all… well. To use a common Earth word… I married you. My wife. My Mate. My beauty. _

_ I will find you, love. _

_ I will keep you safe forever. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short, but I'm already working on the next chappy, so stay tuned sweetlings!**

**Lightning xoxo**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: And she's back with more! I'm on a roll :D And I hit 250 reviews! Wahey! You all rock, honestly :)**

**A lot of you have been asking how to say Deorsa's name. Well, Deorsa can be pronounced two ways: Day-OR-sa or DEER-sa. Whichever you want. As for 'a ghra' I'm not sure. I'm not a speaker of Irish, unfortunately :(**

**And the married thing - I should point out that a Time Lord Mate is the equivalent of an Earth wife/husband. Just to point it out :)**

**MandaPanda89 - Torchwood for me tonight, so I'm super excited too!**

**Mrs 11th - hope the above clears it for you! Oh my gods I know! Creepy Mikey. Oh, that's so hard! Probably a tie between Eric, Pam & Lafayette :D**

**padmay97 - read on, my dear, read on...**

**blackcat711 - blimey, you really hate Deorsa, don't you? :P**

**Jo Brookes - But I love timelines! xD**

**Ourania-Annais - no comment :)**

**This chapter is now in session...**

* * *

><p>"He's coming round…"<p>

"Inform the doctors, quickly."

"But you saw the blood test –"

"_Now_!"

Hurried footsteps, further and further away.

He could hear beeping, smell cloying… disinfectant?

_ No…_

His eyes flew open, and he sat up.

The Doctor's heart sank.

_Please, Rassilon, no!_

The nurse smiled at him. "You had quite a shock there, sir. How do you feel?"

She was human.

An _Earth_ human.

"No…" he whispered. "No, no, _no_."

"Sir? Are you all right?"

"How did I get here?" he asked urgently, his eyes burning as he took in his surroundings. _Curtained cubicle. No! I can't be here, I can't!_ "Tell me. Now."

"An ambulance brought you," she stammered, clearly startled. "Both you and your friend."

_Ondine!_

He felt his face drain of blood, and his hands gripped the coverlets of the bed.

"How is she?"

"Sir, I think you should try to rest –"

"Just _tell_ _me_, goddamn it!" he cried. "I have to know!"

The nurse, seeing that it would be the only way to placate him, rushed to speak.

"She's alive. She has a broken ankle, and a few broken ribs. She has severe burns to her throat, back and calves. We are treating all of it, don't worry. Please, rest."

He bit his lip. _My gods. I knew it would be painful, but I…_

A horrible thought struck him then.

_ Oh, Rassilon, please, please tell me she hasn't regenerated. Please. _

Almost instinctively he reached out to her along their bond.

_Ondine? Darling? Are you there?_

A second passed, and then he felt it. It was weak, tenuous. But it was there.

_Theta?_

Relief washed over him, and he closed his eyes, sinking back against the pillows.

_My love, how do you feel?_

_Sore_, came her feeble reply. Suddenly he felt dread spike through their bond. _Theta, we're in an Earth hospital. They took blood tests. They're going to start asking questions. We have to get out, we have to run – _

_Calm_, he soothed. _Do not panic. I will handle it. I just want you to heal. I will be with you as soon as I can. In the meantime, feign amnesia. I don't want to run into trouble. _

Tired amusement flickered through. _That'll be fun. Play the poor weak damsel-in-distress. Yes. How exciting. _

He smiled. _Damsel, yes. In distress? Never._

He felt her laugh._ Love you, Theta. _

_ As I love you. _

Her emotions quieted, and he opened his eyes.

The nurse was still standing there, her eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Sir?"

He threw her one of his trademark grins, totally disorientating her. He knew his quick mood changes unnerved many, and he used it to his advantage now.

"Nothing to worry about. How bad are my injuries?"

This, of course, he already knew, but he wanted to keep a façade of blended cheerfulness and innocence.

"Well," she replied, clearly trying to regain a sense of professionalism, "you have severe burns too, and one broken rib. Your injuries aren't as serious as your friend's, which is good."

He could feel the rib aching, feel it healing itself as they spoke; both a blessing and a curse in this situation.

_They're going to panic when they find out how quickly I healed. For a start, no human heals at this speed. And the fact that our biology is not exactly native to this planet…_

_Ondine was right. We really need to run. It was fine when I checked it willingly before. But I don't have my TARDIS. I don't have a clear-cut escape route. _

_ And she's pregnant. I need to keep her safe. And an Earth hospital is not the best place for a pregnant Time Lord to be. _

_ Especially since they'll consider her alien. _

_ And thus government responsibility. _

He swore in Gallifreyan, momentarily forgetting his surroundings.

"I'm sorry?" The nurse tilted her head, obviously bemused by the unfamiliar sounds that rolled off her patient's tongue.

"Oh, nothing. I must have hit my head; that normally causes gibberish, doesn't it?" he rambled instantly. "Although, come to think of it, I've really no idea what I did… where did you say they found me?"

The nurse smiled sympathetically. "I'll leave you to get some rest, sir. You need it, after all."

_Hmm, I should act more often. I quite like this._

"Probably a good thing, yes. Thank you…?"

"Melanie," the nurse supplied. The Doctor grinned.

"Melanie! Excellent name. Nice to meet you, Melanie."

She smiled, shaking her head in amusement.

"And you. Now get some rest."

She left the room, and he sat up. He touched the gauze that covered his torso, and winced slightly at the ache that flared. His eyes widened at the tubes and cannulas that were taped to his hand, and he ripped them out, repulsed.

_Gods, if they give me morphine… it won't be a patient they have, but a corpse. _

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, and let his toes wriggle as they pressed against the cool tiles of the floor. Icy to a human touch, but only temperate to a Time Lord. He looked down.

_Oh, great. They dressed me in a gown. Oh, what I wouldn't give for a decent suit._ His fingers unconsciously touched his neck, lamenting the lack of a bow tie.

Ondine?

She answered immediately. _Yes?_

_ Please tell me you took the cannulas out. _

She swore. _Gods, I didn't!_

_ Take them out now! Before they kill you! _

Brief flashes of pain escaped through their bond, and he fought a mad laugh as her grumpiness trickled through.

_What? I don't like needles. Especially those nasty little plastic buggers. Ugh. _

_ I gathered_, he chuckled. A smile broke out as he reached out and pulled back the curtain.

_Hello there._

Ondine looked at him with pain-filled eyes, and he stroked her cheek.

"My darling," he whispered, anxiety instantly washing through him as he sat on the bed beside her. She raised a hand to caress his lips.

_I can't speak_, she said softly. _My throat is burned._

His concern heightened, and his gaze fell on the gauze that covered her neck. His eyes narrowed.

"It's all my fault," he murmured. "I'm so sorry, Ondine."

Pain laced his words as he drank in the extent of her injuries.

_Please, don't_, she begged him. _We did what we had to. And we're alive. _

_ But you're pregnant, _he hit back worriedly. _Oh, gods, Ondine, you should never have come after me. You should have –_

_ No. Don't you dare, _she cut in, eyes flashing dangerously._ Don't you even mention that bastard's name to me, Theta. Just don't. _

Gently, he cupped her belly with his hand. He stroked the skin underneath the gown with his thumb. Still flat.

He leaned over her and kissed her lightly. She sighed, and he smiled.

_You should heal soon. I want us to stay until you're healed enough to run. We need to leave, as you said. The less the hospital know, the better. _

_ They already took blood tests, Theta. We don't have time to stay put!_

_ I won't argue with you. We are staying until you –_

_ No! _Her gaze blazed, and he fought not to flinch. _You listen to me. I want out, and I want out right now. I don't care that you want me to get better. You and I both know that'll happen soon enough, whether I'm in a hospital or not. But we need to run. Get out. I don't feel safe here. Especially with all the drugs they'll try to feed us. Drugs that could harm our baby. Had you forgotten that? Hm? Don't be a fool, Theta. We're safer anywhere else. You must realise that!_

His eyes softened, and he held her cheek.

"You called it 'our baby'," he murmured wonderingly. "Not 'his'. 'Ours'. Our baby."

She looked away, embarrassed.

_Well, I –_

He kissed her, silencing any of her discomfort.

"Ondine, do you have any idea how happy that makes me? I'm going to be a father, for the first time in centuries," he said gently, his eyes sparkling. "I'll have a family."

She smiled. _You will._ _And you know what?_

He tilted his head. _What?_

She kissed his cheek.

_I bet you're going to be a brilliant father. Even if you do have a penchant for odd clothes. _

"My dear, after wearing this ridiculous thing," he grinned, gesturing to his hospital gown, "I do believe you'll find my clothing tastes are actually relatively normal."

Amusement sparkled in her eyes. _ Says the man who wears any and every piece of headgear he can get his hands on. _

He winked. "Well, I have to have _some_ vices. Although I think my first is one you'll entirely approve of…"

_Oh? What would this be?_

He leaned down, and let his lips re-acquaint themselves with hers.

_Why, my dear… it's you._

She smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Potentially problematic, their situation :P ah well, I'm sure they'll get out of it... or will they? MWAHAHAHA...**

**Lightning xoxo**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: Hello, hello! Who saw the new BBC America trailer? I DID! :D Also, isn't Torchwood awesome right now?**

**MandaPanda89 - me too! :D**

**Snowy702 - ahaha, yes. The TARDIS... tee hee...**

**Mrs 11th - oh good, I'm glad :P and YES! OMG! IT'S INSANE!**

**Jo Brookes - hehehehehe :)**

**padmay97 - bad PSP! Too right it won't... ;)**

**PiecesOfCait - hello! yay, I'm happy you find it so addictive! :D**

**Ourania-Annais - I thought you might :P **

**On with the show, methinks!**

* * *

><p>The Doctor knew, in his hearts, that Ondine was right. They could not stay here; they had to leave as soon as they could – with or without being discharged.<p>

He knew that the sooner they left the better – and from the nurse's racing heartbeat before, he understood that the danger had already arrived.

_ They know we're not human. They know we can't be. Those blood test results… _

He glanced at the beauty that he had been guarding for the past fifteen minutes. She was sleeping, her body repairing all that it needed to.

But he had to talk to her.

_ Ondine?_

She was there at once, and her eyes opened, instantly alert. _Yes?_

_ They already know. _

He heard her curse in their mother-tongue, and worry painted itself upon her face. _How could you tell?_

_ The nurse's heartbeat was suspiciously fast when she came to talk to me. She didn't look exactly calm, either. We have to leave, Ondine. _

His hand caressed her cheek. She smiled.

"You look better," he said softly. "And you don't look so… pained."

_Thanks_, she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. _It's lucky I can't yell at you, isn't it? _

_I dread the day_, he teased.

* * *

><p>In a nearby conference room, twelve doctors stared at the results before them.<p>

"I've never seen anything like this," one breathed. "And two hearts! My God."

"Their DNA is totally unheard of," another mused. "It's not human, of that you can be certain."

The first glanced at his co-worker. "You mean –"

His colleague nodded. "Exactly."

There was complete silence as the whole room absorbed the meaning. What their patients were. What it would mean.

But there was still a matter to resolve.

What to do with them.

"This isn't a hospital concern," one put forward calmly. "We can't hide this from the government, you all know that."

"But at the same time," cut in another, "we can't involve any other country. You know what would happen. This has to stay in England. And these… these… _aliens…_ are sick. The female especially. I don't know what happened to them, but what I do know is that they need time to heal. They've been here for two days, let them stay to recuperate."

"What if our medicines make them worse? Have you ever considered that?" a woman interjected, raising an eyebrow. "If they are not human, our medicines may do more harm than good. A single aspirin pill, for example. It could kill them, and you would not know until you administered it to them."

There was silence then.

"That would explain why they both took their cannulas out," one said quietly. Several pairs of eyes widened, and the woman sat back, throwing her hands in the air.

"There you go, then! We can't help them, ladies and gentlemen. We don't have the means. The only thing we can do is hand them over to the government. They aren't our responsibility. They're not even of Earth. They don't belong here. The government can take care of them."

No-one contradicted her, for deep down they knew that she was right. They could not help the outsiders. Nor were they willing. In truth, their discovery frightened them.

They feared the unknown, as nearly all humans did.

And, like infants, they sought assistance from someone with more experience, someone to calm them and tell them it would be all right.

_Such children. _

The woman stood up, and smiled faintly, her eyes gleaming.

"Ladies, gentlemen. You know who to call."

She turned, and left.

The head of medicine glanced at his colleagues, and, shaking his head, he reached for the telephone.

* * *

><p>The Doctor gently tipped the glass to Ondine's lips. He let a little water trickle into her mouth, and she winced as she swallowed.<p>

"I'm sorry, love," he murmured. "But you have to drink. You can't dehydrate yourself, it's too dangerous."

_I know. It still hurts like hell_, she rasped. _Why aren't I healing properly, Theta? Why?_

"I don't know," he whispered. It terrified him, how she wasn't mending as she should. Her recovery was progressing at an extremely slow rate, and he couldn't understand why.

"I will make you better, love, I swear it," he said softly, the undertones of desperation barely concealed. She smiled weakly.

_I know you will. _

Her eyes closed, and pain overtook him as he sensed her heartbeats slow and her mind fall quiet.

_Healing sleep. But how long will she sleep for?_

In truth, he had no idea. None at all.

Regret swelled within him as his eyes wandered over her soft, bruised features. He bit his lip.

"Oh, my darling. I want to make you strong again. I want to keep you safe. I just want you as you were. I'm so sorry, my love. I should have protected you more. I should have killed Deorsa when I had the chance. I should never have let you go to him like that. But you were so determined to talk with him, to make him back away… you thought he would, because it was you. And you were wrong, my love, you were so, so wrong."

He realised that his cheeks were wet, and he shut his eyes, the distress for a moment overwhelming him.

He sat there for what seemed like an age, just holding her hand, gazing at her as if she was the most wonderful thing he'd ever seen.

Which, in all actuality, she was.

He leaned forwards, and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you," he whispered. "Forever."

The door burst open, and his head whipped round, startled. A doctor was standing in the doorway, with a slim, dark-haired woman and several others dressed in suits, their faces covered.

"That's them," the physician whispered.

The Doctor stood up, wary. "Who are you?"

"That hardly matters, I think," the woman said calmly, her eyes obscured by dark sunglasses. She turned her head to the physician. "May we?"

He nodded, and the woman gestured. "As you will, boys."

The suited figures advanced into the room, and one moved towards Ondine. Instinctively the Doctor stood in front of her, shielding her body from the intruders.

"You do not touch her," he snarled. "You do not touch her, do you understand me?"

The woman grinned. "Perfectly. Which is why you are going to lift her out of that bed and carry her for us. Is that clear?"

"I will ask again: who are you?" He was fighting his anger, fighting the rage that threatened to spill.

"You will find out, soon enough," she said evenly. "Now come on. Or do we need a little persuasion? Hmm?"

One of the suits cocked a gun, aiming it directly at Ondine. The Doctor went ashen, something that rarely occurred.

"You wouldn't." He hated how anxious he sounded, yet there was nothing he could do to prevent them from firing. It was worse than when he'd first regenerated, and even then he'd saved the world in twenty minutes.

"Oh, _try me_. Now pick her up. You've got nothing, Doctor. Nothing at all. So do the smart thing and cooperate."

_She knows who I am. But how? How can she?_

And that was something he could not resist.

Slowly, he lifted Ondine into his arms, holding her tight against him.

_I'm sorry, beloved. I promise I will get us out of this. Believe me. _

"Come with us," the woman said, and, loathing every step he took, he walked out of the room, and they led him away.

They escorted him to a black van, where two got into the cab, and three others, including the woman, led him into the back. He climbed in, still carrying Ondine, and the others followed behind, shutting the door behind them.

"Well, I gotta say, Doc, we really did terrify the shit out of you."

The Doctor's eyes widened, and as the lights switched on.

Jack's face was grinning at him from the driver's seat.

The Doctor nearly exploded with shock.

"Jack! That was some –"

"I know, I know. But we couldn't have got you out otherwise. You remember Tosh, right?" he said, gesturing to the woman, who removed the sunglasses, smiling. "We decided she was the best for the evil bitch part."

"Thanks," Tosh said sarcastically. "That's really great, Jack."

The Doctor glanced at her, and inwardly slapped himself for not recognising._ How could I not? Even with those sunglasses on!_

"Told you she'd hate that, Jack," Gwen teased. Jack winked.

"And she did it so well!"

Tosh glared at him, and he smiled in the way only Jack could.

"Take those weird things off, people. I miss all your gorgeous faces."

The others pulled off their masks, and the Doctor looked furious.

"Oh, I bloody hate you."

River beamed. "No, you don't! You should be thanking me, sweetie; after all, I was the one who got the head of medicine to make that phone call. I got them to get hold of Torchwood, who – after hearing 'two people with two hearts and abnormal DNA' – immediately agreed to take charge."

Owen, Ianto and Gwen grinned at him, obviously pleased with their heist.

The Doctor sighed and laughed hollowly. "Oh, gods. Thank you, Torchwood. Jack, River, Tosh, Gwen, Ianto, Owen, thank you. All of you: thank you. Honestly. Never ever thought I'd say that, but…"

Ondine stirred, and a low moan emitted from her lips, her muscles contracting.

The Doctor glanced up at Jack, and urgency laced his next words.

"Drive. Now."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: YAY! They're free! Tee hee... I hope you liked! Till next time! Oh, and please review!**

**Lightning xoxo**

**PS: I also have a rec this week, it's a DW one! Beautiful Monster, by wishful-thinkin. Enjoy!**


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: So, plenty of reviewer surprise and happiness last chapter. Hurray!**

**padmay97 - as I said, cheers for the heads-up! glad you enjoyed it!**

**Snowy702 - Oh, don't you worry your wonderful little head, I do indeed have a plan. Of sorts. The Doctor himself never has concrete plans, right? :P**

**Mrs 11th - excellent, I was so worried people wouldn't like the last chapter! phew :) OMG Vera I know! :'(**

**MandaPanda89 - Me too! **

**Jo Brookes - Aha, you clever one, you! :D**

**Ourania-Annais - don't die on me, I'd be quite put out :/ and YES YES YES YOU SHOULD! :D**

**wishful-thinkin - you're welcome, my dear. happy to help!**

**Enjoy this chapter, guys. I absolutely LOVED writing it :D**

* * *

><p>The Doctor carried Ondine through the Hub, Jack ushering them into a small room.<p>

"It's not much, but it's all I can do for you," Jack said quietly. "It has monitors, basic medical equipment. I just hope it's enough."

The Doctor looked at him, his eyes full of gratitude.

"Thank you, Jack. Really."

He laid Ondine down on the bed, and she stirred restlessly. Her face was coated in a light sheen of sweat, and her eyelids fluttered.

River touched his shoulder. "She'll be all right."

"I know she will," he murmured.

_Lies. You have no idea_, you idiot, his mind sneered. _You've never seen anything like this. So why pretend? You're not human, you don't have their unshakeable faith. Did you ever? I highly doubt that. You lost your belief long ago. 'Ever the optimist', you once said. That was a lie too. You aren't an optimist, you've never been. You are what you hate to be, the one thing that keeps you from floating about in your little fantasy world. You are a realist. Always have been, always will be. And you have to face reality now. You don't know what is wrong with her; you don't know why she isn't healing as fast as she should be. Which worries you; because she is, let's face it, rather fragile. And if she doesn't heal quickly…_

A sharp sting to his cheek brought him round instantly. River was staring at him, her expression impatient.

"Are you going to save the love of your life or not? Because not all of us have the luxury of time, you know."

"Sorry," he muttered, abashed. He glanced at Ondine, ran his skilled gaze over her. He could hear her heartbeat; it was racing as if the hounds of Hell were chasing it. He grimaced.

"I need to knock her out. She needs to go into a coma. It's the only way she can heal."

"And how, exactly? I know how opposed you are to physical violence, and none of the medicines will work," River said, her brow furrowed. The Doctor looked at her, a humourless smile upon his face.

"Like this."

He reached over to Ondine, and placed his fingers either side of her head.

"Forgive me," he whispered. Ondine convulsed, and then fell limp. His hand caressed her pale cheek, and he lowered his head, as if he were ashamed.

"She can rest now," he said softly. "She needs it, especially as she's expecting a baby."

River stroked his cheek, and smiled gently.

"Come on. Take a shower, have something to eat. I'm sure Jack will have some spare clothes somewhere."

"Thank you."

She shook her head. "Don't mention it, sweetie. Come on. You can leave her for a few minutes; she isn't going anywhere."

After one last lingering look at his Mate, he followed River out of the room.

Jack was waiting for them, and he held out some clothing.

"I hope these fit. Oh, and River told me about your, ah, liking for bowties, so I picked one out of our wardrobe."

A smile of pure joy lit the doctor's face, and he grinned at Jack.

"A bowtie! Oh, bowties are cool, Jack, never forget that!" He took the bundle from Jack and danced away, suddenly elated.

"Bathroom's down the hall and to your left," Jack called after him, smirking.

"Right-o!" came the Doctor's echoing reply. "I won't be a minute!"

River and Jack both chuckled, and she turned to him. He pulled her into a kiss, and she melted into his body.

"They'll both be all right," she whispered. Jack's hand clasped her hip, the fingers caressing her skin.

"In that case…." His mouth went straight to her throat, and she gasped, her eyes momentarily closing. Her hands grasped his shoulders; if she hadn't, she might have fallen to the floor.

"Oh, don't buckle on me," Jack teased through his explorations. "I expected better stamina, Dr Song."

"You obviously haven't tested my limits," she hit back slyly, her voice full of intimations. He licked his lips.

"Well, then," he whispered, bringing his mouth back to hers for an all-too-brief reunion, "we'd better test them, hadn't we?"

"We'd better," she smiled, pinging his suspenders, looking much too devilish for her own good. He cocked an eyebrow, and she laughed as he swept her into his arms, and went straight to his office.

His colleagues rolled their eyes, and fought wry smiles as they heard Jack murmur and River gasp.

"Some things never change," Gwen muttered, causing the others to fall about laughing.

"I heard that!" Jack shouted.

They glanced at each other, and promptly collapsed into hysterics.

* * *

><p>He grinned at his reflection as he adjusted the blue bowtie, and rubbed his newly-shaved jaw. He felt so much more at home now. He no longer felt so helpless.<p>

_I feel like we could win. _

He left the bathroom looking newly awakened, and headed down the corridor to the others.

"Where's Jack?"

Right on cue, River chose to emit a particularly large gasp from inside the office.

The Doctor's face was priceless, and his cheeks were crimson.

"Right, then. I'll… I'll just…"

He whirled on the spot, and it was all he could do not to run back to where Ondine lay, much to the others' amusement. Instead he forced himself to walk calmly away, though his face was still burning.

All his consternation faded away, however, when he saw Ondine motionless on the bed.

"Oh, darling," he murmured. "I never realised how breakable he made you. I should have, but I didn't. I thought you survive alone. I see now you can't. I can't either. I need you, just as you need me. We are as one."

Gently, he picked up a blanket, and placed it over her still form, tucking it in around her. He pressed a light kiss to her forehead.

"Be well, my love," he whispered. "Because if you don't… I do not know what I will do. I honestly won't know what to do… or when to stop."

For a brief moment, that oh-so ancient storm flared up within his eyes, and he traced her lips, before rising and departing, anxiety crawling upon his back.

_It's up to her. I cannot intervene anymore. Only she can heal herself now._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I sincerely hope you loved reading this chapter as much as I did writing it! I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible!  
><strong>

**Lightning xoxo**_  
><em>


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: I'm back! Already! But this chapter was screaming to be written, and I absolutely adored writing it. It had me laughing and grinning, so I hope it has the same effect on you! :)**

**Snowy702 - aww, thank you! :)**

**padmay97 - good :D**

**MandaPanda89 - well, they are absolute flirts :P and I really enjoy writing those two, it's so much fun!**

**Jo Brookes - are you? could you be? heh heh. I'm saying nothing, my dear... enjoy this one :)**

**Ourania-Annais - oh good, I'm glad :D**

**Tsukiko13 - hey there! thank you so much! and yes yes yes he is ;)**

**Onwards, my darlings!**

* * *

><p>River sat across the table from the Time Lord. It had been two days since they had arrived at Torchwood, and both of them were trying to work out why Ondine was mending so slowly, with little success. Both of them were frustrated, and Jack had been on the receiving end of the Doctor's snapping several times, much to River's embarrassment.<p>

"Her wounds were much more severe than yours," she said softly. A pained expression crossed the Doctor's face.

"My fault. She was sitting on me when the Pandorica opened in the supernova. I should have shielded her, I didn't think…"

River's eyes suddenly widened. "Doctor."

He looked at her. "What?"

"Her pregnancy. Is it even plausible, now? Because the heat of the supernova, it would have killed the foetus, no?"

He shook his head. "The baby was protected in the womb. We were exposed for less than a second, and…"

He stood up, abruptly looking uneasy. "You know, I think I'm going to check."

"Good idea." River rose, and together they went to the medical bay.

The Doctor began rummaging through the monitors, and River sighed.

"Sweetie."

"Hmm?"

"It's here."

He turned his head, and grinned at what she held. "Ah, there you are!"

He took the small grey cuboid from River, and set it down on a table.

"You know, I'm really quite curious as to why Jack has an intergalactic pregnancy test just lying around," River mused, watching the Time Lord mess with the controls. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"It's Jack we're talking about. He goes after anything with a pulse. It wouldn't surprise me if he had several offspring dotted about the universe, quite frankly."

River narrowed her eyes, and the Doctor yelped as her hand smacked the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Don't insult my lover," she said in poisoned-honey tones. "Okay, sweetie?"

The Doctor sighed, but declined to comment, preferring to keep his brain cells intact.

The contraption beeped then.

"Aha!" he cried. "It works! Right then… let's see how my child's doing, shall we?"

River nodded. "Let's do it."

The Doctor sat beside Ondine, and gently ran the scanner over her stomach. A bleeping sounded, and he pulled it away, glancing at the screen.

He sighed in relief. "She's still pregnant. Thank Rassilon." He handed the scanner to River, a tired smile emerging. "I know it's his, but I feel so protective of it. Because it's also hers. I need to keep both of them safe, I –"

"Doctor."

"What?"

She handed him the scanner. "Look."

He glanced at it – and his hearts froze.

"Oh, my. It _can't_ be."

River looked at him, and she laughed happily.

"It _is_."

He was dumbstruck, and his eyes bulged.

"But – but –"

"Doctor, there's no way Deorsa could have been with her then. Because the only place she was, right there, right then, was –"

"The Pandorica," he breathed. "Oh, my gods."

He stared at River. She smiled back at him, tears in her eyes.

"I'm going to be a father," he said hoarsely. "It's not his. It's _mine_. My child. My baby. _Mine_."

River touched his hand.

"I don't think she ever was pregnant with his child," she said gently. "I think he made both you and her believe it out of spite. She certainly hasn't been with child long enough for it to be his. It's yours, Doctor. Your baby."

There was a moment of absolute silence.

And then the Doctor began to laugh. And laugh and laugh. Pure joy lit his features, and he leapt to his feet. He picked River up and swung her round, his elation radiating through both of them.

"I'm going to be a father!" he shouted jubilantly. "I'm going to have a child!"

He put River down, and raced down the corridors, crowing.

River chuckled as she heard the team cheer at the news, and she glanced back at Ondine.

A sudden thought hit her.

"Doctor!" she yelled. "_Doctor_!"

He skidded back into the doorway. "What is it _now_?"

"That's why she isn't healing as fast. She's expecting. Her body's trying to do two huge things at once: both healing completely and growing a baby. It can't cope. That's why it's so slow."

Realisation dawned on him, and he sighed in relief.

"River, I could kiss you!" he cried, grinning.

"Hey! That's my job!" Jack shouted. River shook her head, amused.

"All right, all right, Captain, don't panic," the Doctor smirked. River snorted.

"And I call dibs on godfather!" Jack added cheerfully.

This time, everyone laughed, and River pulled the Doctor into a hug.

"Congratulations, sweetie," she whispered. "You deserve it."

"Thank you," he murmured. Another smile played with his mouth. "I just can't believe it. After years and years of solitude, and I finally get both a Mate and a child at once."

_It's almost too good to be true. _

He ignored that last thought, and, re-affirming the joy within him, he went to celebrate with the others.

_Oh, Ondine, darling, you'll be so happy when you wake up. Just take your time now, love. Take as much as you need. Because we're going to need it. _

_ And we're going to need it soon. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Awww, did you all love it? :D**

**Lightning xoxo**_  
><em>


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: Oh my Rassilon! You all really adored last chapter! Eleven reviews for it! You all made me squee with happiness! You are all amazing! I love you all, I really, really do! It keeps me going, so thank you!**

**AND IT'S 9 DAYS TILL DOCTOR WHO RESUMES! WHO'S EXCITED? MEEEEEEEEE :D**

**Oh, and to clear up a little confusion - what River saw on the scanner was how long Ondine had actually been pregnant for. To be exact, around 5 days. So it couldn't have been Deorsa's :)**

**blackcat711 - I love fezzes! I have one, actually, and I adore it xD happy that you loved last chapter!**

**Jo Brookes - ehehehehehehe :D**

**MandaPanda89 - here it is!**

**Snowy702 - I'm glad you liked it! And I hope the above explanation clears it up for you!**

**padmay97 - I know right? xD**

**Mrs 11th - I'm a little torn, like you...**

**PiecesOfCait - yay!**

**Ourania-Annais - hurray! that makes me pretty damn happy :)**

**wishful-thinkin - heh. I love cliffhangers. You have been warned :P**

**Tsukiko13 - hurray for happiness!**

**BeatnikFreak - ah, that's all right :) hope your holiday was fun! hehe thank you :D And you know me too well xD**

**Ladies and gents, please take your seats, we are resuming now...**

* * *

><p>Deorsa smiled wryly, ignoring the pain that flitted through him. He knew that she was pregnant; he'd sensed the increase in oestrogen that day she leapt into the Pandorica. And he'd known damn well what the two of them would do in there.<p>

Therefore, the idea of her expecting the Doctor's child was a near certainty.

"It should be mine, not his," he whispered. "He cannot protect you the way I can. He does not possess what I do. Oh, a ghrá, you were not there, were you? When he stood trial, all those years ago. Do you know what he's done? I am a complete innocent compared to him. I don't have hordes of beings baying for my blood. I am an unknown. I can hide you, hide us."

_Because, like you, I am excellent at self-preservation. And nobody would try to kill you when I am standing at your side. Nobody would even dare. One look would send them running. And we could live in peace. Yes. You and I. It would be perfect. _

_ But you run to him. You run to the one who killed your parents, killed your whole entire family – and you declare your love for him! _

"You have no idea how he hates himself for it," came a calm voice.

Deorsa smiled, and he slowly turned.

"Hello, Ondine."

"Why did you do it?" she asked. "Why did you make me think I was pregnant?"

"It was merely a gesture towards your Theta. I never actually confirmed it, my dear. Both you and he chose to take a mere smile as a yes."

She took a step forward, as if she were measuring every move she made. He noticed she was barefoot, and dressed in a plain white hospital gown. His brow creased as he smelled the blood, saw the dark purple shadowing like ink stains across her alabaster skin.

_And what beautiful skin it is. _

"Darling, you're hurt."

"I had no choice. I had to get out of the Pandorica. It was worth a few scrapes and bruises," she said brusquely. His eyebrows rose.

"You could have lost your child."

"You say that, yet I know for a fact you wouldn't give a damn if I had."

Sorrow crept into his eyes.

"You have a history of miscarriage, love. You lost mine. _Twice_. I know you remember that day. Twenty years before you left. I never forgot that, love. I never forgot your pain, _our_ pain. I would have adored that baby. I _did_ adore it…" Pain flitted across his face. "And you lost Theta's too."

"You mean that was real?" she said quietly. He smiled sadly.

"I forget you don't know what was make-believe and what wasn't."

She seized his shirt. "Tell me, Aidan. Was it real? Did I lose a child? Did I?"

He said nothing, and she cried out in desperation.

"Tell me!" she screamed. "Did I lose it?"

Silence.

In her rage, she made to strike him, but he grasped her wrist easily.

"Why won't you tell me?" she yelled. "What can you possibly gain from keeping secrets?"

"I could never be that cruel," he said quietly. She stared at him. His finger ran down her cheek.

"No, I couldn't. You truly think I would put you through a dreamt miscarriage? I know how the real ones broke you," he murmured. His gaze softened. "I was there."

Tears gathered as she saw his mask fall away, and saw anguish well up in his eyes. His hand gripped hers as she felt his grief merge with hers.

"Stay with me," he whispered. "Please. I need you. You're all I have left."

She reached up and pulled at a thin chain that hung round his neck. A small silver object swung from it, and realisation dawned.

"You wore it. All these years," she breathed, astonished.

"I never took it off," he said softly. "How could I?"

She held the silver shell in her palm; memories suddenly flooded in, memories of happiness, of laughter, of a better time before it darkened.

Contentment hummed within her as her fingers brushed the intricate detail, as she watched the trinket catch the light.

_I was too angry to notice it before, when we argued before bed, when we fought the morning after. But now I see. Yes. _

His hand cupped her cheek, tilting her head up so she could meet his eyes.

"I lost you, Ondine. When your ship flew into the supernova, I couldn't find you. Until I sensed you. You were dying, and I panicked. I took the TARDIS straight to you, but as soon as I saw your body lying there, you vanished. I was desperate to get to you, to know that you were safe… but I couldn't locate you. Anywhere. Until I heard the rumours of a second Time Lord travelling with the Doctor. I knew then it was you; it could never have been anyone else. And I resolved to find you. I never stopped until I did."

His gaze was earnest; there were no traces of malice or trickery in his eyes whatsoever.

_Our psychic link will never truly die,_ she realised. _In spite of all this time he could still locate me_.

_But our bond… It's so different to anything else. It's utterly unlike the one I share with Theta – that one is so, so fragile compared to the link that joins me to Aidan. He and I were fully united. We pledged ourselves. This bond we have… it ties us, it draws us together even as I try to leave. It will never be broken. Neither us could break it, even if we wanted to. We are in too deeply, we are both too strong for it to truly sever. _

_ Even after decades of separation. _

_ It will never close. Never. _

_ And I am always pulled back. _

"I cannot stay with you," she said, adopting a façade of calm to hide the sheer tumult of her inner turmoil. "I'm sorry, Aidan. I don't want to stay. I can't. I don't love you."

And yet, a question lingered in the very recesses of her mind, a question she found herself hating the answer to.

_Am I lying?_

He looked at her, and his gaze was one of intrigue.

"Then tell me, Ondine - why did you come here? Why did you teleport yourself? You never do that. You always deny you have such powers. I am the only one who knows of your capabilities. Not even the Doctor is aware, yet you profess utter love for him. You haven't even brought yourself to inform him. So tell me this, my little Renegade – why are you here?"

Her brain suddenly scrambled, and her eyes widened in alarm as she tried to think.

But she couldn't. Because in reality, she did not even know herself.

Her cheeks burned as her mind gave her nothing.

_I… oh, Rassilon. Give me something. Please!_

Yet there was nothing.

She had no answer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh gods, you're all going to hate me now :L Had to be done, though. Had to be done. I like twisting your loyalties and confusing the hell out of you darlings :P**

**Lightning xoxo**


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: Blimey, I got lots of reviews! Yay! I love you all! Also, Torchwood blew me away. Seriously. Excellent episode. It sucks that us Brits are a week behind America though. Gah. Anyway...  
><strong>

**nat-nav - will she? won't she? I'm saying nothing...**

**MandaPanda89 - good choice. For now... :P**

**BeatnikFreak - heh sorry, couldn't resist :D Oh, thank you, my dear! You're a star, honestly! By the way - I NEED MORE SUSPIAN! UPDATE! NOW!**

**blackcat711 - sorry! but I hope this chapter will alter your view of him a little :)**

**Jo Brookes - Yes, she can teleport :) I do believe this chapter will help you decide your opinion of him...**

**Snowy702 - oh gods, I love your analogies, I really do :D **

**padmay97 - oh good :P**

**Mrs 11th - I'm not quite sure whether you were happy or livid... I'm guessing livid?**

**Ourania-Annais - perhaps this chapter will help you decide? :)**

**Tsukiko13 - oh, reeeaaaaally? :P**

**Okay, on we go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Gallifrey, 150 years before...<strong>

"You're in love with the Renegade."

Deorsa's expression remained neutral, though inside he was seething. "Yes. I am."

"Then you have betrayed your people," the man said coldly. "How dare you."

"I love her," Deorsa replied simply. "She is everything to me. It does not trouble me that she mated with a human, Father. She is who she is, and I love her for it."

"_She betrayed her own kind_!" the man shouted, turning round to face his son. "How _dare_ you mate with her! She is _filth_!"

Deorsa's eyes blazed, and he stood up, hackles rising. Rage crackled like electricity as he fixed his father with a gaze that would have made most men flee in utter fear.

When he spoke, his voice was flat, inflected only with ice.

"You have gone too far. You do _not_ insult her. Especially not in front of me. Is that _clear_, Father?"

"Watch who you're speaking to," the man retorted coolly, unruffled. "You are still young. Hot-headed. Easily swayed to passion. Tame your temper, boy. It will do you no favours to let your anger rule you."

"I have no care for you anymore," Deorsa said quietly. "You think you can rule me. You are wrong. I am my own person. I know whom I love. And I wish to spend my existence with her by my side. And you cannot stop me, Father. Not even you have that power."

"Is that so?"

A scream pierced Deorsa's hearts, and he whitened as sheer terror exploded through the bond, almost bringing him to his knees.

_Ondine! _

"Let her go," he said, fighting desperation. "She is nothing to you. You have no need of her."

The doors burst open then, and two men entered the chamber, clutching Ondine by the arm. Her face was ashen, tear-stained, and Deorsa growled.

"Let her go. She's an innocent. She's with child, man! She can harm no-one!"

"Your child," his father responded impassively. "So I can see." His eyes wandered over Ondine's full belly, and his lip curled in disgust. "Almost to term, by the looks of it."

"Nine months," Deorsa conceded reluctantly. Revulsion was clear in the man's eyes.

"One month left, then. Shame."

Deorsa cried out in horror as his father drew out a blade, running the tip along Ondine's stomach.

His paternal instincts instantly flared, and he had to force himself not to move.

_You can't! Get away from her! No!_

"Don't!" he shouted, losing all sense of calm. "Don't touch her!"

Ondine looked at Deorsa, tears welling in her soft brown eyes.

_I love you_, she whispered. _I'm sorry._

"You don't need to do this," he said, struggling to keep his voice steady. "We have no plans to stay on Gallifrey. We are going to leave. Please Father, I _beg_ of you. Don't do it."

"She's a whore, boy. She doesn't deserve your love."

"She's my Mate," Deorsa whispered. "My bonded. She is no whore."

"She's as good as," his father scorned, watching Ondine eye him defiantly. "Bedding any species she wants. She has no pride. Now…"

Deorsa roared in frustration as he was grasped by the arms, and a sob slipped from Ondine as her dress was ripped apart, exposing her navel.

"Get away from her!" he bellowed, his hearts pounding in sheer dread as he tried in vain to break free from the guards. "Don't touch her! _Don't_!"

His father turned his head, a cold expression on his face.

"I'm begging you, Father, please don't," Deorsa pleaded. "Don't do it. _Please_!"

His father shook his head slowly, and something sinister flashed in his eyes.

"You need to be taught a lesson, boy. This is it."

Ondine screamed as the blade plunged into her belly, and scarlet poured as Deorsa's father struck again and again, slashing at the bloody ruins of her stomach, bloodlust swarming his senses completely.

Deorsa felt sick with shock.

"_Ondine_!"

He was utterly desperate now. Tears streamed as he watched his beloved bleed, watched the floor turn crimson as the wound gaped.

And he couldn't do a damn thing – the holds on his arms were too strong for him to break, and he was forced to witness the nightmare in front of him.

Ondine was sobbing as the agony wracked her body – and then it happened.

The psychic link with her child suddenly died.

They both felt it, as sharp and swift as shattering glass.

They glanced at each other in horror, and she began to weep as she caught sight of the mangled almost-child lying on the ground before her.

_No. No, please no!_

The beast within Deorsa was finally let loose.

He lost it.

"You bastard!" he howled. "_You bastard_!"

Fury overtook him and he managed to tear away from his restraints, shoving them both to the floor in one swift movement. He strode over, and his fist slammed into his father's face, resulting in a satisfying crack and a spurt of blood mingled with a roar of pain. He sent the older man to the ground with a single blow, violence abruptly coursing through his veins.

He felt _alive_.

He grabbed the dagger, and in pure rage stabbed each of the men holding Ondine.

They hadn't even reacted, too shocked to move, and they dropped like flies as the blade ruptured their insides.

Deorsa glared at the two other guards, and they fled in terror.

_Oh my darling! _

He turned back, shaking, and he knelt in front of Ondine. Her face was deathly white from the blood-loss, and suddenly she collapsed in his arms, as if she could bear no more.

Panic shot through him like a bolt of lightning. He lifted her, wincing as fresh blood bubbled up and over the gaping hole. As quickly as he dared, he rushed to his TARDIS.

_It hurts_, she whispered. _Aidan, please. Make it stop. Please!_

He kissed her head, trembling, his voice weak as he saw her tears falling.

"I will. I will. Just hold on. Please. It will ease, I promise you, a ghrá. It will get better, it will. Just hold on."

He wept freely, too broken to hide his sorrow as she began to glow golden, and he laid her gently on the TARDIS floor.

He moved away, and closed his eyes as her body became an inferno.

_It's all my fault. _

_ Forgive me. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wrote this because I wanted you all to see why he is what he is. It really broke him - broke _both_ of them. Perhaps now you can sympathise a little more with him. **

**Lightning xoxo**_  
><em>


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: Oh my good gods. Fourteen reviews. FOURTEEN REVIEWS. I am utterly speechless! You are all just so incredible - thank you muchly!**

**Also, this chapter is dedicated to three brilliant people - padmay97, MandaPanda89 and Snowy702, who all make a point to review every chapter. A dedication LONG overdue. Muchos love, guys! You're awesome!**

**Clawesia - aww, thank you, you're a sweetie :D**

**Jo Brookes - Just a bit terrible, yes it was...**

**MandaPanda89 - okies :D**

**BeatnikFreak - I do love writing him, tee hee. And HUZZAH! I look forward to an update :P**

**2xLove - I have continued! :)**

**i-is-monstarr-RAWR - thanks :D and I do have a tendency to put him through pain, yeeeaah... :L Heh. I LOVE CONFLICTED!**

**Mrs 11th - ooh, harsh :P haha!**

**padmay97 - I don't know, I just do xD**

**Snowy702 - whoops. tee hee! :D**

**Ourania-Annais - The fence is a safe place, admittedly :)**

**Simpa007 - it's fine! did you enjoy your holiday? :)**

**blackcat711 - you really really hate him. LOL. xD**

**Allons-y? Oui? D'accord - allons-y!**

* * *

><p>River smiled, running a long finger down Jack's chest. His fingers dug into her hips and he spun her round, twirling her beneath the dark midnight sky. She laughed as they danced to silent music, and his heart warmed at the sound.<p>

"Oh, I haven't done this in _years_," she grinned. His lips curved.

"Well, Ms Song, a lesson, perhaps?"

"A recap," she hit back, smirking. He bowed his head.

"Touché."

Amusement fell from her lips once more, and he found himself captivated by her. Her soft caramel skin, her beautiful curls, her shining eyes, her teasing mouth.

"I'm sorry, I have to –" he began, before grasping her cheeks and kissing her. "Just too tempting."

He wrapped his arms around her, and contentment washed over them both as they lost themselves in the kiss.

Neither of them were ones for peace, but right there, right then, peace was the only thing on their minds.

The door banged open, and the Doctor shot out into the open, looking panicked.

"What is it?" River asked, not liking the distress in the Time Lord's eyes.

"Ondine's gone," he said frantically. "She's not here."

Apprehension streaked through both Jack and River, and they followed the Doctor as he headed back into the Hub.

"Are you sure?" River called after him. "I know how you can –"

"Yes, River, I am perfectly sure!" he snapped, running a hand through his hair, waving his hands wildly about. "She isn't here."

Jack and River glanced at each other, and they both raised eyebrows.

"Call me an idiot, but do you have any idea where she might be?" Gwen enquired five minutes later as they all sat around a table. The Doctor grimaced.

"I've a feeling Deorsa's involved. The bastard."

More than a few pairs of eyes blinked in surprise as he swore; despite being a feared being, he wasn't exactly prone to profanity.

"Then you know there is nothing we can do but wait," River said gently. "You know that."

"Don't you _dare_," the Doctor said harshly. "I just got her back, River. I can't lose her. She's with child, for Rassilon's sake! _My_ child!"

"What about your bond?" Jack pointed out, unruffled by his fit of pique. "Can't you feel her?"

At this, the Doctor looked absolutely ashamed, and his head fell into his hands.

"No," he whispered. "I can't. And it's scaring me, Jack. I don't know what could be happening, what _could_ happen."

"She's yours," River reassured him. "She'll never go back to him. And deep down, you know it's true. You trust her, Doctor, I know you do. Do you honestly think that she'll give in to him when she has you? Honestly?"

"You don't understand what he's capable of," the Doctor murmured.

"No, but I do."

The Doctor jumped up so fast his chair hit the floor with a crash, and he spun round.

"Ondine," he breathed.

She was standing in the doorway, looking more fragile than she ever had, her petite frame swathed in the same white hospital gown.

But her eyes were blazing.

She marched up to him and slapped him, hard. He stumbled in shock.

"That was for not believing I could take care of myself."

The others stifled laughter, and River grinned at Ondine.

Who then grabbed her beloved Theta by the shirt and crushed his lips with hers.

"And that," she said languidly, "that was for panicking like a bloody duck."

Jack snorted, and River covered her face with her hands, smirking.

Ondine winked at them, and Jack wolf-whistled as she pressed her mouth to the Doctor's once more.

The Doctor pulled away, and the look he gave Ondine would have made most women crumble.

"Where the _hell_ have you been?"

"Don't you look at me like that," she hit back, her temper flaring. "I went to Deorsa."

"You WHAT?" the Doctor shouted, absolutely horrified.

Everyone suddenly sensed the storm approaching. The wrath radiating from both Time Lords crackled, and the tension in the room was all of a sudden overwhelming.

Jack and his comrades shot each other apprehensive looks, and almost in unison they all rose.

"Yeah, I'm going to go for a bit…" Jack said awkwardly, though his eyes twinkled.

"I'll join you," River said quickly, and they all but fled the chamber.

"I'm gonna make coffee, anyone want one?" Ianto asked, hurrying out of the room.

Tosh, Gwen and Owen swiftly followed him, leaving the fury of the two Time Lords behind.

"You went to Deorsa," the Doctor said quietly. Dangerously. "You went to Deorsa, and you did not tell me. Not even a note explaining."

"If I had told you beforehand, you would have held me back," she retorted icily. "And don't you even _think_ of denying it. I know _exactly_ what you would have done. And you cannot stop me from dealing with my own problems, Theta. You do not own me."

"He could have _kept_ you!" he cried furiously. "He could have kept you, and I wouldn't have ever seen you again! Don't you understand how _dangerous_ that was?"

"Of course I do!" she retaliated. "You really believe that I wasn't aware of that? You really believe I wasn't conscious of the things he could have done to me?"

"If I'm being truthful, no!"

She went pale with rage.

"How dare you!" she seethed. "You complete and utter –"

He raised his eyebrow. "Yes?"

"You are such a _typical_ alpha male," she hissed. "You have to be so _bloody_ possessive, don't you! _Gods_! Do you know why Deorsa and I are bonded? Do you know why I still have feelings for him even though I despise him?"

He regarded her, abruptly dispassionate.

"Do enlighten me." Icy, flat.

"We pledged each other," she said, a sting to her tone. "We were – and still are, to all intents and purposes – married. So you'll forgive me when I find your possessiveness stifling. And I mean _both_ of you. I could do with some goddamn _space_, since I really can't handle both of you _breathing down my neck_."

He had gone white with fury.

"So that is why our own bond is so fragile," he whispered. "Because you're still so strongly linked with him."

She nodded curtly.

"It is."

Without another word, he turned on his heel and strode swiftly out of the room.

* * *

><p>Everyone had heard the argument, and by the end not even Jack had found it amusing. The Doctor's footsteps were ominous enough as he slammed the front door shut behind him. No-one dared to call after him. No-one dared to check on Ondine either, for her temper was as bad as his.<p>

River glanced at Jack worriedly. One side of his mouth pulled upwards in an attempted wry smile, yet his blue eyes betrayed his anxiety.

"They'll sort it out," he reassured her. "He loves her too damn much to throw it away because of a stupid argument."

"I know." She kissed his cheek. "I'm going out."

"Want me to come with you?" he offered, a twinkle she knew very well appearing in his eye. She smiled, but shook her head.

"No, I'm all right, sweetie. I just need some air. I'll see you later, bad boy."

"Absolutely." He winked, and she laughed as she left his office.

But as soon as she did, her laughter faded, and a steely determination manifested itself in her eyes. She went to the room she and Jack shared, and pulled out the vortex manipulator from the drawer next to his side of the bed. Frowning as thoughts raced through her mind, she strapped it to her wrist.

"He's going to kill me," she muttered. "Fuck it."

She tapped in coordinates, and within a second she vanished.

She reappeared in a place that she knew extremely well.

One that she also extremely disliked.

And that was simply because of the man who now stood watching her, slight amusement playing on his chiselled features.

She raised an eyebrow.

"You're acting like a fool."

Deorsa smiled grimly. "Oh, I wondered how long it would take you to talk to me. I haven't spoken to you properly in _years_. Can I offer you a drink, perhaps?"

River's eyes darkened, and she took a step forwards.

"Do you realise what you've done to Ondine? Are you really so blind that you cannot see you're hurting her? She loves him. Yes, she may still have ties to you, but that doesn't belie the fact that Theta is good for her. She needs him. He needs her. Can you not see that?"

"And who do I need?" Deorsa said harshly. "Tell me that, River Song. Tell me who will save me."

"Oh, don't be so dramatic," River said, rolling her eyes. "You don't need saving. You need waking up. Ondine is no longer yours. You lost her a long time ago. One kiss means nothing, Aidan. It never will, not now, not ever. Theta has her heart and you know it. That is why you are so bitter. You can't adapt to change. And it hurts, doesn't it?"

He laughed humourlessly, eyeing her speculatively.

"A psychologist now?"

"I dabble," she said brusquely, unconcerned. "But don't you change the subject. Answer me this. You let her go: why?"

"I had no choice in the matter, my dear; she simply decided to leave."

"Oh, why don't I believe you?" River said sarcastically. He smiled wryly.

"Perhaps because I never gave you cause to."

"Yes, that'll be it. You're a bastard, Aidan, through and through."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

She rolled her eyes. "You need to let Ondine go. For both your sakes. It's destroying you and it's destroying her. Neither of you will be truly happy until you do. So do the smart thing and release her."

He tilted his head, studying her.

"And you know this _how_?"

She smiled dryly. "Psychologist."

She disappeared, and for the first time in what seemed like forever, Deorsa began to laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hmm. I suspect you'll all hate the fight. Oh well. As good ol' Will once said, 'the course of love never did run smooth.' Or something like that. Heh. **

**Lightning xoxo**


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: It's Doctor Who in 3 days! And who's ridiculously incredibly excited about the TITLE OF THE SERIES FINALE? I AM! I'm also really nervous because I get my GCSE exam results tomorrow - wish me luck! And I'm crossing my fingers for any of you guys too, if you're getting results!**

**I've also noticed how long this story is - wow. Crazy, huh? I hope you're not bored yet!**

**Simpa007 - Hehe all shall be explained... glad you enjoyed your holiday!**

**BeatnikFreak - She did. She's like that. And please please please hurry up with Suspian! I'm dying here!**

**padmay97 - you're welcome! ah maaa gaad torchwood tomorrow! :D**

**Jo Brookes - yeah, they can't be lovey-dovey ALL the time :P**

**MandaPanda89 - they do. Blushing, eh? JACK! xD**

**Mrs 11th - duly noted :P**

**Snowy702 - just a little, yes :L**

**blackcat711 - she is pure awesomesauce!**

**Ourania-Annais - totally badass. N'aww xD**

**i-is-monstarr-RAWR - he hates getting slapped :P**

**Tsukiko13 - yup. they both get angry very easily...**

**smilinsteph - aww thank you sweetie! Pleased you like it so much!**

**More? You want more? -grins- Okay then.**

* * *

><p>Endellion was frustrated.<p>

It was clear now that Deorsa hadn't been lying. It was impossible to penetrate the Doctor's TARDIS.

And Endellion, used to getting whatever she wanted, wasn't happy.

The blue box sat in the middle of the warehouse, silent, unnerving. Endellion had the strangest feeling it was watching her, waiting for something.

She tossed her black-blonde hair angrily, throwing the TARDIS a chance glare.

And then it happened, and she whipped her head round in shock.

She thought… but no, that couldn't happen… could it?

She could have sworn the TARDIS… was _laughing_ at her.

There was no sound, no physical evidence, but she sensed amusement radiating from the ancient machine.

As if it knew something she didn't.

* * *

><p>The Doctor walked through the streets of Cardiff, his anger bubbling beneath the surface. He walked alone. It was evening now, and a misty one. He had been out for several hours, unable to face returning to Ondine. He could not accept that Deorsa had a stronger connection to her than he did. He resented it. He –<p>

"Oh, I'm jealous," he murmured, surprised. He smiled grimly. "That's new, never felt jealous before."

It was cold, but, being a Time Lord, he felt no chill. He simply walked in his shirt and trousers as if it were the most normal thing in the universe, occasionally straightening his bowtie.

But then, a shudder crept over him, and the hairs all over his body tingled. He could smell a scent. Two. One he thought he recognised, and the other -

"Lovely night, isn't it?"

He froze.

Slowly, he turned to see Deorsa watching him from a bench. Deorsa rose, and his dark eyes gleamed in the lamplight, the fog around him suddenly clearing.

The Doctor's gaze darkened.

"What do you want, Deorsa?"

The Time Lord examined his nails, as if he were bored.

"The same thing as you, my dear Doctor. I want _her_."

"You can't. She's mine," the Doctor shot back. Deorsa smiled.

"Ah, but you forget. You just turned your back on her. Literally. Purely out of jealousy. She won't tolerate your possessiveness forever, man. Give her space. She needs to be able to breathe, and she can't with you shadowing her every minute of every day."

"She still has feelings for you. She admitted it," the Doctor said softly, ignoring the ache that tugged at his hearts. "Can't you understand how that hurts? She's pregnant with my child but she still has a bond with you."

"Look at it from my point of view," Deorsa replied calmly. "I loved her decades before you. I loved her and I lost her. It destroyed me. And when I found her again… she was in love with someone else. _That_ hurt. More than her bond with me will _ever_ hurt you."

"She had no idea you still _existed_!" the Doctor retorted. "And from what I've heard, you abused her. No wonder she left you, Deorsa. You never treasured her as I do."

"Yet you refuse to let her breathe. You _covet_ her. And you shouldn't. Do you know why you're so protective, Doctor?"

The Doctor's lips thinned.

"Oh, do tell."

Deorsa smiled dryly. "You're afraid she'll leave you for me. Am I right?"

The Doctor eyed him warily.

"You haven't told her, have you?"

Deorsa raised an eyebrow.

"Told her what?"

The Doctor locked gazes with him.

"Told her what's in your TARDIS."

Deorsa smiled, and horror filled his rival as his suspicions were confirmed.

"Such a dangerous thing to do, and yet you still did it," the Doctor murmured. "By all the gods, I've never met anyone as devious as you."

"You know, all of you really need to stop giving me compliments. I'll get conceited," Deorsa smirked. "But tell me this, Doctor. How do you know about that?"

The Doctor tapped his nose. "I'd recognise that second scent anywhere Deorsa, and you know it. So tell me: why did you do it?"

Deorsa grinned. "Spoilers. Now answer _me_ something. Are you going to tell your darling about this?"

The Doctor smiled humourlessly. "I think you already know the reply to that, don't you?"

Deorsa laughed, his eyes appreciative. "My, my. You little secret-keeper. You're as deceitful as me, Doctor. Don't you think we're alike, you and I? After all, we're both capable of inherent sin. You are not a good man, Theta Sigma, however much you crave to be, however much you want to convince yourself otherwise. You haven't been a good man for hundreds of years."

"But unlike you, I regret every single bad thing that I do," the Doctor replied quietly. "I hate myself for it. Whereas you… you _rejoice_. Something I cannot do, I will never do. I will never celebrate suffering, Deorsa, not even if they deserve it."

"Now that's a contradiction right there, because you believe no-one deserves to suffer," Deorsa said mockingly.

"It's not a contradiction anymore," the Doctor responded coolly. His gaze scorched, and for a moment Deorsa witnessed the storm inside him.

"You'd take pleasure in causing me pain," he mused. "No longer well-meaning, are we?"

"You have driven me to near-insanity," the Doctor said steadily. "Do you really think I will just stand by and let you live out your days in peace?"

"And what would Ondine think of your violent urges?" Deorsa reminded him, an eyebrow raised. "Once unleashed, they can never be restrained… but I think you're already there. Yes. I'm certain of it. And one more thing: are you so sure of yourself, Doctor? So sure that you will never hurt her? Hmm? I've seen you snap. I know what it takes to make you lose it. And remember – hurting me will hurt her too. Had you forgotten that? You want to kill me, but the pain of that will rip through Ondine as well. Keep that in mind, my friend. Because at the end of the day, I don't think you're capable of it. Are you?"

He leaned forwards, a teasing grin on his face.

"And don't forget – it's _my_ wife you'd be torturing."

He strode away into the fog, smiling to himself.

The Doctor wanted to tear him to shreds. He wanted to ruin him. He wanted to cut him into pieces, break him, wanted to –

He stared in sudden realisation, his eyes widening in horror.

"No…"

Deorsa had been right.

The violence inside him was already unchained.

* * *

><p>Deorsa closed the doors behind him, and laughed at the events just gone. He shrugged off his coat, and jumped down the steps, past the console and into the corridors.<p>

It was the first door. Always the first door.

He opened it, and stepped into the room.

He walked over to the crib that sat in the middle, and leaning over, he picked the child up. It snuggled against him, seeking warmth. He smiled.

"Hello, my darling," he murmured. He kissed the baby's forehead, and felt joy trickle through him at the bright blue eyes that watched him innocently. "Did you miss me?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh, I'm so evil... xD**

**Lightning xoxo**


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N: TWO DAYS! TWO DAYS! So, yes, the general consensus is "WHAT?" in regards to last chapter. Heh heh. **

**Simpa007 - Heh, sorry! :P**

**Snowy702 - because I'm EVIL. Mwahahaha...**

**Jo Brookes - it is, isn't it? muchos paradoxical...**

**padmay97 - 'Personal Moffat'. Hehe. I'm flattered!**

**Mrs 11th - hahahahahahahahaha...**

**i-is-monstarr-RAWR - I am, aren't I? xD**

**MandaPanda89 - tee hee :D**

**BeatnikFreak - :P**

**Tsukiko13 - It really does! **

**Ourania-Annais - bwahahahahahaha :D**

**And we resume...**

* * *

><p>The Doctor continued to walk until the first sign of the dawn emerged. He stood and watched the light trickle on to the pavement, his anger finally gone, replaced instead with waves of regret.<p>

Because he knew now. He knew what he wanted.

"Oh, Ondine, I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I was such a fool. I should never have shouted at you. Never. You don't know how much I love you, how much I need you. You're all I have left in this universe. And if I lose you… I don't know what I'll do."

"Well that's good," came a softly amused voice, "because I'm not going anywhere."

He turned around, and she stood there, dressed in a short emerald green dress and soft black shoes. The dawn lit her figure, and she was utterly breath-taking, so much so it nearly stopped his hearts.

"You look beautiful," he murmured. He walked forwards and took her hands in his, his gaze earnest. "I'm so sorry, my love. I shouldn't have said anything. It's your life. I can't decide how you should live it. I wouldn't want to. Can you forgive me?"

She touched her lips to his cheek, her skin grazing against the faint stubble.

"You have to hold back your jealousy, darling," she whispered in that delicious language that only a handful spoke. "I can take care of myself. I'm not as fragile as you think, my love. A fragile woman could never be your equal. So let me be me. Okay?"

She pulled back, and the Doctor stroked her cheek, his eyes warm.

"There's something you should know," he murmured. "The baby –"

"Is ours, yes, I know," she whispered. Her eyes were suddenly alight with happiness. "Oh, Theta, we're going to have a child!"

He smiled, but his brow creased. "How did you –"

"I was semi-conscious when you did the scan. I could hear you, but my body was still healing, so I couldn't let you know. But Theta, a child. _Our_ child." Her grin was wonderful to him, and he pulled her close, inhaling the scent of her luscious skin.

"It's going to be wonderful," he laughed, smiling. She giggled, something she only did when exhilarated, and he kissed the top of her head.

"There's one more thing," he said, and he pulled away. His eyes flickered with an alien emotion, and Ondine tilted her head. He looked away, abruptly nervous.

"Well, I'm not… you see… I don't really know where to begin. I'm at a loss. Hmm. Well," he coughed, and a slight blush crept up his cheeks, "the thing is… I'm not sure I want to live without you. I'm not sure I can. What I wanted to say, actually, is that… you are very much the love of my life, and I can't imagine my life without you in it. I know what I'm about to do isn't traditional for our kind, but I don't care. You see, what I'm really asking is…"

To Ondine's astonishment, he knelt before her on one knee. Her hearts raced.

_He can't be… can he?_

He took her hands in his, looking up at her tenderly.

"Will you marry me?"

She gasped, and her hands flew to her mouth. Tears gathered in her eyes, and she dropped to her knees before him.

"You really mean it," she whispered.

"I have never been more serious," he assured her softly. "When this is all over, I want to pledge myself to you. Bonded. As one. Forever."

Her hand cupped his cheek, and she smiled through her tears.

"Yes," she whispered shakily. "A thousand times. Yes."

He smiled, and kissed her. They both collapsed into each other's arms, and he suddenly whooped, causing the two of them to fall back on the pavement. They both erupted into joyous laughter as they lay side by side on the stone, and they looked at each other, grins on their faces. He took her hand and kissed it, and he sat up, gazing at her lovingly.

"How could I refuse the man who stole my hearts?" she teased. He leaned down and pressed his mouth to hers. She sighed against him, and he pulled her into his arms. They sat together, waiting for the sun to rise, and for once the Doctor wasn't bored by the slowness of time. In fact, he rather liked it, having Ondine sit between his legs, her back to his chest, her head resting on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, and she smiled, reaching up to caress his roughened cheek. His lips nibbled her finger, and she giggled. "I don't taste nice," she teased. His voice dropped to a low growl, making her shiver.

"Oh, but my dear, you absolutely _do_. And I know _just_ where to taste you."

She barely had time to breathe before he flipped her up and over on to her back and leant over her, claiming her mouth with his in a soul-searing kiss.

"Theta – love – we're – in public," she gasped, her breath hitching as he teased her throat.

"There's no-one around. It's not even five in the morning," he countered, a sly look on his face. She rapped his chest.

"We are not making love on a public pavement!"

"And you're going to stop me, are you?" he murmured lazily, his fingers running along her thighs. She tensed.

"No, but that officer might."

He raised an eyebrow.

"What officer –"

"Oi! You two! What do you think you're _doing_?"

"Damn," the Doctor muttered. He leapt to his feet, pulling Ondine with him. He flashed the approaching officer a grin. "Good day, my dear sir!"

"Now wait just a minute –"

"Sorry, sir, we _really_ can't stop!" the Doctor called, shooting Ondine a look that said _exactly_ what he couldn't and wouldn't stop. "I bid you a good morn!"

And with that, both he and Ondine sprinted away, laughing as they went. They knew they'd never get caught; they were faster than humans any day. They sped down alleys, along streets, through avenues, until they came to the Hub, grinning.

"Now that was exhilarating," she said happily. "We should do that again sometime."

"Mm," he murmured, and pushed her up against the wall. His mouth captured hers, and his hands held her to him like a vice. She sought more, her touch as desperate as his. With fumbling, distracted hands, he managed to open the Hub door, and they tumbled inside, refusing to let go of the other. He yanked the door shut, and lifted her. Her legs tangled around his hips, and he carried her along the corridor, his lips never leaving hers. Her hands gripped his cheeks, and she kissed his nose.

"Bed?" she breathed.

"Do you even need to ask?" he said, a touch impatiently, she thought.

"Good answer," she replied breathlessly, and he moaned against her.

"Thank gods," he mumbled, and he almost ran to the room, kicking the door open –

"_Wrong room, wrong room_!" Ondine screeched, seeing River and Jack half-naked in their own bed. The Doctor nearly dropped Ondine out of pure shock. Both Jack and River burst out laughing, making no effort to cover up, and the Doctor and Ondine exited, their faces burning.

"I'm scarred for life," the Doctor moaned, horrified. His expression was priceless, and Ondine leant down for a kiss.

"Want me to make you forget it?"

He smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I thought we all needed some light relief :D**

**Lightning xoxo**


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: OH MY GOD IT'S LET'S KILL HITLER IN LESS THAN FOUR HOURS OH MY GOD OH MY GOD.**

**Ahem. Sincere apologies for anyone who isn't seeing it in less than four hours. I don't mean to rub it in. Apologies!**

**But in celebration I bring to you another chapter! (And oh good lord wasn't Torchwood steamy? ;) )**

**Simpa007 - I'm glad you approve!**

**Snowy702 - my pleasure :)**

**MandaPanda89 - haha I'm glad you found it amusing! And I hope your head is okay now!**

**Jo Brookes - warm fuzzies... I like that phrase! :D**

**BeatnikFreak - indeedy. Which reminds me... I hope you're writing. I may have to throw a Dalek at you if you're not... :P**

**padmay97 - well, yes. Potentially problematic, I suppose... xD Oh I loved Torchwood! It was brilliant!**

**2xLove - don't you worry, my dear, I utterly plan on finishing this story!**

**Ourania-Annais - well, this chapter isn't a cookie so much as a huge bucket of ice-cold water... :L**

**Tsukiko13 - THE DAY HAS ARRIVED! HUZZAH! hehehe :D**

**And I do believe we have a chapter to read... geronimo!**

* * *

><p>Ondine stood in the doorway, studying him. Her eyes were full of concern as they watched her fiancé sit motionless on the chair, his hand half-covering his face in frustration as he lost himself in thought.<p>

"What's troubling you?" she asked softly. "You were so happy yesterday, and now… now you look terrible."

"I can't tell you," he said quietly. "I'm sorry, but I can't. I'll tell you when I can, I promise you. But for now… it's impossible." He looked up at her, his green-gold eyes burning with some wild emotion that was caged in his soul. "Please. I will tell you, that I promise. Just not now."

She came forwards, and knelt before him, gazing into his eyes.

"Theta, you've been like this for hours. I've never seen you like this. What is it? What's happened?"

He stood up suddenly, throwing her hands back, startling her. He moved away, and Ondine shivered as she felt darkness linger at the edges of their fragile bond.

"You must understand… I am not a saint," he murmured.

"I know that. I never expected you to be."

"And I have never wilfully killed anyone."

She raised an eyebrow, confused by his words.

"Of course not. Theta, what in Rassilon's name are you _talking_ about?"

He turned round, and what she saw within him sent fear shooting through her.

"Darling, what have you done?" she whispered, slowly rising to her feet, her gaze never leaving his face.

He glanced away.

"Nothing. Yet."

She did not like the look in his eyes. It was a hunger, a dark, raw emotion roving inside him.

"Theta…"

"He won't stop, Ondine. He will not stop until he has you. And I can't let that happen. I can't. He's playing twisted games. He _relishes_ them. And he'll continue to play them, knowing that I can't do _anything_ to him without hurting you."

Exasperation flickered through her.

"Theta, look at me. _Look at me_!"

He met her burning stare.

"Tell me what he has done. _Now_!"

"I _can't_!" he shouted furiously. "It's too dangerous! I could lose everything! I could ruin it all by one simple mistake, just _one_. And with you knowing, it makes it ten times more hazardous!"

But Ondine was not one to easily back down, and fire lashed her next words.

"How am I supposed to sit here ignorant? Do you know how terrible it is to know of something but not know _what_ it is? _Do you_? I cannot remain in the dark, Theta. So tell me. Right now."

He shook his head. "No."

Anger radiated through their link, and she stepped closer, her expression livid.

"You cannot hide this from me. I am your Mate!"

"Well, strictly speaking, you are _mine, _not his."

The Doctor hissed as Deorsa's silken accent came from the corner of the room, and Ondine whirled.

"A small technicality," Deorsa continued lazily. He cocked an eyebrow. "You have not told her! A smart move? Or a foolish mistake? After all… you know what you're dealing with now, Doctor. So play the game. Take your steps. I'll be watching. In any case… you tell her your plans, and I know _everything_ _instantly_. A bond is so very convenient, don't you think?"

Ondine's eyes widened in realisation.

"Then I can't know anything," she whispered. She looked at the Doctor. He shook his head, and sadness crept into his eyes.

"You can't."

Her hand went to her mouth as she fought back a sob.

"I have to leave," he said softly. "I can't stay with you, love, not if there's the slightest chance you could sense my plans. I cannot chance this. Of all things, this is the one thing I cannot gamble with. You must understand that."

"Of course, I could always take her," Deorsa suggested languidly. He slid a glance towards the Doctor. "She'd be perfectly safe, inside my TARDIS. You know this. Our bond would cut off yours. It would make contact with you impossible –"

"No!" Ondine cried. She stared at the Doctor, desperation all over her face. "I won't go with him! You can't!"

He looked at Deorsa, a kind of anticipation in his eyes.

"You would? Truly? Even though there are certain… risks present?"

Deorsa smiled dryly. "You'd already thought of this, hadn't you? Why am I not surprised? And oh, believe me. She won't suspect it at all. Not… a… thing. You have my word on that."

Ondine stared at the both of them, her eyes accusatory. "What? What won't I suspect? What is it?"

"Again, we can't tell you," Deorsa said, his eyes amused. "As your dear friend River Song would say… spoilers."

Ondine wanted to hit him. He smiled wickedly as her violent desires streaked through their link

"Go on. I know you want to. Slap me. You never know… I might even _enjoy_ it."

"Deorsa, don't taunt her," the Doctor cut in wearily. "I might regret my decision."

Ondine glared at her fiancé. "No. Don't you dare. I'm not going. Not now, not ever. Do you understand me? We just got betrothed, for Rassilon's sake! And now you're telling me I have to leave you!"

Deorsa's eyebrow rose at this, but he made no comment, preferring to watch the two of them argue.

"You have no choice." The Doctor's voice was cold. "I can't have you here. I need River and Jack's help. I cannot let you wander alone; you are too tempting for anyone who knows of your existence. The only safe place for you is a TARDIS. And since I do not currently have mine…"

"The only option is staying in mine," Deorsa finished. "It is, as humans say, a win-win situation. The Doctor can concentrate on trying to kill me, and I get to take care of you."

Ondine seethed. Her eyes flamed like a thousand suns as she fixed them upon her fiancé. He returned his gaze steadily, undaunted by her expression. Instead, his own softened.

"You have to go, Ondine," he said quietly. "If there's a chance that I could destroy him, and save you… I'll take it. I don't want to do this – I hate it more than anything – but it's all I can do. So, please, my love. Go with him. I trust you. Go."

_I love you._

Her lip trembled as she realised that he was right. She had to.

But she was terrified. Terrified of falling back under Deorsa's spell.

"There's no other way," she whispered. The Doctor shook his head.

"There isn't, my love."

She looked at him, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. He strode forwards, and his arms enveloped her in a tight embrace that screamed desperation.

_I love you, Theta_, she wept. _Remember that. But oh gods, I don't want to give in to him. I can't, I –_

_Sshh_, he soothed. _It's all right. I have faith in you. I know you find him tempting – you are his wife, you are bonded. But you are strong. You are expecting my child. Keep that in mind, love. You are a beautiful, courageous, strong-willed woman. You are better than him. You can resist him, I know you can._ His lips touched her forehead. _Stay safe. I love you so very much, my darling. You are my everything. _

With that, he brought his mouth to hers, and he kissed her, long, passionate. They both poured everything they had into that kiss – love, lust, grief, desperation. All into a single, feverish kiss.

One that could not last.

The Doctor pulled away, his eyes remorseful, and his hand held her cheek for the last time, before he moved away.

"Take her." It was barely more than a whisper. His gaze never left her face, and Ondine bit back sobs as Deorsa gestured for her to follow him. She did so, and right before she left the room, she turned back to look.

The Doctor was watching her, his expression full of torment, and her mouth trembled as a single tear fell from her eye.

_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. _

And then, she was gone.

He turned away, and rubbed his jaw as sadness gently pooled within him.

He could no longer feel her.

Which could mean only one thing.

Their psychic link was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't shoot me! I'm a nice person, honestly!**

**Lightning xoxo**


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N: Okay, so if you did see Let's Kill Hitler - who laughed and loved it? I certainly did! For those who are still waiting - you're in for a treat!**

**Also, if any of my readers are in the Hurricane Irene area - my thoughts are with you! Stay safe, my lovelies.**

**Some of you have been asking where I got the idea for this from. I knew I wanted to write a DW story, but if I'm honest, the characters just literally walked into my head and demanded their story be told. Being an enthusiastic writer (I write non-fanfic in my spare time), how could I resist? I wrote the preface, and it all just spilled out from there. The events even take me by surprise, sometimes xD I've grown to love it. I hope you love it too :) If you have any questions about it, don't hesitate to ask!  
><strong>

**I'm considering a sequel for this, fyi. I've had a few enthusiastic yeses, so what are your thoughts? :)**

**Simpa007 - how very horrible, yup.**

**MandaPanda89 - very gracious of you :P**

**blackcat711 - does the above help? :)**

**Jo Brookes - Twisty twisty yep. It's about to get even more insane-erer :P**

**BeatnikFreak - Mindfuck indeed :D I LOVE SUSPIAN! xD**

**2xLove - hurray! :D**

**padmay97 - no, no, no, no. All too human, sorry xD**

**Snowy702 - can we do Tuesday? I'm busy tomorrow :P**

**Ourania-Annais - indeedy. good luck with your exams, my dear! :)**

**Mrs 11th - because he thinks it's best :P**

**Tsukiko13 - It really was, wasnt it? Loved Rory in it!**

**Wow, apologies for the super-long intro. I hope this makes up for it!**

* * *

><p>Not a minute had passed after Deorsa and Ondine had departed when Jack and River skidded into the room, their faces ashen.<p>

"Tell me I didn't just see who I thought I saw," Jack said, shocked.

The Doctor did not look at them. "It was him, Jack, yes."

"What did he want? Where's Ondine?"

There was a horrible, pregnant silence.

Slowly, he turned around, and River went white at the expression he wore.

"You didn't," she whispered, dreading his answer yet already knowing it.

He glanced away, uneasy.

"I did. There was no other way, River, I had to."

"You let him take her?" Jack said in pure disbelief. The Doctor fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"I did."

The anger which he was so prone to these days was bubbling within him; did they not understand? Did they not realise how close he was to snapping? Again?

"Why?"

_Too late. _

"Because I _had_ to!" he shouted. "I _had_ to, Jack Harkness! If she's around, I couldn't save her if she stayed, because if she knew, Deorsa knew! He's in her head every second of every day! I couldn't risk it, and the only safe place for her was a TARDIS. So he took her. Are you _happy_ now?"

"Of course, there is one vital thing you forgot, Doctor," Deorsa said lazily, leaning in the doorway. They all jumped at the sound of his voice, and the Doctor's eyes narrowed as they fixed upon his enemy.

"And what would that be, Deorsa?"

"I will still know what you're planning. You see, Ondine's not the only one with a psychic link to me. Isn't that right, Ms Song?"

Absolute silence fell, and three pairs of eyes swivelled to River. She stared back, only slightly abashed.

"And I'll leave you to ponder that," Deorsa said slyly. "Till then."

He left the room, and one confused man and one very angry Time Lord looked at her.

The Doctor's eyes flickered, and he took a step forward.

"River, you tell me. And you tell me _now_. Who are you?" the Doctor asked quietly. She backed away, but Jack caught her arm.

His eyes were pleading.

"I can't," she whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"Please," he begged. "Who are you? Why do you know Deorsa, River? Just tell me. Please."

It broke her to refuse, and she moved back from him, her mouth trembling.

"No."

She turned, and with tears in her eyes, she fled.

Jack stared at the Doctor.

"We can't trust her, Jack," the Doctor murmured. His eyes were icy. "Understand that. I know you love her. I know this is difficult –"

"Did you know?"

His eyebrow rose. "I'm sorry?"

"River. Did you know you couldn't trust her?" Jack's scrutiny was cold. The Doctor gazed back calmly.

"I suspected."

Jack made a noise of disgust.

"Do you trust anyone?"

"I do."

"Oh, and who would that be?" Sarcasm lay heavy on the immortal's tongue, but the Doctor answered calmly.

"Ondine. No-one else."

Jack's eyebrows shot into his hairline. "You don't trust me."

"I can't. You're emotionally tied to River –"

"Oh, you're a bastard," Jack cut in, his tone bitter. "No wonder the Master hated you. You're worse than he was."

The Doctor's expression darkened. "That's enough, Jack."

Jack laughed grimly.

"No, it's _never_ enough. When have I _ever_ doubted you? When have I ever given you a reason to not trust me? Huh? And you stand there, cold as anything, telling me that I'm not one you have faith in! _That's_ why you end up alone, Doctor. You don't trust anyone completely. You didn't even trust Rose with your secrets – and look where _that_ got you!"

Perhaps it was the mention of his former love, or the fact that Jack thought him worse than his nemesis, but the Doctor began to crack. He moved closer to Jack, eyeing him carefully.

"This is why I don't trust, Jack. Everyone that I do have faith in either ends up broken, dead – or they stab me in the back. In this case, it's the latter. Do you know how terrible it is? I loved Rose, but I let her go before I completely destroyed her. It will always happen, whoever it is. I don't trust you now, Jack, no – the reason being the minute I do, you will wind up damaged. I've already ruined your biological clock; there are still a _million_ other things of yours I could devastate. And I do _not_ want that for you. I don't want everyone I care for to be as screwed up as I am. Can't you _understand_ that? Can't you, Harkness?"

Jack was speechless; a rare occurrence. The Doctor, having said all he needed to, turned away from him and went from the room.

He mentally scolded himself for lashing out at Jack – one of his few honest friends – but he knew that he needed him to focus.

"Love makes fools of us all," he muttered. "And I'm the biggest one of all."

_Love is not to be admonished, Doctor. Remember that. _

His eyes widened.

_Where are you? How are you –_

_ Patience, dear. You'll find me soon enough. Don't worry. In the meantime… do not lose your ability to trust. You have a lot to learn of trust, Doctor. Do not let Deorsa take it from you. _

He felt warmth brush at his mind, and he clung to it with everything he had.

_Don't go_, he whispered. _Please. I need your help._

_Oh, my love_, she hummed gently. _You've never needed me less. It's Ondine you need now. _

_ I sent her away. For her safety. _

Regret rolled through him, regret that did not belong to him.

_Oh, Doctor. You sent her into the opposite. You sent her right into peril._

His hearts froze.

_What did you say?_

A pause, and then the TARDIS spoke the facts that he'd never known, the words that threatened to stop his hearts entirely.

_You gave her to the creature born during the Last Great Time War, Doctor. The entity that swallowed Davros, the being which destroyed so many worlds. _

_ Oh, Doctor._

_ You sent her into the jaws of the Nightmare Child. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yup, yeah... he fucked up. Royally. I assume you've all heard of the Nightmare Child, being the Whovians you all are. If not - 10th mentioned it before once. How could I resist? ;)**

**I have a fic to recommend this week as well - _Set The Fire To The Third Bar_ by _BeatnikFreak_. It's a Narnia fic which is FULL OF SUSPIAN. AKA Susan/Caspian. It's deliciously M-rated, and so excellent to read and re-read. Trust me, you'll love it. Enjoy, my lovelies!**

**Lightning xoxo**_  
><em>


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N: So, a few of you seem open to a sequel... goody. :D You're all probably going to hate me for this chapter though. As a precaution, I've barricaded myself in a safe house :P**

**i-is-monstarr-RAWR - oh, it totally is. Loved the tux :D The Nightmare Child was something born during the Time War. There isn't a lot known about it, save that it was deadly enough to consume Davros...**

**smilinsteph - aww thank you! And yes! Love it. New episode comes on Thursday, hopefully we'll meet Angelo again!**

**padmay97 - yes, he is, a bit :L**

**BeatnikFreak - hahahahaha oh dearrr... you're welcome, my lovely! *huggles***

**Jo Brookes - oh, you'll find out... ;)**

**MandaPanda89 - It was a brilliant episode :D**

**Snowy702 - right-o! Looking forward to it :P**

**blackcat711 - hehe. Oh, you're going to hate this chapter xD**

**Mrs 11th - hehe it is an awesome Suspian fic, I adore it :D**

**Tsukiko13 - I bring more for you!**

**Ourania-Annais - I'm considering a sequel, yes :)**

**Here is a chapter which I may get beaten up for... imma just leg it now. Byee! *runs***

* * *

><p><em>Starlight, starlight, shining bright,<em>

_Something dark is born this night._

_Born in blood and battle days,_

_Born for chaos in the fray._

_Know no bounds of evil doth he_

_For evil he was conceived to be._

_Darkness is what hath made this child,_

_Born for blood and nightmare wild._

Deorsa closed the book, a sinister smile forming.

"So it is true."

His eyes glittered at the sound of her voice.

_Silver bells._

"My dear, it has been true since the day I was born," he replied lightly. "I never told you because I felt no need to."

"You never felt the need to tell me you are the Nightmare Child?" Ondine's tone was scathing. "The creature who annihilated thousands and thousands of beings? No? Not important?"

"My true potential was never revealed until the day my father killed our baby," he answered calmly. "It was bound within me till then. I myself had no idea of my identity."

"And you're fine with it, are you? Fine with ending all those lives?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Should I be anything else?"

Ondine slapped him. "You really have no conscience, do you?"

"Ondine, I am the Nightmare Child. I was born free of any sort of guilt. The only contrition I ever feel is if I harm you, because you taught me what shame is."

His dark eyes were unreadable, and Ondine tilted her head.

"You killed Davros."

He inclined his head. "I believed so. Though as I understand it, one of his minions managed to salvage him."

Her eyebrow rose, but she chose to ignore that comment, instead uttering another.

"You don't understand what it is to be good, do you?"

"No. I never have," he said calmly. "I never will."

"Do you want to?"

"I could try, but I doubt I'd be able to stand the taste," he murmured dryly. "I am sin personified, my love. Humans would most likely call me the Devil… but he's been around for millennia. I'm not quite that long-lived."

"How old?" she pressed. His lips quirked.

"Personal question, I see."

"I'm your wife; personal questions are my job."

He laughed quietly, his eyes appreciative. "Of course you are. Delightful creature, aren't you?"

"You never did tell me your age," she pushed. He sighed.

"I'm not going to be able to evade this, am I?"

"Not a chance."

He smiled. "Your Doctor placed me at around seven hundred and fifty. However, he was wrong. Quite, quite wrong. You see… I am unlike any other Time Lord. I do not have a regeneration limit. This current form is my thirteenth. And I am older than he is, despite his confidence that I am not. My age exactly… well."

He smiled knowingly.

"Spoilers."

He vanished, and she jumped as his voice caressed her throat from behind, as his fingers brushed her cheek.

"Oh, I still make you tremble," he chuckled. "But is it from fear… or _desire_?"

His lips touched her shoulder, and she flinched.

"Don't you dare."

He withdrew at once, masking his surprise.

"You must know I would never hurt you," he said softly. "I hold you too dear."

She was silent.

"Would you look at me? Please?"

Slowly, she revolved to face him, her expression indecipherable.

"If you hold me dear, as you so say, then you won't go after Theta," she said coldly. "You will not harm him. You will not even touch him. Is that clear, Aidan?"

"My darling, I'm far too busy to go chasing after your lover-boy," he replied idly. "I have other things to contend to."

She cocked an eyebrow. "Such as?"

He smiled. "Why don't you come and see?"

He held out his hand, and warily Ondine took it, allowing him to escort her.

He led her wordlessly to a door at the end of the passageway. It was plain, unassuming, and he opened it; with a smile, he beckoned her inside.

Ondine glanced around her, confused beyond belief at the décor and the furniture.

Until she saw the child in Deorsa's arms.

Her hearts stopped, and he glanced at her.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" he said tenderly, kissing the baby's forehead. Ondine backed against the door, shock plain on her face.

"You _cannot_ be serious, Aidan. You told me nothing happened that night!"

His eyes sparkled. "Use your common sense, darling. Wouldn't you have noticed a bump? It would have been fairly obvious, love."

"Then where the _hell_ has she come from?"

The child, suddenly seeing Ondine, began to squirm, wanting her warmth.

Ondine felt a surge of protectiveness, and moved closer, instinct making her almost desperate to be near the little one.

"Give her to me."

Smiling, Deorsa handed the baby to her, and surprise hit Ondine as love swelled within her hearts.

The little girl stared at her innocently, her big blue eyes wide, her pink mouth open in surprise.

Ondine glanced at Deorsa as the truth dawned on her.

"She's mine, isn't she?"

He inclined his head. "Yes."

Her eyes darkened.

_Then you're a bastard._

Deorsa's eyebrows rose.

"What's her name?" Ondine asked quietly, feeling a stab of regret that she did not even know that.

Amusement flickered at the edges of his eyes – something which confused Ondine, for reasons she couldn't think why.

"Leila," he answered softly. "Her name is Leila."

"She has no Gallifreyan name?"

"She does. It is the equivalent to Leila." His lips curved, and proceeded to let the name roll off his tongue. "You approve?"

"I do." Unconsciously, Ondine kissed the top of Leila's head, snuggling her close.

"She was conceived during my imprisonment, wasn't she?" she whispered. Deorsa watched her calmly, choosing not to answer.

"You suit motherhood," he murmured instead. His expression was warm, and despite her animosity, Ondine smiled slightly.

"How old is she?"

"Six months," he replied.

Ondine was struggling. She felt both adoration and anger, and she did not know which to let loose.

Anger at the fact that he'd impregnated her and she had no recollection of it.

Adoration for the little one now happily dozing in her arms.

She pressed a kiss to Leila's forehead, and gently laid her in the crib, lightly stroking her cheek before straightening and fixing Deorsa with a look that sent electricity thrumming through him.

"You – outside. Now."

She grabbed him by the tie he wore and dragged him out of the nursery, to the room across the corridor.

She regretted it the minute the door closed.

They were in his private chambers, and suddenly Ondine was very, very aware of the dangers it posed.

"Mm, you haven't been so forceful in _years_," he teased. "It's quite delicious."

"If you think I'm going to fall into your bed after this bombshell, you've got another thing coming," she hit back.

"Well, there's always the armchair," he mused, throwing her a sly look. She resisted the urge to hit him.

_I'm always so physical with him… he brings out my violent side. _

_But right now I don't give a damn.  
><em>

"How _dare_ you," she said coldly. "You've gone too far, Aidan. Finally. I could call it rape – yet you _swore_ to me you'd never do such a thing."

"If you cannot remember it, how can you put a name to it?" he reasoned. "I stand by what I said. I have not and never will force myself upon you."

She gazed deep into his eyes, blue to black.

"Why don't I believe you?"

She saw a flicker of hurt in him before he managed to suppress it.

"I'm so glad you hold such an opinion of me," he said icily. He turned, and before she could protest, he had disappeared.

She swore, and covered her face with her hands.

She'd meant that… but she hadn't. She wanted to wound him, and yet she didn't.

_Aidan? Aidan?_

A pure surge of resentment answered her, and she winced.

_Look, I'm sorry. Please. Come back. _

No reply.

Blinking back tears, she stumbled to the nursery, and watched Leila sleeping. Already she felt protective of her, knew that a mother's devotion tied her to the little one.

And she had no desire to lose her.

The first Time Lord born for an age.

It almost made her smile.

"I don't know what to do, Leila-love," she whispered. "I hate your father… but I love him. Oh Rassilon, there, I said it. I still love him. Even after all he's done. I can't break this bond we share. And… the worst thing is… at times, I'm not sure I want to. He's not a virtuous man – gods, he's the _Nightmare Child_ – but he loves you, that I can see. And he loves me. I'm good for him. I keep him stable. Both you and I show him what it is to love. I think… without me, without us… he'd be so much worse. He needs me. I know that now. But the thing is… your stepfather-to-be proposed to me only two days before, and I accepted. Because I love him too. So, so much. Is it a crime to love two people at once? Is it?"

She sighed, running her fingers along the rim of the cot.

"Because I do. I'm married to one and betrothed to the other. And it's backwards. I haven't slept with my husband, but I have the other man. In human terms, I'm a terrible woman. And my fiancé trusts me to abstain. But how can he, when I don't even trust myself? I'm falling back in love with Aidan. Because despite his heritage, despite his identity, since he came back he's never once laid a finger on me. He's changed. He regrets what he did to me, I know he does. And here you sleep, my love, a product of a union that I don't even remember." Her voice was bitter. "And in a strange way I want to. I want what we had. What we loved before his father destroyed it. It was wonderful… and one night obliterated it."

She touched her lips, her teeth biting the tips of her fingers.

"Oh gods. I do. I love him. But I can't. I can't let him in. Not anymore. Not even for you, Leila-love. I can't lose Theta. Yet I'm drawn to Aidan more and more. Theta believed in me. He believed I could resist. And I don't know. I just don't know."

She fell quiet, a tear glistening on her cheek.

"You still love me."

Pain shot through her hearts, and she looked at him tearfully as he stood in the doorway, his expression astonished.

His eyes softened, and he came to sit beside her.

"I never knew," he said, his voice lowered.

"I feel so ashamed," she whispered. "If I kiss you, I'll be guilt-stricken. If I sleep with you, the guilt will overwhelm me. I can't, Aidan, I just can't."

"It's all right, hush," he soothed. He made no move to touch her, for he understood that that would only serve to heighten the guilt she already felt.

She had to come to him of her own accord.

"What do I do?" she asked helplessly. He smiled gently.

"I'm biased, a ghrá. I cannot choose for you. You must make your own decision."

"Oh, when did you become such a gentleman?" she grumbled. He laughed.

"I've always been one, my dear. You merely chose to disregard that fact."

She looked at him then – _really_ looked at him.

The dark eyes, the shoulder-length near-black hair that framed his tanned face, the strong jaw, the tempting lips.

He was so different to Theta, she realised.

"I built so many walls up against you," she murmured. "But the thing is… you just knock them down. I can't hide from you. Not anymore."

She rose, and he stood with her, watching. She smiled sadly.

"And I really don't know what to do now. Since the problem is… I love you, Aidan. And I want you. I'll admit that now. Even after all that's happened. Even after all you've done. I don't want to control myself around you. I'm too tired of resisting it all. I don't want to hold back any longer. I _can't_."

His voice was soft.

"Then don't."

Her eyes shimmered.

"I love Theta."

"And you love me," he said quietly. She bit her lip.

"Yes."

"Then perhaps this will help you choose."

He closed the gap between them, and gently he leaned down.

He kissed her, undemanding, uncomplicated, and Ondine inhaled as she felt their bond reignite.

_Like a spark in the night._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh gods. Don't kill me. Please don't!**

**Lightning xoxo**_  
><em>


	55. Chapter 55

**Hello my lovelies! I have another poll up! Do you want Ondine to give in to her desires regarding Deorsa? I'm asking purely because it could swing either way, and I'm open to either option :P**

**Okay, so go vote! It's up on my profile! Thankies :D  
><strong>

**Lightning xoxo**


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N: Wowowowow. Reviews galore! Incredible - you're all brilliant!**

**Okay, so your views on my poll question were fairly unianimous -laughs- it was quite interesting to see your reactions.**

**BeatnikFreak - hahahahaha :P**

**Simpa007 - I honestly don't know... :L**

**MandaPanda89 - ah ma gaad, I loved Torchwood! New ep tomorrow! :D**

**Violet - wow, 3am! I'm flattered :)**

**i-is-monstarr-RAWR - hehe xD**

**padmay97 - yes, he is indeed the Nightmare Child...**

**Grace Adara Potter - whoa, whoa, breathe, my dear! :)**

**Mrs 11th - MWAHAHAHAHAHA. I did it! :P**

**MarieStoneWriter - wow, really? thankies! :D**

**Jo Brookes - I like him too, tbh. I thought we could do with her viewpoint to balance things out :)**

**Ourania-Annais - It took me ages to find the right name! I'm so glad I did though :D**

**Tsukiko13 - oh good, I like living :P**

**Snowy702 - an update happened, I believe xD your view on their relationship was interesting, cheers for that!**

**blackcat711 - fair dos :) Babies are adorable, aren't they?**

**xTheLighttheSunForgotx - aww, thank you! I'm a sucker for Eleven too. He's a darling.**

**MadHatterLove7 - thank you so much for your review message! It was lovely to read! I'm flattered, I really am :) And a lemony Matt Smith? Big bonus :D**

**Shall we continue? It's a short chapter but it sets things in motion... hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>River ran.<p>

Through streets, by roads – any place. Anywhere. She needed to get out, and she did what she always did best – running.

She was not a woman easily given to tears, but as she fled through the city, she could feel the emotion trickling down her cheeks.

Because she loved him. Yes. She knew that now.

She was in love with Jack Harkness.

And she couldn't tell him who she was.

It was breaking her – it had been ever since she had become part of Deorsa's games, become tied to the Doctor and Ondine's fate.

"River!"

Jack.

_Please turn back, my love, please, please, I don't want to hurt you -_

She kept running, desperate to get away from him.

"River! Stop! Please!"

_You don't want to know, please, please just stop chasing -_

She ignored him and continued to speed along the road, her breathing uneven as she pushed her legs to pick up the pace.

But Jack was faster.

He caught up and grabbed her arm, spinning her round in one swift movement to face him.

"Don't touch me," she cried, straining away from him. He let go on impulse, and she moved backwards, her footsteps unsteady.

"Who is he to you?" he said softly. "A lover?"

"I can't tell you," she murmured. "I wish I could. But I can't."

"That's bullshit," he said sharply. "That's bullshit, and you know it, River. Just tell me. Now."

She shook her head, inwardly hating every word of refusal that would come from her mouth.

"No."

His expression became frustrated, and he fought to keep calm.

"River –"

"Do you think I like this any more than you do?" she said shakily. "I'm so ashamed of it, Jack! And I don't want to lose you! But it'll be inevitable, once you know the truth. And I can't face it. I don't want to. Not if it means letting go of you. I can't."

He was momentarily speechless.

This was so un-River-like it frightened him. The woman who could face anything – and yet here she was, refusing to own her heritage.

"I watched him slaughter species as if they were nothing but trivial to him. Mere trifles. I watched him laugh as he did it. I watched him relish his deeds. And I couldn't stop him. No matter what I tried. He just wouldn't stop."

Her voice was haunted now, and instinctively he pulled her into his arms. He held her so tight it seemed as if he was trying to crush the nightmare from her mind. He kissed the top of her head, and she was silent, shaking.

"I've killed before, Jack. I'm not a saint. But what he did… I could never do that," she whispered. "Even I have morals."

He looked into her eyes, gentle, yet persuasive.

"Please, sweetheart. Tell me. Who is he, River?"

She broke away, and glanced down the street, turning her body from him.

_Don't hide. Not anymore. It's too late to hide now._

She inhaled, burying the shame, and then she spoke, her voice steady .

"He's my father."

* * *

><p>As Ondine felt Deorsa's lips on hers, a hum of recognisable, soothing warmth touched her mind, gently but firmly.<p>

_No, child. No._

_ Don't let him possess you. Break free. You are not his to claim. He has no right. You are pregnant with the Doctor's child. _

_ You know where your hearts truly belong. _

Shock pulsed through her. 

_No...  
><em>

Her eyes opened, and she shoved him away, wide-eyed.

_No!_

The epiphany rocketed through her like a bullet to her brain.

"No," she gasped. "Enough."

He raised an eyebrow. "Enough?"

"Yes. Enough." Her voice evened, and she fixed him with a gaze of steel that took him utterly by surprise.

"I can't forgive you for what you did, Aidan. No matter what you are like – I realise that now. It will never change anything."

A rush of relief surged through her soul as she uttered those words, and she felt almost… _free_.

His eyes darkened, and she felt his anger roll through their link.

"You do not mean it."

She smiled sadly.

"I do. I will. Oh gods, I love you – yet I will never betray Theta. No matter what you are to me. He is the one I need. He's good for me, Aidan. He doesn't keep me on edge like you do. You're like a poison – an addictive one, yes, but a poison. Whereas he… he is everything good. Everything I could need in a man. No, he's not perfect – but he's what I want. Who I want."

His tongue flicked between his teeth.

"You still desire me. I can feel your lust from here."

Her hand touched her stomach, and she met his eyes with regret.

"I'll not deny that," she said softly. "After all, everyone's tempted by the Devil, in one way or another. And, yes, we have a bond which cannot be broken. I won't stop loving you, Aidan – it's both physically and mentally impossible. Yet I can distance myself from you. I did it once. I'll do it again."

He surprised her by laughing.

"My dear, oh my darling. A ghrá, there is one crucial thing you have forgotten."

She cocked her eyebrow, and she spoke, her tone carefully crafted.

"Do tell."

His eyes blackened, as dark as pitch, obscuring iris, white and pupil, and he walked forwards slowly, every step measured.

"You won't be able to distance yourself at all. You see… my abilities have seeped into you. They did so the moment my own were unleashed – the bond made sure of that. But mine, you must understand… well. They are so much more _potent_."

Her eyes dilated, and his expression became heartlessly amused.

"See?"

Panic, strong, acute, spiked through her as it hit her.

She couldn't teleport away.

Her hearts pounded, and she stared at him.

He smiled, and his next words brought an all-too familiar terror sweeping back.

"Run."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The Nightmare Child is back. And he's not too happy... oops. I apologise for this chapter's lamentable length. I promise I'll be back soon!**

**Lightning xoxo**


	57. Chapter 57

**A/N: I'm back with more, lovelies! I must say, I do love you all for these reviews. You all get fancy hats :D**

**And I daresay this chapter will settle your loyalties...**

**BeatnikFreak - heh. xD**

**padmay97 - hurray!**

**i-is-monstarr-RAWR - Mwahahaha...**

**MandaPanda89 - meh, I like being a little non-canon. Gives me more freedom :D**

**Jo Brookes - I think this chapter will settle it, yes :) As for story length - I have an ending. It just depends what events come when! **

**Mrs 11th - heh. You may change your mind after this...**

**xTheLighttheSunForgotx - aw, thank you! **

**Tsukiko13 - cheers! :)**

**Ourania-Annais - wow, capslock xD**

**kie1993 - thanks!**

**Snowy702 - as Ten would say, "Oh yes!"**

**Simpa007 - here we go :)**

**Eqquilious Willow - I love your username! Ah, cheers for that, there are a couple of typos :)**

**Heather Jayne - wow, thank you! And you'll see...**

**Onwards! I must warn you, this chapter is quite dark...**

* * *

><p>She kissed the little boy goodnight, closing the book of rhymes and old folk tales and laying it aside on the table.<p>

"Mama?"

She looked at him, and her heart warmed at his gentle, curious expression.

"Was he a nice man?"

She smiled sadly.

"He was the best."

She pressed another kiss to the child's forehead, and squeezed his hand.

"Night, darling."

"Night, Mama."

"Sleep well, my love."

She left the little one to rest, gently closing the door behind her.

Her lover looked up as she came into their room.

He smiled warmly.

She smiled back, and he pulled her into his arms.

* * *

><p>The Doctor was trying extremely hard not to panic.<p>

It was proving difficult.

Because he simply had no idea where to go or what to do.

He could handle the Master. He could handle Daleks, Cybermen, hell, he even defeated Rassilon once.

But this was something entirely unheard of.

He had no idea of Deorsa's capabilities, no clue as to what would stop him.

"I really don't know what to do," he said helplessly. He laughed. "That's new."

He let his mind race for a few more seconds, before the obvious hit him.

He groaned.

"Jack's going to kill me."

He had to talk to River.

He knew who she was. He'd known the minute he'd witnessed her reaction – defensive, embarrassed… and _terrified_.

The emotions that only a relative could bring up.

Too young to be an older relative, that he could see.

Which left only a few options.

And he was pretty sure he knew which one was correct.

* * *

><p>Jack's heart broke as River stood there, silent, ashamed.<p>

"I've seen so many bad things in my life," he said softly. "And I have to admit, this is a contender for the top spot."

She stiffened.

"But the thing is… you're not like your father. Not at all. And you can't help who he is. So what I'm saying is that I don't give a damn if you're his daughter, River Song. That's not going to stop me kissing you senseless."

She paused, and looked at him hesitantly.

"You really mean that, don't you?"

"I do. In fact –" He walked up to her and grabbed her by the waist. "I'm going to start _now_."

She giggled as he brought his lips to hers, and they melted into a dizzying haze of skin and soon-to-be sex.

"And you know what else?" he growled against her throat.

"Tell me." Her voice was breathy – which would have normally embarrassed her, except she didn't exactly _care_.

His eyes glittered.

"You're of Time Lord origin. I am, as far as we know, immortal. We have all the time in the world, sweetheart."

"So let's begin," she grinned.

"You just took the words out of my mouth," he smirked.

River couldn't believe him. There were so many who would have shunned her or fled once she told them.

But not Jack. No.

She smiled as he swept her into his arms, and he glanced down at her.

"I could never turn away from you," he said softly. "Not for anything."

He kissed her, and, for the first time in years, she felt utterly at peace.

Until she remembered.

"Ondine," she whispered. Jack paused.

"What is it?" he asked.

"The Doctor gave her to Deorsa. He should never have done it!" she cried. Jack put her down, and she began to race down the street.

"River! _River_!"

"Deorsa isn't just a Time Lord!" she shouted. "He's the Nightmare Child!"

"The _what_?"

"The Nightmare Child!"

Utterly confused, Jack caught up beside her. "What are you talking about?"

"I'll tell you. But we need to get back to the Hub. Now."

They both sprinted back to the base, and no sooner had the door closed behind them than the Doctor came face to face with them.

Both he and River began to speak.

"It's Ondine –"

"Ondine's not safe –"

"Deorsa's the Nightmare Child –"

"The Nightmare Child is too dangerous –"

"We need to get her out!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Jack cut in, looking bemused. "Slow down. Breathe."

They glanced at him impatiently.

"First things first – who or what is the Nightmare Child?" he asked.

"A creature born during the Last Great Time War," the Doctor said, fighting to keep calm. "Lethal. Destroyed hundreds of species. It took Davros down with it once before. I thought it had perished with the Time Lords." His lip curled. "Apparently not."

"So Deorsa is the Nightmare Child?"

They both nodded. Jack whistled.

"Holy Jesus."

"And I let him take Ondine. God _knows_ what he will do to her," the Doctor said. "I need to find them. I have to get her back. I'd rather have her here safe and run the risk of Deorsa knowing our plans than leave her in his hands. He's the Nightmare Child… and that side of him won't care about hurting her."

"What, so he's schizophrenic?" Jack called after them as they ran to the main area.

"Yes. _No_! But if that's how you want to see it, then yes!" the Doctor shouted back.

"Great," Jack muttered.

* * *

><p>Ondine's hearts were racing as she ran through the TARDIS, suddenly terrified.<p>

She knew what he could do. What he _wanted_ to do.

Memories flooded her, but she pushed them back, trying to bury her dread.

"You know, you're going to have to do better than that, a ghrá," came his silk-smooth voice from behind her.

Fear doubled as his laughter slicked over her like oil, and she pushed her legs to move faster.

"Oh, don't you want to play?" he crooned. "You always loved a game, my dear!"

She turned a corner – and ran smack into a body. The force knocked her backwards, and she hit the floor.

She began to panic as he loomed over her.

"Watch where you're going, love. You might hit something," he said mockingly. His eyes gleamed, and she strained against him as he pulled her up and inhaled her scent, her body flush to his.

"Vanilla," he mused. "You always did smell delectable."

"Stay away from me," she gasped.

"But why would I do that? You're my Mate. My wife. If anything… we should be closer."

"Aidan, listen to me. This _isn't_ you. This is the Nightmare Child talking. Please, for god's sake, _snap out of it_!" she begged. "You have a child! _Our_ child! She _needs_ you! She needs her _father_!"

He smiled darkly.

"But _I_ need _you_."

He still held her waist, and she trembled as his lips brushed her throat.

"Oh, to have you now…" he murmured.

"Don't," she whispered. "Remember who you are."

"But this _is_ me, my love. This is who I was born to be," he said, obvious pleasure lacing his accent. "Que sera, sera, as they say."

"You used to be wonderful. You loved me. I loved you. Why can't you see –"

"Oh hush. Don't give me all that." Deorsa licked his lips. "I'm tired of trying to be 'wonderful'. It's not me. It never was. Surely you must understand that?"

She was trembling in his grip, and she closed her eyes as he pressed a kiss to her forehead before releasing her. He took a step back, his eyes appraising her.

"I frighten you… _fascinating_," he whispered. "Oh, this brings back memories. _Yes_. Only this time… I have other people to take care of."

His eyes flickered, and Ondine swallowed.

"Kill Theta, and by the gods I will end you," she rasped. "That I promise. I'm not afraid of stopping your hearts, Aidan. I should have done it long ago. I just never got the chance."

Without warning, her fist slammed into his ribcage, and she felt a tasteless pleasure as her hand broke through muscle and cracked his bones.

The immediate sound was sickening, and on instinct she winced.

The blood poured in rivulets, and she almost shivered as her fingers brushed against one of his hearts.

_I could crush it right now, end him, force him to regenerate – _

"Enough."

She was flung back, her body smacking against the floor with a crack. She stifled her cry of pain, and looked at him, breathing heavily.

He was staring at her, one hand covering the wound.

"My, my. I never knew you had it in you," he marvelled.

He wasn't even gasping.

He was _gloating_.

"You little minx! You wanted to kill me!" He began to laugh, and his eyes were wild. "My wife tries to murder me. Oh, my life's a soap opera now, is it? How _cliché_. How terribly _dull_."

He ripped his shirt away from his body, and smiled.

"I was never born to die, a ghrá. Regenerate, yes. But die? Well… why don't you observe?"

Ondine watched, horrified, as his body began to heal itself. Within half a minute, the only evidence of a skirmish was the blood staining his skin.

He was completely mended.

"How?" she whispered.

"Oh, my dear. I'm simply something else." He chuckled. "Now, then. Are you going to behave civilly? Or must I restrain you?"

She got to her feet, and backed away.

"Don't you dare," she said coldly. He cocked his head, and she bit back a yell as he appeared right in front of her.

"Oh, _do_ scream," he said softly. "You always were a screamer."

She flushed, and he grabbed her hands, pinning them above her head with one of his own.

"Let me go!" she yelled. "_Let me go_!"

He simply smiled.

"Oh, no. No, I don't think so."

She bit her lip in pure fear as his eyes pierced hers.

"Look at you… so, so _afraid_."

She said nothing, and he tutted.

"Dumbstruck, too. Perhaps I can remedy that. Yes?"

_Don't_, she pleaded. _Please, Aidan. Let me go. _

He shook his head, and his mouth claimed her throat.

"Letting you go was never my intention, love."

He swept her up and over his shoulder, and inwardly she began to scream.

Because she was more terrified than she had ever been in her life.

His fingers caressed her leg, and she squirmed.

_Theta! Theta!_

"He cannot hear you, a ghrá. So don't even try."

"Let me go!" she screamed. "_Aidan_!"

Deorsa laughed, and she shrieked as she felt his teeth nip her thigh.

"Oh, you're just _too_ _delicious_, Ondine."

It was then that it happened.

The whole floor shook as if an earthquake had struck it. He dropped her to the ground as he tried to steady himself, and Ondine froze as she felt warmth invade her mind.

_The door on the left, child. Quickly!_

Almost weeping with relief, Ondine darted to it before he could catch her, and she slammed it shut behind her.

The lock clicked.

She sank to the ground, and began to cry out of sheer release.

"Thank you," she sobbed. "Thank you."

The TARDIS soothed her with gentle emotions, and she leant against the door, her hearts breaking as she realised that he had finally cracked.

_He's gone. All of him. All that's left is a monster. _

Her eyes welled up, and she began to shake as cries wracked her entire body.

_And I am stuck here. _

_ I cannot get back home. _

"Oh, Theta," she wept. "Where are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Pretty dark, yes. Not too much, I hope...**

**Lightning xoxo**


	58. Chapter 58

**A/N: Okay, so I watched Torchwood. My reaction consisted of "Whaaaaaaaa?" and "Waaaaaaaaa Jack!" It was a pretty shocking ending...**

**Simpa007 - Yay for TARDIS!**

**BeatnikFreak - Quite right too...**

**kie1993 - here is more! :)**

**MandaPanda89 - oh good :P glad to entertain :)**

**Snowy702 - haha aww. Yes, so delicious xD**

**Mrs 11th - bahahaha! But you did, you did! :P**

**padmay97 - It made sense :)**

**Jo Brookes - you are literally the first person to think that! :)**

**xTheLighttheSunForgotx - thankies, my dear! :D**

**Ourania-Annais - Strong sentiments! xD**

**Tsukiko13 - I haz update for you! :)**

**NatzSti - calm your jets, my dear, I bring more! :D and yes I do that too, don't worry haha! Oh he so is ;)**

**wintersommoursvolturi - wow, cheers! Seriously, that means a lot! I will do if I get the chance, I'm pretty busy right now :)**

**Let us resume!**

* * *

><p>"I need you to tell me exactly who he is and what he can do. Everything. Everything you know."<p>

River looked uneasy. Jack squeezed her hand.

"As far as I know, he was born on Gallifrey," she began. "But I don't know who his parents are – were. He never told me."

"Who is your mother?" The Doctor asked softly. She smiled humourlessly.

"You can rest easy, Doctor. It's not Ondine. My mother is dead. She was human. She died of natural causes."

"Oh, why is _always_ the humans? What _is_ it with you people?" he said exasperatedly. "Aliens _love_ you! You're like – like –"

"An addiction?" Jack suggested, with more than a hint of a smile.

"Yes, an addiction! Good _grief_!" He threw his hands up. River was watching him, amused, and she and Jack glanced at each other.

"Well, we are a fairly attractive species," Jack grinned. The Doctor's cheeks pinked, and he looked down, twiddling his thumbs.

"Yes, well…"

River and Jack burst out laughing.

"Oh my god, you're such a _child_," Jack smirked. "You can't even hear the word 'sex' without blushing!"

Right on cue, the Doctor reddened even more, sending the two of them into further hysterics.

"Look, can we please just _focus_?" he snapped. "I have things to do, unlike you two lovebirds."

They attempted to look contrite, and Jack spoke.

"Yes. Sorry, Doc."

"_Thank you_!"

The two of them pulled on calm and professional faces.

"So, River… your father. What else do you know?"

"Aside from the fact that he has split personalities… not a lot." She frowned. "I do know that he is not a normal Time Lord."

"Assuming such a thing exists," Jack muttered. River rapped his arm and continued.

"What I mean is that he has abilities that you don't have, Doctor. He heals like Jack. His regenerations are limitless. He is able to teleport himself and others without the aid of technology. And he is old, Doctor. Older than you are."

His eyes narrowed. "How old?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. He never said. But don't underestimate him, Doctor. His arrogance before was a façade. You underestimated him for that reason – and look what happened. You lost Ondine. So be careful – since he could well be six steps ahead of you."

"This is one of those times where I wish we could just shoot the bastard and be done with it," Jack grumbled. The Doctor smiled grimly.

"If only it were that easy. But rule number 459: nothing's ever easy with me."

"Oh, I know," Jack sighed. "I know."

River looked at the Time Lord.

"Bullets can't stop him, Doctor. Nor a blade."

"I hate guns," he answered calmly, unruffled. "Damn things."

"So what can?" Jack pressed. "What weapons do we have?"

Irritation flickered across the Doctor's features.

"It's always weapons with you, isn't it?"

Jack held up his hands in defeat. "All right, all right. What do you propose then, Doc?"

"Well… I need a TARDIS." His eyes were steely. "My TARDIS. I need her back. And I know precisely who has her."

"Endellion," River murmured. He inclined his head.

"Endellion. The question is… how do I find her?"

Jack and River glanced at each other, and then at him.

"We tracked her ship to find you before," Jack said. "We can do that easily."

"Excellent!" The Doctor leapt up. "We can track it, and – River? Are you all right?"

She had gone very white.

"I'm fine." Her voice was shaky, and her face looked like death. "Sorry, I just felt a bit ill. I don't know why."

The Doctor's eyes softened. "You should get some rest. You're part human, after all."

"Yes, that's a good idea actually… I'm sorry, I don't know what –"

Jack kissed her forehead. "Come on. I'll put you to bed. You haven't rested for a while. You work too hard, that's your problem."

She rolled her eyes, but let him pull her to her feet and lead her to the doorway.

"Goodnight, River," the Doctor called. She smiled gratefully, and she and Jack left for their room.

As soon as she curled up on their bed, Jack sat beside her, and his brow furrowed.

"You're not sick. You lied. What's really going on, River?"

"It's Deorsa," she whispered. "He attacked Ondine."

Jack went almost as white as she had, and his eyes tightened.

"What _exactly_ did he do?"

"He was chasing her. It was all emotions and snatches of memory – it's never clear. He was… happy. Happy that she was running. It… _excited_ him." Her face paled in horror, and the exact context of that excitement dawned on her lover.

"He _didn't_… did he?" Jack whispered.

He didn't say it, but they both knew what he meant.

River trembled. "I don't know. I don't know. The link broke before I could tell – our bond is never constant, it's always splintered. I don't know what he's done to her. I never thought him capable of that… but now I can't say. I just don't know. Oh _god_, Jack, what if he _has_?"

"Then by the gods I will tear him limb from limb," came a cold, angry tone.

River almost flinched at the look on the Doctor's face.

"You weren't going to tell me." Soft, dangerous. "Why, River? Did you think I was too fragile to handle it?"

Jack rose, defensive. His eyes hardened.

"Doc, leave it. She's shaken. She needs rest. You can grill her tomorrow. Actually, no. You're not going to grill her at all. Question, maybe. Grill, never. Now, please leave. Before I throw you out."

The Doctor's gaze tempered, and he knelt in front of the bed before River. He took her hand in his.

"I would never dream of it," he said quietly. His finger stroked her nose almost playfully, and she smiled tiredly. "Sleep, my River. Sleep well."

He got to his feet, and Jack nodded at him, his expression somewhat more relaxed.

Without another word, the Doctor left them.

And he himself lay in bed, knowing that respite would calm his mind.

But he did not like it.

It was cold, and the bed was too big for just him.

It needed another.

It needed _her_.

"Hold steady, my love," he whispered. "I'm coming for you. And this time I'm never letting you go. I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, a bit of a filler, maybe. Apologies! I'm so busy right now with prep for school, and I may not be able to update till Monday... sorry!**

**Lightning xoxo**


	59. Chapter 59

**A/N: Hello, I am back, as I hoped! School starts tomorrow, (6th form - gah!) so updates may be slower than you're used to... sorry!**

**Simpa007 - aw, thanks :)**

**padmay97 - yay! :D**

**blackcat711 - that had me laughing for ages! 'Little pudge button' hahaha. Cute xD**

**BeatnikFreak - He says he would enjoy the smacking. He's strange... Thank you, m'dear, Ive almost finished Tess thank God! **

**MandaPanda89 - oh hurray :)**

**i-is-monstarr-RAWR - cheers, m'dear :D**

**Jo Brookes - I have brought more! Enjoy!**

**Ourania-Annais - thanks, sweetie :)**

**xTheLighttheSunForgotx - I couldn't resist writing River/Jack to be honest :)**

**Tsukiko13 - I love writing Embarrassed Doctor! **

**kie1993 - here is more! :)**

**here we go...**

* * *

><p>Cold amusement shaped Deorsa's smile as he leant back against the console.<p>

"My own TARDIS, working against me. How _typical_."

_You would have killed her_, she reasoned. _I cannot allow that._

"Killed her? _Killed_ _her_? Oh, no. No, no, no. No, I would never kill her. She is far, _far_ too important to destroy, my dear. But of course you know this. You see past, present, future. All as one. Which means you see what I plan. What I want. All of it. Every… single… detail." He smiled wryly. "And what will you do?"

She was silent. He laughed quietly.

"Keep your secrets, then."

He glanced at the corridors behind him.

"You've hidden Ondine from me as well, you sly thing. But you didn't hide Leila… why?"

He smiled at the little one kicking about in her Moses basket, and she stared at him with her wide blue eyes, as she always did.

He ran his fingertips along her soft skin, and she squirmed. He gazed at her wonderingly.

"So tiny, look at you."

He stroked her head, feeling the dark tufts of hair between his fingers, and her legs thrashed. He laughed.

"It tickles, doesn't it?" He smiled, and moved his hand to hers. Her small fist closed around his finger, and he watched her tenderly.

_How precious you are._

Leila's mind was full of curiosity, and he chuckled as it travelled through their bond.

"And so inquisitive, too!"

He pulled his hand away, and he walked around the console, his eyes thoughtful.

"What to do with you, eh? Your mother despises me – understandable. I can't help who I am. I always made that quite clear. Yet she is still drawn. As I am to her. We cannot break away. Even if we wanted to. It is our curse. Had I known… perhaps I would have left her before we bonded. Saved her. But I did not, knew not…"

His lips quirked grimly. "Too late now. We've been pledged for countless years. Well. I say countless… I know precisely the number of years. How could I not?"

Leila whimpered, and immediately he shut off the sadness and fear rolling through their link.

"Sorry, love. I forget how fragile you infants can be." He kissed her forehead. "Hush, now. Sleep. Stay soothed. I'm here. I love you. Be peaceful."

She suddenly yawned, her pink mouth pouting. He stroked her cheek, and her eyes closed.

_Sleep, little one. _

* * *

><p>Endellion ran her fingers along the TARDIS. She was still no closer to breaching the ancient ship, and she was becoming increasingly more impatient as time passed.<p>

"Why won't you let me in?" she asked softly, trying to stifle her irritation.

"A – You're not a Time Lord. B – You don't have a key. And C- in layman's terms, you nicked her. Taking all that into consideration… do you really still think she'll let you inside?"

Endellion laughed without a trace of amusement. She did not turn to face him, instead keeping her eyes on the blue wood in front of her.

"So you found me, Doctor. It's been a fair few days; I would have thought you be here sooner."

"Well, you know me, I get distracted," he said amiably, though his eyes were dark.

"Tell me: how exactly did you find me?"

"Well, with a little help from a certain captain and a particular archaeologist," he replied wryly. "Your ship was fairly easy to track, Endellion."

She revolved to look at him, and he gazed at her calmly.

"You took something of mine. I would very much like it back," he said quietly. Endellion laughed.

"And if I refuse? You won't shoot me. The man who despises weaponry. How will you take it from me?"

"She."

Endellion raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry?"

"My TARDIS is not an 'it'. She is a 'she'. Dear me, you definitely won't get inside now."

"Ah. Shall I rephrase the question, then?"

"Oh, there's no need. I understood it perfectly. My answer, Endellion, is this."

He raised a long thin object towards the TARDIS, and pressed a button.

The TARDIS began to dematerialise, much to Endellion's shock.

"What are you _doing_? _Stop_!"

The TARDIS vanished completely – only to appear right behind her beloved Time Lord.

Endellion stared at the object he held with loathing, so much so that she looked as if she wanted to smash it with a mallet.

"What is _that_?"

He spun the item between his fingers.

"Makeshift sonic screwdriver, which – oh, do you _have_ do that? _No_! Oh, you _stupid_ thing!"

He tossed the broken and burnt-out screwdriver over his shoulder, where it clattered on the floor. "Useless thing. I knew it wouldn't work for long. Considering it's made of a zillion non-sonic materials… am I rambling? I'm rambling. Sorry, it's a personal tendency of mine…"

Endellion was enraged. Her eyes blazed, and any other being would have felt a trickle of fear at the expression she wore.

But not the Doctor. No. He merely watched her, calm as a breezeless day.

"Don't lash out at me, Endellion. You were the one who stole my ship. You were the one who imprisoned my friends. And you were the one who stood by while my Mate was tortured. By all rights, _I_ should be lashing out at _you_." His voice had cooled considerably, and he fixed Endellion with a gaze of ice. "But I will never do that. I am not prone to violence. Never have been. Now…" He tilted his head, as if he were assessing her. "I am going to take my TARDIS away from here. I want you to run. Run from me. I don't want to ever hear your name. I don't ever want to see you again. And don't you even _think_ of continuing your crimes. Because I will know. And I _will_ stop you. However many times it takes, I will do it. Is that clear?"

Her lip curled. "Crystal."

"Excellent." He placed his hand on the TARDIS door, feeling the wood beneath his skin. He glanced at her, standing there in her outrage. He smiled darkly.

"I did warn you, Endellion. But you, like so many others, chose not to listen."

Without another word, he opened the door and walked inside, closing it behind him.

He sighed. Pure joy swelled within him as his eyes drank in the familiar sight of his console.

He was home.

He grinned.

"Hello, Sexy."

Happiness swarmed through his mind, and he laughed, leaping to the hub and spinning round in his glee.

He stroked the edge of the control panel, let his fingers dance along the rim.

"I missed you," he murmured. "I'm sorry I was gone for so long, my dear."

A drone sounded, followed by a mechanical click, and he gave a cry of joy as he twirled the sonic screwdriver between his fingers.

"Thanks, dear," he whispered.

Comfort echoed within him, and he smiled.

"You miss Ondine, don't you?"

If it had been possible, the TARDIS would have nodded.

"Well, I think it's about time the two of you were reunited, yes?"

Excitement gushed, and he beamed.

"Well, then. Geronimo."

Delight filled his entire being as that oh-so-recognisable sound whirred and hummed around him, and he began to laugh as his treasured ship took him back to Torchwood.

* * *

><p>Jack, on the pretence of a break, was busy teasing his lover in their room.<p>

"We – really – should – be working," River breathed as Jack's mouth brushed her collarbone. "We're not… supposed… oh gods, Jack!"

"You were saying, Ms Song?" he murmured wickedly. His fingers nudged her bra strap off her shoulder, and he kissed the bare skin there. His tongue flicked out, and she shivered.

"You… you…"

"I'd be delighted to hear the end of that, sweetheart," he said, "but now is not the time."

Suddenly, she froze. Jack pulled back, frowning.

"River? What is it?"

Her eyes were wide, and she seemed to be… _waiting_.

"River –"

She placed a finger on his lips.

"Listen," she whispered.

He did – and a broad grin split his face.

"He did it," he said wonderingly. "He got the TARDIS."

They both ran out the door, down the corridor, and they beamed as they caught sight of a familiar blue box, and a tall, dark-haired man leaning against it.

"Doctor!" Jack cried. "You found her!"

"That I did, Jack, and –" He raised an eyebrow, his cheeks colouring slightly. "Did I, er, interrupt something, you two?"

They paused, and glanced at each other.

They'd completely forgotten, in their excitement to greet him, that all they wore was underwear.

River laughed, and Jack grinned.

"Apologies, Doc. We were, uh –"

"Otherwise engaged," the Doctor finished, looking somewhat discomforted. "So I can see."

"We'll get dressed," River said quickly, noting his embarrassment. He nodded.

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea. Off you pop."

Smirking, the two of them retired back to their room, and he sighed, resting against the TARDIS.

"The two biggest flirts in the universe… a lethal combination. Any children they have will be mentally scarred by their parents' displays of affection. God help them."

It briefly crossed his mind that his own child – _not children; I'm lucky enough to deserve this one, and I shouldn't expect another_ – would possibly end up just as scarred.

Then again, he rationalised, he was much more reserved that Jack in those particular situations. He rarely kissed Ondine when present with other company. It was something he felt was personal, something that he preferred to withhold until alone with her.

This was a particular trait that he had kept throughout all his regenerations; he was, above all, a man who valued his privacy.

_And for good reason._

He abruptly regretted this train of thought. He could not stop worrying about his fiancée, whether Deorsa had –

"He can't," he murmured. "Would he?"

He hated even thinking the word, the action. It disgusted him.

But he couldn't put it past the Nightmare Child, for him to do something so abhorrent. No.

_He was born for absolute sin. _

_ Which means it's perfectly possible. _

He shivered at the thought.

_If he has raped her… I won't stop until he is dead. _

_ Because not even I could forgive him for that. _

He closed his eyes, and forced himself to dwell on other topics.

Like their child.

A brief smile shaped his mouth.

_Oh, to be a father again, after so long…_

The desire had crossed his mind years before, when it hit him that he had fallen in love with Rose. He saw in his mind a fantasy then, long ago. A family, with the woman he had loved so very much.

But he had quashed it, knowing their love was a tragic one. He knew he could never have given her what she deserved in life.

Yet now he had the chance for a contented existence. Release. Happiness.

_Yes. To have that, all these years later… _

A flicker of happiness ran through him, and his eyes twinkled.

It was ten minutes before the couple re-emerged, looking decidedly more covered-up. The Doctor's eyebrows rose.

"That's better."

"You loved it," Jack teased, with a sly grin. The Doctor chose to ignore that comment, instead glancing at River.

"You don't even have to ask," she said warmly. "Of course we'll help you."

He hugged her, and she kissed his cheek.

"How could we not?" Jack added, grinning. He pulled the Doctor into his arms, almost crushing the air from his lungs.

He set him down, and the Doctor straightened his attire.

"So then. Who's ready?"

River grinned. "We've always been ready, sweetie."

"Good! Then let's go."

"Where to?" Jack asked.

The Doctor smiled.

"We're going to make a plan."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay? I really wasn't sure about this chapter... :L**

**Lightning xoxo**


	60. Chapter 60

**A/N: Okay, so school has started! And it's madness. I seriously need to brush up on my French... or I'm looking at a fail. EEK.  
><strong>

**Simpa007 - I'm glad it chilled you out :)**

**kie1993 - cheers :D**

**padmay97 - and here it is!**

**Snowy702 - haha don't worry about it! :) And he speaks everything :P**

**Mrs 11th - happy to amuse you xD**

**Jo Brookes - 'dandy'. I love that word! :D**

**MandaPanda89 - I have not, unfortunately. Sorry I can't help you there!**

**i-is-monstarr-RAWR - hurray! I love Geronimos!**

**Ourania-Annais - thankies, having only four school subjects now certainly is different! :D**

**Tsukiko13 - hehe glad you enjoyed it so much!**

**blackcat711 - he loves his baby bumpkin :)**

***gestures* shall we?**

* * *

><p><strong>Gallifrey, 300 years before<strong>

Deorsa convulsed as agony ripped through him. It was so acute that it brought him to his knees, and his hands pushed against the floor as he fought the urge to scream.

The Untempered Schism seemed to taunt him as it whirled mindlessly before him, and he shut his eyes, forcing the haunting image from his mind.

"What – what is _happening_?" he gasped, his breathing shallow, fast. It felt like his chest was going to split in two. "Father! _Help_ _me_!"

His father merely watched, a cruel smile playing with his mouth.

When he answered, his voice was cold.

"You are becoming all that you were born to be, my son. All you were _meant_ to be."

"Which is _what_?" Deorsa half-roared, his face contorting.

The elder man knelt before him, a wearing a mask of near-pity.

Only a mask.

And the mask's mouth curved in icy amusement.

"Why, you will win us the war. You will annihilate every species I wish you to. And you will give us victory. No questioning. No remonstration. Do you know why, my boy?"

His finger stroked Deorsa's ashen cheek, and Deorsa took all he had not to shudder at the touch.

The voice was soft, assertive.

"Because you will _want_ to do it."

Deorsa felt sickened at the thought. His face paled.

"No!" he shouted, horrified. "I will _not_ kill for you. I swore _never_ to partake in your schemes! I will not slaughter innocents, nor the impure! I will harm _no-one_. Do you understand me?"

His father raised an eyebrow.

"Not even to save your own species?"

Deorsa glared at him through the pain, spat the words from his throat.

"Not even then."

The elder Time Lord tilted his head. "Pity. You are so like your mother used to be, I can see that quite clearly now. Compassionate, kind-hearted. Even to those of inferiority. You disgust me, boy."

"If you mean Ondine," his son panted, "she is far superior to you. She always has been, and you –"

He writhed as a sudden burst of something excruciating tore through him, leaving him incapable of speech.

"_What is happening_?" he screamed. Tears poured as he struggled to cope with the agony. It felt like something was being born inside him, as if something was pushing against his mind, fighting to break free.

He thought it would kill him.

His father watched him dispassionately.

"You are being remade."

He turned away as Deorsa thrashed.

"It will calm itself… soon. It did not take kindly to being bound… of course it hurts you."

The younger Gallifreyan inhaled sharply, and he began to pant. He could sense himself splitting, something was releasing, something was breaking free, and it hurt, it hurt so, _so_ much –

_No!_

He gave an almighty howl, and collapsed, trembling.

His father glanced at him.

_It is done. _

"Speak to me," he said calmly. "Hear me and answer me, child."

Slowly, Deorsa raised his head.

His eyes were pitch-black.

"I hear you."

His father inclined his head.

"Then I command you."

Deorsa rose. "What is it you wish of me?"

The President of Gallifrey smiled.

"As the son of Rassilon, your lord and master, I charge you henceforth: go forth and extinguish our enemies. Do not stop until you have annihilated them all. You have the power now. And I want them every single one of them dead. Leave none alive. Not… a… soul."

A dark grin fell on Deorsa's lips, and he bowed his head.

"As you wish… my lord."

* * *

><p>And so the Nightmare Child was born.<p>

He became a dark legend, a creature feared throughout the universe for his bloodlust and his cruelty. Feared even by the most deadly of foes, feared by the strongest of beings.

He embodied unconditional malevolence. He showed no mercy, no compassion, no form of anything that could be considered moral. How could he, when all that he knew was evil?

His darkness was so deep it drove away his beloved, terrified his companions, alienated his family. They fled from his reach, desperate to escape his malice.

Only when the Time War was finally ended did the Child bury itself back within Deorsa.

Biding its time.

Dormant. Waiting.

Waiting for its chance to rise again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short, I know. I'm sorry. But at least it answers one of the big questions! :D**

**Lightning xoxo**


	61. Chapter 61

**A/N: Oh my lordy, Torchwood was awesome! Only 1 ep left! And Doctor Who tomorrow! I'm sure I don't need to ask if you're excited :P**

**So, you're all like 'WHAAAAAAAAA?' at who Deorsa's father is. Tee hee ;)**

**kie1993 - thankies my dear!**

**Simpa007 - You did indeed! :)**

**MandaPanda89 - aww :(**

**i-is-monstarr-RAWR - *bows* thank you :)**

**padmay97 - it does. Not the greatest parentage, I'll admit...**

**Mrs 11th - no, it's not bad at all, considering Deorsa isn't totally evil xD**

**Jo Brookes You did :P aww he's a total sweetie... cheers, it's going okay. But it's the weekend thank gods! I could sleep for a month -.-**

**Ourania-Annais - merci beaucoup ma chere!**

**Snowy702 - hahaha oh I see... ;)**

**Tsukiko13 - cheers! :D**

**SuperFunkyGirl1 - hehe thank you! You're a sweetie :)**

**NatzSti - ahaha fair dos... and I might do ;)  
><strong>

**Drumroll please - and bring on the drama!**

* * *

><p>Ondine knew instinctively that Deorsa had Leila. But the child wasn't in danger… no.<p>

She's happy.

_Does he love her? Does he?_

She knew in her hearts that he was tender towards her. The TARDIS would never have let him near Leila if she thought he was dangerous around her.

Still, she worried even as she stood in the shower, as the water cascaded over her.

She knew that the Aidan she loved emerged whenever he was close to Leila, and for that she was grateful.

_If only he could be that way forever. _

_ I could try. _

She blinked back tears as his soft voice murmured in her mind.

_You can't destroy it, Aidan. It would kill you with it. Rassilon created it within you. If we tried to end it… I would lose you. _

His thoughts turned tender.

_You care for me. _

_ Only for the man you are now. Your other side is the one I fear, the one I would gladly see dead at my feet. _

_ Come out of the bathroom. Let me talk to you, face to face. Please?_

She turned off the water, and stepped gingerly out. She wrapped herself in a towel, combed her hair and walked into the wardrobe.

_You don't have to do that. I'm not opposed to your current state of dress,_ he teased. Gentle, easy.

_Just him. _

She smiled.

_ I can't have a proper conversation with you when all I'm wearing is a towel, Aidan. _

_ Liar, _he laughed._ We had some of our most serious conversations completely nude. _

She blushed, though her lips curved.

_Well, I can't deny that. _

_ Of course not, _he said, amused. _Now come out. I won't do anything untoward – but you know that. I'm me, not that dreadful creature. It's dormant. _

Sighing, she pulled the towel tighter around herself, and exited the room.

She padded down to where she knew he waited.

As soon as she entered, he grinned.

"Wet hair. Now, _that_ brings back memories…"

"Oh shush," she chided him, fighting a grin of her own. He chuckled, his eyes twinkling.

But then his eyes sobered, and his jaw tautened.

"What do I do?" he whispered. "I can't be this. I can't."

Instinctively, she reached up to cup his cheek.

"We will find a way to beat it," she soothed him. "I promise you."

He smiled sadly.

"I wish I could believe that to be true."

"Don't say that!" Her gaze burned his own. "We will win. I don't care how, but we will. Got it?"

His lips touched her forehead. "Thank you."

Leila chose then to grumble, her annoyance at being excluded reverberating through both their minds.

They both laughed, and Ondine picked her little one up, rubbing her nose against Leila's.

"She's so beautiful," she cooed. Deorsa smiled.

"She is."

"But tell me." She held Leila tight. "How did we conceive her, Aidan?"

His eyes suddenly darkened, and fear spiked through Ondine. She took a step back, and placed Leila in the cot behind her.

"Aidan, come back. Now!"

"You want to know?" the Nightmare Child said softly. "You really want to, my love?"

Ondine held steady. "Yes. But first… you listen to me, you bastard. Leave Aidan. Leave his mind, his body. I want you out of him. Now."

He laughed darkly. "Are you sure? Truly?"

"Yes. I am."

He smiled.

"So be it."

He suddenly held her head in his hands, and Ondine screamed as the Nightmare invaded her mind, laughing as he did.

_Are you certain, girl? Really?_

She twisted as Deorsa gripped her body, every inch of her desperate to escape the darkness crawling within.

"Please… _please_!" she sobbed. "Let me go!"

_But I quite like this mind… your mind. It intrigues me. So many new thoughts and memories to discover! Yes. I think I shall linger here a little while longer. _

She screamed as the consciousness bent her thoughts, invaded her soul – and wrapped itself around her mind.

Deorsa shuddered, and he fell to his knees.

He inhaled, and his eyes widened as he looked up at his beloved.

_Gods, no, please, no!_

"Ondine," he gasped. "What have you _done_?"

She was trembling, and when her eyes opened his face drained of blood.

Her eyes were black as coal.

And when she spoke, her voice was cool, amused.

"Why… I took her mind, Time Lord. She interests me. A new form, a new awareness… how fascinating. And… oh, the _curves_!" She flung the towel aide and ran her hands down her body. "Good _grief_, now _this_ is strange! It's all sensuality here, isn't it?" She stuck out her tongue teasingly. "Not that I mind, per se."

But Deorsa was having none of it.

"Leave her," he demanded. "You leave her, and you come straight back to me. Do you understand?"

The Nightmare Child laughed.

"How about no?"

Enraged, Deorsa seized Ondine, forced the creature to look at him.

"She is nothing to you. She cannot sustain you. She is too fragile. You will _kill_ her!"

The darkness smiled.

"But killing is what I love."

Without warning, Ondine dropped to her knees and kissed Deorsa. She sighed against his mouth, and he forced her back in shock, his eyes wide.

"Mmm… you taste as good as the memories," she teased.

Panic shot through him like a lead arrow.

"Ondine, stop. This isn't you. It's the Nightmare Child talking, Stop it. Push it back. _Do it_!"

She giggled. "But I _like_ being like this. It's who I am. You can't change me, Time Lord… oh, she calls you Aidan, doesn't she? Sweet name. So… harmless. So… _human_."

She ran a finger down his cheek.

"I could hurt you. Hurt her. Would you like that?"

Deorsa grasped her hands.

"Don't," he warned. She smirked.

"You're pleading. Weak, aren't you?"

"No. I have a conscience. What I am is moral," he disagreed quietly. "And you are testing my beliefs."

"Will you tell her? Tell her the secret?"

Deorsa's face tightened.

"Yes."

Ondine raised an eyebrow.

Mockingly she said, "Liar. You have no intention at all. And you call yourself righteous!"

She stood, and danced away from his reach.

"I want my fun, Aidan. I wish to explore my new home. And I _fully_ intend to do so… want to help?" She winked, gazing at him up and down, and his lip curled.

She did not arouse him at all now, not even in her naked state. No. Not in the slightest.

"I am not going to take you to my bed," he said coldly. "You disgust me too much for that."

She pouted, her pitch eyes playful. "Shame. Your body is _so_ delicious."

She went to the door, paused, and looked back.

"If you want your precious Ondine, Aidan… you'll have to catch her. I propose we play a game – after all, you always _loved_ a game. So. I hide… and you seek."

With a devilish giggle, she vanished.

Deorsa clenched his fists, frustration rolling over him in waves.

It was only a second later that he realised Leila was crying.

The urge to protect her was instant.

Anxiety washed his soul, and he swept her into his arms, murmuring.

"Hush, little one. It's all right. I'm here. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, darling." He rocked her, and she squirmed closer to his chest, wanting warmth. He kissed her head. "Better?"

She settled, and he began to hum a lullaby he knew but had not heard for so, so long.

He closed his eyes as the memories trickled into his consciousness.

Red grass… silver leaves… warm golden skies…

How he missed it.

"You'd love it, a storín," he whispered. "It was so beautiful."

Her thoughts quietened, and he smiled as he recognised she had fallen asleep.

Gently he laid her in her crib, and stroked her nose.

"Sleep, Leila-love. Dream of all things good, for they are hard to find here."

He straightened, and his countenance hardened.

"Ready or not… here I come."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uh oh, we're in trouble...**

**Translation: _a storín_ means little darling or little one in Irish :) I thought it appropriate! :D**

**Lightning xoxo**


	62. Chapter 62

**A/N: Torchwood - O.O wow. I can't wait till next Thursday!**

**And Doctor Who in about half an hour... wheeeee... :)**

**I have something to say in regards to a few reviewers who have recently offended me. First off, I found your comments a little rude. Saying something is character/character does not mean the story will consist of only romance. I do not write purely mindless fluff. I write plot which has fluff. To say that the only reason you read this is for the Doctor/Ondine fluff or just for any fluff at all... it insulted me. Please refrain from saying such things in future. Second: you have no obligation to read this story at all. If it is no longer to your taste, you're not legally bound to continue reading. Thank you.**

**(And for the record, the story is both OC/OC AND Doctor/OC.)**

**kie1993 - oh, you will :)**

**Simpa007 - yeah, she kind of did :L oh, thank you! I'm flattered :)**

**i-is-monstarr-RAWR - hurray! :D**

**blackcat711 - yes, that's absolutely right! xD**

**Jo Brookes - it does indeed...**

**MandaPanda89 - I haven't seen it yet! Sshh! :P**

**padmay97 - because it's how the story goes -huggles-**

**Ourania-Annais - we are very much in trouble, yes... yay for shipping! :D**

**hopefulromantic85 - I BRING MORE xD**

**Tsukiko13 - read on, my dear, read on...**

**SuperFunkyGirl1 - HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. :P**

**BeatnikFreak - I'm glad, thankies :D**

**Mrs 11th - mwahahaha... ;)**

**badadadum... onwards, methinks!**

* * *

><p>He found her several hours later, after fruitlessly trying to catch her. She was lying carelessly on a couch, her limbs splayed. She was still nude, and he found himself closing his eyes.<p>

_Don't think that. Don't. It's not her, it's the Child – _

"Aidan?"

She opened her eyes – a brilliant deep blue.

Relief washed away the apprehension.

"Ondine, are you all right?"

She sat up, confusion flitting across her face.

Confusion that was almost immediately replaced by outrage.

"I'm naked," she said flatly. She gazed at him accusingly, and got to her feet. "_Why am I naked, Aidan_?"

_She doesn't remember. She isn't as strong as I am. She cannot recall any of it. _

"Can't you feel it?" he asked softly. "The thing inside you."

She suddenly paled.

"I feel…"

He caught her before her body hit the floor, and he shifted her weight in his arms.

She looked up at him shakily.

"What is it?" she pleaded. "I can _hear_ it… it sees everything, it knows my thoughts, it's constantly in my _head_…"

"It's the Nightmare Child consciousness," he murmured. "It left my mind for yours. It wanted something new. Oh, Ondine, I'm so sorry."

"How did you cope?" she whispered. "It's… _horrible_."

"I just did," he answered, a sad smile twisting his expression. "The best I could."

Gently, he stood her on her feet, and he picked up a robe slung over a chair.

"Here."

She laughed as she donned the gown, though it was a subdued sound.

"Still gallant, I see."

He looked away. "I'm not one for admiring something I can't have."

Her gaze softened. "Aidan…"

"No. You're his. You were the moment you saw him. I can't win. So this is me… bowing out gracefully."

Her eyes shimmered. "You really mean it."

His own were sad as he turned to face her.

"He's your fiancé and the father of your unborn child. I'm nothing so special, a ghrá; I'm only a psychic bond. He deserves you. That man has waited so long for someone like you, Ondine. He's so broken, even when he tries to hide it. He's the one that needs saving, not I. So go. Save him. Make his life worth living. Because he needs it."

She bit her lip.

Tenderly, he held her cheek, and his gaze warmed her hearts.

"Let go of me, Ondine. Let go. Because what you feel for me… it is old. You may be in love with me… but it is nothing in comparison to what you have with Theta. And you know that."

"You love me."

"I do," he agreed softly. "But I would rather see you happy than tie you to me and have it sadden you."

She leant her head against his chest, her hands resting on his shoulders.

"Thank you," she whispered. He kissed her hair, inhaling her luscious scent, committing it to memory.

_One last time. _

But as he pulled away, he saw her eyes.

"You think you can send me away from here?" the Child spoke coldly. "Really, Time Lord? Really?"

"No. _You_ are staying here. But she is leaving. Right now."

It laughed. "Oh, no. No. I'll kill her before she even sets foot outside this TARDIS."

Suddenly, Ondine screamed – a piercing shriek that set his hearts to ice – and her body fell to the ground.

"No. _No_! Ondine!"

He dropped to his knees, and felt her wrists.

He swore.

"TARDIS! I need the cryonics chamber – _now_!"

He swept Ondine's limp figure into his arms and sprinted out the door – straight into the room opposite.

He tore the gown from her body and placed her into the capsule.

"Please, gods, make this work," he muttered, desperate beyond all measure.

The capsule lid closed with a sinister hiss, and he watched as the temperature gauge dropped and dropped.

A green light flickered, and a single beep sounded.

Her skin paled, a bluish tinge emerging as the icy cold covered her form.

"_Cryopreservation successful_."

His hand went to his mouth as he grappled with the turmoil of emotions within him.

"Keep her safe," he whispered. "Don't let the Child awaken."

The TARDIS murmured assent, and he watched his beloved for a single second, before departing.

He headed straight to the console room.

He needed help.

And there was only one person he could ask.

Grimly, he reached for the phone, and pressed a button.

* * *

><p>Jack fought a grin as the Doctor spun round the TARDIS. River pinched his arm.<p>

"_Ow_! What was _that_ for?" he cried, rubbing the abused area indignantly.

"Oh, nothing," she sang cheerily. "Just felt like it, that's all."

"I'm never taking you two anywhere," the Doctor said, exasperated. "You can't sit still for two minutes, can you?"

"Says the cosmic nine year old who must always be entertained," River countered, raising an eyebrow. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

The phone rang, startling all three of them.

The Time Lord hit a key, and spoke.

"Hello?"

"_Doctor, it's me. Don't hang up, please. I know you don't trust me, or even like me, but… The thing is… I need your help._"

The Doctor's eyes widened slightly; the call was on speaker, and he knew Jack and River knew who it was.

"You sound… different," he said, after a pause. "You sound… _honest_."

_"It's the Nightmare Child. It left my body –"_

"Where did it go?" the Doctor interrupted.

There was silence, and the Doctor's hearts sank.

"Tell me it didn't. Tell me she's still her."

_"I wish I could. But it…"_

"What? What happened?"

_"… I had to put her in stasis. I'm so sorry."_

The Doctor froze, and River gasped.

"No…" he whispered. "No…"

_"I need your help, Doctor,"_ Deorsa said urgently. _"She needs your help. I can't save her anymore. It's only you."_

_It killed her…_

He forced back his grief, and his fists clenched.

"I will come. But you must give me something."

_"Anything."_

The Doctor's eyes hardened.

"I want my child back."

The other line was quiet.

The Doctor fought for control of his emotions as he nearly roared the next words.

"I want my baby back, Deorsa. If you're lucky, I won't destroy you. Just give my child back to me." His voice cooled. "Agreed?"

_"Agreed,"_ Deorsa replied softly. _"She's yours."_

_She… it's a girl. A girl. _

Happiness trickled through his anger.

"Oh, I'm not denying that," the Doctor muttered. "I'll see you in ten."

The line went dead.

River and Jack stared at him.

"He has your daughter?" Jack asked, shocked. "How?"

"The Nightmare Child took her," the Doctor responded curtly, avoiding their open-mouthed looks, turning away from them.

"But Ondine hasn't even –" River inhaled as it hit her, and her eyes widened even more. "Oh my gods. He _didn't_."

"He did," the Doctor said shortly. "Out of pure spite."

River was silent for a few moments, before she found her voice.

"How long have you known?" she asked.

"A few days." He was struggling to contain the maelstrom inside him, and he grasped a lever for support. "It wasn't him, the Time Lord. It was the creature inside him. The creature now… now…"

He stood up and walked straight out of the console room, unable to face it as the emotion overwhelmed him.

_I can't lose her, I can't, I can't – _

He sank to his knees, shaking with the strain of holding everything back.

"Doctor."

He looked up to see River. Her face saddened as she saw him, so broken, and she dropped down in front of him.

"It will be fine. She's good. She's safe. I promise you, you'll get both of them back. You will."

She embraced him then, and in that solitary second he cracked.

The grief poured from him like a flood, and she simply held him as he let go of all his anguish.

It seemed hours before he ceased, and she kissed his hair.

"Better?"

"Much," he said shakily, his cheeks pink. She knew he was embarrassed; he'd never broken down in front of her like that before, and he didn't like it.

"Come on." She pulled him to his feet. "Let's go get your fiancée, shall we?"

He smiled, and she squeezed his hand.

"Thank you," he said softly. "Really, thank you."

The look she gave him was warm.

"The least I can do, sweetie."

Feeling considerably recovered, he and River returned to the hub.

"Right, let me just –"

"Oh, no need. I flew us there already," she said lightly. "Before I found you."

He stared at her. "_How_…?"

She winked, saying only one thing:

"Ready to greet your daughter?"

He smiled, but inside his hearts were thudding.

_Foreknowledge is a dangerous thing._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Was that a big enough bombshell for you? :P**

**Enjoy Doctor Who when you see it! :D**

**Lightning xoxo**_  
><em>


	63. Chapter 63

**A/N: Sorry this took a while! I know, I'm terrible, but school is a bitch... gah. Anywho, who loved The Girl Who Waited? Rory! My poor baby! :( Twas EPIC though...**

**So your reaction was both "WTF!" and "wait... WHAT?" If you didn't get it, you will this chapter :) And you all seem to be warming to Aidan, if only slightly :)**

**Simpa007 - aww cheers! :D**

**i-is-monstarr-RAWR - you'll see :)**

**Jo Brookes - hahaha you didn't see that coming did you? :P**

**padmay97 - you will, don't worry!**

**blackcat711 - we love sassy River! :D**

**BeatnikFreak - it is, so tiring! cheers, you too!**

**kie1993 - read on, my dear! :)**

**MandaPanda - oh good :) I watched the ep because I'm bad and couldn't wait. I was disappointed, tbh...**

**SuperFunkyGirl1 - aww, thank you, sweetie!**

**Ourania-Annais - oh hurrah :P**

**hopefulromantic85 - hahaha here you go! xD**

**Snowy702 - hehe :) thanks for the offer, btw, I may take you up on it :L**

**Tsukiko13 - yippee! thank you, m'dear!**

**Mrs 11th - I did! So much epicness!**

**Let's move on!**

* * *

><p>Deorsa watched as the Doctor entered his TARDIS. He was well aware that the younger Time Lord did not trust him – there was no reason to, was there? He knew exactly why the one known as the Oncoming Storm viewed him with suspicion.<p>

He suspected a trap.

"Where is she?" the Doctor asked curtly.

_No time for pleasantries, then,_ Deorsa thought wryly.

"This way." He gestured for the Doctor to follow him, and the two of them headed to the passageway on the other side of the room.

It wasn't even ten seconds before Deorsa opened a door at the far end of the corridor.

The Doctor fought not to run into the room, and he walked inside.

His hearts cracked as he saw her. He did run this time, and his hands flattened against the transparent capsule as he stared at her anxiously.

"Oh, my love," he murmured, watching her pale, lifeless form. "I'm so sorry. But I will fix this. I promise."

"You can try, Time Lord… but you know I must pass from one form to another," the Child spoke, though Ondine did not move. "So if I cannot have her… who will you choose? Yourself?" It laughed. "I hardly think that likely. You would never let me in. Who knows what horrors I would uncover?"

The Doctor was silent, calculating. He glanced at Deorsa.

The elder Time Lord shook his head. The meaning was clear.

No. Do not do it.

The Doctor flinched as he felt Deorsa inside his mind.

_You could not cope, Doctor. The Nightmare Child would ruin you – and there is no guarantee I could ever drag it out from your mind. _

_ And you could?_

_ I've lived with it for three hundred years. I am far more capable than you. At least I could subdue it while you take Ondine and run. _

The Doctor frowned.

_You're giving up. _

Deorsa smiled sadly. _You deserve her far more than I. We had our time, Ondine and I. It's you she wants, you she needs, even if she can't see it herself. You're good for her. You have more claim than I… after all, she is carrying your child. _

The Doctor's eyes widened as it hit him.

"The child's in stasis?"

Deorsa inclined his head.

"Yes. Its development is halted. It will be fine. And you _know_ that."

It suddenly clicked, and the Doctor's hearts pounded with alarm.

"Where is she? My daughter, where is she?"

Deorsa smiled. "Safe. Do not worry. You cannot see her, though, you know that. As someone once said, foreknowledge is a dangerous thing. Do you want to see her before she's born, knowing the risks? Could you do that? Truthfully?"

_Like telling him her name,_ Deorsa added silently to himself. _I can't even tell him she's called Leila. Not even that. _

Unease fluttered through the Doctor as he realised Deorsa was right.

"Tell me she's unharmed," he pressed. "Please."

Deorsa held up his hands, placating. "I wouldn't hurt her. I never could. I've seen Ondine broken over so many lost children…"

The Doctor's brow creased. "What do you mean?"

Deorsa looked uncomfortable.

"She's suffered, to my knowledge, three miscarriages. Two of which... were mine."

"I'm sorry," the Doctor said softly. Deorsa smiled humourlessly. "As am I. It nearly killed her, the first one…"

The Doctor cocked his eyebrow questioningly. Deorsa glanced away, pained.

"My father… Rassilon stabbed her when she was nine months gone."

Dread seized the Doctor's hearts.

"He didn't."

"He did. He called her a whore for mating with a human… and attacked her. I couldn't stop it. I couldn't, even though I wanted to…" His eyes were full of agony, and his voice cracked. "She's been through so much pain, and it's all my fault. So that is why I'm letting her go. Because if she stays, she'll only end up hurt once more. And I couldn't bear it."

The Doctor was quiet. He did not know how to comfort the man who until minutes before had been his worst enemy. He was at a complete loss, his nine centuries of experience counting for absolutely nothing.

"And… the third was yours," Deorsa whispered, finding his voice. "That miscarriage was not false, no; it was entirely real."

Distress imploded within the Doctor, and he closed his eyes, fighting the shock rising.

"I'm sorry," he vaguely heard Deorsa murmur. "I truly am."

He swallowed, and pushed the next word from his mouth.

"When?"

Confusion seeped through Deorsa, and it showed in his expression.

"Excuse me?"

"When were we abducted?" the Doctor asked quietly. "And who by?"

He turned to face the other, and his eyes were full of a fire Deorsa hadn't seen for what seemed like an age.

"Answer me, Deorsa. Now."

Deorsa was silent, and just as the Doctor was about to lose it, he spoke.

"You were taken after your clash with the Govani… after Ondine's miscarriage. Endellion and her men seized you while I waited. You were held captive for just over six months. All your adventures after the miscarriage… mere implanted memories. They never happened. And the rest… I think you know."

Inside, the Doctor was seething.

"But _why_? Why? Why did you _do_ _it_?"

Deorsa looked at Ondine, and his gaze hardened somewhat.

"The Nightmare Child. It brought out my worst side. And I _wanted_ her. So badly. I had loved her for three centuries, and I lost her. So when she resurfaced… I could think of nothing but seeing her again. Surely you understand the desperation of love, Doctor? I wanted to apologise to her, to say how truly sorry I was. But the Child saw it, and began to scheme. I can't control its actions, Doctor. Suppress – yes, if only for a time. But completely halt it? No. I can't. It ties itself to me, is part of who I am. Even though it's inside Ondine… I can still feel it. What it wants. What it knows. Everything. And it drives me to insanity."

Soft laughter sounded, and Ondine's eyes opened.

The lid was flung back, and the Child stood before them, smiling with Ondine's mouth but not her mind.

"And it's oh so amusing," it said calmly, eyes flickering. "Much like this."

Deorsa was hurled backwards, and he crashed into the corridor, falling still as his head hit the wall with a sickening crack.

The Child giggled, and it grinned gleefully at the Doctor.

"What fun this is! And now –"

It smashed the lid of the capsule in an abrupt, violent move, and the Doctor gasped as a blinding pain suddenly tore through his body, forcing him to his knees.

His hand touched his chest, and it came away bloody.

_Extremely_ bloody.

A long shard of the lid protruded from his chest, and, hissing, he wrenched it out, feeling the heart stutter and stumble. Disorientation swamped him, and his vision blurred.

"Why?" he rasped, struggling for coherency. "_Why_?"

The Child knelt before him, smiling, its face an angelic deception.

"Because I _enjoy_ it."

Its hands suddenly shot forwards, and he screamed as they ripped his ribcage apart.

And tore his hearts from his body.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm just going to run now...**

**Lightning xoxo**


	64. Chapter 64

**A/N: 17 reviews. SEVENTEEN REVIEWS.**

**Have I mentioned how amazing you all are?**

**Sorry for the lateness, being ill sucks... and you all want to kill me for last chapter. -evil grin- Mwahahaha...**

**Oh, and yes, I am a girl. Just because you were wondering :)**

**BeatnikFreak - Because I'm EVIL. :D**

**wishful-thinkin - try me :P**

**padmay97 - heh heh.**

**Mrs 11th - AAAAAAAH DON'T STAB ME!**

**i-is-monstarr-RAWR - WAAAAAHHHHHHH *runs***

**Snowy702 - NOT THE CHAINSAW! NO!**

**MandaPanda89 - It was brilliant! Bring on Saturday!**

**Jo Brookes - melted brain... oops. I'm running!**

**WolfBabe997 - oh honey, it's fine! you're a sweetie, your review made me smile :)**

**hopefulromantic85 - I bring more! Don't panic!**

**Simpa007 - I'm totally mean... and I love it xD**

**kie1993 - heh heh ;)**

**Tsukiko13 - awwww honey -hugs- I'm sure it'll turn out fine. Maybe. Or maybe not. MWAHAHAHA.**

**Ourania-Annais - why thank you. I do like writing horrific scenes. Am I twisted? :D**

**PiecesOfCait - cheers! :)**

**SuperFunkyGirl1 - Because I'm a total bitch :D**

**XxxWeepingAngelsxxX - wow, thank you! Seriously... that's awesome!**

**I'll stop holding out on you, shall I? ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Bang, bang, the Doctor's dead,<p>

Bang, bang, the thief's own head.

Bang, bang, the Time Lord sighs,

Bang, bang, it's all a lie.

Bang, bang, a man will fall,

Bang, bang, a man will call.

Bang, bang, the Doctor dies,

Bang, bang, a baby cries.

* * *

><p>"Well," the Child grinned. "That was eventful." It glanced at the hearts in its hands, and placed them on the floor by the body. "But just in case –"<p>

It grabbed a long black object from a metal tray, pointed it, and fired.

A bolt of electricity sprang from the muzzle, and the Doctor's corpse convulsed as the surge hit its head. The smell of burning erupted, and the Child laughed as it watched the corpse's skull blacken with smoke.

"Whoops. I left the setting on too high. What a shame."

It carelessly tossed the object over its shoulder, where it clanged against the floor and lay still.

Suddenly, a cry could be heard, a pained, desperate cry.

Leila.

"You bastard."

The Child turned and beamed.

"I'll take that as a compliment, my friend."

Deorsa glared.

"You killed him. You killed one of the last Time Lords. _The greatest_ _one that ever lived_. And you just _slaughtered_ him!"

The Child looked bored, inspecting its nails.

"You used to like violence," it mused. "You _revelled_ in it."

Deorsa's eyes narrowed.

"That was you. You and your influence. But no longer."

It merely laughed. "Oh, Aidan. Aidan, Aidan, Aidan. So honourable. So _righteous_. How disgusting. Well." It picked up the hearts, and smiled devilishly. "Let's see how you deal with this, shall we?"

The body convulsed, and the irises turned to blue.

"Ondine," Deorsa cried, his eyes widening. "Ondine!"

She blinked wearily, disorientated.

"Aidan, what am I –"

She cried out as she saw the Doctor's corpse.

"What _happened_?" she yelled in disbelief. "What did it –"

She suddenly caught sight of what she held.

She went white, and she screamed in horror, dropping the bloody pulps in shock.

She looked up at Deorsa, tears welling.

"Tell me I didn't. Please. Tell me I didn't do it."

In that moment, he hated everything about himself.

And he wished he could lie.

He wished it so, so much.

But he was done lying to her. Done lying to the one woman he'd do anything for.

He bit his lip.

"Ondine, it –"

"_Tell me_!" she screamed desperately. "_Tell me it wasn't my fault_!"

He was silent.

Ondine lost it.

She began to cry violently, the sound tearing itself from her throat, and his soul wrenched as he watched her break completely, her body shaking as the emotion overwhelmed her.

_I killed him, I killed him. I killed the love of my life, and I don't - _

Instinctively, he dropped to his knees beside her and pulled her into his arms. She wept into his chest, her fingers clutching desperately at his shirt, fighting for reason.

"How could I have done it?" she sobbed. "_Why_? Why would I? I could never, never do that, _never_!"

"Sshh," he murmured, kissing her hair, stroking her cheek, anxious to soothe her in whatever way he could. "Don't talk."

"I don't even remember doing it," she said tearfully. "The love of my life… and I _killed_ him."

She collapsed into fresh tears, and he rocked her, his hearts splitting as her grief spilled into him, roared through their bond. It shook him to the core, and he felt his own eyes sting with unshed sorrow.

"He won't even know his child," she wept. "He won't even be a father."

"Oh, I doubt that, my dear."

Ondine froze.

She turned round – and in the doorway stood the most wonderful sight.

He smiled... and in his arms he held Leila.

Ondine stood, shocked.

She stared at her bloody hands, at the corpse, and at the Doctor - _my Theta_ - who now watched her, tenderness blooming on his young-but-forever face.

"Stabilised Flesh," Deorsa said quietly. "How ingenious of you."

The Doctor inclined his head, a smile playing with his lips.

"I try."

Ondine suddenly leapt over to him, and she pulled him close, tears beginning to fall again.

"Hey." His free hand brushed under her eyes. "No more tears, love. I'm here. I'm sorry I did it. But I had to. As a test. The Child is still within you; I wanted to measure its abilities. To see whether it could kill me. Though I must say, using a defibrillator on the highest setting to scorch the head and kill the brain was exceptionally violent…"

She pulled his head down to hers, their mouths millimetres apart.

It hit him then that he had very narrowly escaped being slapped.

And from the look in his fiancée's eyes, that was _very_ narrowly indeed.

"Never do that again," she said shakily, her gaze burning his own. His lips touched hers briefly, reassuring.

"Never," he whispered, meaning every word.

Leila abruptly batted both their heads, impatient, and together they laughed.

"She's demanding," the Doctor teased. "Just like her mother."

Ondine grinned. "Don't push it, darling."

"You might want to wash your hands though. We don't want this little one all bloody, do we?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, shush you."

His eyes twinkled, but he yelped as Ondine gleefully wiped her hands on his shirt.

"That's my shirt! I _liked_ that shirt!"

"Well, you can take it off later, I'm sure." She licked her lips, and his gaze smouldered as he caught her meaning immediately.

In their reunion, they had forgotten who watched them.

With a sad smile, Deorsa turned, and left the room.

He might want the best for her, but there was only so much he could take.

* * *

><p>Ondine took hold of Leila's hand – <em>so small, so soft<em> – and kissed each of the little fingers. The Doctor felt a swell of happiness then, and he nuzzled his daughter's dark brown hair, inhaling her warm baby-scent.

"She's so beautiful," Ondine said wonderingly.

"She's our child, she would be," he teased gently.

Ondine paused as that sentence sank in.

Slowly, she met his gaze.

"What do you mean?"

"Look at her eyes," he said softly. "Just look."

She did – and she gasped, her hand flying to her mouth.

"They were blue," she stammered. "They were blue, and now –"

"Green eyes," he finished. "My eyes."

Ondine stared at him.

"Melanin levels," he explained. "Her eyes were altering, as most babies' eyes do. But you were so worried by everything else, you never noticed, love."

"Then she's not Aidan's," Ondine whispered. The Doctor shook his head.

"She never was."

It hit her then, and her hand shot to her stomach.

"Is she…?"

He nodded. "Yes. It's her. Our child."

She swallowed, trying to contain the emotions rising inside her.

"From the future. He messed with our future."

"Not him," the Doctor reminded her gently. "Not Deorsa. No. It was the Nightmare Child."

"I know." She bit her lip. "Foreknowledge…"

"Dangerous thing," he replied, eyes flickering. "Yes."

She kissed him; quick, but it set his hearts racing.

"We'll figure it out."

His mouth brushed her forehead.

"Of course we will. Did we ever have any doubt?"

She grinned. "Never."

His eyes danced with mirth, and Leila giggled.

He inhaled, shocked.

"She… she _laughed_."

Ondine's gaze became amused. "You haven't heard her laugh?"

"No, I… _no_." He looked at Leila, pure wonder in his expression. "She _laughed_."

To him, it was the most beautiful sound in the universe.

Ondine's mouth curved.

"She loves her daddy, it seems."

_Daddy… oh. Oh, my. I'm a father. I have a child. After all these years._ His mind whirled with the lunacy of it all.

_An improbable dream… and it's come true._

'Daddy' beamed, and Leila waved her arms clumsily in a movement that was wholly her father's.

Ondine shook her head in gentle amusement.

_Definitely his. No doubt about that._

"I'll leave you two to bond, shall I?"

Content, she departed, only turning back to watch her fiancé play with their daughter, his beam as bright as a thousand suns, radiating something wonderful that he had not felt for an age.

She smiled, and, just for a second, she forgot the darkness within her.

Just for a second, everything was perfect.

Yes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This wasn't a complete disaster, was it? It's taken me three days to write it...**

**Lightning xoxo**


	65. Chapter 65

**A/N: Wow, I am loving how enthusiastic you all are! You're all excellent! Doctor Who tonight too... hurray!  
><strong>

**And a huge sense of relief from you lot... heh heh. Don't breathe a sigh of relief just yet...**

**And Jo Brookes raised an interesting idea... a Deorsa spin-off... hmmm... thoughts?  
><strong>

**Simpa007 - thank you! :)**

**kie1993 - oh, you will ;)**

**SuperFunkyGirl1 - haha! xD**

**i-is-monstarr-RAWR - ouchies. get well soon!**

**BeatnikFreak - cheers :D**

**padmay97 - ouch! hope you're okay!**

**blackcat711 - I seriously love all these cute baby names you come up with xD**

**MandaPanda89 - thankies :)**

**Ourania-Annais - hurray! glad to keep you happy!**

**Mrs 11th - mwahahaha :P**

**hopefulromantic85 - oh, you'll see...**

**wintersommoursvolturi - cheers my dear! Unfortunately, I have to say no to your request. No offence, but I don't advertise when asked to. I just don't. Sorry!**

**Snowy702 - *hugs back* I'll throw in some tissues, yeah?**

**Tsukiko13 - *evil laugh***

**Jo Brookes - He can be cruel, our Doctor. But only when necessary. A Deorsa spin-off, eh?**

**And off we go!**

* * *

><p>Ondine found him leaning against a bookcase in his chamber, eyes closed.<p>

"I wanted to thank you," she began softly.

He smiled, but it couldn't hide the pain he felt.

"I would do anything for you," he replied quietly. "You must understand that."

"I do." She moved forwards, and cupped his cheek, her thumb caressing his skin. "I know it wasn't you who hurt me. I know it wasn't you who took Leila. You're too good a man to be responsible for those actions."

His eyes opened, and they were agonised.

"I'm too dangerous for you," he said. "That is why I'm letting you go. You have a Mate, you have and will have a child. Everything you wanted. Everything I could never give you. You have that chance, and you're taking it."

"Don't say that." Her voice trembled. "Don't hurt yourself over it. You don't deserve that. Please. Just don't."

"But how can I not? I destroyed you, even when it wasn't me. I ruined your life, I terrified you. Nothing I can ever do will give you cause to forgive me, Ondine, and that is the truth."

His hands held her head.

"There's only one thing I can give you," he spoke gently. "Your freedom."

He closed his eyes – and reopened them as he heard laughter.

Her eyes were pitch-black.

"You think you can just pull me out of her?" the Child hissed. "Really, Aidan? Really?"

The Child wrenched away from his grasp, its gaze incensed.

"How wrong you are, Time Lord. How very wrong indeed."

"Don't you dare." His voice lowered; dangerous. "Don't you even attempt it. Now get back inside me. Right now."

It laughed. "I don't think so. Like I told you: I've grown tired of your mind. I spent centuries in there; I know all there is to know about you. You bore me."

Deorsa took a step forward. "Get out of her."

"No."

"_Get out of her_!" he roared. "_Do it_!"

The Child grinned.

"Catch me if you can."

It sped off, and Deorsa yelled in frustration, his fist slamming into the wall.

_How the hell am I going to save her?_

Suddenly, he heard her voice, happily singing.

And it chilled him to the bone.

"Tick tock goes the clock, and then what shall we see?

Tick tock until the day that thou shalt marry me.

Tick tock goes the clock, and all those years they fly.

Tick tock, and all too soon you and I must die…"

"No…" he whispered. "No…"

He looked up, and he began to panic.

"Doctor!" he shouted. "_Doctor_!"

He raced down the corridor.

"_Damn_ it man! Where are you? Doctor!"

"In here!"

Deorsa skidded into the room, wide-eyed.

"What's wrong?" the Doctor asked, cradling Leila. "What is it?"

"She can't stay here. It's too dangerous. She needs to be put back in her own time," Deorsa said urgently. "The Nightmare Child is running riot; this is no place for a baby!"

The Doctor adjusted his hold on Leila, frowning.

"What has it done?"

"It's what it _will_ do that worries me. Give her to me; I'll take her back to her time. You can't do it; if your future self sees you, we'll have a mountain of trouble to deal with. So give her to me."

"If you leave, the Child will commandeer the TARDIS," the Doctor warned him. "I can't risk that."

"The controls are isomorphic. It can't take the TARDIS anywhere," Deorsa replied easily. "So you're protected. Or you could stay in your own TARDIS. Yes. Do that. Keep River safe. She may not feel affection for me… but I would not have anything harm her. She is my daughter. She's the only family I have left, and by the _gods_ I will keep her alive."

The Doctor assessed him. His eyes narrowed, and then he stilled.

"I know you've only just met her," Deorsa spoke gently. "But that wasn't even supposed to happen. Please. Let me put her back where she's meant to be."

The Doctor sighed.

"All right."

Tenderly, he kissed Leila's forehead.

_Stay safe, little one. I love you. I'll see you. _

He handed his daughter to the man he was forced to trust, every instinct he had screaming caution.

Deorsa nodded once.

"Get going. Now. Before the Child finds a way in."

With a last lingering glance at Leila, the Doctor left without a word, though the elder Time Lord knew that he would have plenty to say when it came to it.

Deorsa sighed, and Leila touched his cheek questioningly.

"Time to go home, a storín," he soothed her. "Where you belong."

Still holding her as if she were the most precious thing in the universe, he flicked switches and pressed buttons, stopping once to tap her nose playfully, making her giggle.

And they were off.

A minute later, and he walked to the doors.

"Where are you going?" the Child asked, watching him from the balcony overlooking the console. "And with her?"

Deorsa did not look at it, nor speak, and he closed the door behind him, locking it with his sonic.

"Now, you stay put," he muttered. He glanced at his watch.

"Three minutes past," he murmured. "I'm safe."

He glanced around.

It was evening. Two moons shone down on a calm ocean – and on the nearby beach lay two figures. A blue box stood guard about twenty feet away, half hidden in a forest edge.

He looked at Leila.

_You must stay quiet, my love_, he whispered to her. _Be still._

Then he had an idea.

He pressed his lips to her forehead, and he smiled as her eyes closed and her head lolled against his shoulder.

_Perfect. _

Keeping his mind barred, he made his way to the blue box, all the while keeping an eye on the two beings on the sand.

They were too busy wrapped around each other, though, to be aware of his presence. He rolled his eyes, and his hand touched the TARDIS door.

_Let me in,_ he said softly. _Please._

The door eased open, and a warmth touched his mind. He laughed quietly.

_Hello_.

He closed the door behind him, and carried Leila to the first door of the corridor. He knew the TARDIS would make it simple, and she had. The door was ajar, and he entered the room.

Leila's nursery.

Her cot was empty, and he felt a stab of regret as he placed her gently in it. She did not stir, and he smiled sadly.

"Live well, my darling," he whispered. "I would have liked to have met you a better way, and known you more. Forgive me."

His mouth brushed her hair, his nose inhaling her sweet smell, and he cursed inwardly as he felt his eyes glisten.

"I'm sorry."

He turned then, and walked away.

He glanced at the console, and he could feel the TARDIS humming within him.

"Take care of them," he said softly. Harmony radiated from her, and he stroked the wall.

"Thank you."

With a last look, he departed.

He looked at the beach; they were still laughing and rolling about.

Burying his sadness, he headed back to his own TARDIS, and as he shut the door, he sank to the floor, silently grieving.

Leila had been like his own. Oh, how he missed being a father. He truly did.

And he doubted it would ever happen again.

He barely noticed that the Nightmare Child had disappeared into the bowels of the TARDIS. He didn't even care.

_Everything I do… and I lose. I always lose. _

It was only when he felt the wetness of his cheeks that he realised he was crying.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *hands tissues out* We doing okay?**

**Lightning xoxo**


	66. Chapter 66

**Hello!**

**Okay so I'm thinking of doing a side-fic covering Deorsa's backstory – yay or nay? And when would you prefer it to start from, timeline-wise? Either PM me or review leaving your thoughts!**

**Lightning xoxo**


	67. Chapter 67

**A/N: Okay, who cried at The God Complex? *raises hand* I honestly cannot believe that Time Lord sometimes... it's interesting how The God Complex runs straight into The Impossible Astronaut though. I won't spoil in case you haven't seen it, but look at both episodes and you'll see the clues :)  
><strong>

**This is a gentle chapter, because I'm sure you don't want more angst after Saturday's bombshell :L**

**So many lovely reviews! I cannot believe we've passed the 500 mark! This is brilliant! Thank you all a million, really!**

**And you all want D's backstory, mostly beginning where he met Ondine... I can't promise when I'll start writing it, I might finish this story first. We'll see how it goes :)**

**padmay97 - *hands tissues* it really is :P**

**kie1993 - awwww :)**

**blackcat711 - you really think the Doctor would be so careless? ;)**

**Jo Brookes - you really do love him :D**

**BeatnikFreak - oh lordy. Hahahahahaha excellent xD**

**Simpa007 - awwww indeed :)**

**Mrs 11th - no, he really isn't. he's a sweetie...**

**MandaPanda89 - only a little? oh you hard-hearted person, you :P**

**Ourania-Annais - heh heh. cheers!**

**i-is-monstarr-RAWR - so do I, actually... it's logical. hehe thank you *bows***

**hopefulromantic85 - wow, that's a great compliment, thank you my dear!**

**Snowy702 - eeeeek :P**

**SuperFunkyGirl1 - I KNOW! GAHHHHHHH :(**

**wintersommoursvolturi - heh patience, sweetie! :)**

**Tsukiko13 - tee hee! Oh I am this is a gentle one...**

**Bring on the happys! Yes? Yay!**

* * *

><p>"Where's Ondine?"<p>

River was watching him anxiously. The Doctor avoided her gaze.

"She's otherwise engaged."

"Quit being cryptic." Jack rolled his eyes. "What did you do?"

"The Nightmare Child is inside her!" the Doctor snapped, his eyes blazing. "That a good enough explanation for you, Harkness?"

Jack fell silent, taken aback by the Time Lord's outburst.

"And Deorsa?" River asked quietly.

"Told me to keep you safe."

She laughed. "You cannot be serious. Why would he say that?"

"Because you are all the family he has left," the Doctor said softly. "He loves you, River. Don't ever think otherwise. He would die to keep you safe."

She stared at him. "He doesn't love me. He never has."

The Doctor smiled sadly. "Oh, he does. He just never had a chance to say it. He's been suppressed by the Nightmare Child for so long that he forgot how to feel. But all this… he finally knows how to love, how to care. And you are his daughter, River. His only kin. Both you and Ondine are people he would give his life for. Can you understand that?"

River was, quite simply, astonished.

"He's back," the Doctor added gently. "Why don't you go and talk to him?"

She suddenly looked uncertain – a small child. Jack kissed her.

"He's right, sweetheart. Go and see your dad. Go."

She bit her lip, and Jack squeezed her hand.

"It'll be fine."

The Doctor smiled reassuringly. "Go."

She inhaled. "All right. I'm going."

She walked to the TARDIS doors, and fingered the door handle.

"Go!" the Doctor and Jack said, almost laughing. Despite her apprehension, she grinned.

"I'm going, I'm gone."

But before she could open the door, Deorsa threw the other door open and slammed it shut behind him.

The look on his face sent ice down the Doctor's spine.

"What has it done?"

"Well –" Deorsa winced as he yanked a dagger from his thigh "- it's definitely more violent."

Jack and River watched uneasily as he tossed the blade to the floor, and he pressed a hand to the wound.

"You need a bandage for that," the Doctor said quickly. "Come with me."

Deorsa ripped the bottom of his trouser leg off and quickly bound the injury tight – clenching his teeth – before following the Time Lord, his pain showing only by a slight limp.

Suddenly, he felt two bodies supporting him, easing the strain, and surprise flitted through him as he realised.

"Thank you," he murmured, gratified. River smiled, somewhat shyly, and Jack nodded.

"It's the least we could do," he replied gently. Deorsa's mouth curved.

"I appreciate it."

They had him in the medical bay within a minute, and they let him go. He eased himself on the bed, and the Doctor looked away.

"You'll need to… er…"

Deorsa chuckled. "Of course."

He pulled his trousers off, letting them drop to the floor – and Jack, being Jack, couldn't resist a peek.

Deorsa caught him looking, and raised an eyebrow.

"Like what you see, soldier?"

Jack grinned.

"Ah, it's a shame your memories were erased," Deorsa remarked. "You were quite entertaining, in our time."

Jack's eyes nearly popped out of his head, and River stared.

The Doctor pretended not to notice, those his cheeks were a striking shade of pink.

"Oh, no," River said, looking revolted. "You cannot be serious."

Deorsa smiled innocently, and she threw up her hands.

"That's it. I'm leaving. You can heal alone."

Deorsa burst out laughing, and it suddenly occurred to his daughter as she left that she hadn't heard him laugh like that for a very long time.

And it warmed her hearts.

Not that she let it show, of course.

"_Captain Jack Harkness_! You get out here _now_!"

Jack smirked like a schoolboy. "Coming, darling!"

He all but skipped out of the room, leaving only the Time Lords alone.

The Doctor arched his eyebrow at Deorsa, who grinned sheepishly.

"It was decades ago."

"Right." He chose to avoid prying further, instead cleaning the wound with an alcohol-soaked wipe. Deorsa bit his lip; he'd always hated pain of the stinging kind.

The Doctor disposed of the cloth and finished by tearing off a length of white bandage and wrapping it around the wound, tying it expertly.

"And you say you're not a medical doctor," Deorsa commented dryly. The Doctor laughed quietly.

"There are certain curative skills that I possess."

"I see."

There was an awkward silence, broken only by a heavy question.

"If you could be with Ondine, would you?"

Deorsa smiled sadly.

"No, I would not."

The Doctor stared, taken aback.

"I would not, simply because our time has passed. Yes, I love her – oh, I love her deeply – but I see her around you, and I know that you are who she needs. Not I, not anymore. Even if she wanted me, even if she wanted to spend a night in my bed… I would decline. I keep my word. I am no longer good for her. I am too old, too dangerous."

"Too old, eh?"

Deorsa's lips quirked. "Still curious, I see."

"Oh, always," the Doctor replied lightly. "Since I used to think myself too old."

Deorsa laughed softly. "Be content when I say that I am far older than you – by a good few centuries. Having no regeneration limit certainly does not hinder the years."

"And Ondine…"

"In her sixth century. So, so young. But you already knew that. She told you once."

"That she did," the Doctor acquiesced with a slight dip of his head. "That she did."

"Take care of her, Theta. We both know how precious she is. We'd both end our lives to keep her safe."

"You love her so much," the Doctor whispered, and there was pain hidden in his voice.

"Just like you used to love a certain Rose Tyler. You loved that girl, but you would never say it – because you believed you were too old and too dangerous. Don't do that with Ondine. For God's sake, live with her. Live together, live well. Spend eternity with her. You can have that. Take it. Please. I'm asking you to love her the way she always deserved to be loved. The way I never could."

The Doctor looked at him then - and astonishment coloured his features as he noticed.

"Your eyes are amber."

Deorsa smiled.

"Yes. They are."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just something warm and fuzzy to keep you going, hope you like! :)**

**Lightning xoxo**


	68. Chapter 68

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry I haven't updated recently. School is a complete bitch, and because it's being a bitch I have four essays to complete by Tuesday. You heard it right: four. Plus other homework. Gah. I will try and get the next chapter up for you tomorrow, but no promises. I really am sorry, peeps.**

**Don't hate me!**

**Lightning xoxo**


	69. Chapter 69

**A/N: Okay, I'm back, like I promised! And oh good lord I cried at Doctor Who!**

**By the way, thanks for your understanding. I love you all!**

**padmay97 - this chapter... isn't sweet.**

**MandaPanda89 - awww :)**

**hopefulromantic85 - you're welcome, my dear!**

**Jo Brookes - uh, I bring angst. Apologies if it causes death.**

**SuperFunkyGirl1 - Haha memorised hurray! :D**

**Snowy702 - no, not at all, those are my favourite parts :P**

**Tsukiko13 - IKR? D:**

**Ladah - why, thank you very much :)**

**Simpa007 - cheers xD**

**Mrs 11th - much obliged :)**

**Shall we?**

* * *

><p>The wound healed within half an hour, and Deorsa emerged, looking grim.<p>

"I have to go back and face it," he said simply. "I have no choice."

The Doctor nodded. "I know. And I am coming with you."

Deorsa shook his head. "You can't, it's too dangerous."

"She's my Mate. I can't leave her there!"

"She will not get hurt, I promise you!"

"You can't _say_ that! Last time it happened, she nearly _died_!"

"_I will not let that happen_!"

They were glaring at each other now, breathing hard in their frustration. Neither wanted to concede defeat. The Doctor wasn't even the slightest bit intimidated by the six-foot-three Time Lord who looked as if he wanted to strangle his younger rival.

But it was the older, taller, stronger one who backed down.

"Fine. But on your own head be it."

The Doctor felt a sliver of grim pleasure at his victory, and he glanced at River and Jack.

Both were silent, uneasy.

"Be careful, Doc," Jack said softly. The Doctor smiled slightly.

"Thanks, Jack."

He turned to Deorsa, who spoke.

"Ready?"

"Always."

Deorsa opened the door, and they both stepped into his TARDIS.

It was waiting for them, its legs dangling off the edge of the console platform, clad in a long golden sleeveless dress that subtly shimmered, yet seemed too long for the body that wore it.

"Ah, my two favourite boys!" the Child crowed, black eyes glittering. "Did you have fun without me?"

It slipped over the edge, landing lightly on the balls of its naked feet.

Deorsa sucked in a breath as it hit him.

_ The dress… oh, Rassilon, why? _

"Why are you wearing that?" he asked. His voice was hoarse, and the Doctor's eyes widened as the context of the apparel dawned upon him.

It twirled, grinning. "You remember! You loved this dress… I recall you were so very eager to get rid of it in the bedchamber, though."

Deorsa was struggling. The Child was taunting him, and he did not like it."

"Take the dress off," he said quietly. "Take it off, and put something else on."

"Oh, this dress wasn't for you," it said carelessly. "No. In fact…"

It strolled over to the Doctor, and smiled.

"Want to get married, darling?"

"Your wedding dress," he whispered. The Child giggled and danced away, the dress clinging to its curves as it swayed – making both men stare, unwillingly entranced.

"Yes, the dress. Such a long time, wasn't it, Aidan?"

Deorsa's face was stoic, though inside his soul was in turmoil.

"And what a beautiful night it was," the Child continued gleefully. "Dancing with the stars, spinning on the moons… how wonderful."

"You mock me." His voice was cold.

"Oh, do I?" it countered playfully. "It's such fun, abusing you. I should have taken Ondine years ago."

Deorsa suddenly appeared in front of the Child, and he seized its body.

"You have done enough damage," he snarled. "Now leave her. Now."

It grinned devilishly.

"All right."

The Doctor suddenly gasped, and fell to his knees. His eyes widened, and a harsh cry tore itself from his throat.

"Get – Ondine – out," he rasped. "_Do it!_"

Deorsa stared at him frantically.

"Take her!" the Doctor roared, convulsing. "Take her back –"

He cried out, writhing, and Deorsa swept Ondine's limp form into his arms.

"I will save you," he said, looking at the Doctor, pain lacing his being.

The Doctor smiled despite his agony.

"Have fun with that."

His body twisted, causing him to scream. Without waiting another second, Deorsa leapt into the opposite TARDIS, kicking the door shut behind him.

Ondine stirred in his grasp.

"What happened?" she whispered.

He said nothing, instead carrying her to what he assumed to be her bedchamber (he silently thanked the TARDIS for the room's proximity) and laying her gently upon the four-poster.

Ondine gazed up at him, and he didn't like how perceptive she was.

"It's inside Theta, isn't it?"

"Yes," Deorsa replied curtly. "It is."

She sat up and cupped his cheek, for once looking so ancient, as old as he himself felt.

"You're going to save him."

Deorsa inclined his head. "I owe it to you."

She laughed tiredly. "You owe me nothing, Aidan."

"I owe you everything. I'm so sorry, love. At least this way it will be better for you."

Her eyes glistened. "You're asking me?"

"I need you to." He grasped her hands. "The Doctor will be too weak. You're the only one, Ondine."

"I can't," she whispered brokenly. "Not to you. Not ever."

"You must. It is the only way."

"_No_!" She looked at him, desperate. "Please. There must be another way. Please. _I can't_!"

He suddenly seemed so tired.

"You know there isn't."

Her lip trembled, and tears spilled from her eyes.

Tenderly, he brushed the moisture away.

"Don't cry for me, love," he murmured. "Not anymore."

She looked at him with shimmering eyes and shattered thoughts, and he closed his eyes as her lips met his, and a final flicker of passion ignited.

_One last time. _

He held her to him, memorising the way her mouth moved against his, how soft her lips felt, before he pushed her back.

"Thank you," he said softly. "For everything."

Slowly, he rose, and paused at the door.

"You always looked beautiful in that dress."

He left then, and Ondine fought the grief within her as the realisation began.

* * *

><p>River met her father in the hallway. They studied each other, memorising faces.<p>

He smiled sadly.

"I wish I had known you better."

"I forgive you," she said, sadness at the edges of her eyes. "It wasn't your fault."

Hesitantly, he embraced her, and she pushed away the waves of emotion as he gently crushed her to him.

"All I have is yours," he told her calmly. "Every last thing."

She nodded, saying nothing.

"Take care," he added gently. She bit her lip, wanting to speak but not knowing what to say.

"Don't," he soothed. "I already know."

He turned, and, with a walk of finality, made his way to the TARDIS entrance, before opening the door and leaving all he loved behind.

* * *

><p>Ondine stood, and, after ridding her mind of nearly all her terrors, walked out into the console room.<p>

She wasted no time.

"Jack, I'll need you."

He was instantly alert, catching the tone of her voice.

"Of course. But what for?"

"Just come."

Confused, he followed Ondine – until she came to the doors.

And he spied the object in her hand.

"No." He shook his head, placing his hand on the door. "You are not going back there."

"I have to, Jack." Her eyes shimmered. "He wants it."

"No!"

"Just let me through."

He studied her, and unease trickled into his expression.

"You're not lying."

"Why would I lie?" she asked brokenly. "Not about this. I couldn't, Jack, I couldn't."

He deliberated, visibly uncomfortable. Ondine touched his arm.

"Let me go."

Hating himself, he moved aside, and Ondine stepped from one TARDIS to the other, Jack shadowing her anxiously.

The sight that greeted the two of them was not pleasant.

Deorsa had the Child in a chokehold – but he was clearly struggling, it showed on his face, in the muscles that gripped his nemesis.

He glanced up at Ondine – and gratitude passed through his gaze.

_ Do it. _

Deorsa spun the Child round in a split second, and crushed its body to his.

"You think you can win, Time Lord?" it hissed. "You think you can drag me back?"

"Let's see how this works," Deorsa said harshly. "Never tried it, but I'm curious."

With that, he brought his mouth to the Child's, and inhaled.

The Child shuddered, and Deorsa fought not to scream as the darkness swathed him in a horribly familiar way.

He pushed the Doctor away, and, clutching every last remnant of himself, looked desperately at Ondine.

"Now!" he pleaded.

Forcing back a sob, Ondine raised the gun in her hand – and fired.

The bullets slammed into him, and he fell to the floor instantly, gasping, wincing as the pain flooded into his veins.

"Ondine, what the _hell_?" Jack cried, horrified. She bit her lip.

"You have to take him. Follow me. Please, just do it."

Reluctantly, Jack lifted the Time Lord, and Ondine led him to the cryonics chamber.

"It's the only way," she explained tearfully. "He'll stay dormant. His mental guards will do what my mind couldn't – keep the Child locked inside, never to be set free."

Jack placed him on one of the beds, and Ondine closed the lid, hating the soft noise it made as it shut.

Deorsa smiled wearily at her from inside.

_Thank you._

Ondine merely viewed him, not trusting herself to speak.

She pressed the buttons, and watched as his body iced over.

She felt for their psychic link.

It was dead.

She collapsed into Jack's arms, sobbing.

The Doctor entered, and his expression saddened as he took in the scene before him.

"Rest well, my friend," he murmured.

Ondine rushed into his arms, and he pulled her close, kissing her hair, rubbing her back, anything to calm her.

"I'm so sorry," he murmured. "I'm so sorry."

He held her for hours, and gradually they both sank to the floor, lost in their emotions.

They both fell asleep with tears on their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh lord, you Deorsa-lovers are after my blood now... but the story is not over yet, my friends.**

**Lightning xoxo**


	70. Chapter 70

**A/N: Five days! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! This may happen more often because school is just so difficult/time-consuming right now. I know, I hate it too. **

**I also hate the fact that the BBC are going to axe Doctor Who Confidential. I'm not a happy bunny. I hope public protest overturns this horrible decision.  
><strong>

**In other news - SATURDAY IS GOING TO BLOW MY MIND, I KNOW IT. I DON'T THINK I'VE EVER BEEN SO EXCITED ABOUT DOCTOR WHO BEFORE. **

**MandaPanda89 - oh good :)**

**EleventhdocAmy - that's okay. Thanks :)**

**padmay97 - I'm sorry!**

**Jo Brookes - Oh no! I'm so sorry dear! But it had to happen!**

**wintersommoursvolturi - :(**

**Ourania-Annais - oops. **

**i-is-monstarr-RAWR - oh no don't die!**

**hopefulromantic85 - it really was...**

**Snowy702 - because! :P**

**kie1993 - here we go! enjoy!**

**BeatnikFreak - *huggles* thank you. Now do something for me - GIMME MORE SUSPIAN. NOWWWWW. **

**SuperFunkyGirl1 - oh gosh, that scene had me fighting back tears!**

**Mrs 11th - *hugs* breathe, sweetie, breathe! :)**

**Tsukiko13 - oh hurray! :D**

**Here ya go, peeps!**

* * *

><p>The Doctor ran his fingers along the capsule, sighing. Deorsa was completely comatose, and he hated it.<p>

Because it felt like losing a friend… even those he wasn't one.

Comrades, yes. But friends?

No.

Yet he mourned him still, because he was a Time Lord. One of three. And he'd sacrificed himself to save the woman they both loved.

"Thank you," the Doctor whispered. And then a wry grin pulled at his mouth. "I owe you one."

Ondine came up behind him, and laid a hand on his arm.

He glanced at her, and a warm smile painted his features, softening the tiredness in his eyes.

"You're exhausted," she said softly. "Come to bed."

He took her hand, and together they made their way back to their own TARDIS, passing Jack who held a sombre River in his arms.

They found themselves, however, in the kitchen. Ondine poured tea into mugs and the Doctor discovered – to his weary delight – a small packet of Jammie Dodgers, which he plated and sat opposite his love.

They ate and drank silently for a while, saddened but content in the other's company.

He suddenly smiled.

She cocked her eyebrow. "What?"

"Hello," he said simply. "How are you?"

A slight smile tugged at her mouth.

It had been nearly two weeks since the Pandorica, and they both felt it. His fingers danced along her bare arm, and their eyes met.

Their expressions could have melted steel.

_Yes._

Without a word, they both rose, and he lifted her, liking how soft and pliable she was in his arms. He kissed her, and he carried her to their chambers, where he was gentle, warm as he made love to her. Slow-burning passion, but that was all they wanted. All they needed.

Afterwards, she curled up against him, their legs tangled together, her fingers trailing his chest.

"I love you," he murmured. She kissed his ribs.

"Love you too."

He rested his hand on her stomach, and smiled.

"She'll be beautiful," he said lovingly. Ondine snuggled closer, seeking warmth.

"I know," she mumbled sleepily. "She'll be amazing."

* * *

><p><strong>Three days later<strong>

She was wide awake as she lay in bed.

It had been bugging her ever since Deorsa had given up his life.

She knew there had to be a way.

She slid out of bed, making sure not to disturb her fiancé, and smiled briefly as she watched him for a second, watched him sleep, his face free of troubles.

She donned a robe over her slip, and left the room.

The TARDIS hummed in her mind, worried.

"I'm fine," Ondine soothed her. "I just need to think."

She sat in the kitchen, warming her hands with a fresh cup of tea as her mind flitted through scenarios and schemes.

"Think!" she hissed angrily. "Oh for goodness' sake, just think!"

But no solutions came to her, despite her mental capacities, despite her imagination.

It completely exhausted her, and to her great surprise she was gently woken three hours later by her beloved.

_Why did I fall asleep? I don't usually… I don't usually _need_ to sleep._

"Something troubling you?" he enquired softly, kissing her cheek.

He'd see through the lie instantly, she knew that. Their bond was still present.

And he could feel her hesitancy.

"Ondine, what is it?" he asked, worry lacing his tone. "What's wrong?"

She stood up, pushing him away, unable to look him in the eye.

"It's nothing." Useless, but she wanted him to walk away.

And yet, she wanted the opposite.

"It most certainly isn't nothing." He was determined to find out. Even if that meant figuratively pulling teeth.

"Ondine, talk to me."

"You'd try and stop me."

Silent alarms sounded, and when he spoke, he was quiet.

"Ondine, what are you planning?"

She began to walk away. "You don't need to know."

It was so unlike her that shock thrummed through him. She was cold, dispassionate, and it unnerved him.

"Look at me." He was pleading now, and he loathed it. "Darling, please, just look at me."

She paused mid-step.

"I can't."

Her body was trembling, and it took him a second to realise that she was crying.

"Oh, my love." He darted forwards, and gently held her, suddenly fearful of her breaking. "What is it?"

"There has to be _something_ we can do," she wept. "He can't stay like that forever, he _can't_!"

She broke away from him and slammed her palms against the wall in fury, pounding it over and over –

"Ondine, stop!" He grabbed her wrists, holding her back. "Stop it, now!"

_Blood. Blood everywhere, screaming, cowering, humiliation, anger, hurt, hurt – _

He let go in horror.

"My _gods_," he whispered. "_Ondine_."

Shame coloured her cheeks, and she broke her gaze.

"What was _that_?"

Her head whipped up, and her mouth was set in a grim line, her eyes defiant.

"That was the day I lost Aidan's child. The day the Nightmare Child was unleashed."

His face was white.

"Rassilon… he…"

"He killed my child, yes," she replied, forcing her voice to remain steady. "And caused me to regenerate."

The Doctor suddenly seemed full of empathy.

"Don't. Don't look at me like that." Her voice was bitter, sharp. "I don't want your sympathy, Theta. Not now, not ever. I'm done with people pitying me."

He looked chagrined. "Ondine, I didn't –"

"You did. No-one means to, but they do."

He fell silent. He wanted to comfort her, oh, he wanted it so much, but he was unsure. If he went to embrace her, she'd shrug away. If he kissed her, she'd accuse him of trying to gloss over it. If he apologised…

Yes. He was grateful he was still breathing.

He bit his lip, and turned to the door.

"I want to help you, Ondine," he said softly, glancing back at her. "But I can't if you don't let me in."

Regret pulsed suddenly. "Theta, don't –"

He departed, leaving his fiancée full of discontent.

She groaned.

"I'm an idiot," she muttered angrily. "I shouldn't have lashed out like that. He hates himself enough without adding my misery to it."

Sighing, she reached for him.

_Theta? _

A murmur of unwillingness reverberated through her.

_Look, I'm sorry,_ she pleaded. _I just find that part of my history… sensitive. I don't like remembering it. When I do… my anger spills. I'm sorry, love. _

There was silence.

And could only feel his anger bubbling.

She closed her eyes, pained.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I really am."

Still nothing.

Sadness swept over her, and her fingers clenched.

So she did what she always did when she was despairing.

It seemed seconds later that she was bathed in cool water, and she smiled despite herself as she moved fluidly through the pool, seeking remnants of pleasure in the lapping waves.

She had been named after a Germanic water nymph.

And it was appropriate, she thought wryly.

She lay on her back, her emerald-green swimsuit glittering with droplets, her flaming curls spread out amongst the water.

She stayed there for what felt like eons – though in reality it was only an hour or two.

It was a kind of peace, though her hearts still thudded with unease over her outburst.

So much so that it crowded her mind, and angrily she swam to the edge of the pool and climbed out.

She squeezed out her hair and wrapped the towel around herself before padding to the bathroom and showering, rinsing the chlorine away.

She passed through into the bedroom, intending to dress, when something caught her eye.

She turned her head, and her eyes widened.

It was a note, lying on their bed.

_Wear this. Meet me in the console room in an hour. X_

Hanging on a hook was the most sublime dress Ondine had ever seen.

It was the colour of her swimsuit – deep jewel green. It was Grecian-style, empire-line, and flowed long.

She knew without a doubt that it would fit her perfectly, and a grin played with her mouth as she noted the neutral, simple heels that accompanied it.

She began to get ready at once.

* * *

><p>She eased the door open, and cautiously stepped out into the corridor.<p>

She could hear soft music playing, far away, and a smile broke her composure.

She made her way to the source of the music – and a blush crept up her cheeks.

He was dressed in sleek black, his shirt white and crisp, his hair nonchalantly styled.

He smiled, and swept her a bow that would have made most beings swoon.

"My lady," he greeted her softly. He held out his hand, palm upwards. "Care to join me?"

She descended the stairs, and took his hand. He kissed her fingers, and his eyes gleamed.

"You look exquisite," he murmured. "Shall we?"

He led her to a doorway she had never seen before – a fine yet imposing double door entrance.

Lips twitching, he clicked his fingers, and the doors opened.

Opened onto a huge ballroom, complete with marble pillars and dozens of sparkling golden chandeliers that threw the room into light.

She stared in amazement, first at the room, then at him.

"But how…?"

"Magic," he replied teasingly, and he winked.

Without another word, he spun her onto the floor, and soft music began to play from no obvious place as they began to dance.

It was a gentle movement, tender – and it was one from their homeland.

"I never thought I would dance this again," she confessed. "I didn't think I could teach it, let alone find someone who already knew it."

He smiled and lifted her by the waist, setting her lightly on her feet, only to spin her around.

"It's a pleasure to dance it with you," he replied warmly. The blush reappeared on her alabaster skin, and he thought briefly to himself how beautiful that was. How beautiful _she_ was.

"What I said earlier…" she spoke hesitantly, "I –"

"I know. And I forgive you," he said gently. She bowed her head, and he tilted his, intrigued.

"Ondine?"

"You forgive so easily," she murmured, somewhat ashamed. He laughed quietly.

"Only because I can't bear to be angry with you, or vice versa. I don't like discord. Do you see now?"

She looked at him, and he kissed her.

She responded immediately, and their dance was halted as both became lost in the other. His hands swept her back, held her cheeks, stroked her shoulders…

"I love you," she whispered. "You. Always you."

He suddenly lifted her in his arms, bridal-style, and she screamed with laughter as he spun round with her, her eyes sparkling. His grin was as wide as a schoolboy's, and he kissed her again, both breathless.

"You are incredible," he told her lovingly. "You are honestly the most amazing woman I've ever met."

"And I'm all yours," she added, a sliver of a smirk emerging on her scarlet lips. He chuckled.

"Oh, we'll come to _that_, I _promise_ you." His voice dropped low, and she shivered. "But for now… would you care for dinner, my love?"

"I would care, yes."

He took her hand once more, and she found herself being taken behind a crimson curtain.

Where there was a small, elegant setting of table and chairs.

The abrupt smell of food delighted her senses.

He helped her sit, and uncorked a small bottle.

"Galatian wine?"

She raised an eyebrow, her mouth curving.

"You know?"

His eyes twinkled. "I know a fair few things, my dear. But yes, I do know this is your favourite. You think of it occasionally, I caught it through our bond. How could I resist?"

He poured her a glass, and she sipped, the sensation tingling down her spine, pleasure rolling through her.

"It tastes better than I remember."

"I'm glad."

They sat down to dinner then, and with much laughter and smiles they ate, all the while basking in each other's company.

It was when they were sharing dessert that she brought up the subject.

"What are we calling her?"

His lips tugged upwards wryly. "Don't you already know?"

"_You_ don't," she reminded him lightly. "So? Any ideas?"

"I have a couple."

He fell silent, eyes glittering.

"And?" she pressed. He laughed.

"Pushy, aren't you?"

"Oh, you love it."

"Can't deny that," he conceded cheerfully.

She could see he wasn't going to budge.

And yet she somehow didn't want to push him.

They fell to easy talking for a second time, occasionally sipping drinks, until he stroked the back of her hand.

"Dance with me again," he said, his voice rousing her to temptation.

She was in no mood to refuse, and so, their hearts singing, their bond as one, they moved once more to the dance floor.

This time, the movement was heated, dramatic, and he lifted her onto his hips, their cheeks grazing, their eyes momentarily closed as they let their closeness sink in, her hands flying out to carefully caress his skin.

But then they would break apart, only to fix each other with a smouldering look, and the dance of passion would resume.

It seemed hours later that they paused, and she slid from his hips to the floor, her feet landing lightly on the polished ground.

"You dance well, sir," she said, her eyes ablaze.

"Likewise, my lady," he replied, returning the look. His hand cupped her cheek, and the fire within him eased a little, lessened to warmth.

"I have something for you."

Surprise coloured her expression.

It increased tenfold when she saw.

He knelt before her, and in his palm there suddenly lay a little black box.

"Dwarf star alloy." She laughed shakily. "Am I right?"

"I thought it appropriate." His eyes twinkled with mirth. "After all, we always seem to come back to it, whatever we do."

He unclasped the lid.

Ondine gasped.

Nestled in deep scarlet satin was a ring of silver and emeralds that glittered wonderfully in the light of the chandeliers.

"It's beautiful," she whispered. "Oh, Theta."

"I know it's not Gallifreyan tradition… but we both have links to Earth, and I wanted to do something special for you. I wanted this. Do you?"

She sank to her knees before him, and tears lingered at the edges of her eyes.

"How could I not?" she said softly.

Smiling, he took hold of her hand, and deftly slipped the ring onto her finger.

"I love you," he told her simply. "Always have, always will."

They fell into each other's arms then, and their lips met in a searing kiss that led them into the bedchamber, under the sheets, and into joy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was feeling romantic, what can I say? :)**

**Lightning xoxo**


	71. Chapter 71

**A/N: OH MY GOD SO MUCH LOVE FOR THE LAST EPISODE IT WAS AWESOME IT WAS BRILLIANT I WAS GRINNING FOR THE ENTIRE EVENING... AND THE DAY AFTER. **

**Don't you agree? xD**

**And you all loved the Doctor's romancing Ondine. N'aww :')**

**EleventhdocAmy - so did I :D**

**Tsukiko13 - happyness! (yes I know I spelt it wrong :P)**

**MandaPanda89 - I fudging adored that baby. FACT. **

**Mrs 11th - What did you think of the episode? :D**

**wintersommoursvolturi - here ya go!**

**Jo Brookes - yum yum indeed ;)**

**padmay97 - yay!**

**hopefulromantic85 - awww thank you :)**

**SuperFunkyGirl1 - O.O My friend went there and she loved it! How was it for you?**

**kie1993 - you're a sweetie :)**

**Snowy702 - it does indeed! :P**

**i-is-monstarr-RAWR - Oh yes, bonding. We like bonding ;)**

**BeatnikFreak - YAY. YAY. YAY. Hurry up! I'm an impatient gal, I want my updates! :D**

**Lorna Roxen - hello, haven't seen you in a while! :) Oh no, it isn't the end, don't worry! **

**Onwards, my dear friends!**

* * *

><p>She watched the ring catch the light, and she smiled to herself.<p>

Her hand rested on her stomach, and she could almost feel the life inside her.

_Almost a month. _

_ I just hope to whatever gods may be out there that I don't lose this one. _

"You won't," came a soft voice. "We know you won't."

"Time can be rewritten," she reminded him carefully.

"Yes," he agreed, sitting on the step beside her, "but not this time. No. You know she lives. You know it."

He pulled her into his arms and she leant against his chest, listening to his heartbeats. Her fingers brushed his bowtie, and she laughed.

"Bowties are cool," he said by way of answer. She grinned.

"Whatever you say, darling. I know I'll never understand your obsession with them…"

"Oh, but you find them useful," he said slyly. "Or rather, _I _do."

"Mmm, that was an interesting night," she agreed, her fingers artfully undoing the offending item. "We should do it again sometime."

"I quite approve," he murmured, his lips brushing her ear. "And you know what?"

"What, my love?"

"Neither will I understand _your_ obsession with ridiculously high-heeled shoes," he replied teasingly. "Especially today's delinquents."

Grinning, Ondine stuck her feet out for him to admire.

"Hmm… gold satin, seven inch black lacquer heels… not going for _subtle_ today, are we?"

"Darling, don't use words you don't understand," she said loftily, rising and sashaying away.

He laughed softly, shaking his head.

_She's going to be the death of me. _

"I heard that!"

He turned and stuck out his tongue, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Now I know why they call you the cosmic nine year old."

He winked, and she burst out laughing.

"You are impossible!"

He blew her a kiss. "Always was, always will be."

She watched him, amused.

"Well, I'm going for a swim," she said cheerily.

"I'm going to have to start calling you Ariel soon," he called, shaking his head in bemusement as she walked away.

"Her shade of hair is so wrong for me," she replied instantly. "And I don't wear purple shells for bras. You above all people should know _that_."

He spluttered, his cheeks glowing pink, and Ondine smiled wickedly as she felt his embarrassment.

_That'll teach him. _

She entered their bedroom, and headed for the wardrobe.

But just as she was about to go inside, a thought occurred.

_No…_

Her eyes widened, and she turned.

The little black box was still sitting on her bedside table, right where she had left it.

And it hit her.

All at once, it hit her like an oncoming train.

"Yes," she whispered. A joyful laugh broke free, and she grinned. "Oh, gods, yes!"

She snatched the box up and leapt into the corridor and into the console room.

He glanced up. "I know you love swimming, but there's really no need to run about in joy – Ondine?" He frowned. "What is it?"

She was running around the TARDIS, turning handles and yanking on levers.

"I can't believe I never realised," she laughed shakily. "Oh, I'm an idiot. I'm a universal _twat_."

They landed, and before he could question her, she flew out the door, and stared up at the rock wall in the cave.

Deorsa's TARDIS. They had hidden it for the time being, since River did not want to make use of it (Jack held too much of a fascination for her then, and both had returned to Torchwood) and there was nobody else to pilot it.

Gently, Ondine brushed her fingertips against the rock.

_It's me, dear. I'm back. _

The rock shimmered, and Ondine smiled as a doorway opened.

She stepped inside, ignoring the Doctor's protestations, and the console room instantly warmed with light.

"Hello," she smiled. The TARDIS sang inside her, clearly happy to see a familiar face.

"Where is he?" Ondine asked. The TARDIS tugged at her mind, leading her silently to the chamber.

"Ondine, what are you doing?" the Doctor said quietly from behind. She looked at him, and his hearts thudded.

"I'm sorry. But I have to try."

His eyes widened. "Ondine, no, _no_ –"

She sprinted into the corridor as he ran after her, and she dived straight into the nearest room –

The door slammed shut behind her, and the Doctor pounded on it.

"Ondine! Let me in! _Let me in_!"

She moved towards the capsule, where he lay, unconscious, restful.

A flare of love stirred in her hearts as she gazed at his face beneath the curved glass.

"I have to try," she whispered. "I can't let you stay like this forever. It isn't fair. You need to live your life."

She pressed the buttons needed, and slowly, with a hiss of release, the capsule lid opened.

Deorsa inhaled, his eyes flying open as he sat bolt-upright.

"Ondine," he panted, "why?"

She held out her hands to steady him as he tried to stand, trembling from the shock of his awakening. He gripped her shoulders.

"You fool," he gasped, his golden eyes burning her own. "You damn fool. Put me back in there. Shoot me again. Do it. _Now_!"

She shook her head. "No. I can't. I can't, Aidan, I can't."

"Ondine –"

"No! You mean too much to me. I can't let you just… _exist_ in that – that _thing_!"

Now that he was awake, the bond flared to life, and Ondine closed her eyes as she felt the rage, frustration… and the pure, honest love that he had for her.

"Please. Put me back," he pleaded. "For your own sake. For Leila's sake. I'm begging you, Ondine. Just do it."

"No."

Suddenly, the gold switched to black, and a cruel grin twisted Deorsa's features.

"Hello, darling," the Child drawled. "Did you miss me? Oh, I knew you wouldn't be able to resist. I knew you'd return. You love him too much, despite your ties to the Doctor."

It ran a finger down Ondine's cheek, and she fought the urge to shiver.

"Still repulsed by my touch?" It laughed softly. "You used to crave it. The way I would caress you, kiss you, make you _scream_ his name –"

"Stop," she whispered. "That's enough."

"Oh, no, love," it said darkly. "It's _never_ enough."

She felt the pressure on her mind. It wanted in. It wanted to explore her once more, to taste her memories.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "Forgive me."

Her fist whipped out and slammed into Deorsa's head. He staggered, and collapsed to the floor, completely comatose.

The Child pushed into her mind, needing a conscious host to survive, to prey on –

"No," Ondine growled. "You will never _ever_ do that."

She flicked the dwarf-alloy box open, and, with all she had, she forced the Child out of her, her irises flickering between blue and black as it clung, tried to grab hold of her consciousness.

Instantly her defences were up, and the wolf inside her bellowed its outrage.

"No!" she screamed. "_No_!"

Dimly, she heard frantic banging on the other side of the door.

"Ondine!" a man yelled. "_Ondine_!"

_You know I'll win_, a malevolent voice hissed within her. _You cannot break free. _

She was so close to shattering.

_See? You can't resist me. So let me in. You know you will. All it takes is a little surrender. _

"No more," she whispered.

With a last surge of strength, she shoved the Child out.

And her mental power forced it straight into the box.

She clicked the lid shut, and she staggered to her feet, barely realising she had fallen to her knees.

The door burst open then, and the Doctor rushed in, looking near-hysterical.

"What were you _thinking_?" he cried. "You could have _died_!"

She laughed tiredly, and he grabbed her as she swayed unsteadily.

"It's gone," she rasped. "The Child. I ended it."

He froze.

"How, exactly?"

She held up the ring box. "In here. Sorry. Had to. No other way. Dwarf star alloy drags things inside, it's so dense. Even psychic entities. Which reminds me –"

She broke away from his hold and ran, as quickly as her legs could, to the console room.

"Ondine, what are you _doing_?"

In seconds, the TARDIS was moving, and in another it had stopped, having reached its destination.

She stumbled to the doorway and threw the doors open.

Before her lay the vastness, the terrible beauty that was the Time Vortex.

"Go to hell," she whispered, and threw the box into the maelstrom.

She slammed the doors shut behind her, and sank to the floor, exhausted.

A terrified voice filled her eardrums then, though her mind barely registered the noise.

"Ondine, Ondine, Ondine, oh my love –"

The Doctor swept her up into his arms, worry etched into his face. She smiled weakly.

"Wow, would you look at that - I actually did something right."

She fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happy times? We all good?I hope this chapter didn't disappoint!**

**Lightning xoxo**


	72. Chapter 72

**A/N: Hey there! Okay, so you're clamouring for a sequel and a Deorsa/Aidan spin-off. The good news is I will most likely write both. The bad news... it may not happen for a bit. Or the sequel will be written regularly, but the spin-off... won't. I shall have to see. Are you guys okay with that? :)**

**Also, BeatnikFreak wants to read an excerpt of the 'interesting night with the useful bowtie' that Ondine and the Doctor mentioned... thoughts? ;)**

**wintersommoursvolturi - aw thank you! :)**

**MandaPanda89 - hehe :P**

**BeatnikFreak - You totally are :P Gimme Caspian!**

**Snowy702 - to answer your question, yes, I shall :)**

**i-is-monstarr-RAWR - ME NEITHER! :D**

**Tsukiko13 - so am I... ah well, it better be worth it! xD**

**padmay97 - cheers, my dear!**

**Mrs 11th - whoa, honey, breathe! But yes. OMG OMG OMG. IT WAS PERFECT. :P**

**hopefulromantic85 - she did!**

**Ourania-Annais - that's okay, lovely. Glad you enjoyed it!**

**kie1993 - thankies! :D**

**SuperFunkyGirl1 - oh that's terrible! Hmm. Well I'm glad Ms Myles was lovely! :)**

**Jo Brookes - a little sad, yes. But she felt that she was always doing wrong. This time she proved to herself she wasn't. And YES BOWTIE MARRIAGE. I LOVED IT. **

**We continue... I hope you like this :)**

* * *

><p>She blinked woozily, and she turned her head as a hand touched her own.<p>

"Hello there," the Doctor said softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I have no energy," she grumbled. "How long was I out for?"

"Half an hour, I think. Though why that's relevant when we're in a time machine – ow!"

Ondine flexed her fingers.

"Nice to know my reflexes are back," she grinned. The Doctor shook his hand ruefully.

"You slap hard."

She raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't hear you complaining when I slapped you the other night. In fact… you seemed to love it, if I recall correctly."

He blushed, and her hand curved around his cheek.

"You're adorable," she teased. He took her hand and kissed each of the fingers.

"No more than you, my love."

Her eyes widened, and words tumbled from her mouth in a mad rush.

"Aidan. Where is he? Is he all right? What –"

The Doctor pressed a finger to his lips, silencing her.

"He's fine," he soothed her. "More than fine. He wants to see you."

He rose, and walked away to the door. He opened it, and spoke to someone she could not see.

But as soon as the Doctor left, and that someone stepped into her line of sight, a beam lit up her face.

"Aidan."

He smiled.

"Hello, love."

He came and sat beside her, and she could feel the joy within him.

"It worked, didn't it?" she whispered.

He nodded. "Yes. It did."

Suddenly, a huge grin broke his composure, and she found herself in his arms, his elation singing within both of them.

"Thank you," he said, his gratitude causing his voice to break. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

He pulled back, and they both laughed shakily as they noticed the tears glistening in each other's eyes.

"You're free," she cried. "Oh, gods, you're free!"

"I know," he said, as if he couldn't quite believe it. "It… it's gone. There's nothing in me but me. I'm in control. I'd… I'd almost forgotten what it felt like. And you know what?"

Giddy delight shaped his face.

"I fucking love it."

Ondine burst out laughing, and she barely registered the tears of happiness that fell from her eyes.

"You always cried," he noted softly. She shook her head, smiling.

"I don't mind these tears."

She knelt then, and, taking his head in her hands, she kissed his forehead.

"I love you," she whispered. Contentment hummed between them as he gently held her.

"I will always love you," he murmured. "But we both know our time is over."

"I know," she said quietly. "I'm ready."

"That's my girl," he said warmly. "You deserve him. As he deserves you. So do it. Marry him. Have children. Make each other happy."

"What will you do?" she asked, her hand brushing his cheek. He smiled wryly.

"Travel. What else?"

"Promise me you'll find someone," she begged him. "Please. Find someone. If you only do one thing for me, make it that."

"I'll try." His lips brushed her forehead. "Of course I'll try. But in order to do so, there is something I must do. That we both must do."

She swallowed, and he squeezed her hand.

"You know we have to. So you can bind yourself to him. You cannot do that while still fully bonded with me."

He placed a palm on her stomach.

"This child needs a family. And it's not my place to interfere in that. It would be a crime to remain your Mate when I have no claim to the little one in there."

Out of his pocket, he withdrew a long length of gold fabric, and Ondine forced the distress within her to bury itself.

It had been centuries since she'd seen that exact colour of gold.

"I remember," she whispered, reaching out to feel the fabric. It was embroidered with black thread, patterned with Circular Gallifreyan.

He murmured her name, and it warmed his tongue.

She replied in kind, and as they looked up at each other, they saw eternity dying.

"My love," she whispered.

"A ghrá," he said softly.

All of a sudden, she saw her future.

Or rather, her impossible future.

_Smiling, laughing, running down roads, gripping each other's hand – _

_ A child giggling as it chased its father around the console –_

_ "Can't run forever, Papa!"_

_ Aidan spinning on the spot, raising an eyebrow playfully - _

_ "Oh, don't you – come here, you little rascal!" _

_ Fits of laughter then, and the child being dangled over his shoulder – _

_ "Is he asleep?" Soft enquiry, drenched in sleep – _

_ "Yes, a ghrá." _

_ Lying in Aidan's arms, his hand curved around her prominent belly – _

She was wrenched back to the present, and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Aidan."

His eyes were sorrowful.

"I know." His voice was soft, muted. "I saw it too."

It took her a moment before she was able to speak, so great was her emotion.

"Our impossible future."

"I would be lying if I said that I did not want that," he admitted quietly. "A part of me does. Perhaps it always will. But it is not where we are both headed, and you know that."

"Of course I know."

_It does not mean that I like it. _

"Oh love." He smiled sadly. "I wouldn't expect you to. But there's someone much better than I, and he's waiting for you. He's tinkering with his beloved TARDIS, but he can only think of one thing. You. He loves you. He worries about you, about the baby – I have never seen so much love from one being before. He would give up everything he had in order to keep you happy, to keep you safe. You were thrown into his life, without warning, without apology, yet he knows that you are what he wants. What he needs. And he has gone too long without personal happiness. I can see in it his eyes. So go and mend the broken man."

With a smile, she squeezed his hand, and slipped off the bed.

"Thank you."

He caught her wrist, just as she was about to leave, and she turned, surprised.

"But there is something we have to do beforehand."

She knew even before he spoke it.

"The Severance Ceremony."

She paused, and glanced at him.

"You have it all ready, don't you?"

He nodded. "Yes."

He held out his hand. She smiled sadly.

"Our last adventure."

He smiled.

"For now."

She looked at him questioningly, but he only smiled.

"Shall we?"

They walked to the console room, where the Doctor looked up.

Ondine drank in the way he watched her, the way he seemed to forget all he was doing.

_He loves me. _

He bowed his head. "Deorsa."

Deorsa returned the gesture. "Doctor."

She and Deorsa left the TARDIS, only to pass through into his own.

Inside, the atmosphere was subdued. Ondine stroked the wall soothingly.

_It's been a pleasure, dear_, she whispered. _Until next time._

Love tingled through her, and she laughed.

Deorsa smiled, running his fingers along the console.

He gazed at Ondine, and she nodded.

She walked carefully to him, and her hearts thudded at the long black box in his hands.

He removed the lid, and she steeled herself as she saw the long, silver blade, its black-stone handle gleaming.

And the long silver cord that he held now in his palm did nothing to ease her nervousness.

He set the box down and extended his hand.

"Wrist, darling."

He began to wrap the string around her wrist and fingers, and then bound his own.

They gazed at each other, and Ondine was startled to see his eyes shimmering with unshed sadness.

"This is it," he whispered.

"We're ready," she said softly. He smiled wryly.

"We always were."

He began to speak the words that would separate them – and she joined him, hating what rolled from her tongue as much as he did.

It was over with the last lines, only a minute later.

"Thus we were bound, thus we were one,

And now we are split, and now we are done."

With that, he presented the blade to her.

Her fingers shaking, she took hold, and in a single, agonising move, she severed the cord.

The effect was instantaneous as the blade clanged to the floor.

Their bond dwindled to a thread almost in a second, and both of them trembled.

"Just like that?" she whispered.

"Just like that," he confirmed, subdued.

She could still feel him, but it was muted, tenuous.

And it left a hole within her.

"I'm sorry," they said in unison.

_But it's for the best. _

_ She needs him more than she needs me. _

Both their eyes widened in realisation.

"I can't hear you anymore," she said disbelievingly.

"Neither can I hear you," he replied, a little uneasy. "It feels…"

"Strange," she finished.

They looked at each other, and he coughed, unsure of what to say.

"It's done, then."

"Yes."

An awkward silence fell.

Her cheeks pinked a little.

"I never…"

She bit her lip, and he waited.

"The thing is… I wanted to thank you."

His eyebrows rose. "Whatever for?"

"They weren't all bad times, you know." She grinned wickedly. "Some were actually quite memorable… in a good way."

He shook his head, laughing.

"Ah, you tease."

"Always." She winked. "It's my job, now that I'm not your wife. You need someone to keep you in check, and I do believe a close friend fulfils that role."

He burst out laughing then, and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I wholeheartedly agree, Renegade."

"Might I make a request, before you throw me out?" Her eyes sparkled. His lips twitched.

"Name it."

"One last drink," she said simply. "For old times' sake."

He gestured. "Lead the way, my dear."

Smiling, they both went to the kitchen, and within minutes were clinking glasses.

"To freedom," she toasted.

"And future," he replied warmly.

They both knocked back the liquid – his glass his favoured amber, hers the Galatian wine – and set their glasses down.

"Not bad," she said lightly. "Might have to stop at the one, though."

He chuckled. "I concur. You're only a slight little thing, you're easily intoxicated."

She stuck her tongue out, and his eyes twinkled.

They both fell into easy chatter, light-hearted, amiable. It was simple now, she realised. They both loved each other, they would always be tied, if only slightly – hell, she could feel his amusement, he could sense her happiness – but they had reached a crossroads.

And after this, they would go their separate ways.

She rose, and he stood with her. They walked leisurely to the entrance, and they paused.

She looked up at him, and there was tenderness in his gaze.

"Thank you, love," he said, his voice a murmur. "For everything."

His thumb caressed her cheek, and she touched his hand as it brushed her skin.

"I'll see you sometime," she smiled. "Don't think I'll be gone forever, mister."

He laughed. "Oh, I could never assume that, a ghrá."

Ondine reached up and kissed his cheek.

"Until then."

Deorsa's gold eyes were soft.

"Goodbye, Ondine."

With a last, sweeping look at her history, she opened the door.

And stepped from her past… into her future.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So... what do you think? Let me know your thoughts on the sequel, spin-off and the 'useful bowtie night' ;) **

**Lightning xoxo**


	73. Chapter 73

**A/N: Hello again, my lovelies :) Are we okay? The 'bowtie night' will be included in the sequel, my dears, just in case you were wondering; it will fit FAR better in there ;)  
><strong>

**Sadly, we are nearing the end of this tale. This chapter is not the last, but there is only one or so left. And when I have uploaded the first chapter of the sequel, I'll leave a note on this story, so keep this on alert!  
><strong>

**And if any of you have Tumblr - add me! I'm twelve-jammie-dodgers-and-a-fez :)  
><strong>

**XxxWeepingAngelsxxX - alrighty! :D**

**MandaPanda89 - you're a sweetie :)**

**padmay97 - hurray!**

**Ourania-Annais - yippee :D**

**Mrs 11th - I'll be sure to notify him of your... wishes ;)**

**hopefulromantic85 - you will, at some point :P**

**Tsukiko13 - I will, don't worry!**

**Snowy702 - aw honey -hugs- I love your amazing reviews! They keep me writing :D **

**kie1993 - thankies :)**

**SuperFunkyGirl1 - he sounds mean :( I'm glad you loved it!**

**BeatnikFreak - I DON'T KNOW. (in the words of the 10th Doctor :P) I'm really not, honestly, but thank you. *coughs* I haz Suspian now? *hopeful look***

**And on we go...**

* * *

><p>Ondine closed the doors behind her, and the Doctor glanced up.<p>

It was then that she felt their bond strengthen, and his eyes widened.

"You Severed." His voice was a whisper. "Oh my… you did it."

She smiled, and he rushed to embrace her.

"I love you," she said tenderly. "Now we can be complete."

He spun her round, and they both laughed.

"Oh, you are perfect," he grinned. "How did I get so lucky?"

She kissed his nose, and ran her fingers down his chest, making his eyes darken with desire.

"Obviously someone's watching over you."

"Obviously," he murmured.

"And do you want to know the best part?" she said softly. His breath tickled her skin as he answered.

"Do tell."

Her lips brushed his ear.

"I'm all yours."

And so it was that, amid laughter and smiles and unwanted clothing, they found themselves kneeling on their four-poster, with a long golden cloth binding their hands together.

They leant close, their foreheads touching.

"Shame we can't do the consent thing," she breathed. He smiled.

"I don't care about that. I'm marrying you, right here, right now, and not even an imploding universe would stop me."

She giggled. "Oh, now you've done it."

His eyes twinkled. "Sorry."

"Actually, screw it. We can do the consent thing," she said blithely. He laughed.

"Well then, my love… I consent and gladly give."

Her eyes smouldered.

"I consent and gladly give."

They knew what came next, and his gaze was tender.

Her whole body thrummed as he spoke it, the knowledge that next to nobody knew.

His name.

In return, she uttered the words that had only been hers but were now his too.

Her name.

"Beautiful," he whispered, his eyes wide with wonder. Her cheeks warmed.

"Likewise."

And then it happened.

Their minds opened, and both gasped as their emotions and consciousness merged, flooding them with feelings that were not their own.

_Love, lust, wonder, beauty – _

Their bodies were glowing with a soft amber light, and when they stared at one another, they saw the cosmos reflected in the other's gaze.

_Starlight. _

They smiled, and their eyes were elated as they dazzled in each other, as the sheer beauty of their bonding crashed over them in waves.

_I love you_, they said.

_Finally united. _

_ Forever. _

Slowly, they touched lips, and they sighed as the light and the happiness overwhelmed them.

They were almost blind in their love whilst their bodies joined as one.

Almost.

But not quite.

His mouth set a fire in her soul, and she keened as her pleasure shattered to a soundless scream.

He was quite as entranced, and his cry of conquest echoed throughout the ageless ship.

They melted against each other, breathing heavy, and euphoric smiles graced their radiant faces as they curled together on the bed.

Their hands twined together, and he pressed a kiss to her collarbone.

"That," she murmured, "was by far the best sex I've ever had."

His soft amusement resonated wonderfully within her, and his lips nuzzled her ear.

"I'm sure we can do better."

"It might just kill me," she sighed happily. His amusement turned into a low, dark chuckle then.

"Oh, but what a way to die."

"Mmm," she agreed. "Quite…"

He suddenly rolled her onto her back, and she stared at him.

"Theta? What are you –"

She inhaled sharply as his mouth caressed her core, sending lightning through her.

He grinned wickedly, his green-gold eyes glittering.

"Want to test your theory, love?"

The noise that escaped from her throat was half-strangled, and his grin widened.

"Oh, _good_."

He resumed his torture, and her eyes rolled back into her head as her hearts imploded.

"You… are… going to be so… sorry," she gasped. His silken chuckle sent electricity coursing through her.

"I doubt that, my dear. And… _oh_. I almost forgot."

He scaled her body to where the gold cloth lay beside her head, and, ignoring her pleas, deftly secured her wrists to the headboard.

He smirked.

"That's better."

"I hate you," she rasped. His tongue flicked her pulse-point, making her inhale, and he smiled.

"No. You really, really don't."

* * *

><p><strong>One week later<strong>

"_How is she?"_

The Doctor smiled as he held the phone to his ear.

"She's excellent."

_"Well, I congratulate you. Both of you. You deserve it, my friend."_

"Thank you, Aidan," he replied, warmth in his tone. "Truly."

A soft laugh echoed from the speaker.

_"Don't mention it, Doctor."_

"What will you do now?" he asked, curiosity pushing the words from his mouth.

_"Oh, I don't know. Travel, see the stars, get into numerous spots of trouble, check on River…"_

"You'll have to, especially with Jack at her side," the Doctor teased. Deorsa laughed.

_"He knows not to cross me. Besides, she's my little girl. She can look after herself well enough. I'm not worried for her."_

"Good."

_"I'll speak to you soon, Doctor. And when the little one is born –"_

"You'll know about it," the Doctor chuckled. "You know Ondine. She'll be bouncing off the walls with happiness."

_"Can't argue with that,"_ Deorsa replied, a smirk in his voice.

"Take care, Aidan."

_"Likewise, Doctor."_

The line went dead, and he placed the phone on its hook, smiling.

The TARDIS hummed happily, and he stroked the rim of the console.

"Thank you, dear," he whispered. Love seeped through him, and he gazed up at her, up at his magnificient ageless vessel.

"Hello, Sexy."

"I hope you mean me. Otherwise I might get jealous."

He grinned, and turned around to see his wife leaning against the railings, her eyes sparkling.

"Oh, you, you, it's always _you_," he said, pulling her in for a kiss. She laughed and spun him round, her arms holding him tight.

Slyly, he glanced at the TARDIS and winked, mouthing, 'No!'.

The ancient ship's amusement rolled through him as Ondine kissed his cheek.

"Come on. Where to next?"

"Well." He turned to the console. "There's one particular place I just have to go."

The TARDIS silently began to move, and Ondine raised an eyebrow, her expression accusatory.

"I haven't fallen over, which means only one thing. The brakes are off. But you love the noise. You _live_ for that noise. Explanation?"

His hand gently stroked her stomach, and adoration swathed their bond.

"You're pregnant, darling. I can't have you tripping over and hurting yourself or the baby now, can I?"

She smiled tenderly, and reached up to press her lips against his.

"Love you."

"And I you. But!" He whirled to face the entrance, and clapped his hands together in his usual exuberant manner. "We have a place to be."

Laughing, she watched him leap to the doors, before silently following him, intrigued.

He stuck his head out, and beamed as the smell of fish and chips hit him.

"Right where I left them. And they actually went to get food, like I asked. Excellent."

He stepped out and wandered cheerily over to the bench, where he sat down and grinned at the two surprised faces that turned to him.

"Hello, Ponds."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go - now you know where the Ponds were! :P**

**Lightning xoxo**


	74. Epilogue

**A/N: And so we come to the end of this tale. I sincerely hope you loved reading it as much as I loved writing it, my dears. **

**This very last chapter is dedicated to all of you wonderful readers. I love each and every one of you. **

**Simpa007 - Thank you, honey! **

**kie1993 - More will come, in the form of a sequel :) Thanks for your enthusiasm :D  
><strong>

**SuperFunkyGirl hurrah :P And I love your reviews! They are brilliant!  
><strong>

**padmay97 - yay! Cheers for reading this to the end, you are awesome!**

**MandaPanda89 - Thank you, honestly :D**

**Ourania-Annais - I cannot thank you enough for sticking around this long! I love you! :D**

**Jo Brookes - Your two reviews made me squee! Yes, Deorsa is alive and well - I couldn't kill him, I just couldn't ;) Thank you, my dear. Your reviews are just wonderful, I love how passionate you are about this story :)  
><strong>

**hopefulromantic85 - awww thank you! You are such a sweetie *hugs* :)**

**Snowy702 - hahahahahaha! Obviously it is possible :P Thank you a billion for reviewing for so long!  
><strong>

**BeatnikFreak - d'awww, thankies :) Yay! *bounces* Me want! **

**Mrs 11th - well now you know! xD Cheers for your excellent reviews, and for staying until the end!  
><strong>

**And so, for the very last time, my lovelies - GERONIMO!**

* * *

><p>Amy watched the two Time Lords, her eyes sparkling with mirth.<p>

"Thick as thieves, aren't you?" she commented wryly. Ondine grinned.

"Strictly speaking, I suppose we _are_ thieves, in the eyes of the universe. Wouldn't you agree, darling?"

"No comment," the Doctor replied, though his smile was evident.

"So hang on, still confused," Rory said. "Ondine, you're a Time Lord, like him, and you're married to him?"

"And pregnant," the Doctor said casually, glancing up at the screen and adjusting a switch.

Amy and Rory stared.

"What – _pregnant_? As in –"

"Expecting a baby, yes," Ondine said, her expression radiant.

Amy looked stunned. "And it's _his_?"

"Yes, Amelia, it's mine," the Doctor answered calmly, though he winked at Ondine. "Contrary to your beliefs, I am perfectly capable of sexual acts – I am not as socially 'inept' as you think."

Ondine burst out laughing as Amy's face turned bright red and Rory passed a hand over his eyes.

"Oh God, I did _not_ need to know that," he groaned. "No, I was doing perfectly _fine_ until those words fell out of your mouth."

Ondine was still in hysterics, and the Doctor couldn't resist a grin at the Ponds' expressions.

"Humans and their social rules," he muttered. Ondine shook her head, her amusement clear.

_Not so long ago you were just as bound by such rules, love. _

_ I was never human. _

_ No. But you and I both view Earth as our second home. _

Unable to fight a smile, he pulled her close to him, kissing the top of her head.

Amy was no longer blushing; instead she viewed the two Time Lords with a soft contentment. She glanced at her husband, and he squeezed her hand.

Ondine turned to Amy.

"What say you and I get to know each other a little better?"

"Sure," Amy replied, surprised but gratified. "Where to?"

Ondine gestured towards a corridor. "Girls' night in. Films?"

Both of them left for the cinema, leaving the Doctor and Rory alone in the console room.

Rory eyed the Time Lord, and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Do I want to know what happened in that time, with you and Ondine?"

The Doctor looked down, uneasy. "How could you tell?"

"Your eyes," Rory explained simply. "They give a lot away."

"Ah." The Doctor stiffened.

Rory, noting the Time Lord's discomfiture, continued to speak.

"But I'm glad you found her, Doctor. You need her. You need someone. Someone permanent."

"I finally found her," the Doctor admitted softly, relaxing a little. "And all that we went through, all that we endured… I can bear it, because it meant I could have her."

Rory smiled. "You love her."

"I do. So very much."

There was a pause, weighty, meaningful.

"Give me a hand fixing the TARDIS?" the Doctor asked suddenly. Rory nodded.

"Of course."

They both got to work, and as the Doctor began to tinker with his beloved ship, his lips twitched and a tender glow lit his face.

_Theta?_

Warmth spread through the bond. _Yes, my dear?_

_I love you. _

He smiled.

* * *

><p>She nestled in his strong, safe arms, happy in the knowledge that her little boy was in the land of dreams.<p>

"He's sleeping?" her lover asked, pressing his mouth to her hair.

"Yes. I read him a story; he'll sleep well tonight."

"Which story did you read him?"

Her lips curved in amusement.

"The Darkling Child."

He laughed softly. "Really? When you could have just told him from your point of view?"

"He loves that book, it's his favourite," she replied, silencing her sweetheart with a kiss.

"I blame his grandfather, giving him that book," he teased.

River rapped his arm, grinning.

"I'm sure you can take it up with him."

Jack's eyes glittered.

"Never."

She laughed as he swung her up into his arms and strode purposefully towards a doorway.

"You know what?" he said, kicking open the door and stepping inside.

"What?"

Jack's expression turned wicked, and he set her down.

"I believe we have some unfinished business to attend to."

Smiling, River shut the door.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And... we are at the close. Wow. We are done. After almost four months! *giggles* I only intended for it to be about 30 chapters long, and look where it got me!**

**I have several things to say:**

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU. ALL OF YOU. REVIEWERS, ALERTERS, READERS. YOU ALL ROCK AND GAH I JUST LOVE YOU!**

**I cannot believe how popular this story has become, I never expected it to be like this at all! So thank you for reading it, guys, I cannot tell you how grateful I am, to all of you. You are brilliant, and I would hug you and give you funky headgear if I could :P**

**And so, the sequel! Well, I am planning it as we speak. Keep me on Author Alert so you get updated! As for the Deorsa spin-off... it's coming. I'm so excited about both projects, I really am :D **

**Once again: thank you! **

**See you next time!**

**Lightning xoxo**


	75. Author Note

**Hey there,**

**Just a note to say that if you finished this, and you want to read the sequel (A Cry In The Dark) or Deorsa's tale (The Darkling Child), then go to my profile, you'll find them there. As a side notice - The Darkling Child starts from when Deorsa met Ondine.  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading lovelies, hope you enjoyed it!**

**Lightning xoxo**


End file.
